


One Man Army

by mooreofrachael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 113,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooreofrachael/pseuds/mooreofrachael
Summary: Fighting a war alone between two wizards is getting awful tiring and lonely. Until one insufferable know-it-all inserts herself into his path. Suddenly, he's not quite so alone and definitely not ready to give up the fight. (This story is also posted on FanFiction)





	1. Poison

"Miss Granger," Severus sneered, staring down at her over his nose as she sat with her hand straight up in the air. She articulated the correct answer to his question he'd posed the class but when only she offered to answer, he was forced to let the know-it-all have yet another go at house points. How he loathed giving Gryffindor points, he couldn't help but admit she was a brilliant young witch. It was his first term teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and the female of the trio was quick to sign up for the class, begrudgingly followed by the rest of her friends, Potter and Weasley. With a flick of his robes, he turned to walk back to the front of the class, grumbling, "5 points to Gryffindor" before dismissing the class.

The shuffle of people quickly packing up their books and parchment followed by the scuff of shoes on the classroom floor filled the dead silence that had clung to the air after he and Granger spoke. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the tension rose in his back to settle on his shoulders. Groaning, the wizard flashed his eye open when he sensed a student was straggling behind.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" Severus seethed as he returned his gaze to the floor. She was fidgeting, her feet unable to find a comfortable position on the floor as if she was eager to leave but forcing herself to stay back. The discomfort he caused the witch made him smirk inwardly.

"Sir, I had a question about that defensive spell we were talking about… Langlock," she articulated, planting her feet on the floor when she uttered the name. There was a pause which Severus deemed appropriate to fill and rush the girl through her question.

"Get on with it, Granger, what is your question?" He demanded in a low tone, continuing to pinch his nose as though it pained him to continue the conversation. His dark mark was burning, and he knew he would soon be answering to the Dark Lord about Draco's progress.

"Well you see, I haven't read about it any of my defensive spell textbooks, but Harry found it in one of his textbooks. It was written by hand, but I haven't found any other information on it, and I was just-" Hermione was rambling, her anxious energy causing her to once again move in place. She took a moment to compose herself when her professor shot his glance back up to her amber eyes. Her hair was more frazzled than normal, likely a side effect of confronting the professor she dreads even seeing in the halls. "Who invented it, sir?" She posed sheepishly, looking back at his dark eyes with wonder and confusion.

"I don't know, Miss Granger, now if you will excuse me," he spat. "I have more important matters to attend to than your incurable curiosity." He dismissed the witch with a flick of his wrist and stood, striding to the teacher's exit and into his new office. Not stopping to assess if the witch had left his classroom, he threw open the heavy wood door to the staircase that led to his office.

The room was lined with books of potions, spells, and the wonders of herbology. It was above ground, unlike his previous home in the dungeons, which he still had not gotten used to. There was no longer a chill in the air that kept him uneasy and it felt far too easy to relax when he finally at the chance to be away from the grovelling students who had no idea the power that he held back. Had they known, they would not irritate him so, stay in their place more, not ask stupid questions. His brow furrowed more than it normally did as the sting of his forearm came back to the forefront of his thoughts.

In one fluid movement, he made it to the door to his chambers on the opposite side of his office. He threw open the door and stepped through. Conjuring his death eater robes, he dressed before stepping into the floo to the Malfoy residence. Grabbing the floo powder in his fist, the green flames enveloped him as he uttered the address.

"Ah, Severus, so kind of you to join us." The breathy voice of the Dark Lord hissed as Severus stepped through the fireplace, banishing the soot from his robes. He immediately bowed before Voldemort and nodded quickly to Lucius who stood over his wife, Narcissa, as she sipped tea in the grand chair that faced the fireplace. He felt his being pulled towards the dark wizard as we watched his childhood friends force themselves to appear relaxed in the dark wizard's presence.

"Of course, my Lord, I was simply finishing my class with that insufferable mudblood, Granger." He gritted his teeth at the slur that fell from his mouth to please one of his masters. "She kept me otherwise I would have…" he paused a moment, his eyes flicking to Lucius who was holding his wife's shoulder and staring intently at the professor, "been here sooner. Pray tell, why have you summoned me during school hours?" Once again looking back at the wizard, whose face was smooth and pale as his corpse reflected his fractured soul inside, Severus steadied himself.

"We need an update on Draco, we're growing impatient as the year progresses." The Dark Lord hissed, readying himself to stand from his grand armchair. "You see, Dumbledore is still alive and that we cannot have if you are to take your place as Headmaster of Hogwarts, dear Severus." The room seemed to get darker and the air, heavier as Severus prepared to clear his mind. "The ministry is nearly completely overturned, and we must have you take the place at the correct moment, Severus." Voldemort continued when his spy did not reply quickly enough. The dark wizard cast Legilimens, pointing his wand feverishly at his spy's skull. Severus focused on the bookshelf opposite him and brought forth the memories the Dark Lord was allowed to see while hiding away the words of a double agent.

Flashes of his coaching Draco and demanding he let Severus help him in his quest fluttered behind his eyes as he guided the dark wizard through his mind. The young Malfoy was determined, however, and made a second attempt at killing the Headmaster, the results of which had yet to be realised. Poison was a valiant attempt, but the current Positions professor was not someone Draco should have manipulated into committing the deed. Severus kept his doubts hidden, however, as to give The Dark Lord something to cling to.

"I see," Voldemort spoke, breaking the connection from his follower's mind. "Thank you, Severus, you may return to your duties. I hope to see what comes of this new attempt soon." With a nod, the professor glanced over at Narcissa who was holding her teacup at the same distance from her lips as she had been when he first arrived. She was white, looking intently at the stone fireplace, and likely worried about her son. Hopefully, the unbreakable vow that Severus had committed to would help her put her mind at ease. He hated to see what little family he had suffer, blood or otherwise.

He turned swiftly on his heel and made a step towards the floo. Half expecting to be called back into the room, he hesitated momentarily before throwing the powder into the fireplace and returning to his chambers at Hogwarts. As he stepped back into his room, he felt, yet again, someone was hanging about his space.

"Good evening Severus," purred the voice of the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore." Severus seethed, dusting the powders from his robes, and banishing his death eater attire to his wardrobe. He moved to his desk across from which the older wizard was standing, fiddling with his wand, one hang slowly turning a deep shade of black. Severus sighed, knowing that no matter how it happened, the man who had an unwavering faith in the potions master, was going to die. Even more likely it would be by Snape's own hand.

"There was an incident with the Weasley boy, he's in the infirmary with Potter and Miss Granger. He'll live but I highly suspect he wasn't the intended victim in this attack." Albus strode forward, towards the current dark arts professor who was leaning against his oak writing desk. Severus knew that Draco's latest attempt would be a failure and unknowingly shrugged at the idea. At least his young charge was safe and had yet to be a cause of death. "Accompany me, would you? You are the Dark Arts teacher after all, and this was the work of dark magic."

Upon arriving at the infirmary, Snape noticed Hermione sitting at the bedside of her friend, staring at him as he groaned quietly in his sleep. Her hair was less frazzled than normal, and she was in plain clothes, a grey jumper, and relaxed blue jeans. He was beginning to hate the way he could look at her and see the beauty and intelligence she often exhibited. She was an insufferable know-it-all, he reasoned, and he knew had no time for feelings during such uncertain times, but likely, he mused, these dark times are what brings forth the emotions, the will to live. For once in his adult life, Severus had begun to value his life, if only to see what becomes of the brightest witch of her age, although he knew the most he would see of that future would be from a portrait if anyone chose to honour him as such. That was even more unlikely. Bringing his attention back to the present, he stared purposefully at the golden trio.

Hermione stood from her friend's side when a dramatic rush of footsteps rounded the corner into the room. A girl, with equally frizzy hair to the muggle-born witch, gripped the end of Weasley's bed tightly, uttering a pet name that sounded more insulting than endearing. Hermione gave way to the girl who took the advantageous spot she had been occupying. Oddly enough, the young witch chose to take up the space closer to Severus which allowed him to smell the hints of vanilla and peppermint toothpaste that surrounded her. It did not help that she was intoxicatingly aromatic, but her behind was also directly in his line of sight. If he looked down, he could see her perfectly shaped arse squeezed into her denim.

Student, he whispered to himself, redirecting his gaze to the large windows behind the ginger's bed. The group was discussing the nature of the poisoning, Slughorn guiltily admitting he had intended on giving the alcohol to the Headmaster as a gift sucked the air out of the door. Unfortunately distracted by the muggle-born's assets, Snape was behind on the conversation and hoped he was not called upon for an opinion. To his disappointment, the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster were directed at him as though he was waiting for a response.

"Severus?" The older wizard questioned, unwavering from his stare at the former potions’ professor. Snape's eyebrows shot up as he pondered the best way to respond to the unwavering silence filling the space around him.

"Pardon me, Headmaster, my mind was elsewhere." His jaw set, Severus flicked his glare to the Boy-Who-Lived in hope to cover any vulnerabilities he may have shown by letting his thoughts wander. The dark-haired student looked away quickly to focus on his friend moaning away under the hospital bed covers. He fidgeted with the bedpost much like his mother did when Severus had been hexed by Potter's father in a forbidden duel on the school's grounds. Naturally, he had gotten the points taken from his house, and James escaped punishment.

"I asked you if you could tell us what poison it was, exactly, that Mr Weasley here consumed," Dumbledore repeated his question, soliciting a nod from the potions master. Severus took the bottle that the Headmaster was holding out to him and spun swiftly, exiting the infirmary. He had been so distracted by the memory of his school torments that he hadn't noticed Granger slipping out before him. She was waiting on the corner closest to the infirmary doors.

"Miss Granger." He sneered, looking down at her as he passed by her, his robes billowing behind him. She pushed herself from the wall as he moved to walk past her and hurriedly kept up a step behind. With little energy to devote to losing her trail, he kept on his rushed pursuit to his labs for a diagnostic on the poison of which he was already certain of its origin.

"I'm curious, Professor," She started, nearly out of breath as the two rounded a corner to a staircase that led them down to the dungeons. "There are notes, in this book that Harry has, the potions textbook, and it's been helping him be better at potions than even me." She bit her tongue as she realised her insecurities were beginning to drip down lips. "I mean, I want to know if there are certain techniques that the textbooks don't teach us. Something I could maybe learn from you?" The young witch's query stopped Severus just before he reached his office door. She nearly fell into him at the abrupt change of pace and her palm grazed his arm. He held himself tense to avoid shivering at the touch.

"It may have escaped your notice, but I am a particularly busy individual." The potions master turned to face her, forcing her to take a few steps back as she shrunk before him. "I don't have time to help you get ahead in your petty competition against your peers." He was quickly reminded of his young self in her, always looking for ways to improve his marks, impress his professors, and beat out other students in his studies. His goal to show off for Lily and have her see him for more than the hateful words people called him. He flinched as the memory of hissing the awful word, he had only uttered a handful of times since, at his only best friend when he found out she was dating his walking nightmare.

"Professor, I just…" Her voice trailed off as she attempting to hold eye contact with the wizard, prove her worth, her confidence. His eyes were darker these days, and he looked like he was in more pain than usual now that Voldemort has returned. Her sneaking suspicion that he was a death eater had been confirmed and she was constantly worried that she would return to class and he would be dead, or worse, have turned against Dumbledore and the whole of Hogwarts. But, she reasoned, if Dumbledore trusts him, I should too. "I'm thinking of becoming a healer, and if I want to get into a good University for my potions mastery like you did, I need to be the best. And you're the best. Please, tutor me, professor." Her begging made him wince, her amber eyes looking sad.

Just when he was about to give in, a thunder of footsteps came rushing down the staircase they had previously descended and the Headmaster rounded the corner to see the two of them. "I think you should do it, Professor Snape, maybe she could help you in your brewing for Madam Pomfrey or Saint Mungo's, you'll certainly need the help in the coming months," Dumbledore warned, eyeing the younger wizard over his half-moon lenses. Severus sucked in a sharp breath and glared once more down at the student, who was doing little to hide her excitement at the proposition.

"Fine." He hissed, spinning around, and opening his office door and motioning for Hermione to follow him. Hurriedly, the barely-of-age witch puttered in behind him, her hair crinkling with electricity.


	2. Unbalanced

Their first meeting had been short. Snape cast a quick diagnostic spell on the bottle of mead to ensure it was, in fact, laced with some sort of poison, followed by testing to search for what the substance was comprised of. He refused to tell her what the poison ended up being, but she subtly noted the various compounds discovered during the testing process for later research. She ended up spending her Saturday buried in countless chemistry, potions, and poison books in the library to piece together the composition. It wasn't until Neville happened upon her and noticed the compounds scribbled on the parchment beside her that she made any sort of progress.

"You're looking for Angel's Trumpet." He noted offhandedly. Of course, Hermione groaned, which made the boy noticeably stiffen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." His voice wobbled, and he moved to step away from her corner of the library.

"No Neville, that was brilliant! I've been searching for hours and it never even occurred to me it might be a plant!" Hermione said excitedly, making the wizard smile enthusiastically and before she took off to the Herbology section. Neville scuttled after her and motioned to the top level.

"They put the books about the more dangerous plants up there. Since the plants can be used for good too, they don't need to put them in the restricted section, but they like to keep them from the young minds, y'know." He shrugged, and Hermione nearly forgot he was standing there after she had summoned the largest book from the top shelf. The Most Dangerous Mosses, Herbs, and Plants in the World. Satisfied with her choice she glanced up to notice the tall, gangly boy looking down at her with interest which made her heart skip for a moment.

"Thank you so much for the suggestion Neville, really you've been a great help." She beamed up at him, trying to mask her earlier surprise as his continued presence. A smile crept across his face, exposing his less than perfect teeth which instinctively made Hermione run her tongue along her teeth. Always thankful that she'd gotten her front teeth shaved back a bit after the incident with Draco. The young witch spun around to return to her original pile of tomes. He followed her then too, taking up the seat beside her and watching as she cracked open the text.

"Is this research for Herbology? Is there a project coming up I've missed?" He questioned, looking at her parchment once more for insight, the anxiety plastered on his face.

"No, I-" the witch stopped herself, trying to come up with a rational explanation that she would have the chemical compounds to a poisonous herb scrawled out on a piece of parchment that didn't link her to Professor Snape. While she was thrilled with the idea of being tutored by the potions master, she doubted he would want other students knowing her had taken her on at the behest of Dumbledore's insistence. And to be honest, she didn't want anyone knowing how low she'd sink in the name of competitive academics. "I'm studying for the N.E.W.T.s" She stated plainly, hoping her confidence would make up for the falsity she uttered. Before he questioned her, she quickly continued, "Neville didn't you say you were spending the weekend with Luna?" She decided distraction was the best tactic to change the topic. What better distraction than the secret crush that everyone except his affection knew about? She mused, attempting to restrain a grin.

He shook his head at his cheeks became a deep shade of pink, scratching the back of his neck as he avoided the gaze of the brilliant witch. "She uh, said she found some Gulping Plimpy in the Black Lake and she was determined to save them from Merpeople, didn't want me to scare them off so I stayed back," Neville explained, standing from his spot. "It was nice seeing ya Hermione, don't study too long." The young witch offered a wave as she watched his awkward body disappear behind some bookshelves.

Skimming the back pages for any mention of Angel's Trumpet she came across a mention of it in the appendix with no corresponding page number. The brief description read Angel's Trumpet, also known as Thorn Apple, is a species of Datura in the Solanaceae family. All parts of the plant contain dangerous levels of poison and may be fatal if ingested by humans or animals.

She gathered her books, taking the time to put each one away before she rushed off to Snape's new office. The stairs that lead down to the main level from the library were packed with students coming back from the Quidditch match and she had completely forgotten was happening, and eagerly searched for her friends in the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Hermione!" Her name made her twist around and nearly topple down the suddenly moving steps. The groups of students steadied themselves on the hand railings as the stairs shuffled, but she was caught by a sturdy body behind her. Righting herself, she turned to face the looming figure only to come nose to nose with her recently acquired brooding tutor.

"Professor!" She gasped, losing her footing again, only to be caught once more by the potions master. Her face felt like she was standing very close to a raging fire as she locked eyes with the wizard. She thought maybe he would look away but his dark gaze lingered on her far longer than she had expected and the awareness that the stairs had stopped moving, and people were back on their way, was very slow in washing over her. Hermione heard her name called again, to her left, but she didn't look away, a heavy heat clinging to the air. When her attention was quickly pulled away to a hand on her shoulder, she allowed herself to look back at where Snape stood before he gave her a curt nod and headed on his way.

"What was that about?" Turning back to her friends, Hermione watched as Ginny looked after Snape who had changed directions and was heading back down the stairs. Shaking her head to dispel her thoughts, the older witch faced her friends with a forced smile.

"No bloody clue!" Hermione chirped, glancing over to see Harry standing behind the ginger girl with his hand subtly placed on her lower back. Ron was oblivious of course, matching his sister's stare after the brooding wizard. Ginny shrugged, turning her attention back to the wild-haired girl who was trying to keep her eyes locked on her friends.

"Anyway, you missed our match 'mione!" Ginny whined, slapping her friend on the arm before linking it with her own. "You missed so much, Ron played horrendously after he discovered your absence." Furrowing her brow, the bright witch flicked her eyes back to the sullen ginger behind her. "He even left his position to ask me if you'd been ill this morning!" Ginny said in a slightly elevated voice to ensure her brother knew they were talking about his horrible rounds.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione questioned genuinely. She supposed that she did have feelings for the boy at one point, but the repeated failure to catch her affection turned her off the idea rather quickly. The novelty of unrequited love was not something she fancied wasting her brain space over. Ginny knew this as they had always confided their affections for the boys in their lives. At least she was on the right path with Harry as she quickly realized his mistake in chasing Cho. Dean had been the stand-in for the love the ginger was truly after and did not take the break up too hard when the other wizard thought he ought to focus more on his studies.

"Because," Ginny began, "I think he loves you 'mi." Instinctively, Hermione nudged her friend in the side, shooting her a serious glare as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The younger witch's voice fell to a whisper as she leaned into her friend. "He didn't stop talking about you on the way to find you, he was especially distraught when I told him you hadn't been ill. He thought maybe you had a boyfriend he didn't know about." Hermione gasped at the suggestion, pulling away slightly as she nearly tripped on the top step of the staircase. "I laughed at the idea because no student in this whole school could ever be good enough for my Hermione. Even your feelings for Ron stemmed from convenience rather than genuine attraction." Ginny continued, motioning wildly with her free hand. Hermione found her footing, easily following alongside her friend as the rest of the golden trio trailed behind them. "And even if you did still like him, he's dating Lavender and she wouldn't release her claws in him if he begged her!"

The brunette glanced behind her once more to see Ron striding behind her, his eyes still glued to the muddy boots adorning his feet. Willing herself to rediscover her feelings for the wizard, she watched his eyelids flicker with every thought that crossed his mind. She took in his freckles that had shrunk since the summer due to the colder Scotland weather. It always made her heart warm when she watched the boy delve into his own thoughts but now she just felt annoyed that the boy took this long to discover her worth.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she once again faced the girl holding her arm as they rounded the corner to the Fat Lady's portrait. A first year was waiting outside with his arms crossed over his dishevelled robes, a deep wrinkle setting in between the young wizard's eyebrows. There was a muttering among the sea of burgundy and gold clad students before someone shouted the password and the portrait swung open. The other students filed in but Hermione kept her eyes on the young boy who was pushed out of the way by the older ones. "Are you okay?" She whispered, kneeling down in front of the boy who was crying.

"I for-forgot the pass-s-word and she- she- wouldn't let me i-in. I've been ou-out here for a-a-an hour." He struggled through his words as he sobbed, his knees tucked under his chin held together by the grip of his tightly clinging arms. Hermione knew that wasn't the only reason for the saltwater pricking at the boy's soft cheeks but she knew better than to press him. He was Eddie Pritchard, a half-blood from a town not far from hers and, if she trusted the rumours, was newly an orphan after the death of his parents in a car accident not one year prior. Holding out her hand, the other witch helped the boy to his feet and wrapped him in a short hug.

"No need to worry, Eddie, any time you forget the password, you're welcome to come find me and I'll help you get in any time." He nodded vigorously at her offer before rushing off and jumping through the threshold before scuttering up to the boys' dormitories. Hermione followed shortly after, stepping into the common room before the Fat Lady shut behind her.

Her friends were sitting around the fireplace, boasting about how Harry had caught the snitch before Ron could lose us any more points. Lavender Brown had found herself a spot next to Ron and was staring up at him pathetically, moaning over his every word and desperately trying to get as close to the keeper as he would allow, nearly breathing in his ear. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's oblivious glances at Harry as he tried to manage a laugh with the other students.

She passed over the gathering and went straight to her dormitory. Exhausted, the young witch fell back onto her bed and exhaled loudly. The room was empty, thanks to the party starting up in the common room, so she took the opportunity to attempt a nap before her prefect rounds later that evening. That, she mused, is when I'll pay Snape a visit. At least no one will be around to bother me and he'll likely still be in his office marking the sixth year's papers on curses and their corresponding curse-breakers. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she attempted to lull herself into a sleep with calming thoughts. I just have to make up an excuse to get away from Dean, she pondered sleepily.

Fresh parchment rested under her hand as she read over a new book she'd discovered on charms, ready to take down any notes she deemed worthy of remember. Which would likely be the entire book, the thought of which made her smile. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder, making her look up into deep brown eyes staring down at her. Snape's lips curled into a smile before he bent down and captured her mouth with his. The heat of embarrassment she'd felt before was nothing compared to the heat washing over her as she stood to adjust herself into his arms, never breaking the lip-lock. His hands hungrily grabbed her bottom and hoisted her up on the desk she was writing at, forcing a moan to escape into his mouth. Allowing her arms to circle his neck, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him close to her, his tongue slipping against her own. Parts of her throbbed with anticipation and she mentally begged to have him rip off her shirt in the middle of the library. "Oh, gods…" She moaned when he left her mouth to kiss a trail down the sensitive skin of her neck.

Her eyes flashed open, her breath catching in her throat as she quickly realized she'd allowed herself to fall too far into sleep. Casting a tempus charm, she realised she was almost late for her rounds with Dean. Jumping from the bed, she glanced around the darkened room and found the other beds in the room were still as empty as they had been when she went down for a nap. Releasing a breath, she forced herself to brush off the erotic dream she was revelling in before she forced herself into consciousness.

Stumbling down the steps, she thanked Merlin that she'd fallen asleep in her clothes as to not have to waste time changing before her rounds. "Blimey Hermione, you're right on time! That's not like you." Dean commented as she rounded the corner into the common room. Catching a glimpse of blonde curls on the couch, she looked back to see Lavender straddling Ron on the couch, attached to his face with all her might. A giggle escaped her lips at the sight before she turned back to her partner for the rounds.

"Ready?" She questioned, seeing Dean's puzzled expression she shrugged obliviously. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just-" the wizard paused a moment, looking past Hermione's shoulder before setting his eyes back on the curly haired witch. "Nothing. let's go." Turning on his heel, the boy carried on ahead of her, making her jump and follow behind him. Glancing back, she saw Harry and Ginny delve into a snog in beside the bookshelves in the farthest part from the couch they could manage. Flicking her attention away from the couple, she stepped over the threshold after Dean.

Their rounds were quiet and uneventful, and as they neared completion, Hermione excused herself under the guise of going to the prefect's bathroom for a bath. Dean didn't even bother questioning her before heading back to the common room, likely to spy on Ginny and Harry or wallow in the doubt he likely held from giving up his witch earlier that year.

 

Waiting until the coast was clear, Hermione hurried down the steps to the floor where Snape's office was, rounding the corner and striding to the heavy wooden door. Upon arriving, she felt rather void of her Gryffindor courage as she stood in the dark. She was suddenly very aware of her jumper from second year being a smidgen too tight and the fact that she'd spilt ink on her jeans earlier in the day. Attempting to smooth her hair back she grunted in frustration. In her haze to adjust her appearance, she'd neglected to notice that the door has swung open before her and her Professor towered over her in the opening.

Her lips fell open slightly as she struggled to find the words. As the silence sucked the air out of her lungs, his eyebrow raised almost making her lose balance. "Be careful Miss Granger, you seem to be falling quite a lot today." He seethed, noticing her slight falter.

"Angel's trumpet." She stated simply, afraid any more words would make her even more unbalanced than she was already feeling.

"Yes, Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor for figuring that out. Only took you an entire day in the library to make that breakthrough." He teased, sneering at her over his nose. "10 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed past curfew and interrupting my evening."

"But I was on my rounds-" she began to justify when he interrupted her.

"Do you want to make it 20 points, Miss Granger?" He took her silence as a response. "I thought not, now go back to your tower before I am forced to make it 30 points." Anger boiling in her ears, the young witch spun and walked back the way she came. At least I only lost us 5 points, she attempted to calm herself as she made her way back to the tower, replaying the scene over in her head as she made each step.

Returning to her common room, she went straight for the dormitories, ignoring the snogging couples scattered about the circular area. The room wasn't empty this time, Parvati was snuggled into her cot and snoring rather loudly. Wordlessly, Hermione cast a quick silencio charm on her friend before slipping out of her jeans and jumper, throwing her bra on top of her laundry pile. She quickly changed into a fresh pair of knickers and a shirt her father had wanted to discard but the young witch was determined to keep until it disintegrated. It was far too large for her small frame and donned a picture of a comically big tooth with "Doctors Granger and Granger Dentistry" in cursive font below it. Crawling under the covers of her own bed, she hoped her charm on her roommate would last until sleep could find her.

Luckily it did, and she quickly drifted from consciousness.


	3. Firewhisky

Snape watched as the Gryffindor girl kneeled before the quivering first year. Her lips moved as she watched the boy with concern, likely uttering words of encouragement to the child who was potentially doubting his house placement at that moment. The two housemates stood, and she pulled the dark-haired boy into a hug before sending him on his way. Severus was easily reminded of Lily from the delicate nature in which the younger witch conducted herself around others. She was kind, caring, and gave the benefit of the doubt even to those may not have deserved it. Thinking back to his younger self, he wished he hadn't been so hardened around his only friend, pushing her away every chance he got. Maybe then she'd still be alive, the thought sent a pang of guilt to his core as he turned away from the muggle-born before she stepped inside to her common room.

He trudged the way back to his chambers. The Quidditch game had given him a headache that seemed to be burying itself deep within the frown lines that were developing on the wizard. Ageing came too fast to those who lived life as I did, he groaned as the memory of every poor decision he'd ever made in his short life came rushing to the forefront of his mind. Sitting down hastily in his favourite recliner, the professor poured himself an inch of Firewhisky, downing it smoothly. The burn barely phased him as he let his head fall back, against the cushion and closed his eyes.

Hermione smiled at him from her seat across the table when she looked up from the novel she was previously buried in. The glint in her amber eyes sent a shiver down his spine that forced a quick grin onto his stubborn lips. The two held each other's eyes for a moment, the tension sinking in around them as their surroundings fell to a blur. "Severus." She whispered. His name on her tongue rekindled the flutter that had compelled his earlier smile. The young witch stood and crossed the short distance to stand beside him. The professor adjusted his chair to have her sit comfortably in his lap. Her scent, vanilla and parchment enveloped his senses as he leaned up to close the distance between them. A centimetre away from her quivering lips he closed his eyes.

Standing with force, the Defence teacher rose from his chair and glanced around his darkened room. He rolled the tension from his shoulders before setting off to his office. The images of his student danced behind his eyelids so he forced himself to shift his mind elsewhere. Slamming down his emotional shields, he sat down at his desk and released a heavy breath. Plenty of papers lay waiting for his harsh grading and he did not feel the need to waste a perfectly good Sunday powering through the scrambled words of sixth-years on nonverbal spells and their uses. Tonight, he decided, is when I ought to finish them.

-x-

The night passed slowly, and it was only quarter to eleven when he felt a presence on the other side of his office door. Debating whether or not he should bother letting the being know he was there, he settled on groaning a low "enter" as he continued scribbling red ink over a student's work. When the door didn't budge, he rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wooden desk, striding over to the entry and throwing it open. Opposite the threshold stood a flustered Gryffindor in a jumper that was slightly too tight and jeans that bore an ink stain across the knee. It seemed as though she had attempted to pull back her mane in some fashion, but the girl's wild locks remained as such as she blankly stared at the professor. He watched as she stepped back, attempting to catch herself as she nearly toppled over for the umpteenth time that day.

"Be careful Miss Granger, you seem to be falling quite a lot today." He warned, seeing her cheeks flush with embarrassment. The effect made him grin inwardly, but he moved to assert his usual domineering stance.

"Angel's trumpet." She stated simply, causing him to wrack his brain as to what could have possibly spurred the mention of the deadly poison. The mead, he determined, as he leaned slightly against the doorframe. She continued to stare blankly at him. He supposed she must have spent the entire afternoon researching the information she'd caught from their first meeting, the thought of which almost made him chuckle. Had the student not been there, he may have allowed himself that bout of humour.

"Yes, Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor for figuring that out. Only took you an entire day in the library to make that breakthrough." He held in a laugh at the girl's expense but realized he would have done the exact same thing when he was a student at Hogwarts. The dark memories of his youth began slamming his mental defences and his mood quickly soured. "10 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed past curfew and interrupting my evening."

She retorted, her expression contorting into one of offence as she started her argument, "But I was on my rounds-" His headache was quickly returning, and so were the images of his earlier dream. Forcing the thoughts from his mind, he narrowed his glare at the young witch.

"Would you care to make it 20?" Her lack of response has him satisfied she was just as ready to leave his presence as he was to leave hers. "I thought not, now go back to your tower before I am forced to make it 30 points." He emphasized. Her hair noticeably crackled with rage as she huffed and spun around on her heel, rushing off to her dormitories. A breath escaped his lips he hadn't realized he'd been guarding as he turned back into his office. The remaining papers stacked on his desk now distinctly seemed like a project for tomorrow as he strode back into his own chambers.

He flopped back on his bed and rubbed his hands down his face, catching on his hooked nose. "She's a student you prat, keep yourself together." The young professor chastised, letting himself relax into the mattress. His mind journeyed to more stressful topics: the imminent death of the headmaster, his role in guiding Draco in the process, and the ever more likely scenario of shattering his soul for the greater good. Severus wouldn't survive the war, and he had come to accept that fact, but his irritation came with his newfound desire to see what becomes of the golden trio after Voldemort's defeat. Specifically, Granger. He groaned as his mind continuously wandered back to the oldest of the three friends.

The professor found she reminded him so much of his childhood best friend that his heart began to ache for her as it did for Lily, which was causing an added layer of stress that he did not need. He attempted to mask the unwonted emotion with lust, looking to sexualize the student instead of humanizing her, but he found it exceptionally difficult. The witch was extraordinarily bright, stubborn, and had the most courage of any of the Gryffindors. Her knowledge of a vast number of academic topics astonished him as new aspects of the girl surfaced with every encounter. Who knew a student could hide in a library and come up with the solution to a question never asked based only on a few chemical compounds? He marvelled at the idea. The fact that she held a unique beauty was likely last in the list of attributes that captured his attention.

-x-

Severus woke with a start, nearly falling from the bed as he came to. He had fallen asleep atop the covers and in his teaching robes. Groaning from the stubborn pain in his neck, that had only increased from the poor choice of sleeping position, he stood up and banished his robes from his person. In nothing but a pair of briefs, he took a few steps to his lavatory and flicked on the lights with his wand. He stared into the mirror that reflected his hollowing eyes and growing wrinkles as he sighed at the image. I'm losing my youth, he mused. But what good is youth when it's going to be gone so soon? The pessimistic thought dripped from his cheek as he splashed some water on his face to mask the tears that had been building. Haunted by the memories of Lily, he'd spent his few short hours of sleep that night with her person, laying under their favourite tree and talking about magic.

Swallowing hard, the wizard strode back into his room, casting a quick tempus charm to find it was approaching ten past four in the morning. Exhaustion clung to his shoulders as he pulled back the blanket and collapsed into the bed. He desperately did not want to dream of his childhood friend for the rest of the night, but his sleep deprivation was going to catch up with him eventually and that night seemed to be the winner.

Severus rested his head on the soft pillow, placing his hand over the scars on his chest and filing through his brain for a better image to drift off to. Hermione Granger peeked out from behind the shadows in his psyche. She was wearing a Gryffindor jumper and a regular pair of jeans, and her hair was smoothed out around her face. Her eyes twinkled as she approached him, folding into his arms as he rested his chin on the top of her head, a stray curl tickling his nose. "Severus." She whispered, nuzzling into him as he felt the warmth of her love wash over her. He breathed easier, having her in his embrace, and felt the worries of the future wash away with every breath they inhaled in unison. It felt right. For once in his pathetic existence, something felt right.

The light poured into the room as the sun rose on the castle. It was well past the beginning of breakfast, but Severus was determined to allow himself a lie in. His eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling, he willed himself to return to his dreamscape. He woke up that morning with an ache in his chest he had not felt since the day he lost Lily. It felt as though something was missing and he was loath to find out what could shatter the cold casing on his heart to such a degree. The image of Granger flashed behind his eyes but he dismissed the notion, "Student" he whispered forcefully, turning onto his side and finding a new line of sight on his bookcase.

"Severus?" The hearty Scottish accent called from the floo as green flames danced about. He let a groan in response, which the older women took as an invitation to enter his quarters. Minerva stepped out of the fireplace a moment later and peered around until she saw Severus in bed with his blanket pulled up to his nose. "Severus! Wake up! You can't miss breakfast," McGonagall scolded. "You will only end up in a foul mood for the rest of the day." The thought of facing the day elicited another throaty groan from the younger professor, who was now hiding within the confines of his comforter. A short huff was heard from the Gryffindor head as she marched over to his bed, throwing the covers from his body.

The lack of clothes did not the dissuade the woman from grabbing his arm and hauling him up. "Get dressed and get to the dining hall or I'm putting you in charge of chaperoning the next Hogsmeade visit, don't you doubt it." She scolded, glaring at him through her petite glasses. Sighing in defeat, the Slytherin marched to his wardrobe and quickly dressed to avoid further embarrassment in front of the woman who had taught him when he was but a child himself.

"Satisfied?" Severus seethed, turning to face the witch once he had properly clothed himself. She gave him a quick nod and motioned for him to lead the way to the Grand Hall. As they were leaving, the male professor quickly snagged his bottle of Firewhisky from the table beside his bed and tucked it within his robes. If I'm to make it through breakfast with the headmaster, I can do with all the courage I can get, he grumbled internally as he walked effortlessly behind the witch. There were only a few inches left in the bottle, but it would do.

The eager student was already sitting at the Gryffindor table when the two professors walked into the hall. He noticed how she was alone, not even the sole female Weasley to keep her company as she slowly managed her plate of eggs and toast. The girl had a book propped up beside her meal that kept her enraptured as he strode past her. Catching a glimpse of the title, Tips and Tricks for the Best Potion Results, he scoffed, figures. She glanced up at as the two passed her on the way to the head table. Catching Snape's gaze, a conflicted smile crept at her lips. He noticed the faltering facial spasm but ignored it, nodding quickly and continuing on to his seat at the front of the hall.

McGonagall took the place beside him and watched as filled his plate with eggs, toast, and a bit of sausage. When the female professor was satisfied with her colleague's breakfast choices, she returned to a cup of coffee she was nursing as she surveyed her students. In the time she was distracted, Severus sneakily poured some of his whisky into the coffee he'd summoned. Taking a long swig, he groaned at the comfort it provided him as the headmaster strode into the dining hall. Fuck, Severus cursed inwardly, taking another swig of courage as he stared down the jolly, conniving wizard sauntering up to his seat.

The younger professor had begun wishing that Draco would succeed in his venture and not require Snape's help, but he knew better. The death of the Headmaster would be on his soul, whether he wanted it or not. It was his promise to Dumbledore, to Lily. The thought made him sick, forcing him to take the final gulp of coffee. Alcohol was not how he wanted to start his Sunday, but the events that had already transpired that day seemed to call for it.

He didn't know how it happened, but his gaze has landed back on the curly haired witch, reading her book at the Gryffindor table. Severus only realized the destination of his stare when the patter of footsteps made him look up from her. Draco stormed into the room, his normally slicked back blond hair in slight disarray. The boy had taken up a permanent frown as his burdens chipped away at his youth as well. Severus had tried suggesting a different punishment for the elder Malfoy's mistakes the previous year but it was to no avail. Draco was sentenced to take the dark mark as his father had, no matter how unwilling the young pureblood had been.

He watched as the blonde's gaze drifted to Hermione as he walked past her, his lips pursing before taking a seat at his own table. The look Draco had sent the muggle-born witch sent a conflicting pang of jealousy to the professor's stomach. However, the boy had taken up staring off into the light streaming through the stained glass, not moving to even serve himself some food. Alone at the table, the Malfoy heir's expression visibly saddened and Severus could not help but feel remorse that he could not be of more help. Draco had been adamant after Slughorn's Christmas party that he did not need Snape's help, even though he'd made the unbreakable vow to the boy's mother to do just that. The conflict made him feel useless so he decided to put his foul mood to some use. Standing, he floated down the steps and traversed the distance to Granger.

"Come with me." He stated simply as she looked up at him in surprise. The girl quickly closed her book and hugged it against her chest, rising from her spot on the bench and following after him, nearly stumbling over her own feet. Finally catching up to the brooding professor, she attempted to catch his eyes, but he purposefully stared forward. He was partially afraid his emotions would betray him if he caught a glimpse of her pleading brown eyes. The other part of him feared seeing her pouting lips close-up and wondering what they felt like to kiss.

"Professor," she started, but Snape only responded with a grunt. "Where are we going?" The know-it-all asked. He didn't speak as he knew she'd find out soon enough. The two were walking a roundabout path to his office, as to ensure that the least amount of Slytherins would see the pair together. As they rounded a corner to the hall that led to his office, Hermione huffed and noticeably stiffened in his periphery. A grin threatened his mouth which made him look forward and wordlessly open the door to his office, taking her down to his private lab through the passage.

"You are going to brew the Draught of Living Death potion today, Miss Granger." He seethed, summoning the materials required for the potion, including the advanced potions textbook. "I heard from dear professor Slughorn that Harry was the star pupil when you learned this particular concoction. I want to witness for myself what you did wrong. It will help me assess if you are worthy of being my assistant." The witch had been silent as she placed her book on his desk, shuffling over to where the textbook lay open. Gingerly, she tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked down at the open book before her. Severus noted how her eyes darted through the instructions and how she played with the hem of her jumper. The nervous energy that escaped her shield floated in the air around them and he became acutely aware of how mesmerized by the young witch he was becoming. His heart hurt at the thought, which he quickly banished and focused once more on the crime he would eventually commit to further sour his mood. She won't think very highly of me after that, he mulled, if she even thinks anything of me at all now. At that moment he wished he'd had more Firewhisky to get himself through this tutor session.

"Powdered root of asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Valerian root, a Sopophorous Bean, and a Sloth brain," the young witch read aloud, committing it to memory before glancing up at the impatient figure watching her move about the room he rarely shared. Had the potions professor been anyone but Slughorn I may have borrowed the classroom, he mused. He thought carefully at the possible replacement professors for the subject and winced at the options. Maybe not, he concluded. The witch was waiting for his confirmation, which he provided with a short nod before she moved to his private storage. She sifted through the jars and vials until she had gathered all the ingredients needed to complete the potion. Placing them around the cauldron, she kept her head down, never even glancing up to test his approval of her progression. He couldn't tell if this was a show of confidence or insecurity. Perhaps a bit of both, he determined, gritting his teeth as he watched her glance once more at the text beside her. He moved to take a seat at his desk as he carefully watched over her method.

Dutifully, she began working through the steps, her face twisting with concentration.


	4. Tea

Hermione sat in her cot, scribbling away some notes she'd neglected to take at her most recent, given unexpected, tutoring session with the potions master that morning. She blinked slowly, furrowing her brows as she tried to remember what it was Snape had said about the Living Death potion she had tried to brew her first class of potions with Professor Slughorn. "Crush the bean, don't cut it." She muttered, putting her quill to parchment once more. The suggestion was familiar to her. Thinking back, she remembered that it was the same action Harry had suggested that very first practical lesson of their sixth year. How did he know to do that though? She wondered, growing ever more frustrated at her best friend's anonymous resource, The Half-Blood Prince. Who was he anyway? Hermione sighed and continued scribbling all the notes she could recall.

"Hermione!" The call of her friend's voice made her jerk to look up from where she was hiding in her notebook. The distraction caused her to shift her position, nearly sending her off the cot, to which Ginny giggled boastfully. Stifling her laughter with the palm of her hand, she approached the flustered brunette with caution. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The ginger's cheeks were developing a rosy tinge as she attempted to keep to the bought of giggles within her lungs.

"No not at all, I was just…" The older witch pondered telling her friend about the private lessons she was getting, but her friends already thought of her as a know-it-all. She quickly surmised that they didn't need to know how competitive she was becoming as she neared graduation. And they definitely can't know I'm getting lessons from Snape, she shivered at the thought of the teasing that would surely follow from Harry and Ginny from that announcement. "I was studying." She decided on. I'm not lying, Hermione mused, I am studying, just not exactly what everyone else is privy to.

Ignoring Hermione's twisted expression, Ginny sat down beside the other girl and continued, "Well anyway, the boys and I were headed off to practice some Quidditch and we were hoping you'd join us! Y’know, to watch, since you missed our match." Hermione paused on her friend's suggestion, riddled with guilt, as she thought back through what she had been planning to do that day. Harass Severus some more, she considered, making herself crack a slight smile. The thought of sitting in his presence for the rest of the day made her cheeks warm up but she quickly changed her mind and nodded happily.

"I would love to." She exclaimed, shifting her legs off the bed and flattening out her jumper. Hermione didn't much change her clothes over the weekend, staying with something comfortable, a jumper and some jeans. They were the same jeans she'd been wearing the past Friday when Ron was in the infirmary, but that day she'd opted for a burgundy jumper. She reached over to grab her winter coat and a cap to fasten over her curls.

The two girls walked down to the pitch from their tower and Hermione found a seat in the stands that gave her a good view of her friends flying about. Ron wasn't there, probably off somewhere with Lavender. After being checked out of the infirmary, he was quick to rekindle things with the clingy witch. Hermione didn't mind, though, her feelings for the boy had definitely all but vanished. It certainly didn't help that she'd had steamy dreams about her professor recently. The young witch was aware it was taboo and against school policy, but she couldn't deny how powerfully infatuated that dream made her feel towards her defence professor. Naturally, she couldn't tell her friends, or she would never hear the end of it, but she was having trouble keeping her feelings bottled up inside.

Hermione knew where Harry hid his potions textbook and had offhandedly thought about stealing it while he was busy with Quidditch one day but dismissed the notion when she realized her feelings for the professor. The more time I get to spend with him, the better, she mused. She'd hoped this tactic would dissuade her from developing further feelings. His snark and criticisms should keep his personality in perspective if she spent more time with him. Her dreams are where he would catch her off guard, seducing himself into her heart.

Ginny whizzed past her, pulling her from her thoughts, and Harry quickly followed after her. It was funny how the two were so blatantly in love with one another but Ron was so oblivious. Hopefully, they would tell him soon, as Hermione was daft at keeping secrets. Especially when it came to something as exciting at the budding romance of her two best friends.

"Miss Granger." The deep purr of her professor made her jumped up from her spot, nearly falling back down the stands but Snape caught her, gripping her arm tightly and pulling her back to her feet. "You need to keep your head down from the clouds, Miss Granger, you might…" He paused a moment, assessing her quickly, then looking back at her amber eyes, filling with embarrassment. "Miss something." He finished, realising he'd held his grip on her arm. The professor quickly released her and flattened his black robes, stepping back from her. "I have the need for your assistance in brewing for Madam Pomfrey. I expect you in my office immediately after dinner. Understood?" His voice made her shiver, thankfully which was concealed by her over-stuffed jacket. She'd spent the morning brewing a practically useless potion so she was surprised he would allow her to step so quickly into the role of brewing assistant.

"Yes sir, of course. I'll be there." She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and sat back down as he left with an exasperated groan. Her eyes unwillingly drifted after him as he started down the steps at the back of the Quidditch seating. The young witch folded into herself and sighed. She had let herself imagine a world in which he felt as deeply for her as she was beginning to feel about him, but his presence easily dismissed the notion. Hermione knew her feelings would never be reciprocated. Defeated, she hugged her midriff and continued watching her friends fly around the pitch at high speeds. Hermione huffed, I wish I’d brought a book to read.

When the players were on the ground, debriefing after their practice, Hermione cast a tempus charm to check the time. It was nearing dinner time, so she stood and hopped down the rows of benches until she reached the wall before the green. "Ginny, Harry, I'm heading to dinner, are you coming too?" The couple looked at one another and shook their heads in time.

"No, I think we'll head out later, we have to check on something," Ginner called back to her, never looking away from Harry. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that was likely their way of saying they would be finding a place to snog from the marauders' map. She hoped it was true since then she wouldn't have to explain where she was darting off to so quickly after dinner. With a calmed sigh, the brunette turned to walk back to the castle.

Ron and Lavender were already at dinner, except she was eating him more than she was eating her food. Practically in his lap, she kissed his cheek as he shovelled in another forkful of mashed potatoes and stuffing. Hermione, laughing inwardly, sat down across from them, startling Ron. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked, his mouth full of half-chewed dinner and his cheeks reaching a soft shade of pink, easily seen against his pale complexion.

"I'm having dinner, Ronald," the young witch smirked, catching an evil glance from Lavender, displeased by the know-it-all's intrusion. Ron seemed to unknowingly push the girl off his side and stopped devouring his meal. Hermione helped herself to a plate of food and motioned for them to continue. "Don't let me stop you, enjoy your dinner, you two." Ron seemed almost offended at the suggestion, looking his friend up and down to see if something was wrong like perhaps she was hiding something. Hermione shook the paranoia from her mind so she could return to contently eating her dinner. He shrugged and went back to eating his own supper with Lavender, who had once again climbed into his lap.

Hermione glanced over at the professors' table to see if her tutor was in his usual spot, brooding away while eating the dinner provided to him. When she didn't see him, she sighed, quickly catching herself and flicking her eyes to Ron who didn't seem to notice her frustrated exhale. She adjusted in her seat as she finished her last bite, quickly peeling away from the bench and giving a quick wave to her friend. "Enjoy desert!" The young witch called cheekily as she almost pranced off towards the entrance.

She found her way to Snape's office with ease and knocked on the door without hesitation, as she knew her presence was requested. Her stomach sank as she recalled the embarrassing tumbles she'd managed over the past few days with him as a witness and wondered if he remembered. Her confidence slipped away and her posture fell as she waited outside the entryway. A muffled groan of allowance came from the other side of the heavy wooden door and she pushed it open. Snape was sitting at his desk, scribbling away on a piece of parchment with his quill. His hair was shining in the moonlight streaming through the window behind his head. "Sit." He demanded, without even looking up. She obeyed, taking a seat quickly in the wooden chair opposite him.

"We will be brewing an antidote to common poisons, we used the last of it on your friend Weasley." He spat, scribbling the last of his notes on the parchment before folding it away and looking up at her. "You will need to gather the ingredients; do you remember what they are?" She nodded, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course you do." The young witch took it as a compliment, refusing to think of his assumption as condescension.

"Bezoar, Mistletoe Berries, and Unicorn Horns." She whispered, proving to him that she knew what she would be looking for. He confirmed her suspicions with a nod and sent her off to sift through his shelves in the adjoining lab. While she moved jar around to search behind them, she cast Lumos to get a better look. On her tiptoes, she attempted to look at the top shelf but to no avail, gazing around the room, she found a step latter. Hermione whispered Accio step latter and the object flew across the room to her, drawing her professor's attention. He merely shook his head and went back to preparing the cauldron for the potion.

Positioning herself on the top step, she peered over the top of jars and found the container of unicorn horns. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she picked it up and carrying it delicately above the other containers to avoid knocking any over. Instead, she lost her balance and began to stumble backward. With her wand in one hand and the unicorn horns in the other, she couldn't steady herself on the wooden shelves, leaving her to free fall into the centre of the lab.

She landed in her professor's arms, who had gotten up and rushed to the young witch's aid. He held her legs over one arm and her torso supported with another. Holding her for a moment longer than necessary, he gazed into her eyes which were wide with terror. She saw as he then quickly looked down to see her shirt had ridden up slightly, showing a slice of her delicate, pale midriff that she quickly moved to cover by pulling down the hem of her top. He fingertips brushed the scalloped lace fabric of her panties and bit her lip as she began to register how long she'd remained in his grasp. She stifled a gasp when he put her right to her feet and turned back to continue preparing the potion. Blushing, Hermione put the jar of horns down and re-sheathed her wand, so she could adjust her jumper to cover her stomach.

"Be more careful, Granger, you don't need to break your back over this." Severus groaned, concentrating on the cauldron in front of him. She chastised herself for being so foolish as she felt the heat on her cheeks linger. Stretching her neck, she moved to the other side of the room where she quickly found the rest of the ingredients.

Her professor accepted them hastily and began shaving the unicorn horn. "Sir, aren't we supposed to cut up the horn? It says here that we're supposed to thinly slice it…" She asked, looking at the book of healing potions her professor has loaned her for research.

"Grating it makes for thinner pieces which allows the potion to brew quicker, one of the many tricks I'm sure you will learn from me during your time here." He purred, looking at her with his deep gaze, she felt him search her soul. "You'll do best to write that down later." She moved to grab his quill, but he interrupted her. "Later, Miss Granger," he emphasized. "Right now, I need you to begin mashing up the berries." She nodded in agreement, taking the jar of berries to the mortar and pestle.

Once the batch had been finished, Hermione felt her tutor's gaze, eyeing her while she stirred the potion intently. She felt her hair slowly grow with electricity over the course of their brewing and became more conscious of it as his stare lingered. She glanced up when he broke the growing silence with what sounded like a brief chuckle. His face twisted into a frown once more at her glance and so she continued to stir the 15 clockwise motions left until it was completed.

Time has come to divide the potion into vials for Madame Pomfrey. Snape demanded Hermione take up a place on a seat nearby as he refused to let her help him in the endeavour. She watched carefully as he delicately poured the purple liquid into glass vials. The potions master kept his head down as he focused on the tedious task, and she began to focus on the black locks that had fallen around his face.

The closer she looked at his hair, the less greasy it looked and more it seemed to shine, Hermione mused. It was simply very fine hair, she determined. To her it seemed smooth, like running her hand through it would be pleasant. Unlike how she'd thought when she first started in his class, she found herself imagining her fingers entwined in it. Determined to find out if her suspicions were true, she promised herself she'd find a way to run her fingers through his locks.

His head flicked up and his eyes met hers, catching her off guard. She felt her heart pound against her ribcage, attempting to escape its confines and find comfort with his but she steadied herself, swallowing hard.

"You can go now, Miss Granger," when she didn't move, he continued. "There's nothing more to do, you brewed it perfectly." A smile crept at her lips, thrilled to be receiving praise from the professor she once feared, but again, she did not move. Baffled as to why her body refused to leave, she kept staring straight ahead as he worked. He'd quickly gone back to his task, turning his attention back down at what he was pouring.

A crack filled the silence and Dobby appeared with a silver tray with a teapot and single cup. When Dobby spotted Hermione, he jumped, jostling the objects he held slightly. "Pardon Dobby, Master Snape, Dobby brought you tea. Dobby did not know you would have company, Master Snape." The tray cluttered to the floor and two snap subsequent snaps followed as the house elf disappeared and returned carrying another porcelain cup. "For Hermione Granger, sir, she will have tea too, sir." He placed the cup down on the tray and promptly removed himself once more.

"I can leave, professor, if you want to have tea alone?" Hermione voiced before she could convince herself to do otherwise. Tea was exactly what would calm her nerves at this point. He blinked up at her suggestion, overfilling one of the vials and cursing loudly. She suddenly felt far more unwelcome than she'd ever had previously. He took out his wand and cleaned up the mess as she turned to leave, whispering an apology as she made her way to the door.

"Granger-" She had nearly reached the door when his demanding voice broke through the tension. Hermione stayed still with her hand on the door handle as she waited for him to continue. There was a short pause as he discarded the dirty cauldron with a loud clatter before he continued, "you are welcome to stay for tea." She'd turned to face him as he finished his sentence. Hermione watched as he moved out and around his desk before ushering her back into his office.

Hermione sat in the wooden chair opposite his desk as she had previously, but Snape pushed past her gently to levitate the tray Dobby had left and set it down on the desk between them. A few minutes passed where the witch looked around his office, the shelves of books, and the mess of parchment on his desk in wonder. He poured the tea with a flick of his wand for both he and Hermione. She watched as he commanded two sugars and a pinch of milk to add themselves to his tea. He motioned to the witch to do the same with whatever she wanted. She added a little more milk than him and only one sugar.

Taking a small sip at the perfectly warm tea, the silence hung heavy in the room. Maybe staying was a bad idea, Hermione mused, unsure of what to say to her professor. She was of age and nearing her final year at Hogwarts, but she knew he still thought of her as a student by the way he treated her. She had hoped his offer for her to stay back would put her on a more equal footing with the older wizard, but she was quickly finding out that mutual respect would be a task she would have to push for.

"So, Professor," she paused a moment, trying to come up with something to ask him that would launch them into a hearty conversation. "Do you have any book recommendations?" She cursed herself inwardly, that's the best you could do? Taking a sip of her tea, the witch hoped she hadn't ruined his evening tea as she'd already ruined their lesson twice that night.

"There is a novel I’ve been rereading recently, actually," he started. Her eyes opened with wonder as she sipped on the warm beverage between her hands. "I found it when I was in London a couple weeks back searching for supplies. It's a muggle book, though, I'm not sure that's exactly what you were asking about." Her face broke into a smile, eager to learn more about his recommendation.

"Any book is of interest to me sir, even muggle books." Because I'm muggle-born, she thought. She knew he was aware of her heritage, but she was determined to remind people as little as possible, not wanting to be defined by her parents. She was as much a witch as any other Hogwarts student and would not be treated otherwise. "Tell me more about it, please." She encouraged, and, to her delight, he indulged her.


	5. Occluding

Severus banished the girl to her seat, so he could commence bottling the brew. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was more a matter of his own perfectionism. The professor acknowledged that his tendencies might have been getting in the way of her growth, but he also knew that he did not feel the need to address it in that very lesson. Expecting her to leave, he began pouring the perfectly made solution into the standard container for Madam Pomfrey, however, the young witch stayed perched on her seat across from him. Glancing up from his task to meet her stare, he muttered: "you can go now, Miss Granger." When she didn't respond, he felt the compelling urge to fill the silence. Her presence was already unnerving as he attempted to keep his mood as far from pleasant as he possibly could. The worse he treated her, the more he could convince himself that she would come to detest his company. "There's nothing more to do, you brewed it perfectly." Cursing himself for feeding her insatiable ego, he looked back down at his task, hoping her head wouldn't grow too much with the compliment.

Another bout of silence filled the gap between them and made him lose himself in thought as he attempted to figure out what on earth was keeping her fixed in place. She didn't seem to be fidgeting this time, from what he could make out from his periphery while still ensuring he avoided making a mess of the antidote. The distinct pop of a house elf entering his lab cut through the quiet veil.

Snape didn't move to look up as he heard Dobby muttering an apology for the intrusion and mentioning the presence of the student. Severus groaned, suddenly craving a cup of Earl Grey. The elf let the tray clutter to the floor and a second and third pop made the professor look up for a moment to notice the small creature had returned with another teacup to place on the tray. "For Hermione Granger, sir, she will have tea too, sir." Dobby insisted, before he removed himself once more.

Severus was about to settle back into dividing the antidote when the witch spoke up, "I can leave, professor, if you want to have tea alone?" The suggestion sent a wave of dread over his body. I don't want her to leave, Severus determined the source of his anxiety. Distracted by his conclusion, he stared at her, barely managing to mask expression of conflict written in his features. The sound of liquid hitting his desk drew his attention back to his task to notice he had well overfilled one of the vials which caused him to curse loudly. He took out his wand and cast scourgify, sighing at the embarrassment causing his gut to twist.

"Granger-" He started before she could reach the door and before he could convince himself he was perfectly capable of having tea on his own. He almost laughed at the situation he had gotten himself into. Requesting the company of the young witch to brew a potion I know we are both perfectly capable of completing, making a fool of myself in front of her, and then desperately trying to keep her around… I'm losing my mind over this girl, he determined. Attempting to keep his emotions hidden behind his mask, he slammed down his mental shields. "You are welcome to say for tea." He paused long enough to discard the newly empty cauldron to his left.

Severus noticed a glint in her eyes as she turned to face him, and he sighed in defeat, motioning for her to follow him out of the lab. He moved past the girl, levitating the tray over to them, all the while berating himself. This is going to get you in trouble, Severus, you greasy git. His mental spiral was interrupted by the sound of the metal landing on his desk.

He began making up his tea to his liking, astutely avoiding the gaze of the witch who was also helping herself to her own sugar and milk. The professor noted her slightly trembling hand as she gripped the porcelain between her delicate fingers, sipping at the warm liquid. Though he found it hard to admit, the company and the tea was filling a hole in his heart he didn't even know had developed. The silence that drifted over them was comfortable. Severus relishing in the opportunity to assess the young witch and lose himself in his mind.

"So, Professor," Hermione was the first to break the silence this time, bringing Severus quickly back to the present. "Do you have any book recommendations?" The wizard considered her question for a moment, wondering if there was anything in particular he thought would benefit her, but his mind couldn't move past the novel he had taken up reading to help curb his insomnia. Holding back his answer, he watched as she began rubbing her teacup anxiously.

"There is a novel I've been rereading recently, actually," he started, noticing her eyes nearly popping out from her skull when he broke the tension. "I found it when I was in London a couple weeks back searching for supplies. It's a muggle book, though, I'm not sure that's exactly what you were asking about." He realised that she may have been looking for something surrounding the subject of potions, but at that moment he couldn't think of a single one that he could offer up. Certainly, he would come up with a list when his mind had more room to focus on the query.

"Any book is of interest to me sir, even muggle books." Of course they would, he noted. She was a bookworm after all and likely not just filling her time with the large magical texts she casually referred to as light reading. The image of her buried in a pile of books played behind his eyes as he tried not to smile. Part of him was eager to find out her judgement on the novel he had read over at least three times since he purchased it last week. His thoughts wandered to sitting with her over tea again, discussing her thoughts on the book and how she liked the ending. The ending had bothered him, naturally, endings tended to bother the wizard in any capacity, ever since the finality of his friendship with Lily. "Tell me more about it, please." Her insistence centred his train of thoughts once again at the student before him.

"Well, Miss Granger, it's a mystery novel, following a young couple who stay in a hotel where there have been a series of murders. It's told from the perspective of an insufferable-know-it-all as she attempts to figure out who the murderer is before she too falls victim." The amber eyes of the muggle-born glittered up at him as he continued to describe the novel. Instinctively, he held up his hand to pause the conversation, once again striding over to his chambers to grab the book from his bedside table.

Handing it to her, she took it gingerly, flipping open the cover to read the preface. Snape noted the similarity of the action to what he did with every new book he got his hands on, which unknowingly led to smile creeping across his lips. The strange pull of his lips caught him off guard and he quickly hardened his expression. "Now Granger, you must take great care not to read this one to death, understood?" Before she could reply, he held back a wince when his forearm burned. Fuck. "Close the door when you leave, Granger." He nearly spat, standing, and discarding his teacup, returning to his chambers, and slamming the door behind him. Summoning his robes, he stepped into the floo and vanished in the green flames.

Severus stepped onto the hardwood floor of the Malfoy mansion and immediately felt his mind being assaulted by the Legilimens. Slamming down his shields, Severus protected the images of his tea with Granger and their tutoring sessions. He hadn't prepared a legitimate alternative to feed the Dark Lord and he mentally kicked himself for leaving his mind so unprepared for the inevitable. Remembering that Voldemort was likely looking for new of Draco's progress, he pushed forward the memories of the Weasley boy's accidental poisoning and subsequent hospitalisation.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed as he pulled back from the potion master's mind. "I am disappointed you didn't come to me with this information sooner. Draco's continued failure will simply not do, you understand, my spy?" The anger was raising in the normally smooth-toned dark wizard as he grew impatient. Severus kneeled before him and bowed his head, praying he would not be punished. Hiding the wounds was hard enough on weekends, but he would be teaching the next day.

"Of course, my sincerest apologies, my Lord." Severus grovelled, biting his lip in anticipation of unimaginable pain. Voldemort cast crucio and every muscle in the spy's body tensed with agony as the curse tore through him. His teeth were clenched to the point where he thought they may break under the pressure as every nerve in his corpse screamed as though he was being burned alive right there on the floor of his honorary family's estate. In an instant, the pain ceased and he was left to collapse on the hardwood beneath him. The wizard released a breath that was holding a pressure on his lungs and glanced up to see that Voldemort had disappeared. Standing, his legs burning as the curse continued to wreak its havoc, he attempted to compose himself. Thankfully it had been a short time, which meant he could likely heal himself in the comfort of his chambers without the help of Madame Pomfrey. The professor spun around and noticed Narcissa and Lucius standing by the fireplace. "Where did our Lord vanish to?" He asked, a groan escaping his shields as he stepped towards his family.

"Likely to scheme with Bella," Narcissa offered, stepping forward, placing a hand above his clenched fists. Tenderly, she held his head as he struggled to remain upright. "He has been disappearing a lot lately when his temper flares. We're worried about him." Severus noted the emphasis on her last word was a notion towards her son, not the controlling dark wizard occupying their home. He watched the witch's eyes as she stared at him in silence. Understanding her request, he mustered the strength and wordlessly cast Legilimens, entering the woman's mind.

Flashes of her son collapsing in front her crying and the pang of guilt as she wrapped her arms around the blubbering boy appeared in front Severus's eyes. Draco had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse in one of the Dark Lords more violent outbursts after he'd dug through the young wizard's mind.

Narcissa pushed forward the confession that preceded the torture. "A mudblood? A filthy mudblood? How could possibly develop feelings for such a vile creature? The dirty blood has tainted you already. You are not worthy of bearing the mark, boy." Voldemort cursed as he paced in front of the young wizard, kneeling, and crying pathetically. The unforgivable fell from the Dark Lord's lips and he laughed as the boy writhed in pain. "Maybe this will make you see the error of your ways boy. Disgusting." The pale wizard spat, his expression switching between delight as he watched the pain he inflicted and agony from the betrayal.

The memory ended, and Severus was led back to the scene where Narcissa clung to her son. "Who is it, Draco? You can tell me. I will always love you, my boy, always." She attempted to sooth the nearly hysteric wizard in her embrace. "Granger." He coughed out. "No one was supposed to know, it is so stupid. I wanted to crush the mud-the girl at everything she did, but the competition became admiration. I don't know when it happened, but I developed a fondness for her." He gasped, filling his lungs with another bout of oxygen to fuel his sobs.

Severus returned to the present, having seen enough to comprehend what she was asking of him. He nodded and passed the couple, stepping into the fire to return to his chambers. Severus was going to have to teach the Malfoy heir to occlude, and quickly, or else it could be the death of the boy. Her son meant everything to Narcissa and the family she had so kindly offered to the professor meant everything to him. He was not about to let his godson die from the same affliction Snape was also currently suffering.

Stepping forward, he immediately crossed the floor to fall back onto his bed. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a pain potion and another concoction of his own making to help relieve the spasms that accompany the curse. The wizard removed his robes, stripping down to his pants and pulling on some sleeping robes in case McGonagall decided to pay him another visit the following morning.

The pain in his chest had doubled since this meeting, and not from the curse he had endured. Not only was he longing for a witch he should not be, but he was jealous that another Slytherin had a far better chance of capturing her heart than he did. A sudden wave of insecurity washed over him as he shuddered under his covers. Thoughts of how he had stormed out of tea with the girl flickered behind his lids. I'll have to make it up to her. She had brought out a soft side in him he thought had died long ago and he was beginning to love it just as much as he hated it. "Hermione." He whispered as he closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest.

-x-

Without his book to help him drift into unconsciousness, Severus had an extraordinarily tough time falling asleep. Exhaustion was a powerful sleep-aid, but anxiousness was an equally powerful stimulant. The pain potion and spasm-reducer had done little to help this, and he was no longer in possession of his novel, so, sitting at the head table as he ate breakfast, Severus knew his eyes were sunk back with insomnia and his forehead had formed a new stress line. As students filed into the hall for their breakfast, he kept his focus narrowed on finding the Malfoy heir, so he could interject before the beginning of class. As the breakfast hour lingered on, the professor grew more impatient as the boy had yet to show his face in the area.

The other teachers were happily chattering away about lessons for the day and how their weekends had gone. Thankfully they did little to attempt to engage the brooding wizard in mindless conversation, so Severus could focus his attention on how bloody long it was taking for his godson to rise from his House and come down for breakfast.

Finally, the blond strode through the doors and took his seat on the Slytherin bench, without so much as flicking his eyes at the Gryffindor girl who was surrounded by her friends. Snape's focus trailed over to the muggle-born for a moment, watching her take a bite of her toast then smile at a joke the Weasley daughter cracked. The brunette's eyes were transfixed on her female friend as she was obviously avoiding glancing across the table at Miss Brown and Mister Weasley's very public displays of affection. Jealousy crept at his mind as he wondered if Granger was avoiding the scene due to her feelings towards the boy or out of disgust for the inappropriate behaviour. Embarrassingly, Severus inwardly wished it was the latter.

Shaking himself from the trance, he shifted his gaze back to the Slytherin table where Draco, once again, sat alone, barely touching his meal. Severus stood, rushing down to the boy's location, and placing a hand gingerly on his back. Draco jumped at the touch but relaxed at the sight of his father's good friend. "Come with me, Draco." Severus hissed, walking out of the hall, the young wizard trailing behind him.

Once they were sufficiently secluded, the older wizard cast muffliato and squared his jaw. "Miss Granger, Draco? Really? Are you hoping to end up dead?" Snape projected, suppressing the urge to further scrutinize the boy's choices. Before Draco could respond, Severus stopped him. "No matter, we cannot dwell on the past. I will be teaching you to occlude, starting this evening. You must learn to control your emotions and clear your mind, so practice that during the day so you are more prepared for our lesson tonight. You must be able to show the Dark Lord you have seen the error of your ways." Severus felt himself beginning to chastise the boy once more and stopped himself.

"Professor, I don't know what's wrong with me. She's a filthy little mudblood, she's always been." Draco spoke with disgust, making the older wizard wince at his use of the slur. Gritting his teeth, he allowed his glare to burrow into the young Malfoy.

"Tonight. My office, immediately after dinner. Do you understand?" With a curt nod from both parties, the two departed and Severus started on the way to his classroom to begin lessons for the day. He would be early, but then he would have time to prepare his lesson more thoroughly as he had been busy recently. As he passed by the looming portraits, he couldn't help but let his thoughts linger to the Gryffindor girl. If Draco doesn't get his emotions in check, she would be in danger, Severus winced at the image of her being tortured. He always knew she might be a target, given her proximity to boy-wonder and her blood status, but now she would most certainly be prey if either his or the Malfoy heir's feelings became known to the wrong people.

-x-

It had been two hours since Draco arrived in the doorway of Snape's office, and he had made considerable progress, well beyond what Potter had been capable of. His lifetime of shutting himself off likely benefitted him in the practice. Snape's gentle approach to teaching this student may have also contributed to allowing Draco the chance to learn better. Severus admitted to himself that he had gone far too hard on the miniature James Potter for their first occlumency lessons but refused to let up on the spitting image of the boy who tortured him through his schooling. He was compelled to avoid looking into Potter's eyes as he was immediately reminded of Lily and likely would have let his guard fall even further. Potter could have been privy to far too much if I had let that happen, Severus mused as he took a moment to let his current pupil recover from his last attempt.

"Your progress is impressive Draco, but you will need to work on knowing exactly what you feel for Miss Granger in order to hide that specific emotion. Figure that out by tomorrow, we will recommence them. Continue to practice clearing your mind and isolating emotions." Severus advised, motioning for Draco to stand. The boy said little as he left the office, leaving the professor alone in the dimly lit room. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to practice his own advice.

Thoughts of Hermione's eyes, glimmering as she fixated on stirring the potion perfectly, played like a film behind his eyelids. He attempted to isolate the emotion he attached with that particular memory, but it was difficult to pinpoint just one. Admiration? Pride? Attraction? The task seemed impossible as more images of the girl surfaced with each emotion he outlined. A walk, he determined, that will help me clear this mess of a brain. Lurching out of his desk chair, he stepped out into the dark hallway and let his eyes adjust to the minimal light coming from the low-lit torches. A chill of calm ran over his skin as he looked down the empty corridor, which was comforting against his recently assaulted nerves.

Wandering aimlessly, Severus found himself strolling along the hall in front of his old classroom in the dungeons as he made his way towards the stairs leading back up to his chambers. A soft patter filled the deafening silence and made him glance down at a furry blur running towards him. He glanced up from the cat that had taken to rubbing itself along his trousers when he heard a hushed curse and quiet whispers. He took a step forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person out at this hour of the night, only to be run into at full speed. The wind was knocked out of him, but he held firm and looked down at the cause of the commotion.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." He seethed.


	6. Detention

Hermione was sitting in her bed, reading over the book her professor had lent her the previous evening, determined to return it to him by the end of the week. She hated when people held her books longer than a week, she would begin to worry about the person's care of her property and if the spine would be returned to her intact. Books were her favourite possessions, that and her orange ball of fur that was curled up next to her toes. She was thankful for the warmth he provided as the castle got frigid at night and socks did little to trap the heat in.

Lost in a paragraph, her attention was stirred when her cat jumped from the bed and ran out the door she'd clumsily left open. With a huff, the young witch put down the book, making a mental note of the page she had left at, and chased after him. "Crookshanks!" She whispered forcefully, trying to get him to slow down as he ran through their common area. He sat by the entrance, giving her hope to catch him, but a couple of seventh years pushed open the portrait and Crookshanks scurried past them. "Oh no," Hermione whined as she took off after him, pushing past the students to whom she apologized briefly.

Running through the halls, she followed him down the empty corridor and down a large flight of steps. The young witch nearly slipped on the smooth floor with her fuzzy socks but maintained her grip on the railings. "Oh Crooks, please slow down." She groaned, watching him take a tight corner into the dungeons. Trailing after him, she took the corner too quickly and slammed full force into a large dark figure.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." His severe tone gave away his identity nearly instantly, as the frazzled witch composed herself and stood up. "Pray tell, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" He seethed, making her blush. Her mind swirled with thoughts of how to explain her breach of the rules but her mouth refused to voice any of them as she shrunk below him. Shaking her anxiety away, Hermione bent to look past him at her cat, who had stopped to clean himself only a few feet away from where they stood.

"Crookshanks, sir, my cat. He ran out of the Gryffindor tower and I thought I ought to catch him, you know with-" She paused, noticing his unwavering glare down at her. She suddenly remembered she was wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of an oversized jumper, a pair of Gryffindor shorts she had acquired in support of her Quidditch team, and her burgundy and gold slipper-socks. "I'll just go grab him." Almost shuffling on the floor to avoid slipping, she passed her professor and took a hold of her feline who seemed all too pleased with himself. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She bowed her head and moved to walk past him, thanking Merlin that he hadn't removed any points from her yet.

"Detention, Miss Granger, tomorrow night in my lab." He said dryly. When she moved to protest, he raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was challenging her to say more. "You're lucky I don't take points away as well, Miss Granger. Now get back to your House." She hugged her cat tightly and moved to make her way back up the staircase. "It is not safe to wander the halls at night, Miss Granger, don't let your furry friend escape again." She paused to heed his warning before nodding and continuing up the steps.

Her brows were permanently furrowed as she grumbled, clutching her relaxed feline to her chest. Hermione was furious at both herself for letting Crookshanks escape and the professor for giving her detention. She hadn't even noticed that she'd reached her House until she stood nose to nose with the fat lady. The young witch grumbled the password, then with a bitter snark from the painting, she stepped through the threshold and marched straight to her room.

Hermione huffed as she placed her cat on the bed, rushing to close the door to her dormitories, pressing to avoid waking up the other students. Detention, she frowned, getting under the covers with a short exhale, I haven't received a detention since first year and that wasn't even my fault! Too angry to sleep, she grabbed her wand and cast Lumos to light the pages so she could continue reading the book he lent her. She was determined to finish the fictional novel about murder and intrigue before her detention so she no longer held ties to the professor. Except for the fact that he is your tutor and you asked him to be such, what would you do without him? Her rational voice criticised her earlier emotional thinking but she quickly silenced it and narrowed her focus on the novel in front of her. She had to admit the plot was fascinating and more strings were beginning to come together as she neared the end. Enthralled by how she was still so clueless about who could possibly be killing all these muggles in a single hotel, Hermione flipped through the pages eager to know the ending without missing a single detail.

-x-

Hermione had fallen asleep just before finishing the final chapter, well into the early morning. Her eyes refused to open as she heard the rustling of her bunkmates preparing for the morning. "Hermione wake up! You'll miss potions!" The voice of her good friend roused her enough that she managed to tear open her eyes. She was still exhausted and her entire body ached from her poor night's sleep. The young witch didn't even want to stretch out her tense muscles as she adjusted to the morning light streaming in through the tower's windows. She yawned, wishing she had a free period in the mornings so she would be afforded a proper lie-in.

Groaning, she reached for her wand which was still producing a faint light and whispered Nox, then forced her legs over the side of the bed. She rolled her shoulders and rubbed her eyes, a dull pain developing at the forefront of her skull. Releasing her eye sockets from her assault, she saw Lavender and Parvati staring at her, along with Ginny who was impatiently waiting by the door to guide her down to breakfast. Feeling their judgemental gazes, she frowned and sat up straighter. "What? I stayed up. Stop looking at me like that." Self-consciously, Hermione ran her hands over her wild hair to flatten it a little and adjusted her jumper.

"Uh Hermione, you've got… Uh…" Ginny motioned to her cheek. Hermione instinctively reached for the same spot on her own face, where she felt dried up saliva from drooling the few hours of sleep she had managed. She brushed it away, but her friend just shook her head. "Check yourself in the mirror."

Hermione stood and rushed to the mirror where she saw black ink in scattered words and phrases on her cheek where the drool had been. She quickly rubbed it away with some water and the sleeve of her jumper until her cheek was a harsh shade of pink from the friction. She sighed in defeat and returned to her cot where she summoned her robes and quickly dressed.

The girls went down to breakfast, which was nearly over and her male counterparts were nowhere to be seen. This sent lavender into a bit of a fit as she was supposed to have breakfast with Won-Won. Hermione was almost glad she didn't have to be subjected to the inane chatter the boys would come up with regarding Quidditch or Harry's latest discovery from the Half-Blood Prince. The girl finished her eggs and toast quickly before she took off, almost running down to her potions lecture with Slughorn.

Harry was already waiting by his cauldron, which was unusual for the wizard as he and their best friend tended to be late for nearly everything. He was bruised a bit, a cut on his cheek, but nothing as bad as she'd seen on him before. Especially nothing compared to what he'd had after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the young witch lamented. She sent a sympathetic glance at her friend before taking up her cauldron by Lavender who had rushed in behind her. Naturally, the vain witch was flirting with Ron from across the room before the professor came into the class.

"Good morning everyone, shall we begin?" Slughorn spoke in a nearly sing-song tone, looking around the room, paying special attention to Harry who was beaming proudly back at him. Hermione sighed, but she felt more prepared for the advanced potion they would brew today with the notes she had taken from her lessons with Snape. "Veritaserum," Professor Slughorn started. "Can anyone tell me a bit about it?" Hermione's hand shot up, her confidence radiating through her before she could force herself to remain calm. It was not unlike her to be over excited about answering queries in class, but she was starting to feel as though her know-it-all-ness bothered Slughorn just as much as it did Snape, and that was a blow to her confidence. Slughorn feigned an interested smile while glancing at Harry to see if he too had his hand up. But when she was the only one producing an answer, he sighed. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's a very powerful truth-telling serum. When administered, whoever drinks it must tell the truth no matter what they are asked." Slughorn started to nod his head in agreement, opening his mouth to continue his lesson, but she interrupted him as she further divulged what she'd learned. "It is powerful, but it can be fooled. The person drinking the potion can tell their version of the truth, which is highly subjective. In addition, people can use occlumency to force themselves to lie which is why it cannot be used in court." Satisfied that she had shared all that she knew, she stepped back subconsciously.

"Very good, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn continued on with his lesson. In her excitement to add to the class, she had been unaware of her growing weariness. Hermione's eyelids were extremely heavy, and it took all her power to last through the lecture on the potion she already knew so much about. She cursed herself that she had decided the first time to stay up this semester was before a practical class in which they were to be brewing a terribly precise potion. The full impact of her poor decision came when it proved nearly impossible to keep alert as she attempted to focus on the tedious exercise of monitoring the correct number of clockwise rotations it took to finish the brew.

She thanked Merlin when her professor came to look over her shoulder, nearing the end of class and nodded in approval. "Fantastic work Miss Granger, I daresay that is the best Veritaserum I've ever seen brewed by a student, barring Mister Potter of course." He chuckled, looking over at Harry who was happily reading his worn-out book and stirring his potion. Hermione huffed, blowing a curl away from her face and stifling a yawn as she finished the last stir.

When the class was dismissed, she rushed out ahead of her classmates and immediately made her way to the Gryffindor House. Muttering the passphrase to the Fat Lady's portrait, she was let in and stormed up to her bed. She had a ten-minute break before Arithmancy and she was determined to take a nap for at least that long. Setting a quick charm to alert her when it was time to rush back to her class, which luckily was also on the seventh floor. Just in a different tower is all, she thought to herself, snuggling under the covers.

-x-

Ten minutes passed far too quickly, and her hair was even more of a mess of curls when she woke up. Throwing herself from the cot, the unsatisfying kip made it harder to rush to her class than it normally would. Somehow the young witch managed to make it to class before her chronically late professor, Septima Vector. Though this was her favourite subject, above potions, Hermione found it even harder to keep her eyes open than she had in prior to her brief slumber.

"Miss Granger," her name made her snap back to attention and notice her professor staring at her worriedly. "Are you quite all right? You seem to be dosing off periodically." The other students began to gossip at the professor's comment in hushed tones as they all studied her. Naturally, there were few students taking the difficult elective with her, but she felt as though a hundred eyes were suddenly glued to her. A flush fell over her face and she looked down at her hands which were fiddling with the quill she had barely used that class.

"Yes, professor, I was just up late last night reading is all." She justified, bowing her head. The professor grumbled something of acceptance then continued on revising the material that would be required to complete a project coming up. The young witch felt as her eyes began to droop once more, but she willed herself to stay conscious by peeking around at her peers who still glanced at her periodically with a hint of scepticism in their eyes. She felt the embarrassment pooling in her chest as she battled to keep herself transfixed on the board.

Finally, at lunch, Hermione was able to quickly eat to calm her rumbling stomach, before heading up to her room to get some much-needed rest. Upon falling into her mattress, the young witch noticed the book she had borrowed from Snape was squished against the wall. Pulling it out, she remarked that the page the witch had been reading before her exhaustion took over early that morning, was torn and crinkled from the drool she'd likely let loose on it. Groaning in frustration, she picked up the bundle of parchment and tried to straighten out the page. Unfortunately, the ink she had woken up with on her cheek had been transferred from the pages of the book, leaving it permanently damaged. She did what she could with drying charms and flattening the pages to make it look as good as new, but she recognised that she had done what she hated most about lending books. With the guilt weighing on her, she tried to get in at least some sleep before her next courses. The witch curled up under her covers and sighed heavily, now having to force her eyes to stay shut.

-x-

She woke with a start, her heart pounding as she realised she had forgotten to set a charm to wake her up when lunch was over. Throwing herself out of bed, the young witch cast a tempus charm only to figure out she'd slept through all of her afternoon classes and dinner. Cursing, Hermione nearly ran from her dormitories in hopes that at least she wouldn't be late for detention.

Hermione rounded the corner to the hall before her professor's office, and seeing Snape glide into his office, she picked up her pace to follow closely behind him. "I hope I'm not late, professor, I-" she hesitated, trying to quietly catch her breath. "I overslept." She reasoned quietly.

"You are early in fact; however, you missed your Defence Against the Dark Arts lecture as well as your Transfiguration lesson with no clue as to your whereabouts." He paused, sitting down in his desk chair, looking up at her with shadows under his eyes. "20 points from Gryffindor." Hermione's face fell as she took her seat across from him. 20 points is a bit ridiculous given my perfect record, she thought, avoiding his stare. She didn't dare complain, knowing that more points would likely be removed at her defiance.

There was a moment of silence between them as if he was waiting for the actual time of the detention to start, where Hermione was staring intently as a knot in the dark grain of the professor's desk. She began to wonder what exactly the professor had in mind for her detention. Until that moment she hadn't given it any thought, and the silence was beginning to worry her. Thankfully, he broke the tension by clearing his throat, forcing her to look up into his dark, piercing eyes. "Shall we begin?" Hermione nodded, holding his gaze as he gestured to his lab. A smile threatened to spread across her lips, but she held it back as she decidedly followed him into the adjoining room.

"You'll be brewing a batch of Dreamless Sleep," Snape started, setting up a larger cauldron with a flick of his wand. Hermione hurried over to the spot as he levitated ingredients over to her. She moved to help him but he spun on his heel to face her when the container of lavender hit the desk. "That is all you will need, Miss Granger, please begin." He moved to sit across from her in a chair that looked far less than comfortable and called over a thick tome. He stuck his overly large nose in the pages and left her to begin brewing on her own. Hermione looked around for the potions textbook he normally set up for her but there was nothing, not even a parchment with instructions.

"Erm, Sir? Where are the brewing instructions? I can go grab my textbook if…" Her voice trailed off as she watched him glance over the top ridge of his book to meet her gaze. His eyebrow raised in a challenge as he looked at her expectantly, but he remained silent. "Sir, where do I start?" She asked, her voice nearly dripping with nervous energy.

He groaned, flicking his wand to call forth the textbook and place it beside her. "Miss Granger, I would expect you to be advanced enough in potions to manage such a simple brew without instructions." Her stomach dropped as she digested the backhanded compliment. "I guess I was wrong." The silence returned as she pursed her lips to keep from whimpering like a child. I am perfectly capable of brewing any potion so long as I am given instructions, don't doubt my abilities, you greasy dungeon bat, her thoughts seethed as she opened her textbook. Needing instruction is NOT a mark against me, you bloody prat. Hermione was beginning to feel her face twist with anger so she moved to settle herself, breathing deeply as she found the page with the Dreamless Sleep brewing instructions.

-x-

When she finished the brew for Saint Mungos, Hermione sat back and watch him pour the solution into their vials. Her anger had subsided with the calming motions of brewing, and she had challenged herself to begin guessing the next steps before she moved on with nearly complete accuracy. Maybe I don't need instructions, she pondered. Her thoughts wavered to the novel she had left on her bedside table and decided she ought to confess this to him. At least if I did it now, he might be willing to forgive me, since I told him early enough, the witch justified as anxious energy darted around her stomach She waited, this time, until he had put the cauldron down before she spoke up. Her heart pounding in her ear she quietly admitted, "I fell asleep on your book and kind of... erm..." She paused, trying to come up with the right words to describe the atrocity she'd committed to his property. "I may have wrecked a couple pages. I left it, in my room, but I'll pay for it. I'm so sorry. I know books are so precious and I'm-" Her voice cracked as she apologized quickly, looking up to see his reaction, no emotion was visible on his face.

"That is perfectly all right, Miss Granger. I was going to let you keep the novel anyway." The relief flooded her face as she nearly collapsed into herself. His nicety was far from expected and it was a nice change from his normal attitude. "There is no need to reimburse me either, it was terribly inexpensive." He continued. She nodded in acceptance and whispered a "thank you" before she moved to leave. As she did such, her professor seemed to follow her, walking her out. She noticed him glance around the surrounding corridor before shutting the door behind her.

Hermione stared for a minute at the closed door and thought back fondly to the time when they had shared tea and book recommendations. She quietly hoped she hadn't ruined any future possibilities of them repeating that ritual by destroying his novel as she turned to continue up to the common room.

Upon reaching the fat lady, the witch was deep in thought about what book she might have recommended to Professor Snape had he asked. Muttering the password, she stepped through the threshold for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, mentally scanning her bookshelf at home for something she felt he would enjoy. Maybe a muggle classic? She pondered, trying to come up with a recommendation that held both intrigue and passionate writing so that he could lose himself in the plot as she had lost herself in his choice.

"Hermione!" Her name pulled her from her thoughts just before she reached the staircase up to her bedroom. Flicking her gaze to the Chesterfield from which the voice originated, she saw Ron sitting alone. For a moment, she questioned why Lavender wasn't wrapped around his torso, but she quickly allowed herself to be thankful for the quiet.

"Good evening Ronald." Hermione cleared her voice as her greeting came out in a sort of croaked whisper. His face twisted at the formality and motioned for her to sit with him. She obliged, taking up a seat on the couch opposite him.

"Where were you at dinner? And for Defence? Snape was a bloody right git without you answering all his stupid questions." Ron complained, looking away from her at the Quidditch magazine that was on the coffee table. She sighed, knowing he was likely just thinking about the game and had all but forgotten his question to her. She wondered if she should even bother replying but she resigned herself to the pointless conversation.

"I overslept, I was up late reading." He nodded, his pupils darting back and forth at the glossy cover photo of his once praised seeker. Jealousy was not an attractive feature on him, and she had quickly recognized his inability to keep up with her in any regard. The crush had been one of convenience more than actual attraction, as her friend had so astutely pointed out. Holding in a grunt of disapproval, she stood. "I'm really quite tired, Ron, so I think I'll be going to sleep. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." He made a noise in agreeance as she returned to her journey towards her dormitories.

Parvati and Lavender were both tucked into their beds and sleeping soundly, which was odd, especially for the blonde, but Hermione paid it no mind as she grabbed the novel from her nightstand. Opening it to the page she had ruined, she silently thanked Merlin she had already finished that passage before drooling all over it. It took her only a few minutes to read to the end and she was left extraordinarily unsatisfied. Had she not been so exhausted, it might have caused her another night wide awake. I cannot believe I read that entire novel for it to end like that, her mind swirled as she wondered what he thought of the ending.


	7. Love Potions

Draco had knocked on his office door, shortly after Granger left, for his Occlumency lesson. The younger wizard had been in quite a mood and Severus was not eager to start the session on that note so he sat his charge down. "What has got your knickers in a knot, Malfoy?" He spat, feeling his own attitude souring from the blonde's presence.

"Do you think she gave me a love potion?" The boy questioned, sending the professor's right eyebrow on a journey up his forehead. "What I feel for her, it can't be normal. Not with my heritage, not with the way I was raised. I have come up with no logical explanation for why I am so infatuated with her." Snape considered the possibility for a moment, she was perfectly capable of brewing a love potion, or even simply purchasing one, but why would she give it to Draco? His brow line furrowed with suspicion followed hastily by a bout of jealousy which he quickly dismissed. She would not stoop so low as to drug a boy into falling in love with her.

"Well tell me Draco, these feelings, did they come on suddenly? Or was it gradual?" Severus seethed, attempting to keep his curiosity buried deep in his assessment. The boy took a moment to think over the question, his face twisting as his eyes jotted around. A part of the older wizard was silently praying that he was genuinely in love with the girl and that she hadn't slipped him a potion. At least, in that case, there would be no more evidence pointing towards her feelings for the boy.

"Gradually, I suppose." He finally muttered, his eyes fixed on a knot in the wood floor. "I mean, as I told my mum, at first I was just competing with her. Y'know, because she was a know-it-all and I wanted to outshine her because she's just muggle-born." He scoffed at his own words, as he continued to refuse to look up.

"Unfortunately, Draco, that does not sound like a love potion." Snape started, settling into his desk chair. "You see, love potions are incredibly powerful and they do not just develop feelings over time. They come on hot and fast and it feels like you've known the person for your whole life when you've only just met them. No Draco, what you've just described to me is love and it will not just go away at will." As he described the effects, he felt as though he was depicting his own experience with regards to the young witch, the fact of which startled him for a moment.

His mind slowly drifted to the memory of watching her over his teacup as she fixed herself her own tea to her liking, seeing her eyes sparkle slightly as she enjoyed her first perfectly balance sip. He remembered how she examined the novel he'd handed her with eagerness to learn as much as she could about the fictional tale that she would soon lose herself in. The thought of her pained expression as she admitted to ruining the book after falling asleep on its pages made him oddly pleased. Refraining from releasing the chuckle he associated with the memory, he remembered how he had already decided to let her keep the tome as he was paranoid about the Dark Lord's potential presence in his quarters. Had he seen the muggle literature in amongst his possessions, the dark wizard may have questioned the spy's loyalty and that simply could not happen. No, if Hermione had the book he would not fall suspect to treason.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his current guest. "Sounds like you know what you're talking about, you've fallen victim before, haven't ya?" Draco teased, causing Snape to return to his consideration of the boy's earlier suggestion. Perhaps he had fallen victim to a love potion, Severus began to question his feelings and their onset. It was difficult to pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger, but he recognized that the feelings had come on quite suddenly. Though it took him a while to admit the sentiment he was experiencing, he couldn't deny the abrupt nature of them. The silence was beginning to feel nearly deafening as Severus brushed off the conclusion.

"It is my duty to know the effects of every potion ever created and their uses, don't think me ignorant enough to let myself be subject to such a brew" Severus seethed, standing and casting Legilimens at the unsuspecting boy, hoping to regain his power of the situation. Snape travelled through the young boy's thoughts as he struggled to push his professor from his mind, but the older wizard held strong. He picked at the emotion that was mostly consuming Draco's mind at the time, admiration. Snape laughed at the recollection of determining admiration was what he thought he was feeling towards the girl as he pressed into the bubble.

Hermione was sitting with her friends at the Gryffindor table, giggling joyfully at something Potter had said. It was Christmas time and Draco had just gotten away with his failed attempt at killing Dumbledore. A darkness was surrounding him but he watched as Hermione enjoyed the last moments of the holiday with her friends before the parted ways for the following weeks. Severus watched from his spot beside the boy as Hermione stood from the bench. McGonagall was walking down to meet her from the head table and smiled down at the young girl. She said something that made the young witch smile and jump. To which her friends joined in on the congratulations. "She's getting an award for her Transfigurations essay." The voice of Pansy Parkinson broke through Draco's trance. A smile escaped his shield as he remembered seeing her held up in the library for hours working on that essay. He'd worked hard on his too, but not nearly to the extent she had. He was glad she was getting this award, she deserved-

Severus lurched back as he was thrown from the memory. "Agh for fuck's sake Snape, what did you have to go digging around that for?" Draco groaned, rubbing his head and the sheer force of magic he expended. Snape grinned at the progress and tried to compose himself.

"That was brilliant Draco, but you must never do that to the Dark Lord. He must not know you are hiding things from him. Understood?" Snape emphasised, leaning into the boy to make his point. Draco nodded sheepishly as Severus repositioned himself to cast the spell again. "Isolate the emotions you attach to her and remove them. Clear them from your mind. Fighting back isn't enough." With his last word hissed, Snape launched another attack, delving into the crevices of the young Malfoy's memory.

This time Severus found attraction lingering in the shadows. He pondered not touching it, afraid he might see something elicit, but his curiosity triumphed over his cautiousness. Tugging at the film guarding the memory, he fell into a scene he instantly knew he would regret viewing.

Draco was behind a stall door, breathing shallowly as he peered between the crack in the frame. Beyond that was Hermione, pacing in front of the mirror, muttering angrily to herself. "What is wrong with you, Granger? Can't you see, he hates you." Severus thought for a moment she was speaking of him, more out of vanity than anything, but resigned himself to listen. "If you don't let go of this stupid crush, I will- oh I will- guh!" She groaned, balancing herself on the sink and staring into the mirror. Taking a few deep breaths, she moved to pull off her vest and began unbuttoning her blouse. Draco looked away, cursing himself for not announcing his presence sooner. He stepped back cautiously and silently before gently lowering himself to the toilet seat to wait out her bath.

He caught a glimpse of her naked form through the crack but quickly slammed his eyes shut. The image of her pert nipple burned into his eyelids as he tried to focus on anything but Hermione's curves.

Snape removed himself from the memory, knowing he'd let himself progress too far in the scene when he knew where it was headed. He wanted to sympathize with the boy, but Draco had obviously weighed the embarrassment factor above her privacy. He should have never let it get that far, Snape mused. "Really Draco? Spying on her? That is highly inappropriate. She deserves respect and privacy, you should have made yourself known, you should have-"

"I know, Professor. Don't you think I know that? I felt like a bloody pervert for weeks after that occurred." Draco interrupted, sighing and collapsing into himself. Snape could see the boy was trembling slightly as the memories were so aggressively brought forth. He had obviously tried to forget that one. "Trust me, I've done enough chastising for the both of us." The young wizard rubbed his face harshly with both palms.

"I think that was enough for one night, Draco," Severus spoke softly as he turned to walk away from his godson. A flash of the memory he'd just experienced made him wince as he recalled her words. Stupid crush, the wizard sighed.

"One more chance, please Professor. I need to get this right." Draco pleaded, sending a pang of guilt through the older wizard. I hate having a conscious, it does me no good, Snape grumbled internally, switching back and quickly recasting the spell.

He dug around for a moment, looking for an emotion he could possibly tie to the girl when he stumbled upon a glowing rose haze. There was nothing specific about it, just that it was calling to him. Reaching forward, Severus dipped into the memory and found himself in the library.

Draco was sitting at a table a couple rows away from Hermione who was buried in a book as usual. He was staring at her, a smile threatening his lips as he watched her brown eyes twitch over sentences. Her lips were pursed with concentration and her breath made the pages rustle just a little with every perfectly timed exhale. Hermione's hair was a mess, as usual, but he found the curls endearing and he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through them. "Hermione." He whispered, her name on his tongue felt like he had returned home and he relaxed into the wood seat beneath him. "I love you." The second whisper felt like an electric shock as he nearly jumped from the table, making the girl look over at him. Composing himself quickly, he gathered his books and charged out of the library.

Snape was once again pushed from the boy's thoughts and thrown back against his desk with more power this time than the last. Adjusting, he attempted to digest what he had just been privy to. His heart ached once more, who is this stupid crush? He begged the universe to answer internally as he remained stoic externally.

"That was what the Dark Lord saw. That was the memory he found." Draco uttered, avoiding the questioning gaze of his professor. The boy's shoulders fell and his normally exceptional posture was lost as he tumbled into a realm of self-doubt Severus was all too familiar with.

"You put that memory forward for me to find?" Severus asked, righting himself and stepping towards his pupil. Draco nodded, adding a shrug and letting his stare wonder to the bookcase to his right. "Then you are making immense progress, Draco. When next we meet I want you to push as many proper memories forward as you can. Ones that don't include Hermione, ones that the Dark Lord would approve of. Understood?" The blond nodded, standing and moving to leave. "You have done well Draco." The praise made the boy pause before he turned the doorknob and exited the office.

The darkness of the room seemed to close in on him, sending Severus to back to his chambers. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the image of Hermione he'd witness through the eyes of his godson. Laying back on the bed, Severus was almost ready to let himself enjoy the gift accidentally bestowed upon him but he quickly reminded himself, she is your student. Shaking his head, he repositioned himself on his bed and willed himself to sleep.

-x-

Severus stormed into the classroom of his sixth year Defence lesson and sneered at the students. Draco was in the far corner with his goons, more solemn than normal but it was to be expected after their encounter the night before. Naturally, his minions were attempting to cheer him up by talking about their latest bullying conquests no doubt, but Draco remained fixated on the desk in front of him. His eyes flicked from the wood grain to the silver ring adorning his left index finger. Severus removed his gaze from his godson and travelled to look at the young witch who had taken up a significant portion of his dreams the previous night, against all protest. She, too, was more quiet than normal, her head hanging low and her brows deeply furrowed as if she was lost in thought. Harry also bore a grim expression, likely more to do with his impending war with the Dark Lord and the likely demise of everyone he loved, but Severus couldn't be sure.

After surveying the other students, he commanded the room's attention with a quick bark, "An Inferius would most likely come from what sort of magic?" He waited a moment for Hermione's hand to shoot up into the air at his tone, but the glance in her direction proved disappointing as he watched the girl continue to ignore him. Her lack of attention upset something in him more than it should of, so he continued. "Anyone?" The crowd remained silent and he moved towards the Gryffindor group. "Pity." He seethed as he approached his target. "Miss Granger, I would expect the little miss know-it-all to contribute but it seems as though you're not even present at all." The witch's head shot up at the mention of her name and her brown eyes searched his, as a pink hue enveloped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry sir." She muttered, dropping her head again. Snape inhaled angrily and bit his tongue to keep himself steady. What could possibly have this witch so bloody distracted? He pondered, his stomach beginning to turn with jealousy and curiosity. Perhaps that stupid crush?

"Then tell me, Miss Granger, what magic is involved in the making of an Inferius?" She opened her mouth to answer but another student spoke up before she had the chance.

"Dark magic, sir." Snape's glare transferred to the source of the voice. The once sullen Malfoy was now staring intently at the professor, with an air of confidence the older wizard hadn't seen in his godson as of late. "Inferi are humans resurrected from the dead by a dark witch or wizard in control of dark magic. There have been no sightings since You-Know-Who's last reign of power." As he spoke, Draco seemed to sit up straighter and narrow his eyes, without flicking for even a moment over to his rival.

"Well done Draco, 20 points to Slytherin." Severus groaned, striding back up to the front of the class. "I hope you all have done your readings, or else this is going to be an extraordinarily tedious and costly lesson for all of you." It was not unlike the professor to take away points from his students for their lack of participation, however, he felt a new layer of guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders as he hoped Hermione wasn't mad at him for something he had done.

Maybe she hated the book? Had she finished it? What did she think of the ending? The questions floated about in his head as he progressed through the lesson. Thankfully there were enough students who had done a sufficient amount of skimming to follow along with the lesson, but Hermione had remained very unusually silent and it was beginning to worry him even more. By the end of the lesson, when he had them writing out an assignment to hand in by the end of class on what they had learned, Severus was letting the quiet shuffling of quills on parchment get to him.

Sitting at his desk, he looked up from the markings he was powering through to pass the time, at Hermione who was looking up at the ceiling as she pursed her lips and tapped the feather against her chin. She had to think of what to write? Even her dim-witted friends were scribbling something down on their scrolls. Half of him wanted to march over there, peer over her shoulder and see what she had managed to write, but the part of him that knew what he was feeling was far less than appropriate kept his bottom firmly glued to the chair beneath him.

As students began filing out, dropping their paragraphs at his desk before skittering out as fast as their shoes could take them, he waited for a soft hand to enter his periphery. The ring glistened before him, making Severus look up to see his godson dropping his parchment off. The two exchanged a nod before his student departed, his goons following him shortly thereafter. Snape took the opportunity to glance over at the brunette, whose nose was nearly pressed against the parchment under her quill as she scribbled furiously. Curiously enough, her two friends had left her alone. Once the last of the sixth years had left, Hermione looked up to meet her professor's gaze. He stood, gathering up the pile and walked over to her.

"Class is over Miss Granger, I would advise you to give me what you have so I am not forced to award you a poor grade on this assignment." He warned. Her eyes seemed to plead with him for a moment, sending his heart up his throat, nearly blocking his breath. He steadied himself and watched as she finished her sentence and place it on the pile in his grasp. He turned to head back to his desk to continuing grading until his subsequent classes, but her voice stopped him.

"That book, Professor, that you leant me," She started, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke, as though she had been practising what to say and messed it up. "Erm, you see, sir. I really hated the ending." He had yet to turn to face her, and he was glad he hadn't as a grin broke out on his face. As he attempted to calm his expression, he turned around slowly. Hermione was anxiously chewing her lip as she watched him, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"We can discuss your opinion after our next lesson, Miss Granger." He replied, sending her hair into a bit of a frenzy. The wizard briefly thought about their future meeting and knew his hair would have gotten excited had it not been so thin and straight. "For now, you ought not to miss your next lecture, or there will surely be more point removals than what you experienced in this class." She nodded, gathering her supplies from the desk and hugging them in her arms. The young witch began her journey towards the door, at a slightly quickened pace, but paused before reaching the exit.

"I will see you tomorrow evening for our next lesson, yes?" Hermione's voice was barely audible as she stopped and turned to face him. He sent her a slow nod, which hastened her exit from his classroom. The emptiness of the area allowed him a moment to breathe as he exhaled loudly before collapsing into his chair once more. He was eager to discuss the novel more with the witch, but he knew not to let that emotion show through. He could wait until tomorrow and that would have to do. Perhaps I can come up with another suggestion before the meeting so we can continue this, the thought made him smirk but he quickly banished the expression as the time drew close for the first years to be subjected to his wavering mood.

-x-

He had ordered tea and was sitting in his lounge chair as he stared at the crackling fireplace, his eyes glazed over as he mindlessly sipped the warm beverage in his hands. Inwardly he wished she was there, talking about the novel she had, albeit accidentally, destroyed. A familiar ache settled in his chest as he winced from the catch in his throat with his inhale. "Hermione," he whispered, settling deeper into the cushion and sighing heavily.

"Professor?" A knock on his door shook him from his trance and he stood swiftly, leaving his cup on a table and marching into his office. The Malfoy heir stood in the middle of the room, shaking, with his normally coiffed hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Snape raised an eyebrow at the scene and approached the boy cautiously.

"What do you need, Draco?" Severus questioned, subtly checking the boy for any outward signs of distress. Satisfied his godson was unharmed, he looked up into the young wizard's pleading eyes. A new pain replaced his previous heartache as he acknowledged the deep sorrow behind Draco's irises.

"I can't stop thinking about her- about- about Him hurting her." A sob dribbled from his mouth as it twisted in agony, nearly collapsing on the desk next to him. Severus steadied him, guiding him to his seat and perching himself on the desk. The height difference set a strange dynamic to the interaction but he couldn't find an equivalent location to better sooth the hysteric boy. "He's going to kill her, Snape, he's going to rip her to pieces and I can't stop him." Slowly, the older wizard wrapped an arm around his godson and watched as Draco's façade crumbled before him. "I love-" Draco hiccoughed and wiped his nose on the back of his robe's sleeve. "I love her, Snape. Help me." The boy begged, pinching his eyes shut and falling into more sobs.

As his charge dissolved into tears, Snape thought over what the boy had confessed. He cast a silent Legilimens hoping to get a better insight into what the boy was experiencing. Hermione was floating above the Malfoy dinner table, her hair as much of a mess as it always was, and her hands limp by her side. The levelled hum of the Dark Lord's laughter filled the dream as Draco stared onward at his love. "You see Draco, she is nothing more than a mudblood, pathetic, waste of magic." The dark wizard laughed once again, the cackle of Bellatrix mingling with the boom. "Crucio," Voldemort cast the curse on the once frozen girl and watched as she writhed in pain, screaming and crying as the curse tore through her. Draco winced, knowing what the experience was like, but the Dark Lord saw this. "Avada Kedavra!" The enthusiasm with which the Dark Lord let the Unforgivable Curse shoot from his wand sent Draco tumbling back. Draco screamed her name but couldn't gather the oxygen required, he sobbed painfully in his mute state and tried to move towards her, but his limbs felt like molasses. Severus was satisfied with the witness of the boy's dream and retreated from his mind.

The images of Hermione's torture played behind his eyes. He couldn't fathom how he would handle the situation, or how Draco would handle the situation. Not well, definitely not well, he surmised as his misery returned to his chest. He blinked in an attempt to banish the thoughts from his mind to no avail, surrendering himself to the dark premonition.

"Of course, I will help you, Draco." Severus finally voiced when the silence had begun to hang heavy around the pair. "We will get you through this. Don't you worry." His mind flashed back to the image of his affection twisting in torment. "So long as I am still breathing, you are my one and only priority."


	8. Unsuitable

Having just left her Defence lecture, Hermione was grinning ear to ear and she couldn't get rid of it. It was honestly beginning to worry her, maybe someone might wonder why she was smiling so heartily and start asking questions that she didn't even know the answers to. She fluttered onto her next class and found a seat near the back as to avoid the questioning she'd likely endure from her usual Charms partner, Neville. He had the best intentions and was generally quite clueless, but he had a knack for noticing things she didn't want to be noticed and bringing them to light. He also lacked subtlety which would likely result in more attention than she was looking for. Still, Hermione was not prepared to give up on her contented feeling in order to mask herself in front of her friend.

A figure sat beside her, and she held in a groan before she glanced up to see who it was. The answer all but blasted the smile from her face as she stared into the piercing blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. Frozen for a moment, she pondered her course of action. Should I get up and change spots? My smile is surely gone but what if Draco makes a big fuss over it? By the time Hermione had resolved to escape her current location, gathering her things in a huff, Professor Flitwick stormed through the door and tottered up to the front of the class.

"If everyone will be seated, we can begin!" He said chipperly, making Hermione sit down and sigh as she examined her bench partner through her periphery. He was rigid, no longer staring at her, and was gripping his wand rather firmly. Perhaps he was just as uncomfortable sitting with me as I am with him? She glanced about the room, looking for anywhere else even she could have moved to, but the classroom was in full attendance today and there was not a free seat to be seen. She couldn't pinpoint the feeling that washed over her. Relief? Annoyance? Either way, she was stuck sitting next to the miniature Death Eater her entire friend group despised. The arse who calls me Mudblood and supposedly curses and poisons people, if you believe Harry, she thought, shuffling more onto her side of the bench. No matter how she positioned herself, she always felt as though she were far too close to the blond, making the rest of the class pass uneasily.

They learned the Aguamenti Charm which was something Hermione had been practising a good long while. The witch was always thirsty when she locked herself in the library, so having the power to summon water at will was something she was eager to learn so she didn't have to forgo her spot in the stacks. With a flick of her wrist, she charmed the goblet in front of her and it filled with water. Taking a sip, she let her eyes wander to her partner who was equally at ease with the spell. She wasn't sure if it filled her with jealousy to see her academic rival so comfortable with a charm she had worked so hard to become adept at, or if it was a sense of admiration. She brushed off both conclusions and continued refilling her goblet until her professor took notice.

"Well done, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick praised, strolling over to her. "And Mister Malfoy, always competing to be the best. I must say, you two have picked this charm up rather quickly!" Hermione blushed and refused to glance over at her bench mate. She did, however, notice Neville staring back at her with a confused expression painting his features. "Feel free to wander about and help other students, you two, since you have it mastered." As the professor started off again, Hermione hesitated, glancing around at her classmates who were staring at her and Draco with the same perplexed expression her friend had. A nervous pit developed in her stomach, so she stood, striding over to Neville and leaning on the desk in front of him.

"Good morning Neville, how's your day been so far?" She asked cheerfully as she assessed the room from her periphery. Neville shrugged, clearing his throat and casting Aguamenti but the goblet in front of him remained bone dry.

"This about sums up my day so far." He muttered disappointedly. Hermione sighed and grabbed the boy's hand lightly.

"You see, you're flicking your wrist wrong." She motioned the correct formation of the charm for him to copy. He muttered the charm again, and once more failed to produce even a drop of water. "With confidence, Neville, you're a brilliant wizard, don't be afraid." She encouraged, sending him a grin which made him blush lightly. He repeated the charm for the third time and successfully filled half the goblet with water. "Wonderful! You've got this, Neville." A tap on her shoulder made her turn around to see Padma with a devious smirk on her face.

"I hear you're dating Malfoy, is it true? I saw you sitting together." She questioned, sending Hermione into a fit of laughter.

"Not a chance in the world, Padma, he hates muggle-borns, don't you remember? I doubt he would have even breathed near me had there been anywhere else to sit." Hermione reasoned, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder who was now also snickering at the idea. "Thanks for the laugh, though, I needed that." The witch stood up straight and wiped her cheeks of non-existent tears. "Now, how's your Aguamenti going?"

-x-

Sitting in one of the cosier spots in the common room, Hermione was happily curled up, rereading the book. Having penned in the missing page from memory, she was content in her ability to gather more details of the novel before her discussion with Professor Snape. She had finished all the homework for that night and wrote a better paragraph on Inferi to hand into Professor Snape. She knew he wouldn't like it, that he would likely not accept it, but she was determined to prove she had studied the creatures and she had been just far too distracted in class to offer up anything more than the textbook definition of them. She had wanted to give more details, examples of them being conjured in the past, but she couldn't bring the dates or the names of the perpetrators to the front of her mind. The novel had taken up a great portion of her brain power for that day, but mostly her mind was swirling with the thoughts of how she could talk to her professor about it without him feeling harassed. Thankfully he offered up meeting after our tutor session, I would have gone mad holding it all to myself. Her eyes glazed over as she reread the same sentence three times without ever actually registering what was on the page as she continued pondering what might happen during their meeting.

The two were sitting in front of the fire, having a heated debate on how the book should have ended and who should have actually been the murderer. "The answer that was given was far too easy, far too simple." Hermione protested, flipping the pages mindlessly, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"No, you see Miss Granger, the fact that the answer was so obvious is what makes it so amazing. Who would suspect it would be the most obvious answer? It had to be her partner, who else could it have been?" Hermione pondered the question for a moment, watching his shoes, the fire reflecting in their shine, and smiled.

"It could have been Christoff, the manager, he had access and seemed so innocent the whole time. Would have been a brilliant twist, who would have suspected him to be the killer?" Hermione retorted, a sneaky grin playing on her lips.

"You and I both, it seems." She finally met his eyes and he was smiling back at her. Her breath caught in her throat and her face fell as she watched his lips curl into a grin. They approached her slowly and soon when her gaze moved up to meet his, she felt his lips capture her own and she melted. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her up from her seat, enveloping her and kissing her deeply. It felt as though the air was sucked from her lungs as she hungrily gripped him, forcing herself as close to his form as possible.

Lost in thought, she was about to flip the page that she hadn't actually read when the sounds of her male companions chatting drew her attention. "I don't know what's up with her, mate, the girl's gone mental." Ron lamented. The witch stayed in the shadows, as the pair had obviously not noticed her, and watched as they took their place on the couches. The room was relatively empty, save her and her friends and a couple of first years playing Gobstones near the entrance.

"She's probably just a bit stressed, you know how Hermione gets when she's studying for things." Harry offered, leaning against the cushions on the sofa and opening the Quidditch magazine Ron had been distracted with the previous night. "There's probably some exam or paper she has due that we don't even know about yet." Ron scoffed and leaned back as well.

"You know she's crazy about me, probably just jealous about me an' Lav so she's acting out. Why else would she be out so bloody late?" Ron questioned, but Harry remained silent as he flipped through the pages. "She wouldn't even tell me where she'd been y'know? Probably snogging Dean to get back at me, make me jealous or something. But that won't happen, I've got something with Lav, it's chemical. I mean, we were so close to, y'know, when McGonagall caught us last night. Lav' was so embarrassed she wouldn't speak to me the rest of the night, but she took me back awful quickly." He boasted, making Hermione roll her eyes and crack a smile. How could he be so daft yet so full of himself? She laughed internally at the thought of how she used to feel about the boy, thank Merlin I set that straight. The image of her professor strolled across her mind and she winced, realising that perhaps her feelings had merely transferred onto an equally unsuitable beau.

"You know, you ought to keep the snogging with Lavender to a minimum around her. Hermione's always had feelings for you Ron, but I can't imagine she's the type to act out of jealousy, but maybe you're right. She's probably just in a mood is all, Ron." The sound of her best friend not only openly airing her feelings towards their mutual friend without her permission but also agreeing with the ginger that she may be, in fact, jealous of the floozy he was spending his time with, sent her into a boiling rage. She stood, casting her book into a shadow beside the cushions she was sitting on and stormed from the common room. She barely registered the sound of Harry calling her name as she pushed through some second-year students and stomped down the stairwell.

She found herself aimlessly walking around the castle, the anger having been reduced to quiet sobs. The witch wrapped her arms around herself and hiccoughs as she attempted to breathe. A fat tear dripped from her cheek and landed on her hand as she strolled through the cold halls. The betrayal sat like a stone in her stomach as she walked up a narrow stairway. She gripped the handrail tightly as she pulled herself up the steps until she reached the top landing. A brisk wind nearly made her topple over as she walked to the edge of the platform and looked out at the view. The moon was nearing its full state and was illuminating the grounds below. A large telescope was positioned to her left as she leaned on the railing, avoiding knocking her head on the heavy metal beside her.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to go back to the dreamscape she was fabricating before her heartless friends interrupted her. She imagined Snape's arms encircling her, his eyes connecting with hers as his fingertips cascaded over her form. A tear formed in her eyes when her consciousness refused to let her dip back into that blissful numbness. As she stared out at the grounds, her breathing slowed and her thoughts wandered back to the day. "I hear you're dating Malfoy, is it true?" The voice of Padma rung between her ears and she attempted a laugh, but the hilarity of the gossip wouldn't pull her from the state of betrayal she had been so violently thrown into.

"Who on earth could think I would date Draco Malfoy?" She scoffed, "That's absolutely mad." Her skin shivered with the evening chill. Sitting down, she dangled her legs over the edge and leaned her head against the metal of the railing, a sigh escaping her lips as she made out the dark form of the trees in the distance. The serenity of the situation helped a certain relaxation drift over her core. Her eyes fell shut once more, heavy as she was struck with the exhaustion built up from her day.

-x-

The sound of her dormmates rustling about in the morning tore Hermione from her slumber. She sat up straight and glanced around the room. Lavender was stretching as she pulled herself from her bed, in her pink pyjamas, and Parvati was tying her hair back in an intricate braid. The normalness of the situation baffled the witch as the previous night's events came back to her. I fell asleep on the Astronomy tower; how did I end up here? Afraid to voice the question, she stood up and ran to the prefect's lavatory. Staring herself in the mirror, she inspected her freckles closely and watched as her brown eyes looked back at her, darting around her face. Her hair was a mess, as usual, but she felt a grunge developing on her skin that she was eager to rid herself of.

Stripping quickly, she hopped into the bath she filled magically and charmed to warm up quickly. She rinsed her hair and tied it back in a braid while it was still wet, drying herself off with a simple charm and pulled on the clothes she had been sleeping in. Did I bring myself back to the tower? I would remember that, she pondered as she rushed back into the now empty dormitory and changed into her school robes. Hermione felt oddly rested, despite having woken up in her bed when she had sworn she had fallen asleep in the astronomy tower. She had been trying to remember waking up at all, or if she had been carried, and if so, who carried her? She resolved to finish the debate later when her stomach wasn't prompting her to start her day.

The witch headed down for breakfast at her normal time, far ahead of Ron or Harry, and found a spot comfortably in the middle of the row. She had helped herself to some eggs, toast, and a slice of ham and had just begun to pour herself a second class of orange juice when her friends arrived. Harry sat beside her and Ron sitting across the table beside Ginny, who was making eyes at Harry. The dark-haired boy blushed as he helped Ginny get some eggs and got some for himself. Hermione watched the exchange with admiration for the couple's determination and a slight pang of envy. While she was content with being the only member of her friend group who was single, having a crush was beginning to weigh on her greatly as she attempted to balance her emotions and her school work.

"Oi, give me some too!" Ron complained, bringing Hermione back to the present and seeing Ginny glare at her brother subtly. Harry obliged, trying not to look suspicious for treating his best friend's younger sister any different than he. Ron was still under the impression that they were just friends, of course. Friends who snogged in hallways and in hidden rooms to avoid being caught, Hermione thought with an inward chuckle. The cluelessness of her friend was beginning to grow quite hilarious, so she decided she wasn't about to ruin the last remaining light in her friend group. The witch sighed, suddenly overcome with the urge to look over at the head table, in search of her tutor, but she managed to control the urge by glancing at Harry before she returned to nibbling away at her breakfast.

The normality of the breakfast was starting to sink in, and the nagging question returned to her mind as she inadvertently let her eyes trail to the head table. How on earth did I get back into bed? The figure of her professor came into view as she became conscious of where she was looking, and her heart leapt. He was staring back at her, his brown eyes holding her in place as the world around them seemed to die down. Hermione attempted to pull away, to return to eating her breakfast before she would have to face the day, but something was keeping her trapped in the exchange. Her mouth opened as if she were intending on speaking to him, but he broke the connection before she could form any sentence. The chatter once again filled the silence she had been basking in and she returned to facing her mates who were far too engrossed in their own lives to notice Hermione's brief mental absence.

The end of the meal came far too fast, and all too soon the witch was rushing off to her morning class of Transfigurations. She was partially dreading seeing her Head of House but couldn't pinpoint why. Perhaps it's because you're in love with one of her colleagues and have been losing points for acting like a child around him? She mused, chastising herself as she trailed behind Harry and Ron. The memory of their conversation last night rushed forth in her thoughts and she slowed her pace considerably, putting distance in between herself and the boys who hadn't even bothered to apologise to her yet. Anger was boiling in her stomach and she tightened her fists when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She spun around, a frown making its home between her eyebrows, and saw Lavender was the source of her interruption. Before she could even groan and turn away, the blonde started with purpose, "Listen, Hermione, Ron told me you've been acting all jealous and I want you to just back off. Won-won and I have something special, and you're just making it weird." Hermione hadn't been this enraged since she punched Draco in fourth year, and she was coming close to repeating the action with the girl in front of her.

Somehow, she managed to calm herself and simply turn on her heel and march to class, leaving Lavender to putter after her. Without even looking at who she was sitting beside, Hermione took the spot the furthest away from her Gryffindor pals and sat down with a huff. She pulled her notebook from her bag and sat it on the desk in front of her, opening it up to the last place she'd taken notes for the class.

"Sitting next to me an awful lot, aren't you Granger?" If anything could make her more irate than she currently was feeling, the voice of Draco Malfoy was it. A groan escaped her lips as she looked up at the boy, who was oddly grinning down at her. Gathering her book, she moved to stand, glancing around at the completely full classroom with an exasperated sigh. Of all the days to have perfect attendance, today was the day they chose? "Fucking hell." She swore as she retook her spot and inched herself as far away from the pure-blood as she possibly could without falling off the bench.

McGonagall entered the room and surveyed her class, to which Hermione sunk back in her seat. She was actively attempting to go unseen by her professor, even more so now that she was seated beside her nemesis in a class which she supposedly had at least two friends in her own House. The invisibility cloak would come in handy right about now, she guessed, biting her lip. When the green eyes of the Deputy Headmistress landed on the young witch, her expression formed into one of shock as her gaze flicked from Hermione to Draco. After a moment, the older witch moved on and began her lecture, to which Hermione was eternally grateful.

"Today we'll be focusing on your non-verbal spells, I trust you've been practising them in many other subjects, such as Defence or Charms, but in your sixth year, we greatly emphasise the need to hone and master such spells," Professor McGonagall started, pacing gracefully at the head of the class, eyeing each student carefully. With a flick of her wand, she conjured six violet roses that landed in a heap in front of Hermione. The student's cheeks grew a deep shade of red as her classmates looked over at her. She gathered the flowers and hid them under her desk quickly. "Orchideous, the spell that conjures flowers at will. You must simply think of the kind of flowers you want to produce and what formation you'd like them to appear in. Whisper the enchantment in your heads but with confidence. Go ahead, give it a go."

Hermione looked around at the students who were beginning to whisper and shoot her glances from the corners of their vision. Self-consciousness boiled around her as she withdrew her wand and thought about a single orchid in a pot, whispering Orchideous in her thoughts, and willing the image to appear in front of her. When nothing happened, her jaw fell open slightly. Why hadn't I practised non-verbal spells sooner? She questioned, furrowing her brow, and trying again. I look about as daft as Ron did when he went about attempting spells with his broken wand. Her frustration grew as she completed a third failed attempt to produce an orchid in front of her. This was only heightened when she noticed a pot of violet peonies appear on the desk space beside her. Her competitive side strengthened, and she adjusted herself in her seat, inhaling deeply. Once more she willed the flowers to appear in front of her, and with a little force, a tattered soft pink orchid petal came into view before her. Merlin's bloody beard, she cursed internally, the heat in her cheeks sticking around.

-x-

Class ended without her being able to conjure a single full bloom, which frustrated her beyond all belief. The only thing pulling her through her classes, which all seemed to centre around non-verbal magic, was the knowledge she could finally discuss the novel with Professor Snape later that day. Hopefully, over some tea, she mused. The craving for the hot beverage was growing as she walked through the threshold into her History of Magic class. Thankfully, Harry and Ron deemed this class far too boring for their liking and she would not have to think about their continued lack of remorse for their conversation. She was beginning to think they may be under the false impression that she had not been privy to their words, and they were looking for her to make the first move. I won't, she determined, knowing that the boys had to learn her value before it was too late. How can they be so cruel when I've done nothing but help them through everything? How ungrateful can two dunderheads be?

With that thought, Hermione took her spot near the front of the classroom, her notebook out and quill poised for a class full of productive notes.


	9. Disoriented

His rounds were particularly boring that night, not a single student was sneaking around, and he was rather grateful for the peace. Severus' mind was swirling with the images of his charge breaking down in tears and the guilt that was beginning to develop by his heart. Had he actually needed to lecture a student, he wasn't sure he would have been able to muster the disdain to ruin their night. His focus was rather engrossed in the idea that his godson's romantic intentions towards Miss Granger could very well result in her demise. While Severus was confident in his ability to keep his emotions under wraps, until that time it would be safe to let them free, he was worried for Draco's inability to keep his own feelings in check. What if Hermione loves him back, then what? How will people not find out about it? The female of the golden trio falling in love with a Death Eater, that would certainly be the talk of the school. He questioned what he could do if such an outcome were to come to be. What if we used it to our advantage? Perhaps then the Dark Lord would spare her. Severus pondered the hypothesis and determined that it was far too risky for the girl. If she died, I would lose the only other girl I've ever loved, his heart stopped at the thought and he shook himself out of it.

The professor rounded the corner before the steps up to the astronomy tower. What he thought was a faint voice floated through the air around him, and he set his face in determination. I'll have to muster the derision anyway, he groaned internally. With a deep inhale, he started up the stairs, careful to make little noise as to gain the element of surprise over the delinquent. The platform came into his view as he crept up the towards the sound, and he briefly canvassed the area. A low moan drew his attention to the right of the telescope and a small figure laying on the ground close to the edge of the platform came into view. He finished the stairs and stood at full height, looking down at Hermione's body.

Snape's heart fell like cement in his chest as he knelt down beside her, pushing her hair from her face before capturing her in his arms. She didn't wake, her eyes shut as he held her nearly motionless form in his grasp. He watched for any movement in her form, praying that she had not been exposed to the wintry weather too long. He felt for her pulse and noticed its astonishingly slow pace which set a panic deep in his stomach. She's alive, he determined though he was beginning to worry she had little time left. Gingerly, he wrapped his cloak around her and carried her down to the Gryffindor tower. When he reached his destination, he mentally kicked himself for not bringing her straight to the infirmary, but he was determined to save her the dramatics of waking up under the care of Madam Pomfrey. He knocked on the heavy wooden door as he adjusted to hold the student's weight more evenly.

"Severus? What are- Miss Granger! is she-?" Minerva stammered through her sentence as she digested the scene before her. She was dressed in an emerald green robe, with her hair pulled under a cap, as she had obviously been roused from her beauty sleep. She looked at him in confusion and he opted not to speak in the hopes that Hermione might sleep through the experience. He shot the older witch pleading eyes and she nodded, ushering him in and motioning for him to let the girl down on her couch. Severus carefully released the girl from his grasp and stepped back. McGonagall cast a quick diagnostic spell, determining that she was in perfectly fine health aside from below-normal temperature. Severus helped her administer wordless warming charms and watched the girl relax into the cushions. "I canna believe she's managed to sleep through this all, she is quite the deep sleeper this one," McGonagall commented when the two stepped out of earshot from the student's sleeping form.

"She might prefer sleeping in her own bed, don't you agree, Minerva?" The witch nodded at Snape's comment and levitated the girl from her couch. He watched as the Gryffindor's left the room and soon collapsed on the couch. The frigid winter weather had given him a chill that had yet to dissipate and he couldn't imagine what Hermione was thinking sitting outside in such an impossibly cold temperature. She was barely covered at all, and she fell asleep? Severus wondered what could have possibly implored the girl to make such a foolish decision, but before he could consider it further, Minerva appeared through the floo.

"Now tell me, Severus, how did you come to be in possession of an extremely cold, unconscious Hermione Granger?" She demanded, forcing Severus to release his previously clenched jaw in shock. He considered his response for a moment, and the thoughts of his feelings for her were the only to come to his mind. The cold had now reached his core and stirred his emotions.

"I- I found her on the astronomy tower, she was asleep. I didn't know what to do. She wasn't moving, she was just laying on the platform. Minerva, I- I thought she might have been dead." Severus stuttered through the sentence, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him as his vision blurred. He wasn't sure there were tears in his eyes or if it was simply the inability to focus on any one thing in front of him, but he decided to close his eyes and let out a shaky breath. There was something about his childhood professor that dropped his shields faster than the Gryffindor hourglass during Quidditch season. She came to sit beside him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Severus, why did you not bring her to the infirmary? What has you so distraught? We know she's perfectly alright." Minerva coaxed, sending a wave of relief over him. The wizard nearly heaved as he gasped for another breath, crumbling beneath the comforting fingers of the older witch. There was silence as he attempted to compose himself, sitting up straighter and wiping the tears from his cheeks that he didn't know had formed.

"I think I am developing sentimental attraction to a student, Minerva. What is wrong with me?" He asked softly. It seemed to take her a moment to register what exactly it was he had said, which he noted was fair given that he whispered his confession. Opening his mouth to fill the silence, nothing but a strangled whimper left his lips.

"Miss Granger, I take it?" She finally asked. He nodded, rubbing his face with his palms and intaking a deep gulp of air. "I should have guessed. Had you been in school with her, I know you two would have been friends. I see a lot of you in her when I teach, her consistent need to please and her thirst for knowledge." A smile betrayed him as the memories of Hermione in his defence class, slowly becoming more adept before his eyes. She is incredibly brilliant and he would be a fool not to notice. But she is your student, and that is all that matters. "I guess I should have seen it coming when I heard you were tutoring her. Love is not something that can be controlled, and I'm glad you have the opportunity to experience it in your lifetime, but you understand that you cannae do anything about it, right, Severus?"

"Of course, I just- when I saw her there, so still, I couldn't help but think-" back to Lily, he continued mentally. He was not about to allow more tears to flow from his eyes that night and he knew that a trip down memory lane was a sure-fire way to deconstruct all of his barriers. He took a deep inhale and steadied himself. "I will never do anything with Hermione, so long as she is my student, I will treat her as such." He sighed, making the promise more to himself than to Minerva. "She must not know it was I who found her and brought her to you, Minerva. She can know everything else, but she must not know it was me, understood?" She nodded. "Anyway, Draco has his sights set on the girl and that takes enough of my headspace to handle. I have to teach the boy to employ Occlumency shields before his next encounter with the Dark Lord, whenever that might be." He began muttering, almost to himself as Minerva stood.

"I will order us some tea, this is definitely something I need to hear more about." She ambled over to the floo and called down to the kitchens for an order. A house elf appeared shortly after with a snap and rested a tray down on the coffee table ahead of them. Severus helped himself to a cup and adding his desired milk and sugar as Minerva did the same, sitting across from him in a rocker. "So, what is all this about Draco and Hermione?" The witch asked, looking at him over her tea as if she weren't desperate for a bit of gossip. The poorly hidden motive nearly made him laugh, which was something Severus was thankful for, but he quickly hardened at the memory of what the gossip meant to his godson and family.

"It's not a light matter," Severus started. "You see, the Dark Lord found out by digging through the poor boy's memories and stumbled upon one that displayed Draco's love for the girl. His mother came to me and showed me what her son had gone through, asking me to teach the boy Occlumency. I agreed, of course," he continued, eyeing Minerva who was enraptured. "I've been instructing him in the art since, and he's made considerable progress, however, he had not been able to shake the feelings he's developed for Miss Granger."

"Which you can empathise with," Minerva interrupted, catching herself and sitting back in her tea, filling her mouth with her hot beverage.

"Yes, indeed, but I am much more equipped to handle it. Or so I thought." Severus sighed as he remembered the feeling of dread and despair upon seeing Hermione's body and his subsequent undoing.   
He shook himself and looked back at Minerva. "I'm having tea with her tomorrow night, to discuss a novel I leant her. I have been dying to know her opinion on the ending, and I think that is what has had me slightly... disconnected from everything. She has me quite... disoriented."

-x-

After having tea with Minerva, Severus had calmed down enough to finish his rounds and return to his chambers. Upon turning the corner, he noticed the blonde boy sitting outside his office door. "Draco?" His address made the younger wizard look up, and subsequently stumble to stand from his position. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour, boy?" Snape questioned, more annoyed than anything. He was rather looking forward to getting some sleep so he was in a bit better of a mood the next morning for classes.

"I want another lesson. I've been practising, I think- I think I've got it this time, I want to try." The boy insisted, to which Severus raised a brow. Wordlessly, he opened his office door and motioned for the boy to go in. He nodded, spinning on his heel and entering the office. Severus followed after the boy, and immediately cast Legilimens upon seeing his godson move to sit down. He began searching around the boy's head and was quickly presented with a glowing red emotion. He tugged at the film, as he had in their previous sessions, and landed into the boy's memory.

"You've been sitting beside me an awful lot, haven't you Granger?" The boy teased. He was looking down at the girl, smirking at her obvious annoyance. He turned to talk to Pansy who was attempting to ignore him. "What does this mudblood think she's doing, sitting next to me?" He asked, but Pansy just shook her head and looked away. "Oi!" He attempted, but the witch just sighed and glared at him.

"What?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Draco smiled. "How would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me on the next Hogsmeade visit?" The girl's face lit up at the suggestion and she nodded vigorously. She then glared at Hermione who was seated in the place where Pansy obviously wanted to be. When she looked back at her newly acquired date, Draco sent her a wink before turning back and facing the front.

Severus pulled himself from the memory. "Good plan, start dating another Slytherin, that might help a bit. Although, you might think about projecting any memories you have of you berating yourself over your crush before that. It might be more believable. I daresay your ability to bring forth memories at will is quite impressive, you've been doing well with your practice." The professor praised, walking towards his bookshelf and occupying his eyes for the time being.

"That didn't actually happen, you know, with Parkinson." Draco offered quietly, making Severus spin to look at the boy with wide eyes. "Well it did, but not in that class. I supposed that making up a memory would do me well, but then I figured I ought to have some backup, in case He decided to question Pansy himself." Draco sighed, examining his feet closely. "But I think my shields are good, I was able to fight against you without pushing you from my mind, that's good, right?" He asked, his insecurity showing through.

"Draco, coming up with a fake memory is not only difficult but making it believable is nearly impossible. I am very proud of you, although I would recommend using your genuine memory of asking to court Miss Parkinson." Severus looked over the boy who was beginning to show anger towards himself. "You did well, but the more you can stick to the truth the better. Keep projecting memories, but I'm going to dig past them this time." Severus warned before casting the spell once more. The abyss of the boy's mind was quite extensive, and the pushed past the feed of memories sitting in front of him. While Voldemort was known for picking the first memory he finds, it didn't hurt to examine deeper, just in case. He once again searched for any emotion that could possibly be tied to the girl and stumbled upon admiration again. This time, when he pressed into the memory, he was dropped into his own Defence lecture.

Draco was sitting with Pansy in silence, as he gazed off into the distance at Hermione who was sitting with Harry and Ron. The expression on the blonde's face appeared to twist with anger before he calmed himself and turned to his bench mate. "Watch this," Pansy said, casting a quick spell towards Hermione. Pansy giggled as they watched the girl's hair crackle with electricity, but Draco remained silent. "What? It's funny, she's just a mudblood, who cares." Draco glanced back at Pansy and grinned.

"That was impressive, Parkinson, truly, I don't think I've ever seen anyone manage magic from this far without getting caught." He winked at the girl and she immediately melted into a blush. Draco slipped his hand on her knee and she placed her hands over his.

A black fog drifted over the classroom scene and Severus stepped back from the memory. Admiration for Pansy? He questioned, removing himself from the boy's memory. "You're replacing the object of your affection with Miss Parkinson, aren't you?" His student nodded.

"Is that bad?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, Draco, it's brilliant."

-x-

Sitting at the head table, Severus watched the doors for any sign of his charge or Hermione. He was hopeful that she hadn't fallen ill in her sleep, even though he knew she had resumed her normal temperature when McGonagall took her back to her tower. Still, he was focused on the main entrance, willing the girl to appear in the threshold with her friends as she had every morning before.

After his meeting with Draco, he was beginning to believe the boy might genuinely be able to pass off his feelings into the Slytherin girl and Severus would no longer have to mentally compete for Hermione's affection. Naturally, it was her choice, and in all likelihood, it wouldn't be either of them, but Severus felt that dreaming was his only sense of solace in the looming dark. And I am the one who is lucky enough to occasionally gets to occupy her evenings, he was feeling himself get cocky and realigned himself, taking a bite of his bacon.

He had spent the rest of the night, before sleep overcame him, attempting to come up with a list of potions texts to offer the girl over their next meeting, but had come up with only a handful. Instead, he managed to narrow down a couple of novels he thought she ought to read from his own collection but was having difficulty selecting which one to offer up first.

Just as he was beginning to lose himself in the thought of his selections, Hermione stepped into the Great Hall. He was enraptured by her for a moment. She looked perplexed but her hair was flatter than normal and she appeared well put together. Given he was comparing her form to what he had witnessed the previous night, but he was genuinely shocked to see her so fine. Silently, he thanked his colleague for helping him with the task of returning her to her dormitories. Severus noticed he was staring at the girl when her brown eyes met his. His heart stopped for a moment, inspecting her features from afar and taking in the intimacy of the exchange. What felt like an eternity passed before he noticed her lips part, breaking the connection to glance at the movement. Out of his trance, he forced himself to look away, in case anyone had seen his trance. Clearing his throat, he resumed his breakfast before trudging off to start instructing classes for the day.

-x-

His classes passed in a blur the rest of the day and before he had time to think, he was sitting in his desk grading second-year papers on the difference between Trolls and Hags. The sun was setting, as proved by the growing difficulty with which he was having to read the scribbled words. With a sigh, he abandoned the task and stood, strolling over to his bookshelf and pulling out the novel he was planning on suggesting to Hermione after this sitting. Given, he had been thinking about the meeting all day, he was more determined than ever to keep his affections tucked deep within him. Thankfully, he had managed to go the rest of the day without seeing her, having opted to take his lunch in his chambers instead of the great hall. While it was beneficial to his concentration for the rest of his classes, it pained him to go without seeing her.

He paused for a moment when he realized he had absolutely nothing planned for their actual tutoring session. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? Madam Pomfrey is completely stocked up and Hermione was particularly unimpressed with the previous lesson that held no practical use. Severus sighed, wiping his face with his hands and propping himself on his desk. Perhaps I could ask her what she wants to learn? I've been planning everything so far, maybe I've missed something, he determined, staring blankly off into the distance. I certainly don't have the time to plan something before she arrives, the thought fluttered through his mind as a knock on the door roused him from his reflection. "Come in." He ordered, pushing himself upright.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione announced as she entered the room. She donned a pink cardigan and a simple pair of denim; her hair was braided back and she held a book in her grasp. "I was hoping I might request something we learn today. Unless you already have something planned, that is." She inquired as she found a seat opposite his desk. He smiled inwardly, somehow, we've naturally come to the same conclusion, what a favourable happenstance.

"Of course, Miss Granger, these are, after all, solely for your benefit." Severus droned, attempting to catch a glance at the book she held under her palm. Her small fingers were conveniently placed over the lettering, rendering it impossible for him to make out the title. He reached behind himself, taking the small piece of parchment with the scribbled-out names of the potions texts he had managed to compile, and handed it to her. With her free hand, she took the list and inspected it slowly. "A list of texts for homework, should you find it beneficial. They are all available in the library, I'm certain you've read one or two, but I thought I'd offer them up," Severus explained before returning to his place at the desk. "What is it you would like to learn this evening, Miss Granger?" The inquiry sat in the air for a few moments as she returned to the present.

"Non-verbal magic, Sir. We're learning it in all our classes, and I am finding it impossibly difficult." She confessed, avoiding his gaze as she toyed with the hardcover of the novel in her grasp. He noted that it was likely challenging for her to admit her weak points magically, as she was revered to be the brightest witch of her age. It was likely that her competitive spirit was getting in the way of her being able to produce non-verbal magic. It was an extremely fickle art and it required the proper mindset to master.

He nodded in understanding, motioning for her to stand. "What context would you like to learn first? Defence? Potions? Transfigurations? Charms, perhaps?" Severus noticed her hesitate for a moment as she considered his inquest. Her brows furrowed and she appeared to be muttering the options subtly. The young witch's quirks were beginning to grow on the professor, but he quickly righted himself before he fell too far into her mannerisms.

"Defence." Hermione finally declared. At that moment, he wished he hadn't offered that particular option as he decided where it would be best for the two to practice that art. It was now his turn to avoid her eyes, as he arrived at the conclusion he was afraid to admit. It has to be there, nowhere else could accommodate the practice to the degree that it can. I certainly don't want her messing up my office or my lab.

"The room of requirements, then." He suggested hesitantly. The seclusion of the room was something he was slightly afraid of. If they were to be seen going in together, it would spark attention he was simply in no position to deal with. Especially not if the Dark Lord found out about it, he groaned internally but he noticed the witch perk up at the suggestion. Moving to the door, he motioned for her to head out first. She nearly skipped as she parted through the threshold, clutching the novel to her chest. Once more he attempted to peak at the inscription but had no luck.

Cautiously, he led the way to the room he knew full well Granger had visited before in their pathetic attempt at forming an army. Although it did cause quite the commotion for Lucius, having failed to retrieve the prophecy, Snape was lost in thought as the two took the halls at a quick pace. Shaking himself into the present, he glanced around the hall, looking for any sign of life as the feeling of being watched set hard on his shoulders. He brushed it off, ascribing the feeling to that of paranoia he had already established from the decision to bring her to the Room of Requirement.


	10. Speechless

"Miss Granger," Hermione was just heading into the Great Hall for dinner after her Ancient Runes lecture when she heard her name being called from behind her. She spun to see who it was and saw Professor McGonagall approaching her with a severe expression. For a moment, she wondered if she was about to get in trouble but couldn't come up with a single rule she could have been caught breaking. "I would like to speak with you a moment, could you spare me some time before dinner?" Her professor asked, revealing a tender smile as she reached the paralyzed student.

"Absolutely, Professor, dinner can wait." The rumble in Hermione's stomach begged to differ, and she wondered why McGonagall hadn't grabbed her after her morning Transfigurations class or during Hermione's free period, but she held her tongue and smiled up at her Head of House. The older witch turned and Hermione followed her into a small corridor. McGonagall cast a quick Muffliato and caught Hermione's gaze, making her freeze once more.

"As you are likely aware, last night you fell asleep on the Astronomy tower. While I'm sure you dozed off prior to curfew, you were still, for all intents and purposes, breaking school rules by being out at that hour of the night without good reason. Therefore, I have deducted 20 points from Gryffindor," Hermione winced at the reveal of her punishment. I suppose there was that small rule-breaking, she confessed. "Thankfully I was doing my rounds and came across you. You were quite nearly frozen solid, thank Merlin for warming charms and Madam Pomfrey!" McGonagall stated cheerily, resting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Professor, I- it won't happen again, I promise." Embarrassment clouded Hermione's sense of doubt as she bowed her head. "Thank you, for rescuing me." Hermione acknowledged, digging her nails into her palm. Well that answers that question, she thought, but her stomach was churning from her stupidity. How on earth did I let myself fall asleep outside in the middle of bloody winter? The witch shuttered as if the chilly breeze from that night had somehow returned to her form. She was greatly looking forward to the spring.

"Of course, Miss Granger, I would hardly let a student freeze to death on principle. Now, please enjoy your dinner." Suddenly, Hermione didn't feel quite as hungry as she had when she started the conversation. Hermione nodded at her professor then strode back out towards the Great Hall. She stopped abruptly upon seeing Harry and Ron seated with Ginny and Lavender. She pondered briefly sitting with them and letting them off the hook, but she held firm and found a gap close to the entrance. Piling some food onto a plate, the young witch gathered her dinner and hurried back to her common room as to avoid anyone noticing her. Taking the stairs at a brisk pace, she made it to the Gryffindor tower and found a seat on the couch.

It seemed the majority, if not all, of her housemates were at dinner and she could eat her meal in peace. Not only did the quiet afford her time to digest the fact that she had lost her house more points in the last few weeks from her stupid crush on a professor, but she could also calm her stomach from the excited energy in anticipation of her lesson that evening. Her consistent inability to perform non-verbal magic was embarrassing in the least, and she had even spent her free period practising the art in the library to no avail. Thankfully, Ancient Runes was not one of the classes that demanded she perform magic wordlessly and so she had ended her day on a positive note. She took a bite of her dinner and swallowed it forcefully.

Perhaps I could ask Professor Snape to help me with non-verbals tonight, Hermione allowed herself to think of her coming lesson even though she knew a blush would develop with the mental image of her brooding professor. He is an incredible wizard and a fantastic teacher, she contemplated, admittedly falling into a spiral of introspection. Hermione was sitting on a couch, his hand on her knee as they spoke about novels and held each other's gaze. His brown eyes were delving deep into her soul and awakening a force within her she didn't know she had. She felt herself folding her other leg over his hand, leaning into him and brushing her lips against his. "Kiss me," she teased breathlessly. Without hesitation, he captured her lips and pulled his hand from between her legs to rest it on her thigh. Slowly, he pushed up her skirt as he assaulted her mouth, Hermione melting into him. With a firm grasp of her buttocks, Severus pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his hips. He moved to kiss her neck and her head fell back in pleasure as a moan escaped her lips. "Fuck me, Severus." She whispered.

"I think you have me mistaken," the male voice did not belong to Severus and Hermione was quickly pulled from her growing heat. She gawked down at the man who was beneath her and attempted to escape his grasp.

"Draco." The shift in her daydream brought her back to the present, and Hermione realised she must have fallen asleep as she tested her dinner. It was cold, but she noted she wasn't terribly hungry. Especially not after that little mental break, the witch shuddered and stood up, casting a Tempus charm. "Shit." She swore as it was nearing the end of dinner. Luckily, no Gryffindors had returned from their meal, so Hermione was allowed the time to clean up her plate and rush back to her room.

The girl quickly changed from her uniform into a simple pair of jeans and a pink cardigan. She picked up the novel she had been reserving for Snape from the few muggle books she had brought with her from home. Originally, Hermione thought she would lend her professor Catcher in the Rye but noted she had left that particular classic at home. Instead, she decided on Wuthering Heights. It was likely he had read the book before, but it was one of her favourites and she was determined to share it with someone. Upon examining herself in the mirror, she noted her hair was even more of a mess than normal and quickly tamed it into a braid on her back. While she was still dissatisfied with her appearance, it would do for now because she was in no mood to dedicate the time. Anyway, Snape has seen me at my absolute worst, nothing I can do in ten minutes can erase that, she thought with a sigh. Hermione remembered back to the hair she had laboured over for the yule ball and how stunning she looked in her periwinkle dress. Ron had to go and ruin that night for me too. What a git, she spat mentally, turning around and walking out of the dormitories.

Her heart sank as she stepped down into the common room just as Ron, Lavender, and Harry came through the portrait. Harry stiffened upon seeing her and sent her an apologetic gaze, but the witch just frowned and kept forward. She manoeuvred around the group, but Harry caught her arm. "Hermione, wait, please, I want to talk to you, where are you going?" Harry asked. Ron and Lavender hadn't stopped with their dark-haired friend, and Hermione resigned herself to staying back and giving the boy a chance.

"Just going for a walk, perhaps the library to study some non-verbal spells," She answered simply, avoiding his eyes as she lied.

"I want to apologize, I'm not sure what you heard, but Ron was being a prat. I should have stood up for you, there was no reason for me to go along with what he said, you're amazing Hermione." He spoke. The genuine tone of his voice melted the ice Hermione was producing, and she met his gaze. "I told him to sod off after you left if that counts for anything. Please start sitting with us again, Ginny and I miss you." The witch cracked a grin at the comment.

"Who else could you talk to about your blooming romance, I understand." She knew there was more to it, but she felt the need to play with her friend. Secretly, she was hoping to draw out the apology just a bit longer, make him beg for her a touch. Hermione liked to feel needed, and she was beginning to hate needing people. Like I need Severus.

"You know it's more than that, 'mione, but that's part of it, yeah," Harry smiled, which made Hermione laugh in return. She threw her arms around her friend, careful to hold tight on the thick novel in her hand, and gave him a hug, which he returned. "So, come and sit with us, Ginny will be joining us later."

"No, I really ought to go study, but thanks for the offer. If you're still up when I come back, I'll join you." She offered, making Harry shrug.

"Alright, we'll try to wait up for you." With that permission, she turned to leave the tower and sped up her pace once she was fully out of the line of sight of the fat lady. She made her way to Snape's office, as she had more times that week, it seemed, than she had in her entire academic career, and knocked on the door.

Hermione heard him command something from his office, so she pushed open the door and stepped through. "Good evening, Professor," she spoke with confidence as she took out her nervous energy on her book. Before she could convince herself out of asking for his help in non-verbal magic, she continued, "I was hoping I might request something we learn today." She started, her voice wobbling as she worked her way through her poorly worded request. "Unless you already have something planned, that is." She added as she let herself fall into her normal chair across from his desk. She watched as he examined her. She thought his face seemed to soften whenever she was around, but she was certain she was likely just imagining things she hoped were true.

"Of course, Miss Granger, these are, after all, solely for your benefit." He sounded almost as if the young witch was a burden on him, and she winced at the blow to her ever-diminishing ego. As Hermione attempted to gather her bearings, she watched her professor's eyes wander to the book she held in her grasp. The girl smiled, having strategically placed her fingers over the title so he would have to wait until after their lesson to find out what book she intended on offering up. She was partly embarrassed at her choice, a gothic romance, but at the same time, it was one that would at the very least spark a conversation. Smoothly, Snape reached behind himself and produced a small piece of parchment, handing it to her. She took it eagerly as he explained, "a list of texts for homework, should you find it beneficial. They are all available in the library, I'm certain you've read one or two, but I thought I'd offer them up." Hermione was reading over the list, her eyes wide with wonder as she read the titles of books she hadn't even heard of before. Now, this is a little bit of light reading, she commented internally, allowing a smile to dance over her lips. "What is it you would like to learn this evening, Miss Granger?" It took her a moment for her to register what he had asked her, as she was already planning her next library visit.

"Non-verbal magic, Sir. We're learning it in all our classes, and I am finding it impossibly difficult." Hermione thought it would be harder for her to make that particular confession, but it seemed to roll off her tongue. I must trust him not to completely obliterate me, she mused, though she had been given plenty of reasons not to trust him in such a fashion.

She watched as he flicked his wrist with a suggestion to stand up from her seat. Still keeping her book close to her and making sure she continued to mask the title, the witch obliged. “What context would you like to learn first? Defence? Potions? Transfigurations? Charms, perhaps?" She took a moment to consider the options. Would any of the other topics really benefit me? I mean I'm still doing exceptionally in all the other classes, the only one I'm really fundamentally struggling with is Defence. And it is his subject currently, she debated before deciding.

"Defence," Hermione said with confidence, meeting his gaze as she realised she'd been making eyes with the floor nearly the entire time they'd been speaking. When she looked into his dark irises, she remembered why she had made that decision. Her breath was stolen from her and she took a moment to adjust herself as she examined his features. Just as fast as she had met his stare, he flicked his own to the bookshelf.

"The room of requirements, then."

-x-

"Miss Granger, you've been at this for nearly half an hour, I thought you were bright!" Severus nagged jokingly, which only proved to enrage Hermione more. She had been trying to block his spells by conjuring a Protego spell but she could barely cover her leg, let alone her whole body. He had suggested she practice meditation, that she calm herself before attempting a spell. Needless to say, I'm not easily calmed, Hermione thought as she once again took a deep breath and readied herself for the assault. "Forget about being the best, just focus on putting up a shield." He said, his voice less intense than he had been previously. Obviously, he's trying hard to hold back the mockery, she sighed, rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck.

As she inhaled, she pictured her body being enveloped in a large bubble, poising her wand as she watched him. "Pungo," Severus commanded, to which Hermione whispered Protego in her mind. Shock set in when the stinging hex failed to reach her. "Well done Miss Granger, what changed?" He asked, but Hermione was far too preoccupied with her sudden success.

"Again!" She demanded, posing once more and watching him. He barked the hex once more and she repeated the process of producing her shield. Once again, she was successful in deflecting the hex and jumped excitedly. "I did it! Professor, I did it!"

"Yes, congratulations, you're now at the same level as every other student." His reality check hit her harder than his stinging hexes and she quickly folded into herself. "Shall we continue?" She nodded at his query and resumed her position once more. The two battled back and forth for a moment until she was able to produce her shield without any preparation. "Now, conjure a flower, Miss Granger. I hear you had struggled with that particular class assignment." A blush made its home on the girl's face before she hardened her expression. Orchideous, she cast mentally, a bouquet of mint green roses manifested themselves in front of her, before falling to the ground. "Well done, is there anything else you would like to practice? We will be learning Non-verbal magic next week and how to notice the cues of your opponents as to not fall victim unprepared." Snape vanished the bouquet before them.

"I think you've done more than enough to help me start working on this alone, thank you, Professor." She was inwardly growing proud of her progress and was genuinely looking forward to spending some time this weekend working on her non-verbal spells. "We can resume potions again next week if you had more material for me or anything you needed help with for Madam Pomfrey." He nodded slowly before she moved to gather her book and cardigan from the floor. He met her at the doorway, and he pushed it open, looking out into the corridor before leaning back.

"After you, Miss Granger." She was not accustomed to people holding the door for her, as Ron and Harry were both either raised with poor manners or simply were too preoccupied to care to hold the door for her. Not that she minded, she was perfectly capable of opening a door on her own, but it's always nice to feel that someone would go out of their way to help you.

"Thank you," she muttered as she passed in front of him, looking around the corridor.

-x-

Hermione had decidedly learned more about non-verbal magic in that one lesson, than all of her courses combined. She followed her professor back to his office and watched as he walked cautiously. He subtly flinched at every sigh and groan the castle immitted and spun his head to look in every direction as they moved throughout the halls. Resigning herself not to make mention of the odd behaviour, she kept quiet, clutching her novel to her backside as she puttered along next to him. They rounded the corner to his office and he quickly ushered her in.

"Tea?" He asked as she made herself comfortable in her seat. She nodded, looking back at him over her shoulder to witness him disappear into an adjoining room she hadn't noticed before. He returned after a moment and was followed by the crack of a house elf.

"Good evening, Master Snape, Dobby brought your tea, sir. And a cup for Miss Granger, sir." The creature tottered over, placing the silver tray on the desk in between them and sent Hermione a mischievous grin. It shocked her, and for a moment she was unsure of how to respond to his seemingly knowing expression. Hermione swallowed hard and sent him a strangled smile, holding her book on her knee. He disappeared with another pop and she shook herself from the odd feeling that was sitting on her shoulders. Her professor had helped himself to his tea and motioned for her to do the same. She repeated the actions she took when they first sat down for tea and balanced her cup on the book.

"So, Miss Granger, you wanted to discuss the book I recommended to you?" Her stomach flipped at his question. She had been thinking about what she would discuss with him in the meeting for the past two days and yet was not even slightly prepared for the feeling that overtook her when it came down to the actual encounter.

"Yes, the ending sir," Hermione started. It felt as though her mouth had a mind of its own and was more prepared than the rest of her, as all her nerves seemed to tingle in a panic. "I can't imagine how it could possibly be her partner, he was just so... Obvious! How could they make the ending so obvious? I had been thinking of who it could possibly be for weeks, knowing full well they were setting us up to believe it was the partner, and then they revealed it to be true!" Her voice was full of offence and confusion as she described her problems with the novel.

"I completely agree, Miss Granger, that was an exceptionally mediocre ending." Part of her was shocked that he agreed with her, she had been readily prepared to debate the horrendous finale with someone who enjoyed it, not with someone who agreed with her. As she adjusted, Hermione decided that she would have to take the opposing position to steer the discussion.

"But what if that was their whole goal? To make us believe that it was far too obvious, so it must not be him. What if the writer was planning that all along and we fell for it?" She questioned, a grin developing on her face. Hermione watched as her professor considered the suggestion. His eyebrow raised in the way it always did when he had any sort of conflicting emotion, something that she found charming. His talent suited his face, and she became transfixed on the facial quirk when he spoke.

"Perhaps, that would be a rather interesting twist. I hadn't quite considered that." His subsequent silence made Hermione believe that he was taking the chance to consider her proposition, and that thought only fuelled the smile pressing into her cheeks. "If that were the case, it would be a very different novel, how many times did you read the book before you..." She chuckled at his insinuation.

"Before I drooled all over it?" She finished his sentence playfully, "Once, but I remembered what was on that page, mostly, and rewrote out what I could remember and reread it twice more after that." His eyebrow began its journey once more, making her blush with pride. How can he be shocked at my determination to reread novels?

"Well then, perhaps you might enjoy another novel to occupy your time. I found another book in my collection I thought you might enjoy." Her eyes widened at his suggestion. While she had been determined to find him something to read, she was completely shocked to find he had also considered it.

"Absolutely, I-" She paused, looking down at the book within her grasp. Should I wait to find out what he suggests before I give him mine? What if his novel is another mystery and I'm ruining this by offering a bloody romance? Her anxiety made her question her choice, and she suddenly wished she had selected any other classic book from the limited collection she brought with her to Hogwarts. He seemed to be waiting for her to finish her sentence, staring at her intently. "I also brought you a book to read, if you would like to. It's classic Muggle literature, but you might have already read it, I just- I enjoyed this one and thought you might too." She stammered, avoiding his gaze.

"What is it called, Miss Granger?" Snape asked before he took a long swig of his tea.

"Wuthering Heights." She admitted, her voice cracking slightly. Matching his movement, she swallowed her own sip of her beverage and sat up slightly straighter in her chair.

"I have heard that title, but I have yet to read it, what is the genre?" Hermione swallowed hard, the word catching in her throat before she managed to pry her lips open long enough to tell him.

"A romance, sir." He nodded, his lips never betraying his internal monologue.

"Well, I also have a romance to share with you," Hermione's entire form perked up. "Have you heard of The Element of Perfection?" Hermione shook her head. "It was written by a rather infamous muggle-born wizard, it follows a fool on a journey to perfection and the woman who completely disrupts his view on magic and the universe. Professor McGonagall gave it to me for Christmas as a joke, but I found the writing to be astonishingly good and the plot to be riddled with History, Potions, and adventure. It's a bit of a long read, but definitely worth it." He explained, taking a final sip of his tea.

"I look forward to it, Wuthering Heights is about-" He held up his hand as she started to dive into the synopsis of her suggestion, interrupting her.

"I prefer a little mystery when it comes to the book I read." He flipped his palm out and she quickly handed him the hardcover she was holding onto. Her professor examined the covering and opened it, placing his cup on the table in front of him. His eyes flicked over the preface as she assessed his opinion but was once more unable to tell anything from his expression. He nodded slowly, standing in a swift, elegant motion, before striding over to his bookshelf. His fingertips slid against the spines of his collection before he landed on a rather warn book, pulling it from its position. Moving back to her, he held out the novel.

The cover was a midnight blue and the inscription was in cursive. She opened the cover, as he had, and read over the preface to the book, losing herself in the author's words.

-x-

Hermione stepped through the threshold of her House, a smile stuck on her lips as she hugged the latest novel to her chest. She felt her cheeks warm as she sighed happily. Even with Ron, she never felt this sort of tenderness, this level of exhilaration. The common room was empty, and she decided that Harry and the others had likely gone to sleep, so she let a sigh escape her as she moved to walk up to her dormitory. She wished it was Friday, so she could curl up in her bed and read through the book all night, but she had to wait another day before she could allow herself that kind of luxury. Pushing open the door gingerly, she stepped into her room and noted Parvati's sleeping form. When she glanced over to Lavender's bed, she regarded the fact that while her sheets were unmade, the girl was not folded up inside them.

She must be with Ron, because the lights are not on in the loo, Hermione determined. She sighed, placing the novel on her bedside table and then moving to her trunk. She quickly changed from her clothes into a pair of shorts and a jumper before crawling under her own covers, guarding herself against the frigid castle air.


	11. Rumours

Hermione was exceptionally excited for it to finally be Friday. The week had seemed to drag on and she was ready to curl up with her novel and hopefully finish it by Sunday. She would have to fit in homework of course, but she would be able to manage that just fine in between chapters. Just because it was only the beginning of February did not make the due dates any less important. Given most major essays and final projects were weeks away from being due, Hermione was always determined to get a head start on her studying. N.E.W.T. classes were contributing to what would certainly be her hardest year yet, and she determined to be ready for them when they came.

The witch was up well before her friends, readying herself silently as to not wake her sleeping dormmates, and headed down the steps to the common room. It was empty, as was routine for this hour of the morning for Gryffindors, and she was grateful for the peace. Hermione found her way to the great hall and took up a spot near the middle of the benches, helping herself to her breakfast. In front of her, she had her novel propped up to get in a chapter or two before her friends joined her. It wasn't long before Ginny came down, sitting across from the brunette and helping herself to her own meal. They engaged in mindless chatter, and Hermione was forced to put down her book to listen to her friend's countless stories about Harry and their romance. Hermione didn't mind, she was excited to be back to the normal state of things after her tiff with Ron and Harry.

Soon the hall was filled, Ron sitting beside his sister and Harry taking up the seat beside Hermione. Shortly thereafter Lavender and Parvati joined them, whispering to each other deliberately loudly. They were terribly obvious when they started glancing at Hermione from their spot beside Ron before they would burst into fits of giggles. The intelligent witch looked at Ginny who was already glaring at the pair. Thankfully, the two ceased their laughter, and Ginny glanced back to her friend and offered a sympathetic smile. Harry and Ron also seemed to straighten up when other people joined in on the whispering and started staring at their friend.

"What are they all whispering about? What has Harry done now?" Hermione asked, specifically to Ginny who appeared the guiltiest of her particular clan. The ginger's face turned a rosy colour and her eyes flicked about when she was nervous or hiding something. Which is why it was actually quite impressive that Ron was still acutely unaware of her best friend and his sister's steamy relationship, but that was another issue.

"Well you see, there's a rumour going about." Ginny started, looking down at her hands. "It started last night but we hoped it would be too ridiculous and no one would be talking about it." She continued, pausing for a moment to glance up at Harry who was nodding. "We didn't think you'd ever have to find out because it's just so absurd." Hermione began to shift uncomfortably in her seat and the same feeling from when Rita Skeeter published that she and Harry were an item began to bubble in her gut. She immediately thought to her only secret, the fondness she had lost herself in far too quickly for Professor Snape. The idea of anyone finding out about her crush had haunted her from the moment she pinpointed the exact feelings and she would be devastated if that was what people were talking about.

"Wait, is it about me?" Hermione asked, the shock and embarrassment set in as she leaned back. She glanced around at all the people who were looking at her, chittering after meeting her gaze. Even first years couldn't peel their eyes away from the frazzled witch. "Well tell me! I need to know so I can deny it." She pressed, grabbing Ginny's hand so she couldn't leave before letting Hermione in on the details.

The redhead sighed in defeat and leaned in close as to ensure they were afforded some level of privacy. "Lavender said she saw you and Snape snogging after dinner yesterday, then snuck off into the room of requirements to likely continue snogging, then claimed, when you two finally emerged, that you spent a great deal of time in his office." All the blood in Hermione's body seemed to find its way to her cheeks, causing her to reach a temperature she didn't think was all that healthy. Her robes suddenly felt far too thick, like she was wearing winter clothes in the dead of summer. This was far worse than people finding out about a crush, this was career destroying gossip.

"Well, that's obviously untrue," Hermione spat immediately, making Ginny sit back in shock. "I would never snog a professor! That is absurd, don't tell me you believe it! I would never!" The brunette continued to protest, her embarrassment growing with her uncontrollable outburst over the gossip. She didn't understand why she felt like she was lying, or why she was denying a stupid rumour so adamantly. She indeed did not snog her professor and he would never be so stupid as to risk his career on her, so why did she suddenly feel like her diary was being read out to the entire school? Surely her feelings weren't so obvious Lavender could tell anything, let alone concoct such a vicious rumour from them. And even if she had seen them entering the room of requirements, there would not have even been the suggestion of romantic incidences from their actions that night. "I was visiting him during office hours last night to learn more about a potion I'd read about in the textbook, that's what she must have seen and blown it out of proportion as usual and concocted this preposterous rumour!"

"Oh, my little Won-Won," the voice of the gossip broke Hermione from her justification as she saw the culprit devouring her friend's cheek once more while he tried to eat. Could she be so self-absorbed that she's not listening to me right now? How can she say such horrible, damaging things, and not even try to corroborate her story? Hermione was beyond furious.

"LAVENDER, we're eating here! Take your snogging and gossiping elsewhere!" Hermione screamed at the blonde witch, standing up and slamming her fist on the table. This drew a silence from the entire hall, but it didn't stop her. "Gossiping is an idle past-time that only leads to trouble. I have not, nor will I ever snog a professor!" With an exasperated grunt of displeasure, the brunette gathered her book and bag and ran out of the grand hall. There was nowhere, in particular, she had in mind as she stormed through the halls, but it wasn't long before she ended up outside Professor Snape's office.

Pushing the door open with force, the stubborn witch entered her professor's office without knocking. Part of her wasn't expecting him to be seated at his desk, but she was glad he was. She was ready to vent. "Have you heard, Professor?" Hermione started with her teeth clenched with rage. "There is a positively daft rumour going about and I can't believe someone would be so awful as to spread such poisonous gossip." She huffed, pacing the length of his office. "Can you imagine? Me snogging a teacher? It's barbaric that someone would even come up with that!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she continued to pace, her face was hot and she felt as though she could break something.

"Miss Granger, you cannot simply storm into my office without so much as an invitation or a knock on the door," Snape seethed, making her turn to face him in embarrassment. Her mind was suddenly very quiet and her stomach was flipping in her abdomen. What a brilliant idea this was, Granger, fuel the rumours by going directly to the man you're accused of having an affair with, the witch began to chastise herself as she watched his face twist into one of his classic hateful expressions. Her world seemed to collapse around her as she sunk into the wooden chair she'd sat in so many times before, but this time she felt incredibly unwelcome. "If there is a rumour, of which this is the first I am hearing, there is no need to put any stock in the situation if it is simply just a rumour." He emphasized. "Furthermore, I expect to see you tonight in my office for another lesson. We'll be learning healing charms and potions. There is a war coming up, Miss Granger, you best prepare for that instead of wasting your time on meaningless gossip." He finished, staring down at her over her nose.

The prospect of a new lesson made her want to smile, but the feeling that she had just been berated by the man she was falling for crushed that impulse rather quickly. She blinked at the sudden change in topic, but nodded curtly, holding the armrests of her chair firm in her grasp. Sitting down once more, the professor waved his hand, motioning for her to leave. Quietly, she departed, thinking back to the advice he'd offered as she walked blindly to her Herbology lesson. The witch almost felt like blowing off class, but she was certain Madam Sprout would make a fuss over her absence, and she really didn't need any more attention that day.

-x-

Curled up in one of the overstuffed sofas of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione gazed blankly at the wall, attempting to come up with an idea of what to do next to stop the rumours spreading any further. It had been a rather benign day. Ginny and Harry keeping her from being the centre of attention or at least keeping her from seeing that she was. And she had made it to her free period without punching anyone in the face, which was shocking because Draco was in two of her classes that day. Unfortunately, she was alone in her free period, with Ron and Harry engaged in other classes, their schedules differed more than she would have liked at that moment. She considered finding Ginny, but she was in her fifth year and they didn't have the same free period as she did. Thankfully, Lavender enrolled and nearly every class she could with Ron, which meant that Hermione would have an hour without the threat of running into the root of all her current problems.

She sighed, knowing she would have to figure this out on her own. I'm a brilliant witch, I can do this, muttering back the words in her head that she'd heard a thousand times from her friends and professors. Continuing to brood, the young witch didn't notice the snickers that had started around her as more Gryffindor's flooded the common area. Hermione felt in her bag for the novel that Professor Snape had leant her and was immediately calmed by the texture of the novel's front cover. The room fell to a silence around her as she remembered back to their meeting over tea, and how easy it was to talk to him about books. She was rather pent up about not being able to share her love of reading with her friends, given they weren't the reading sort, and seemed to only find interest in her past-time when it served them.

"They must be dating," a particular hushed tone filled her ears, making her perk up and glance around the room. There were suddenly quite a few more of her housemates littering the room, and she realised it was likely the end of class. Tuning into the whispers, she silently wondered who the gossip had been about this time, hoping they had moved on from their crusade against her. She looked up seeing a group of Gryffindor's looking at a picture and sneaking glances at her, making her stomach flop. With an exasperated sigh, she got up and snatched the picture away from the group to which there was a collective groan of disapproval. Her eyes widened at the sight of her flinging the door open and entering Snape's office. That must have been taken that morning when I went to vent to him about the rumours, she groaned, watching her backside disappear into his office repeatedly.

With a groan, she turned on her heel and stormed up to her dormitory, taking the picture up to her cot where she started tearing it to pieces. With every rip of the flimsy parchment, her heart seemed to tear with it. Part of her, the part she wished would shut up during this particular disaster, longed for the rumours to have a glimmer of truth to them, that perhaps there was something romantic going on between them, that they were, in fact, snogging. Even being friends would satisfy Hermione's craving for Snape's affection. However, the logical side of her knew that this rumour would bring her nothing but trouble and even push her farther away from her potential happiness.

-x-

Hermione wished she wasn't hungry, but it seemed that the stress of the day was only making her desire more food to quell her anxiety. Had she not wanted dinner, she could have hidden away from the student body and silently slipped away to her lesson with Professor Snape, but instead, her stomach forced her down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were sitting together, and thankfully the other lovebirds were nowhere to be found. A sigh of relief washed over her before she glanced up to notice a distinct member of the head table was missing. A couple actually, Dumbledore was also absent from the dinner, but she paid it little mind and slunk down to her friends, catching the seat opposite them.

"How are you, Hermione?" Ginny asked genuinely, "I can't believe they're still on about this. I mean, it's completely daft." She protested in an attempt to comfort her friend. Unfortunately, it did little to calm the growing anxiety in the brunette's chest. "Lavender took it back, even, after Ron called her out on it in Divination. I don't even know how that picture got circulated so quickly." Hermione released a breath, picking at her mashed potatoes.

"It's fine, I'm fine." She insisted, looking down at her meal intently. "I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore hasn't asked to see me, or why I haven't gotten in trouble over this? There must be parents who are furious to hear this and kids have definitely written home about it." Hermione huffed, taking a forceful bite of her dinner. "I can't believe Lavender would do such a thing to me, there's absolutely no good reason for that. She has Ronald." The silence of her friends was beginning to worry her so she looked up just in time to see Ron was moving towards them, alone.

"Looks like that may not be the case after all," Ginny commented as the three of them stared at the ginger sauntering towards them. His posture was poor, though it always was, Hermione decided, looking at the boy she once thought she loved. "Blimey, you look horrible, brother," The female Weasley continued as her brother approached.

"Yeah? Well, you don't look so fantastic yourself," he spat, sitting down with an audible grunt beside Hermione. Instinctively, the brunette flinched away and he sent her an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry for being such a git, 'mione. Lavender had my head all messed up, but after that rumour thing, we're through. No one spreads shit about my Hermione." She'd have thought the apology was sweet if it weren't for his complete lack of culpability and sudden possessiveness over her.

"Leave it to you to make an apology all about yourself while also laying the blame on someone else," Hermione grumbled, facing away from her friend with a frown.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" He pleaded, but his expression just seemed to anger her further. She took another bite of her dinner and stood from the bench. "Where are you going?" Ron asked as he helped himself to the buffet.

"I'm suddenly not very hungry." She seethed, storming out of the great hall. I've been doing that a lot lately, storming out of places, she recognized her more recent inability to control her temper and decided she ought to cool off before subjecting Professor Snape to another round of her likely hormonal behaviour. I'll grow out of this, Hermione determined, winding her way up to the Gryffindor tower.

She moved to push open her dormitory door but heard a rather dramatic sniffle on the other side followed by some sobs. The curiosity got to her, so the witch decided to place her ear on the wood and listen carefully. Hermione quickly deduced it was Lavender, as she had just been broken up with and she was not at dinner. Conflicted, the brunette stood outside the room. If I go in, I'll have to talk to Lavender and I can't be bothered to produce sympathy for that- girl, but if I don't go in, I won't be able to read my book before my lesson with Professor Snape. Eventually, her desire to avoid Lavender outweighed her desire to read so she resigned herself to return to the common room and wait out her emotional journey in silence.

-x-

Hermione paused for a moment outside her Professor's door before she knocked. A part of her wanted to glance around, ensure that no one was watching her, but she knew that it would only seem like she was hiding something if someone were to be watching. Her paranoia was starting to get the better of her and she hated where it was taking her. It was so simple before Lavender went and made a bloody mess of this, she grumbled internally before rapping on the door. As he had many times before, Snape produced a grumbling sound from inside his office and she pushed through the threshold. Upon entering, she registered another presence she hadn't been expecting.

"Miss Granger, thank you for joining us, I take it your day went well?" Dumbledore's booming yet cheery voice filled the room and stunned Hermione for a moment. She noticed that Snape was sitting at his desk, his overly large nose buried in parchment, and actively ignoring her presence. His lack of attention bothered her for a moment but she quickly brushed the thought from her mind as she decided on an appropriate answer for the Headmaster.

"It's been a bit of a mess, actually," Hermione confessed, stepping forward and clutching her notebook to her chest. She had suspected she would be learning potions again that night and she was ready to take notes, unlike her last class that required fewer notes and more action. However, it seemed that might not quite be the case that evening.

"Well you see, Miss Granger, it has come to my attention that there is a rumour circulating regarding your relationship with Professor Snape," Dumbledore continued, regarding the brunette with a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione winced at the mention and stepped back. "While I am certain there is no such activity occurring under my nose, I would request we halt your tutoring sessions, at least for the time being." His last words sent Hermione's stomach plummeting downward, and she was barely able to keep her knees from buckling from below her. The witch was simultaneously devastated at the loss of her allotted time with Professor Snape and furious at her classmates for allowing the unfounded gossip to spread. "You are welcome to finish this last session, but henceforth you must keep your communication with Professor Snape to a minimum." The older wizard finished, his tone becoming far more serious than it had started out.

"Of course, Headmaster," Hermione resigned, letting her head drop. When she looked up again, it was just her and Snape. She began to wonder how it was that Dumbledore had managed to slip away so quietly and suddenly, but she was grateful for the absence.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, that we must stop our tutelage," Snape started, making her heart jump and her eyes widen. She had been upset but she fully expected her professor to be relieved at the removal of the burden. "You are, without a doubt, the brightest witch of your age and it was a pleasure helping you grow beyond the classroom." He had stood at this point and was gazing at her sincerely. A flutter developed in her chest and she was suddenly very aware of how she was standing, adjusting her grey blouse that was tucked under a blue jumper, and shifting her weight onto one foot.

"Thank you, Professor," she whispered, catching his look and swallowing hard. His brown eyes were glued to her and tension was building in her chest. He made a swift move to stand beside her and cupped her cheek. Before she could gasp at the motion, he captured her lips with his own and she stiffened. It wasn't like she dreamt before, his lips were soft and caring, and she melted into him far quicker than she had in her mind. A heat was building around her and she relished in the sensation. Throwing her arms around his neck, Hermione pulled herself as close as she physically could manage as he ravaged her mouth.


	12. Glory

Soon after the brunette stormed into his office, Snape's dark mark stung, and he was incredibly frustrated at the sudden onslaught of demand on his presence. He had been sitting alone, eating his breakfast in peace, and thinking about all the future tutoring sessions he would set up for her. Their field trip to the room of requirements had yet to prove consequential, so he was pondering giving her more defence practice. He felt it was one of the more exciting lessons he'd given in his career at Hogwarts and was anxious to repeat the experience. He didn't have to look up to know she was obviously upset, pacing around his office, and complaining about some rumour he knew he would hear about shortly. He allowed himself to remain in his thoughts as she continued her interlude. The occurrence of the summoning and Hermione's appearance in his office during breakfast was hardly a coincidence, but it was something he would have to address once he had spoken to the Dark Lord. He knew he would have to be rid of her as to not keep his master waiting, and at least this time he had prepared a story that would allow his memories of Hermione to be seen.

When she seemed to stop to catch a breath, Severus deemed it to be the right time to interject, "Miss Granger, you cannot simply storm into my office without so much as an invitation or a knock on the door," He attempted to keep his composure, but a sting of pain shot up his arm once more as the Dark Lord hastened him. "If there is a rumour, of which this is the first I am hearing, there is no need to put any stock in the situation if it is simply just a rumour." He knew he was hurting her with his tone, but he simply did not have the time to hold her hand through this. "Furthermore, I expect to see you tonight in my office for another lesson. We'll be learning healing charms and potions. There is a war coming up, Miss Granger, you best prepare for that instead of wasting your time on meaningless gossip." Severus attempted to redeem himself, hoping that a lesson would allow them to reconnect, allow him to explain even some of what was going on, and avoid her crumbling from embarrassment. Secretly he was thrilled that she had decided to trust him with her anger, and he was not about to let that go.

From his spot at his desk, he motioned for her to leave, while holding back a wince as he was summoned for the third time. When he finally allowed himself to glance at her, she was gone. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he got up, rushing to his floo, and disappearing into the green flame. Upon his entry into the Malfoy Manor, he was greeted by a familiar grin that sent a chill down his back.

"So kind of you to join us, Severus," Voldemort hissed, as Bellatrix grumbled something in spite from behind him. "Quiet witch," the Dark Lord commanded returning his grin to Severus. "I hear there is some good news from Hogwarts, something exciting for my dear old servant." Severus felt his knees collapse beneath him and he was silently commanded to bow before his master. The cold of the wood floor seeped up through his slacks and sent a shiver over his skin.

"I do not know what you are speaking of, my Lord." Severus seethed through the pain of being forced on his knees. He genuinely didn't know what Voldemort was referring to although he had his suspicions, he just prayed he was wrong.

"One little mudblood from Hogwarts, a girl that our young Draco once fancied himself, seems to have been caught snogging her professor, one Professor Severus Snape." Voldemort teased, making Snape's eyes flash open. Was that the rumour? Oh, bloody fuck, the younger wizard began to panic, his heart racing in his ears as he attempted to think back over his encounter with Miss Granger. Can you imagine? Me snogging a teacher? It's barbaric, Hermione's voice rang in his mind. Given he hadn't been paying full attention at that moment, he was certainly focused now. I suppose the expedition was more consequential than I thought, Severus winced as he came to the realisation that his career at Hogwarts would likely be questioned upon his return to the school if this were in fact believed by the student body.

"I assure you, my Lord, that is nothing but a rumour. I would never be caught dead snogging a student, let alone a mudblood," Severus spat, holding in a wave of nausea that was boiling in his stomach at the slur that he loathed to let sit in his mouth. The image of Draco's dream where Hermione was tortured flashed behind his eyes as he attempted to keep composed. Her continued survival his current motivation for passivity. Thankfully he was able to centre his train of thought, hardening his expression as he waited for the Dark Lord to reveal his intentions.

"I would suggest it be confirmed, Severus, that she is dating a Slytherin. I have great plans for that little mudblood," the Dark Lord released Severus from his curse and began laughing heartedly as he stepped back from his servant. "I need her under my thumb so I may crush her at just the right moment," his addition made Bellatrix, ever the sadist, giggle with joy. Snape stood up slowly, his knees cracking as he reached his full height. A part of him knew that whatever his master might possibly be planning could be far worse than the torture she might have endured otherwise. Severus could hardly listen as his Master divulged his plan, hoping that she might be spared in the dark wizard's crusade against Dumbledore, against Muggle-borns, against the wizarding world. He knew it was fruitless to hope such things, that it would only result in his disappointment, but he couldn't help the optimism the girl had instilled in him.

Voldemort spoke of using Hermione as bait, as a spy, as leverage. Every suggestion made it harder for the spy to keep his breakfast down as the images of hypothetical torture continued to play behind his eye lids. He knew it would not end well for either of them, and the thought seemed to tear away at any sort of happiness he had imagined with the witch.

By the time he was able to return to his chambers, it was five minutes past the beginning of his first class. Without a moment to think over what he had just been privy to, Severus launched himself into the lesson and hoped he would be able to make it through the day. Thankfully, it was a first-year lesson, so he could easily muddle through a few charms and spell that would help them protect themselves in the event of a war. He felt the burden weigh heavier on his shoulders as he was one of the few who truly knew how close the poor students of Hogwarts were to transforming into soldiers in a war between two impossibly strong-willed wizards. Fortunately for them, he thought, they were part of the winning combatants.

-x-

Dumbledore found him at lunch, which Severus had opted to take in his office once again. He struggled to get a handle on what exactly the Dark Lord had asked him to do and thought a little quiet and some reading would do him some good. He had hungrily torn through the gothic romance novel Hermione had lent him and was nearly halfway through. He saw himself and Hermione in the characters, which allowed him to delve far too deeply into his imagination. The setting of Wuthering Heights was bleak, but it mirrored his own life and he wished he and Hermione would not suffer the same fate of Catherine and Heathcliff. Upon finishing the chapter in which Catherine meets her untimely demise, he was interrupted by the sound of a knock on his door. In walked Professor Dumbledore, with no trace of a twinkle in his eye.

"There is a bit of gossip circulating these halls, Severus, and I wish to discuss them with you to determine the appropriate reaction," Dumbledore declared, striding over to the seat that Severus had come to associate with the brunette he had been fretting over all morning. "I assume you've been made aware of this particular issue since you left the school so abruptly this morning?" He coaxed, sitting down opposite the dark-haired professor.

"Unfortunately, I have, and the Dark Lord has taken it upon himself to award me with a mission regarding it, yes," Severus confided, determining that if anyone could help him out of this mess, it was the Headmaster. He had little faith, though, that he could remove himself from the situation, and he would have to go along with the Dark Lord's plan. It sickened him to think of it, but if he had to choose between that and being alive to keep Hermione safe, he would certainly make that sacrifice. He couldn't fault the Dark Lord, Draco had brought Hermione to the front of his attention and Severus had allowed himself to be seen puttering about with the girl. There was not a moment since he returned from his meeting with Voldemort, that he did not wish he could take back his decision to bring her to the room of requirements.

"What is it that Tom is planning this time, Severus? How does Miss Granger fit in?" Dumbledore implored, raising an eyebrow at his staff. The younger wizard inhaled deeply, adjusting himself in his seat as he debated how he would break the news to his other master.

"The Dark Lord wishes me to use her, to gain information. He suspects that she is the root of these rumours and that it would be best for me to confirm them of sorts. He wishes me to ensure that she and Draco get together. He must court her sir," he offered, avoiding eye contact with his superior. It was hard enough for him to think of abusing his relationship like that, but to confess that he was demanded to do so made him ill. How could he knowingly send her into the arms of his Godson, when he knew full well the torture it would put them both through? Severus suspected that the girl had been developing feelings for him, but to shut her down only to feed her to the Malfoy heir? He couldn't fathom how he would push through his feelings for the witch to make that happen.

"Well, I don't see how that is quite impossible. Draco has the mission of killing me, she might be the love he needs to give him some room in his conscious to allow you to do the honours. I worry he may be getting too keen on the idea of killing me that he may succeed before the term is through," Dumbledore reasoned. The suggestion made Severus look up hastily and watch the headmaster look around over the brim of his half-moon spectacles. How can be so smug to assume I would be comfortable pushing this? While he attempted to mask his love for Hermione, the headmaster was known for his keen ability to see past walls and know the truth behind every action, and somehow, he doubted Dumbledore missed this.

"So, I must..." The younger wizard let his voice trail off as he came to terms with his mission, "encourage this?"

"Yes, Severus, and I would start this evening," Dumbledore confirmed with a bow of his head. Snape's stomach dropped, making him sit back in his chair as his posture collapsed. "I will join you in your lesson tonight, and I will inform Miss Granger that you will no longer be allowed to continue given the status of the rumours." Severus wanted to protest, to plead his side and beg the headmaster to allow him the freedom to fall in love with his student, but he knew better, keeping his mouth shut and nodding curtly as his only response. His entire happiness revolved around his little book club with Hermione and their continued banter over tutoring lessons, and this too was being pulled out from under him, as everything else that he loved had been before.

The older wizard left Severus to brood in his dimly lit office. How can I possibly force my heart into the arms of another?

-x-

He wasn't sure what he expected to come of the rest of the day, but he certainly didn't think that Draco would come knocking on his door. Although, he mused upon the boy's forceful entrance to his office, with the state of the gossip, it was perfectly reasonable he would demand to see his mentor. The young wizard was enraged, his hair practically standing on end as he paced in the same spot Hermione had done before. "You greasy, greedy prat!" He finally accused, turning to face Severus who had let a look of surprise betray his normal composed expression. "You tell me to hide my feelings for Granger and this whole time you're fucking her? I can't believe you! I trusted you!" The Malfoy heir admonished, glaring Severus down in a way only Lucius had managed previously. If he wasn't slightly frightened for his nose, he would be impressed by the power the blond was exuding.

"I am sure you are mistaken, Malfoy, for I have not been fucking Hermione Granger," Severus spat, making Draco seethe even more. "Now if you would please take a bloody seat, we might be able to discuss this." Draco begrudgingly obliged, taking Hermione's seat and fuming in his spot. It was almost comical how quickly the boy was to upset over the idle gossip, especially considering the hours of work they had devoted to the boy learning to control his emotions and master Occlumency. However, Severus could not muster the breath to laugh at the situation he was pushed into. "There is no truth to these absurd rumours, I know you are not ignorant enough to allow yourself to believe them," Severus challenged, gathering his sense of confidence and rebuilding his facade.

"I- I- well you know exactly how I feel about her," Draco rebuffed, his voice wavering as he likely thought back to his budding crush. The older wizard sighed at the boy's weakness. He was well aware of the boy's sentiments towards the muggle-born, from his adventures in the boy's mental recesses, however, he also knew how fleeting yet powerful young love was. What Severus was experiencing was far deeper than young love, and he felt it slipping from his grasp for the second time in his life. He was desperate to share his predicament with the only other person who knew, but McGonagall was always busiest on Fridays.

"Exactly why it is all the more absurd that you believe that shit," Severus maintained. "I do believe, however, that you are skilled enough in the practice of Occlumency that you may be able to hide your relationship with the girl if you were still determined to pursue one," Severus fibbed, knowing that however he chose to begin encouraging a romance between the two would seem forced and fake. He hoped, however, that this attempt would catch the boy in such a distracted state that he would not begin to dissect the intentions of his professor.

"You do?" The hope in Draco's voice only added to the building nausea in Snape's gut, but he held strong and nodded, making Draco's eyes light up in a way he had never actually witness in the young Malfoy. "I've been practising, and I can break it off with Pansy, I don't think she likes me much anyway, just my money," the boy began to ramble in excitement. Severus decided to interrupt by slamming his fist down on the hardwood in front of him, releasing a bout of anger he was holding down.

"You must be discrete, rumours at Hogwarts get about far too quickly and if anyone were to find out about you and the mudblood, it would mean my head, yours, and the girl's. Don't let your hysteria get the better of you," his calculated command froze the student in front of him. It almost felt as though he were chastising himself as he watched Draco return to his mind. He had half the inclination to delve into the boy's thoughts to see if he could, in fact, keep Severus from seeing the current frenzy puttering about Malfoy's ideas, but he resigned himself to watch from the outside. He couldn't genuinely bear to witness the kind of puppy love that was likely leading his reflections.

In his eternal thrill, Draco left Snape's office in a flurry. It was exactly how Severus imagined he would act had he been granted the joy of wooing Hermione. The silence helped Severus to return to his own thoughts, sighing as he sunk deeper into the seat he felt he hadn't left all day. The wizard wiped his face harshly as he recalled exactly what his new mission was. Facilitate a romance between the princess of Gryffindor and the villain of Slytherin. The task seemed impossible, but it was likely only from his guarded perception. Perhaps he was hoping that the task was impossible, that Hermione couldn't possibly be swayed to fall in love with the boy who had caused them nothing but torment during their formative years. I suppose, he considered, we'll have to see.

-x-

He wasn't sure what it was that came over him the moment Dumbledore apparated from his office and left him alone with Hermione Granger. Perhaps it was the build-up of plots he was concocting to make the girl fall in love with his godson or the fact that everything in his world was telling him it was the worst thing he could possibly do at that very moment. Whatever it was made Hermione's lips catch the moonlight that was streaming through his window, her eyes glimmer under the floating candles set up about his office. Whatever it was made Severus capture the girl's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. All the promises he had made, to himself, to Draco, to the Headmaster, to Voldemort, melted away with his will to live as soon as she relaxed into his embrace. He felt as though he must have been dreaming as she pulled him closer to her. In his haze, he lifted her into his arms, never severing their connection, and stole her away into his chambers.

A moan escaped her lips as he set her down on the bed. Not wanting to lose the momentum, he wordlessly cast charms on his dorm: silencing spells, locking spells, invisibility spells, deterring spells. He wanted nothing to come in between this moment he had been hoping for from the moment he begrudgingly accepted her as his pupil for the semester. It shocked him to consider that it had been less than a week since her presence made his heart flutter, that her intelligence had captured his thoughts, that her beauty had enraptured his dreams. He took a moment to look down at the girl beneath him. Her hair was a mess, as usual, and was sprawled out around her head. Her brown eyes were glossy with a lust he hadn't seen before, and her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths.

Her lips parted as if she were about to speak, but her forehead crinkled as though she were attempting to focus her thoughts. He placed a finger on her lips, stopping her from speaking as the mirage began to crumble around him. He was suddenly acutely aware of the situation and the complete stupidity of his actions that led him to this point. "Miss Granger, I- if you don't want to do this- I'm sorry, I let myself get overwhelmed," Severus moved to back away from her, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back, lifting herself from the bed in the process. This time it was her to catch his lips, pressing herself into him, as he let himself tumble back into the illusion.

"Call me Hermione, please," she whispered breathlessly against his lips, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "And I desperately want this." Her consent sent him over the edge, securing her face in his hands as he closed the gap between them. She began working at the many buttons of his robe, making him crack a grin against her mouth. Reaching for his wand, he cast away everything but his trousers and her knickers. Hermione gasped at the sudden bite of the cold air, so Severus gathered her in his arms, placing her once more on the bed. The girl trailed her fingertips along the bumps and scars of his skin, and for once he didn't feel self-conscious about the proximity. He felt safe with her.

He kissed a trail down her neck, pausing to gain her consent. Eagerly, she gripped his hair and he took it as encouragement before he unhooked and rid her of her brassiere. A moan escaped her lips followed by a hissing noise, he suspected was supposed to be his name. "You may call me Severus, Hermione," he granted making her sigh happily as he breathed on her breast. He captured her pert nipple in his mouth and sucked playfully, watching her writhe beneath him. He moved to her other breast, toying with it as he had the other, propping himself up with one hand as the other travelled down to her knickers. He played with fabric, causing her to roll her hips against his palm. He enjoyed the impact he had on the girl and was easily caught up in the confidence it afforded him, sucking and nipping his way down to her sex. Slowly, he slid her pants from her hips, kissing the skin that was exposed by the removal of the violet cotton. She squirmed, and he rushed to place his mouth on top of her nub, letting his tongue slide down her labia.

His actions elicited a guttural moan from the girl that only encouraged him to continued, her reactions to every thrust of his finger and flick of his tongue kept him going until she came undone beneath him. He returned to her mouth, kissing her sensually. Her fingers entwined once more in his hair, and he silently thanked Merlin he had showered that morning. "S-S-Severus," she stammered, as she twitched from her orgasm. His name on her tongue sent a shudder through his abdomen and down to his member which was throbbing in his trousers. Somehow her hands reached the waistband of his slacks, pushing them down along with his pants, and revealing his hardened cock. A shiver slivered up his spine and he pulled away from the kiss to look down at the girl. There was not a shred of fear or regret in her eyes, which he had been fearing since the beginning of their encounter. "Fuck me." She demanded. He swallowed hard, positioning himself at her channel, and eyeing her once more before thrusting into her heartily.

Hermione matched his thrusts as she grinded against his pelvis, raising her hips to give him leverage. She reached between them and found her nub, playing with it as he had been previously, helping herself to a second undoing. Her pulsing channel around his cock sent him into his own climax, spilling himself into her hot sex and groaning loudly. His eyes were tightly shut, as he thrust three more times. Upon looking down, he saw Hermione smiling up at him widely, and suddenly he knew what a mistake it all was.


	13. Accidents

Severus pushed off the bed and stumbled back, watching as Hermione sat up and covered herself with his duvet. Nausea that had been building all day threatened to prove its strength and so he ran, naked, into his bathroom and huddled over the loo. A shudder ran over his skin as his mind swirled with thoughts of Hermione naked, in his bed, and her screams. Her screams of pleasure which would turn to screams of agony if this ever got out, if anyone ever knew that he had just had sexual intercourse with a student. With the very same student he had promised to sell off to his Godson as if she were his to give away. As if she were my daughter, the thought sent him over the edge and he revisited his previous meal in the form of sick tumbling into the porcelain beneath his head.

"Severus?" Hermione's worried tone made tears well up in his eyes. How can she still be here? How did I let it get this far? "Are you okay?" He felt her hands on his back, followed by a blanket being draped over his shoulders. Her curls brushed against his cheek and he released a shaky breath, leaning into her. The warmth that emanated from her chest comforted him on a deep level, setting his soul right as she held him tenderly. "It's okay, it's going to be okay," she soothed. He hadn't been aware of his sobs until he was forced to take a hard inhale, the air screaming through his lungs as he began to shake.

"N-no, it's- it's really not, Herm- Her- mione," he stammered as he attempted to steady his breathing, never releasing the grip he held on her soft forearm. She is so young. How could I do this? She's your student, she's- She's Hermione bloody Granger. His occlumency shields were failing him and every emotion he associated with the girl assaulted him at that moment. Severus tried desperately to re-establish control, avoiding her gaze at all costs, but her presence made it nearly impossible. Her form next to his brought something comforting that he had never truly experienced before and he was both terrified at the prospect of his coldness melting and hesitant to ever let her go.

They sat there, in silence for a long while, before he was able to sit up on his own. His shields had reformed and the wizard was able to think a little more clearly. He held the edges of the cotton throw over himself and assessed her brown eyes which seemed to be doing the same to his own stare. "Granger, I-" he began in a whisper to which she placed her finger on his lips.

"Hermione," she corrected, letting her fingertip trail down to his chin as she glanced down at his mouth. Upon meeting his eyes once more, she moved to tuck her hair behind her ear and look away, a blush developing on her cheeks once more as he continued to regard her intently.

"Hermione, no one can know," he stated simply, watching as her shoulders slacked and her expression fell slightly. She was a master at hiding her emotions at that moment, better than me, he reasoned as he felt it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. Had he been anywhere near his wand, he may have attempted to read her mind, for there was nothing he wanted more than to be in the mind of the brilliant witch he was regarding at that moment.

"Of course, I understand. I won't tell anyone." He closed his eyes at her assurance. Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone, not intentionally at least. Who would react well to her bedding the Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts? He surmised, leaning back against the bathroom counter. The cold of the wood against his back made him feel clammy and awkward as he adjusted his legs beneath him. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and she summoned a goblet, filling it magically with water and handing it to him. Severus took it gratefully and rinsed his mouth out from the poor taste his vomit had brought earlier. Looking at her as she appraised him apprehensively, he wondered how he could ever have gotten so lucky as to have her worried for his wellbeing.

"I am not concerned about what you say with your lips, Hermione, I-" He paused a moment, looking down at her mouth which was twisted into a pout. "Do you know of Occlumency?" Snape inquired, knowing full well that she was likely to have heard about it from her dear friend Potter. If not that, then she would have read it in one of her many trips to the library. It wasn't a secret art, just not widely practised as it was something you were either naturally skilled at or developed over a significant period of time. He had attempted to educate her friend on the subject, but the boy's weakened mind left him impossible to teach, and to be fairly honest, he hadn't need to try too hard with Draco as he seemed to be a natural. Hermione would be a natural, I wouldn't doubt, he mused, watching her as she nodded. "Have you attempted it?"

"Well, yes, I mean, after Harry told me about it and how hard it was to master, I took it as a sort of challenge," she divulged, shrugging her shoulders, and looking away from him once again as if her ambition were an embarrassing quality. He wanted to smile, but the gravity of the situation he plunged himself into was something he couldn't shake easily, no matter how beautiful the girl looked with a flush of pink on her cheeks. "I haven't had anyone to practice with to see if I could actually successfully occlude, but I've had a lot of success compartmentalising my emotions, as it were," she continued, once again meeting his eyes.

A breath caught in his throat as he saw the same glimmer in her eyes that he had back in his office what seemed like just moments ago. Severus vanished the goblet before he moved to stand, tying the blanket around his hips to allow himself some dignity and offered a hand to help her up. "That will be our final lesson, Hermione, and no one can know what has gone on. We will never speak of it. We will never revisit this. This was the start and the end of it. Are you clear on that?" He barked, more at himself than anything, but his tone made her flinch. The reiteration of the warning was mostly for his own benefit, knowing she would have digested it the first time. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "I do not regret it, Hermione, don't think that, but it was a horrible mistake and could result in the death and torture of many," most notably you, "This is not to be taken lightly," he continued in a lighter tone.

Hermione nodded once more, her lips pursed. She had redressed, her mane still frazzled, but she was just as stunning as she had been when she was nude beneath him. There is nothing he could do to get that image from his mind, and he was partly thankful for that fact since he would never have the pleasure of seeing her again in such a state. "I understand, no one will know," she whispered, again. And perhaps she did understand, but he had the suspicion that she was just as displeased as he was with their current circumstances.

"I will dress, then I will come to my office and we will begin testing out your Occlumency skills," he directed. Hermione moved to pass him, and he caught her arm instinctually. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a gentle, lingering kiss. Severus allowed himself to cling to the sensation of her soft mouth pressed to his and pulled away slowly. Her eyes searched his, and she nodded before continuing on her path from his rooms. He felt her presence leave the wards deep in his soul and shivered at the sensation. He would never experience that happiness ever again, and he was truly distraught to think that perhaps it would be the last moment in life he would feel totally and completely good.

-x-

He wasn't sure how he managed to get to sleep that night, but when he woke up that Saturday he almost felt light. As if the previous night hadn't occurred, as if he wasn't about to embark on the assignment of hooking up the woman he was very certain he loved with his Godson to play out the sick fantasy of a wizard who held Severus under his thumb. As he stared up at the pattern on his ceiling, he nearly allowed himself to believe that he was free. Free to date Hermione Granger, free to teach potions and the dark arts without a hidden agenda, free to finally breathe. However, the memories and the circumstances flooded back to him and he closed his eyes tightly. She would be with Draco Malfoy by the end of February, he would be setting up the chess pieces in a war, and they would never experience the same feeling ever again.

Somehow Severus forced himself from his bed, pulling on his sleeping robe, and sighing heavily. He sauntered over to his bathroom and cleaned up the mess he had left behind the night before with a quick Evanesco before turning on the shower and stepping under the lukewarm water. He washed his hair with vigour, although the wizard knew he would be brewing most of the afternoon for Madame Pomfrey and it would simply get greasy once more before bed anyway. Stepping out of the warmth, he looked into his steamed mirror, wiping away a section to properly see his face in the reflection. Severus noted his growing wrinkles, dark eyes, and crooked nose before tucking his hair behind his ears and standing back. This war is ageing me, he thought as the reasonably young man suspected he was easily beginning to look like a 50-year-old wizard instead of the 37 he currently maintained.

Re-entering his room, he summoned his brewing robes, which were far more tattered than his teaching robes, and dressed. Deciding that breakfast wouldn't be a horrible way to start the day, and that Hermione was likely having a lie-in as she so promised the night before. He sat back a moment and recalled her voice, "I haven't really gotten to sit down and read through that novel you leant me, not properly. I've always been interrupted so I want to keep it for another night. If that's alright with you? I'll give it back to you on Monday, maybe, after class. I'll stay up tonight to finish it, then lie-in tomorrow so I'm not exhausted for homework. I won't fall asleep on this one, I promise." She had been rambling after he complimented her natural affinity for Occlumency and her subsequent giggle at their inside joke made him smile. He assumed she was attempting to draw out their last meeting, and he didn't mind. Had it been up to him, he would have kept her well into the night, maybe sat with her while she read the novel and read the book she had given him for the fourth time since he got his paws on it. The fantasy of it all, having a quiet night with the girl to talk about books, was easily the least possible event as their lives stood, but it still kept him up the rest of the night.

Walking out of his office, he spotted no one in the corridor outside. This wasn't unheard of since it was Saturday and students were likely having breakfast, snogging, or studying. Though, he mused, Hermione would likely the only one who would possibly want to be studying at this hour. The image of her nose pressed into the pages of a Transfigurations textbook lingered in his mind as he floated through the halls and down to the staff entrance for breakfast.

McGonagall was seated in her usual spot and looked up at him, offering a friendly nod before returning to her meal. Severus took his place next to her and helped himself to eggs, toast, and a steaming cup of coffee. Even though he hadn't been drinking alcohol, though he would not have been opposed to the idea, he felt as though he had an unbelievably painful hangover. He chalked it up easily to the lack of sleep and extreme guilt he was harbouring over his deplorable actions. It's not like you used the poor girl, he attempted to justify as he drank his hot beverage in silence. No, but I certainly will be enabling her use quite shortly. His muse was rather negative, which he resented, but as it was his own voice speaking in his head, he had no one to blame but himself.

There was a hoard of Gryffindors at their table, enjoying a hearty breakfast before the Quidditch game later that day, but Hermione was nowhere to be found on the benches. He wasn't sure why it was his instinct to search for her in every crowd, but he imagined it had something to do with love.

"Any exciting weekend plans, Severus?" McGonagall asked cheerfully from his left. He paused for a moment to think of what exactly he deemed exciting and instantly thought of his previous evening's activities. That's not exactly going to repeat itself this weekend, he thought pessimistically, nor would I ever be sharing that with Minerva.

"Nothing in particular. Brewing for Madame Pomfrey and Saint Mungos, I wouldn't wonder," he mentioned offhandedly, picking at his eggs in disinterest. There was a moment of silence, as if she were waiting for him to continue divulging his weekend plans. It's not like I ever have much to say in these situations, Minerva, Severus spat mentally, forcing himself to maintain civility as he grumbled internally. He was never one for small talk, and he thought she understood that about him, but it was moments like these that made him doubt it.

"Next weekend the students are going to Hogsmeade, do you care to join me as a chaperone?" The woman always had an agenda, Severus thought with a slight inward chuckle. He almost considered the invitation for a moment, perhaps Hermione will be there, but quickly decided that regardless of the girl's attendance, he would much prefer to avoid that particular responsibility. With everything going on at this time, he was grateful for the peace and quiet Hogsmeade weekends afforded him.

"The day I offer voluntarily to chaperone a Hogsmeade visit over this lot of dunderheads, is the day I'd ask you kill me where I stand," the wizard joked, eliciting a laugh from his mentor. He saw her shrug in defeat from his peripheral vision and let a cheeky grin play on his lips. The wizard adjusted his robes before he took a bite of his eggs. He was suddenly feeling underdressed compared to the older witch seated next to him, who appeared to have just had her emerald green robes freshly pressed.

"I didn't have high hopes, donna you worry," she rebutted, taking a sip of her tea. "The rumours of your indiscretion with a student have died down, thankfully, and Dumbledore managed to handle the parental side of things. I believe his statement was that it was started as a ploy from the students to get you removed because you graded too harshly," Minerva commented in an obvious attempt to draw Severus into a conversation he was less than thrilled to participate in.

"I'm glad it was sorted," he grumbled, placing his lips on the rim of his coffee mug to take a sip of his drink. He hadn't actually heard how the Headmaster had handled the fabricated scandal, and he was genuinely glad he had come up with something that satisfied the parents. Now all I have to do is provide enough cushioning to facilitate a romance between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, easy enough, he thought grumpily.

"Was there any truth to it?" Something about her question caught him off guard and he nearly joked on the fluid he held on his tongue. "Tell me everything, Severus." Unfortunately, he surmised that she had taken his reaction as one of admission of guilt, which, he mused, I guess I am. He would have found the gossipy nature of his colleague humorous had it not been for his current preoccupation. The situation was far too serious for him to take lightly and joke about over breakfast.

"Not in the slightest, Minerva, and I would ask that you refrain from thinking about my love life, especially if it considers a student," he spat. Standing up from his seat and storming out of the hall. So much for controlling my temper, he grunted internally as he stormed back to his personal lab to begin his brewing for the day. A train of thought had seemed to stick around, hovering beneath the countless musings in his mind, since he left his last tutoring session with Hermione the previous night: what if there is a way I can have it all?

-x-

Standing behind his cauldron, brewing a particularly large patch of pain reliever, Severus was determined to focus on the task at hand and not let his mind wander into the what if's and could be's that came with thinking of Hermione Granger. He was hoping that his brewing would help him get his mind off of things, if not for the few hours he would be at it. Things would have gone quicker had he been allowed his assistant, but he knew better than to dwell on that fact and continued dutifully managing his potions.

He had been deeply entrenched in the brewing of his potion when there was a knock on his door. The thought of Hermione being on the other side sprung to his mind, but he quickly dismissed the notion and muttered a stern "enter" as he continued his concoction. The door squeaked open and to his surprise, an older female voice broke the silence.

"Severus," the thick Scottish accent spoke, drawing his attention to the figure at the door. McGonagall's face was sullen, a stark contrast from her rather cheery disposition at breakfast, and his stomach instantly sunk. Nothing good ever came of Minerva looking at him with those eyes. He held his expression strong, though, continuing his Occlumency practice as he had been failing to maintain his walls since his little affair with Hermione. She may be privy to his inappropriate feelings towards the girl, but she would never know how far he had taken it. He watched her face as she decided exactly what to say, her eyebrows furrowing as she obviously considered her options. Unfortunately, she decided on "there's been an accident."


	14. Cataracta

Sitting on a rock by the Great Lake, Hermione was deeply invested in her novel. She had finished it the previous night, keeping her promise not to fall asleep on it like she had the first novel he lent her, but she was not yet prepared to return it to him. Given she may have been using the tome as a way to keep her mind from wandering to her feelings for him, the sensation of his lips pressed against hers, his cock so skilfully- Stop, she cursed herself, starting the paragraph she had glazed over once more. The young witch adjusted to sit up a bit straighter, hoping to practice focusing her attention before she would have to return to school work.

It was hard for her to concentrate on anything since that night, and she was putting off homework until later. Hopefully, by then she would have processed the event a little more and been successful at compartmentalising the memory. If not, it was all too likely she would slip up in an essay, wasting parchment and ink and her time. Instead, she allowed herself that morning to reread the last novel she would ever get from Severus Snape and slip into daydreams and picture his flesh against hers. She was relishing in the time she had alone though, to read, to lose herself in thought, but she realised it wouldn't last long as she heard the voices of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter coming towards her.

Taking a deep breath, she flattened her book on her lap and looked up to see the rest of her trio walking with their brooms in hand. Oh shite, the Quidditch game, she remembered, wincing, and offering a sheepish smile as they approached. "You missed the game, 'mione, we crushed Hufflepuff. Not a surprise though, innit?" Ron said jovially, sticking the shaft of his broom into the ground beside her. Harry did similar on her other side.

"Just reading, yeah? I understand wanting to avoid the mass of prats gossiping about your love life," Harry sighed and sat down on the rock beside her. "It's died down a bit, something about a Ravenclaw being caught shagging a Hufflepuff in an alcove last night." Hermione swallowed at the comment. At least it wasn't your sex life people are talking about, you were definitely not in an alcove last night, the thought made her shudder. Hermione couldn't help but feel a touch sorry for the couple who was now the focus of the gossip.

There was still a thick layer of snow on the ground, and she found it hard to believe her friends were going to stay outside with her in nothing but their Quidditch gear. She was bundled up, a knit cap, winter jacket layered on top of a jumper, and the thickest pair of jeans she could find in her closet. Her boots were brimmed with fake fur and covered up to her knee, keeping her sufficiently warm in the colder weather. It wasn't snowing at that moment, and she was grateful for the break, as reading inside would not be nearly as refreshing and she was in desperate need of a change in scenery.

"Yeah, it's nice to have peace and quiet sometimes, and I would definitely be too easy to find in the library," the witch joked, marking her spot by folding the corner of the page and closing the book. It was hard to keep the mood light when she was torn between elation of losing her virginity to Severus bloody Snape, and the fact that she would not have the pleasure again any time soon. "How are classes going for you two? I feel like we haven't had a moment to talk in a while, and I know I usually help you out with things," she attempted to deflect her train of thought. Hermione's busy schedule was suddenly a lot more open given the cancellation of her tutoring sessions, but she wasn't about to hop right back into doing her friend's homework for them. They had survived this long into the term without her, they could make it longer.

"I'm keeping my head above water, mostly thanks to the Half-Blood Prince," Harry noted, making the witch frown back at her friend. Before she could open her mouth to judge him, he raised a hand in front of her face. "I know, I know, I should throw it away. I can't help it, Hermione, it's just so incredibly helpful, and with everything going on with Dumbledore and shit, I feel like I can use the help." Hermione sighed. She supposed it was fair, given his abnormally full schedule from his private lessons with Dumbledore. Still, Hermione felt as though he were cheating through his education, something that bothered her on a deeply emotional level. I'm one to talk, her thoughts travelling to her blatant disregard for rules the previous evening. Harry, however, was not quite at the educational level she was, and she could afford to break the rules so long as she didn't get caught. The brunette hoped that at least the lessons with the Headmaster were helping him gain some sort of magical education.

"And you Ron?" She posed, steering the conversation away from rule-breaking activity. The red-head shifted uncomfortably in his spot and shrugged his shoulders. She noted how awkward he presented himself, something that she rarely saw in her Professor except for his casual break-down in the bathroom after their encounter. Her thoughts passed to the image of a very naked Potions master's backside scurrying into the bathroom. It had taken her a moment to register exactly why he had leapt from her, as she was still recovering from her particular high. The sound of him becoming sick shook her immediately to the present and she quickly summoned her clothes, dressing hastily before finding him bent over the loo.

At that moment her mind was swirling with worries that she'd hurt him, or that he was so disgusted with her that he was physically ill. Most of all, she was just worried about him. She summoned a blanket from the bed and covered him with it, as her mother had so many times with her when she was distressed from bullying received in primary school. It comforted her to have him press his cheek to her chest. She felt wanted, like he had made her feel right up until that moment, and she was once again overcome with a sense of devotion to the wizard.

"I'm managing, I guess," Ron's voice brought her quickly back to the present and she adjusted her far-off gaze to focus on her friend. "Lavender may have been a bimbo, but she was quite eager to help me with my schooling. Kinda miss that part," and the snogging, Hermione presumed, a slight grin appearing on her lips. It made her laugh now, to think of Lavender being so jealous of her to go about spreading rumours. Given it had single-handedly ruined her tutoring lessons and any potential relationship she could have explored with Snape, it had prompted her professor to make a rash decision to make a move on her. And that was bloody brilliant, Hermione sighed at the memory, but immediately forced herself back to reality.

"I'm sorry you two broke up over me, Ronald," the brunette offered half-heartedly. She wasn't really sorry, but she felt the moment called for it. Thankfully, her apology made Ron burst into a bout of laughter to which Harry and Hermione joined in.

"She was a right twat to spread that shit about you, good riddance if you ask me," Ron scoffed, turning his head to look out over the Great Lake. Hermione winced at his use of insult, but before she could scold him for the particularly distasteful comment, the sound of crunching snow drew her attention. She turned towards the noise and she saw Draco approach the group. He was alone, which was odd considering he was consistently surrounded with at least two Death Eater legacies, but Hermione was on guard nevertheless.

"Malfoy," Hermione heard Harry spit from her right before he stood. She tucked herself behind Ron and placed her hand over her wand in a defensive stance. Her stomach flopped as she attempted to remember all the advice she'd received in her private, non-verbal defence lesson with Severus. Perhaps they will come in handy sooner than I had thought, Hermione considered, her Gryffindor bravery wavering as she stared down her blond nemesis.

"No need to attack, Potter. I come in peace," the blond spoke as he neared them, never slowing his pace even at the sight of Ron and Harry's wands drawn and poised to strike. "I just want to talk to Hermione, is all," he continued forward. The mention of her name made her eyes widen considerably as she considered why on earth Draco sodding Malfoy would want to talk to me?

"Like hell, you will."

-x-

Hermione awoke with a gasp, sitting up abruptly and looked around the darkened room in a panic. She felt a coldness deep in her soul that left her shivering even though she was certain the blankets covering her were charmed with warmth. Her teeth chattered as she registered that she was in the infirmary, which was oddly empty for being directly after a Quidditch game. "Hello?" She called out into the vacant room, hoping that Madame Pomfrey could shed some light on why, exactly, she was in a medical bed. Attempting to remember, she found quite a large blank space in her memory, which worried her more than anything at that moment. As she slowly adjusted to consciousness, she became acutely aware of how much every muscle in her entire body screamed in agony, and how bloody cold she was.

The echo of pattering feet against the infirmary floor drew her back to the present and she watched as Madame Promfrey approached her in a bit of a panic. "Oh, Miss Granger, thank goodness you're awake. I was beginning to think you'd been frozen into a coma!" The mediwitch fussed over her, casting more warming charms and testing spells. Handing her charge a vial of a pain potion, the older witch continued on her diagnostic crusade. Hermione downed it, eager to ease her pain, then she sat up slightly in the cot hoping to find a more comfortable position.

"What happened?" Hermione asked sheepishly, playing with the fabric of a throw blanket as she leaned back to rest against the stack of pillows her caretaker had fluffed for her. The older witch signed and regarded the brunette with a sense of pity Hermione always hated to receive.

"You were knocked into the Great Lake on Saturday, there is a bit of a mixed answer as to who it was that cast the particular spell that left you paralyzed in the freezing cold lake," she explained with a bit of disgust in her tone. "Your friends rescued you and brought you to me, but you've been asleep for coming up on a good three days, Miss." Hermione's stomach dropped at the mention. Three days? That means… That means I've missed class, that it's almost Tuesday, the panic from her thoughts was obviously shining directly through to her facial expression because the mediwitch started fussing once more. "I am so sorry dear, I'm sure your friends grabbed some notes for you, your professors will understand." The brunette swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Oh, dear gods, I had so much homework to finish over the weekend," she groaned as the cold once again shot a stinging through her core.

"Get some rest, dear girl, you'll feel better in the morning. I'll be sure to let Professor McGonagall know so she can alert Mister Potter and Mister Weasley." With that, Hermione was once again alone in the now dimly lit space. Tuesday? How could I have managed to sleep for three bloody days? Her mind swirled with the news she had just received, worried to the core that she had missed something that would be vital for her to pass the N.E.W.T.s Hermione's heart pounded in her ears as she let herself lean back against the pillow. The silence surrounding her was suddenly deafening and she was almost certain the entire room was spinning as she attempted to ground herself.

"Hermione?" A whisper came out of the darkness and she shot back up from her bed. While the area was dimly lit, she could tell that the infirmary was definitely empty. Oh great, now I've gone bloody mad, she thought angrily, dragging her hands through her hair, attempting to hold the mess at the back of her head in a sort of knot. It didn't hold of course, and as she was busy attempting to figure out exactly how to make it work, she didn't notice the shuffling of feet that preceded the appearance of her two best friends at her bedside. The witch nearly leapt from the cot at the sudden guests, reaching for her wand instinctively before she could convince herself that they were friends.

"For fuck's sake Harry!" Hermione hissed, clutching her chest as she attempted to steady her breathing.

"Sorry, 'mione," Ron offered, coming to the other side of her bed. "I'm glad you're okay, we were so bloody worried. Sodding git threw our Hermione into the Great bloody Lake," the red-head huffed, obviously still particularly pissed off of the event he was recounting. Harry seemed to stop him, sending him a glare that Hermione just barely caught.

"How much do you remember?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes assessing her. If she was being particularly honest, she didn't remember a whole lot. We were by the lake because I had started to feel suffocated indoors, and they had just left a Quidditch match. Malfoy- she stopped her internal monologue, realising it did her friends no good for her to stay cooped up in her own head.

"I was reading by the lake, you guys met me, Malfoy appeared and he- well, I don't really know what happened after he showed up," Hermione echoed her thoughts with a shrug, attempting to use her newly honed Occlumency skills to isolate any further memories she had maybe not registered as important at the time. Unfortunately, it seemed as though her hippocampus had also decided to take a dive into the Great Lake with her. Glancing up at her dark-haired friend once more, she noticed a sort of grin on his lips.

"Well, after Draco came up to us, he sent a hex at me and Ron sent one back. Draco cast Petrificus Totalus at Ron because he was obviously just in it to fight me and well, Ron moved and it hit you. You fell back and well, stumbled into the lake. Since you were paralyzed, you couldn't swim up." Harry explained, his eyes shifting to Ron every once in a while, as if looking for clues he was remembering everything correctly. She noticed Harry was mindlessly picking at his fingers as he went through the events before she looked up at his face. Behind his glasses, Harry's eyes were darting all over the place, not just to Ron.

"That must have been terrifying for you," Hermione offered quietly.

"It was," Ron interjected, tearing her attention away from Harry. "The Lake was bloody cold, but I jumped in after you. The water was so murky, but I got you before you sunk too far down. Then we brought you straight to Madame Pomfrey," the ginger finished triumphantly. He seemed far too pleased to announce himself as her knight in shining armour, and it sent an awkward tingle down her spine. She hoped he wasn't returning to his feelings for her, then I'd have to break his heart, she determined with a sigh.

"Thank you, both, for rescuing me," she whispered, a lump developing in her throat. She swallowed hard and sent a thankful glance at her former crush. "You especially Ron, that lake in February must have been brutal," she finished, sitting up a little straighter in her bed. The pain solution the mediwitch had given her was setting in and the soreness in her muscles was lessening to an overall dull ache.

The three ended up chatting for a bit about classes and the homework she missed before Madame Pomfrey returned and the two were forced to huddle up again under their cloak of invisibility. The mediwitch had said pointedly to no one in particular, "Miss Granger needs her rest to heal up, don't think I didn't hear you all chatting earlier," before she ran a couple more diagnostic spells on her patient. The pattering off feed hurrying off out of the infirmary made the older witch smile and head off into her office for the evening. Hermione was awfully tired, too tired to feel embarrassment for allowing her friends to break curfew, even though she had just slept for three solid days, and quickly fell asleep.

-x-

It was barely sun-up when Hermione woke the next morning, looking around the empty ward for Madame Pomfrey. She was eagerly awaiting her permission to leave the infirmary so she could return to class, but the mediwitch was nowhere to be found. She was partially worried there may have been another student she just couldn't see from her vantage point sleeping in one of the other cots, so she didn't dare call out for attention. Instead, she simply sat up in her cot and attempted to think of all the subjects that were supposed to be taught this week.

"Miss Granger," the velvet soft, deep voice of her Defence teacher made her head spin around drastically. She had nearly forgotten about her affair with her professor but there was no blank in her memory about that night now as she stared at the tall, brooding man before her. Hermione half expected him to be surrounded by other professors. Given that he was no longer allowed to tutor her, she assumed visiting her in the infirmary was likely worse when it came to adding fuel to rumours. The young witch was suddenly very self-conscious. She hadn't showered in four days, her hair was probably more of a mess than usual, and greasy on top of that. She was wearing a hospital gown as her clothes were likely drenched and freezing from her dip in the lake. I am in absolutely no condition to face my crush after I just had sodding sex with the man, she thought in a panic. Her cheeks were likely a deep shade of red as she took him in. "I am so glad you're alright," he whispered, regarding her with a deep level of concern.

"Thank you, I am- I'm fine." She stated coolly, swallowing hard and looking down at her hands which were suddenly far more interesting than anything else in the room at that moment. Hermione hadn't been sure how she would react to seeing her professor after their last tutoring session, but it definitely didn't follow this trajectory in any of her hypothetical scenarios. Any Gryffindor courage she thought she possessed was eluding her in this real-life encounter. He didn't approach her cot, from what she could see in her periphery, so she glanced up. Severus was now surrounded by Dumbledore and McGonagall, which made far more sense than his solitary visit. The potions master was stiff and unfeeling, unlike he'd been just a moment prior.

"I'm glad you're awake, Miss Granger," Dumbledore simpered, before looking past her. "Poppy, will our patient be able to return to her normal schedule today?" Hermione's focus turned to the mediwitch who had arrived at her side. The older witch was casting more diagnostic spells and a few more warming charms that comforted the student deeply.

"While I would be inclined to keep her another day for observation, there is nothing to indicate she couldn't manage a day of classes," Poppy replied, with a nod to the headmaster who seemed all too pleased at the news.

"Wonderful, you have potions this morning, do you not, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore spoke in a calm, collected manner that made Hermione feel as though he had a plan brewing. She never quite understood why Harry trusted the coy and covert wizard so deeply. Something about his secretive nature made the brunette feel slightly off in his presence. He had a goal and a strategy to get there, but she could never make out exactly what it was he was planning.

"Yes sir," Hermione confirmed, her stare drifting to her Head of House who was looking at her sympathetically. She dared, for a brief second, to glance at Severus Snape, who stood as statuesque as ever to the older witch's left. His eyes were darker than normal, and he looked truly exhausted, which sent a pang of worry into her gut. She dismissed the sensation as she turned her scrutiny to Dumbledore who was engrossed in a private conversation with Madame Pomfrey.

"You are excused from all homework assigned that was due today, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall stepped in. "And your professors have compiled teaching notes for you, and anything else can be gathered from your classmates, surely." The older witch continued, taking up the spot closest to Hermione's cot and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps refraining from reading by the Great Lake in February may help avoid accidents like this in the future." Hermione laughed at the obvious advice, and her Head of House smiled in return.

"Come, Severus, we will leave the ladies to prepare Miss Granger for her day of classes." Hermione glanced over McGonagall's shoulder at Dumbledore who was ushering Severus from the infirmary. A part of her knew that this would be how interactions between the two would go from that point forward. Other people would be present, interrupting them, and stealing them away from each other. She felt as though she had lost the first true friend she had ever had, counting Ron and Harry. They loved her, mostly for her benefit to them, but still, they did. However, she never felt as though she truly belonged in the group, and they never shared her interest in reading and she never was quite interested in Quidditch as much as they were. Regardless, they are the best you have now, she sighed, returning her attention to the Deputy Headmistress at her side.

"Get up, we'll get you dressed and fed before Potions," her professor insisted, helping Hermione to stand from her cot. "I imagine you will have quite the exhausting day, you'll need all the strength you can to answer the baffling amount questions surely waiting for you." The brunette nodded, chewing her lips cautiously as she followed McGonagall out of the infirmary.

"Wait!" Hermione's heart nearly stopped beating as a key fact returned to her. The grey-haired witch stopped and looked back at her charge, perplexed. "I had a novel with me, by the Lake, did anyone turn it in?" The brunette asked, her voice breaking at the worry she may have lost the loan from Severus.

"It was just you, Potter and Weasley said nothing about a book," McGonagall responded with a touch of regret in her tone. "Perhaps it went with you into the lake?" She proposed, making Hermione's heart sink. I have ruined everything Severus has ever given me, what a perfect analogy for our relationship, Hermione lamented, unable to hide her disappointment. "We were only able to recover your wand through magic, we didn't think to search for a book," the older witch continued as Hermione instinctively gripped her wand tighter. "Although, knowing you, we ought to have canvassed the area for a tome or two," she joked. Hermione didn't smile. "Come on, let's get you to the tower," McGonagall deflected.

Hermione was hesitant to return to her House, knowing full well she would be berated upon her arrival. I'll have to face it at some point, what better time than the present, she mused bitterly, following reluctantly after the Deputy Headmistress.


	15. Restless Heart

His stomach sank as Minerva guided him into the Hospital wing. Dumbledore was already standing there, along with Weasley and Potter, hovering over a cot towards the back of the room. He forced himself to keep poised so that no one was able to register the dread that was building in the pit of his gut. Minerva had told him about an accident, that a student was hurt. He could tell by the way her eyebrows furrowed in concern that she was worried about his reaction, knowing immediately it must be regarding Hermione, and she said little else to him as she walked him to the infirmary. The silence was painful as he was trapped in the thoughts of all the possible accidents Hermione could have endured.

Seeing her, now, under the covers of a hospital cot, his heart ached. Her skin was a shade of blue he hadn't seen on someone who was supposedly alive, according to Poppy, and her hair was horribly damp. He wanted to attempt drying charms on her mess of a mane, though he knew Poppy would have been working on that already, and his stepping in would only draw unwanted attention.

"Draco Malfoy cast the binding spell and sent her into the Great Lake, he admits as much but he argues it was intended for Mister Weasley and was in self-defence," Poppy explained to Severus, as his gaze never wavered from the motionless form under the hospital sheets. "It took her group a moment to realize what had happened, and she nearly drowned. As of now, she is just so cold from her time in the lake that her braid has decided to sleep until she had warmed up sufficiently. Thanks to the binding curse, it appears to be taking just a bit longer than we had… Anticipated," the mediwitch concluded, making Severus look up at her and nod curtly.

"I will speak with Draco, and he will be properly punished for duelling on school Grounds," Severus asserted, turning to Minerva with a bit of a glare in his eye. "You will do the same for Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, I trust?" He challenged the older witch, knowing she was almost guaranteed to believe her Gryffindors over the Slytherin boy involved. In all fairness, he was considering the option of Draco's guilt as well as he looked at the boys standing by Hermione's cot. He wished he could banish them, just in case they were the ones who started this after all.

When his colleague nodded, he felt compelled to leave and find his godson, even though he would have preferred staying close to the girl. As he stormed through the halls, he wracked his brain for any warming potions or reviving serums that would bring her back to him as quickly as possible. He knew Poppy would be doing all she could for the young witch, and that administering something untested on such a circumstance could result in Hermione's death which would be notably worse, but he despised the feeling of hopelessness that followed him.

Draco was outside his office. Filch stood behind the blond and gripped the boy's collar in an attempt to keep him firmly in place. The look of remorse that was clearly painted on Draco's features was proof enough for Severus to believe that he was certainly not the guilty party in this particular debacle. The older wizard sent the caretaker off with a flick of his wrist who then released his grip on the blond disappointedly. The squib grunted and grumbled, likely cursing Snape's lenient nature, as he tottered off to hunt down some other rule breakers for torture. He motioned for Draco to accompany him into his office and magically threw open the door. Snape stepped through the threshold first, before the boy followed suit.

"I didn't do it, Professor, you must believe me. I saw her out by the lake after the Quidditch game- I just wanted to talk to her. Potter and Weasley were there, I thought I could ask her for a moment alone- She was always the more rational one of the group, but her bloody bodyguards hexed me before I had the chance!" Draco immediately began his defence the moment they stepped through the wards of Snape's office. The professor took his seat and watched as his godson nearly collapsed into his own chair, defeated. "I just wanted to get them to stop, so I could talk to her. Weasley must have moved out of the way because it was suddenly Granger in my path and she nearly flew backwards. I didn't even mean to send such a harsh charm, I just wanted- I wanted them to stop," his breath caught as he remained fixated on the floor.

Severus almost saw his younger self in his godson, begging for someone to believe his side of things, to get people to stop badgering him. He quickly reminded himself, though, that the boy had thrown his share of hexes and bullied the Golden Trio for the last five years of their schooling. His sympathy for the boy began to dwindle so he hardened his expression. "Mister Malfoy, duelling on school grounds is strictly forbidden, self-defence or otherwise. You will serve detention with Mister Filch the rest of this week and you will not be allowed to attend Hogsmeade this weekend, is that understood?" Severus barked, the boy's eyes widening in shock. "When Miss Granger wakes up, you will apologize to her sincerely, and respect her if she tells you to bugger off. Are we crystal clear, Malfoy?" Draco's face seemed to drain of colour at the mention of the girl.

"I understand, Professor. Trust me, any punishment will be a piece of cake compared to the guilt I'm subjecting myself to." His godson was obviously just as torn up over the situation that Severus felt on the inside. He was itching to return to the infirmary, to sit by Hermione's bed and hold her hand, to will her to come back to him, but he knew that she would be surrounded by those who could openly care about her at all waking hours.

He sent Draco off, deciding that he could inform Filch of his coming detention duties later on, and returned to his brewing. Thankfully, he had thought to cast a stasis charm before blundering off to find Hermione in the hospital wing. The pain reliever might be helpful in her recovery, and he was determined for it to be exceptionally effective.

-x-

After brewing the Potion, Severus flooed to Diagon Alley, then to London. He sported muggle clothes, a black jacket, a dark green shirt buttoned underneath, and a pair of slacks as he weaved his way through a crowd. He found the muggle bookshop in which he had discovered the first novel he gave Hermione and marched in. There were very few people there, so he managed to set himself up in the mystery section, looking for the book he had read before. Returning to the font, he ascertained that the woman behind the counter worked there. "Excuse me, Miss, I purchased this novel a couple of months ago and I was wondering if there was anything you would recommend of a similar nature?" It seemed his query was the highlight of the woman's day as she pressed her glasses up on her nose and motioned for him to follow her in a frenzy of arm movements.

"I loved this novel too, I have a lot of suggestions. Are you thinking of staying in the Mystery genre? Or just a similar quality of writing? That author has a couple of other pieces too, but they're not all mysteries," the employee rambled as she pulled a book from higher up on the same shelf from which he'd gotten the original novel. The woman was young, likely in her twenties, with short brown hair. She had the same vibrant interest in literature that he and Hermione shared, as she directed him through a list of books she determined he would find interesting.

Severus bought roughly half of the suggestions, only stopping himself from buying everything under the consideration that he would have to carry the new load of tomes into the castle, and he had yet to stop at the wizarding bookshop. He thought that variety might interest the girl, and while he enjoyed adding to his collection, he noted that the muggle books would have to be removed from his shelves before the Death Eaters took over the ministry. Once he had paid for his bundle, he returned to Diagon Alley with a quick apparition from a nearby alleyway.

Upon his arrival, he entered Flourish and Blotts, in search of fiction written by witches or wizards, however, he did not seek out aid in this particular endeavour. The shop was a frequent stop for him and he felt at home amongst the piles of books, new and old. He summoned a few from the shelves that he had seen before in his trips to the store and read their descriptions to determine if he deemed them worthy of Hermione's time. He found a few, purchasing them and adding them to the collection he would bring to the girl once she was released from the hospital wing. As he returned to Hogwarts, he considered all the possible ways he could visit the girl as she recovered.

He put his collection down by his side table, gathering one and letting himself down on his bed. Cracking open the spine, he read over the preface, and settled himself down for a quick read. Naturally, the worry was still hanging over him as he moved through his day, always thinking about Hermione's wellbeing, however, he knew that if he were to check in on her now, that he would surely get an earful from the Headmaster. The young professor felt as though he were a child once again, in trouble for everything he did and being watched a hawk as though he would make a mistake at any moment. Given he had truthfully acted like a child, acting on his feelings for a girl without a true consideration of the consequences that would come with it. Severus was thankful it was Saturday, had he been forced to teach, the students would have been in for a truly distracted and grumpy lesson.

The wizard flipped through the first chapter of the muggle novel, becoming enthralled by the plot. The hours he had before his rounds were quickly eaten up by the chapters as he pressed through them. This is definitely something Hermione ought to read, he determined, nearing the end of the book. He was surprised at how quickly he had made it so deep into the story, and when his alarm went off indicating it was time for him to peruse the halls, he placed the opened book down on his bed to mark his page.

-x-

It was nearing midnight and well past curfew. Severus had completed his rounds and was returning to his chambers before he could make off and visit Hermione. The moment he passed through the threshold, he summoned a few books from the collection of tomes he had purchased earlier that day and disillusioned himself. He made his way silently to the infirmary, careful not to be seen by Mrs Norris or the Headmaster as he snuck through the halls. It was ironic, him sneaking through the halls to the girl he wanted to snog as if he were one of the students he had just searched for on his rounds. He laughed at the thought, feeling as though he were making up for a lack of true school year romances with his experiences this semester. If only Hermione had been around then, or if I had been her age now, she's so kind, he thought sombrely. 'What ifs' won't do you any good, man, it won't do her any good either. You have her now, as life is. You just have to keep her, with renewed determination, he continued on his path.

Upon reaching the hospital wing, he pushed through the door quietly, and tiptoed over to Hermione's cot. When he was certain Poppy was asleep in her adjoining chamber, Severus transfigured a stool into a more comfortable reading chair and set himself up beside her. The witch's skin was just as pale as he'd remembered, but not quite as blue as she had been earlier. Unfortunately, she was still rather motionless and he took it as a sign she was still in her coma-like state.

"I'm going to read to you, Hermione, I- I hope that's alright," he whispered, before casting muffliato around them, just in case. He summoned the novel he had decided on and opened it to the preface. He read her the first two chapters before he had become too exhausted to continue. Instead, he cast a quick alarm charm that would wake him in half an hour should he fall asleep and reached out to hold her hand.

He felt, for a second, that she had gripped his in return, but quickly shrugged off the notion as wishful thinking and relaxed back in his chair. His mind wondered to the potential excuses to see her again, in the daylight, but had trouble pinpointing something opaque enough to sneak past Minerva or Albus. In the fruitless venture, he found a solution to his other dilemma. Perhaps honesty is the best answer, in this case, he thought as he regarded Hermione over his nose, with her at least.

-x-

He returned to her bedside Sunday night, finishing the first book he had gotten and was preparing to return to her Monday night as well, but just as he sat down in his transfigured chair, he noticed her stir. Pausing for a moment to see if he had actually seen her movement, he stared are her hand, then glanced up at her face which was twisting in pain. Panic set in. He was disillusioned, but Poppy was no idiot and she would know someone was around her. The mediwitch would also sense Hermione's consciousness and come running.

Promptly, he reversed the transfiguration on the stool and fled to the nearest cot, propping himself on it and tucking the novel he carried into his robes. Hermione's small voice calling out a short, "hello?" made his heart leap into his throat. She is okay, she is awake, everything is okay, Severus consoled himself, keeping as still as he possibly could as he heard Poppy hurry over to her patient to begin fussing. He smiled, she is taken care of.

He waited until the mediwitch had returned to her chambers for the night, and moved to stand from the bed quietly, hoping he wouldn't startle the witch attempting to return to her slumber. As he stood at full height, a male voice interrupted his journey, "Hermione?" When she didn't respond, Snape thought that perhaps he had been hearing things in the deafening silence, that maybe his lack of sleep was catching up with his mental health. He was nearly about to brush it off and continue when Hermione released a startled gasp.

"For fuck's sake, Harry!" The witch exclaimed, sending Severus stumbling back a bit in shock. Oh, bloody hell, now Potter's here, Severus cursed internally, debating whether or not he should return to the cot to wait out their little discussion or use it as a distraction and sneak out behind them. Their ensuing conversation held the professor in his place, listening as her friends lied about the sequence of events. It would have been humorous, had Hermione not believed anything they said, but she appeared to take them at their word. Given her tone was laced with apprehension, Severus accepted that she had been provided with no other story to believe over theirs.

When their chatter died down to an inane conversation about their school work, prompted by the witch naturally, Severus deemed it safe to escape. Of course, her most vital questions would be regarding the lectures she had missed. He didn't blame her. Whenever he was held up in the hospital wing following bouts of bullying inflicted by Potter senior, he was determined to find out what he had missed as well. Thankfully, he had a couple, given nefarious, friends in Slytherin who were eager to help out a fellow future Death Eater. He cringed as he thought back to his childhood and cancelled his disillusionment charm as he made his way back to his chambers.

At least I'll be sleeping tonight, he mused as he positioned himself under his blankets in bed. "She is alive," Severus whispered once more before allowing himself to relax into his mattress and fall asleep.

-x-

Severus had decided that the earlier in the morning he could reach her, the less likely it was that Dumbledore or her friends would be surrounding her. He pushed through the doors and walked cautiously up to her cot. No Poppy in sight, he stood just far enough away that he would not be tempted to take her hand or kiss her forehead as she slept.

Seeming to sense his presence, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room before her gaze landed on him. "Miss Granger," he started in a level tone. He watched as her face dissolved into a panic, her cheeks developing a blush and her eyes widening. "I am so glad you're alright," he whispered, hoping that if anyone nearby were attempting to listen in, they would miss the concern for her dripping in his voice.

"Thank you, I am- I'm fine," her voice was cold, making him subconsciously step back and wince. She shifted her focus to her hands when he looked at her once again. Perhaps the fall damaged her memory, perhaps she doesn't remember your- he dared himself to think of their connection as a relationship, but he couldn't manage it, stiffening his stance as more people entered the room. As he suspected, Albus and Minerva joined him, engaging the patient in conversation as he held his mental shields strong.

Moments passed as Severus remained in his head, as to avoid looking longingly at Hermione and ensuring Dumbledore would not get through his blocks. His feelings for Hermione were his alone and he was not prepared for the backlash that would surely come from the meddling headmaster should he ever find out. As far as the old fool was considered, Severus was on a mission to unite Hermione and Draco, and that is how he intended on keeping it.

When Albus mentioned Hermione's morning class, Severus immediately understood the question. Hermione and Draco have potions together, and perhaps he was involving himself in the assignment. If Albus inserts himself, there is nothing I can do to change this, I will have to go along with it, Severus pondered painfully, his plans never fail. When he was ushered from the room by the very man he was considering, Severus snapped back to the present and regarded the older wizard.

"Why is it, Severus, that after I tell you to leave Miss Granger alone, I find you by her cot in the hospital wing, with no one around? You're lucky it was Minerva and myself who came in at that moment, and not a group of her friends. There would be no stopping the rumours then," Dumbledore chided, making the potions master inhale sharply. "We were only able to dismiss the last one due to the often-exaggerated claims that come from Miss Brown, but students are always too eager to confirm gossip."

"I thought you would be there already, I was just turning to leave and return with a chaperone," he commented dryly, "but Miss Granger woke up and engaged me in conversation. I was not about to ignore her." It was a lie, but he considered it best to seem as though he were attempting to follow the rules set out by the Headmaster. Severus was struggling to keep his rage hidden in the confines of his mind, but somehow remained composed as he was escorted to his office.

"Next time, Severus, do no approach her in the first place," the older wizard almost spat at Severus, who was shocked at the destruction of the nearly always composed headmaster. He reasoned it had to do with the curse that was currently causing the wizard to deteriorate and the anger that came along with facing one's death.

"Of course, Headmaster, I will remember that for the future," Snape retorted with a curt nod as they reached his door. Walking in, he slammed the door behind him before Dumbledore could even think to follow him. A knock at his door followed shortly after and he seethed with rage. Attempting to calm himself down, he threw open the heavy wood with a little more vigour than intended. Expecting the grey idiot to be on the other side, he spat, "what now?" before he registered the blond boy standing before him.

"Hermione mentioned a book," Draco stated, staring down at his feet, then glancing up at Severus. He sensed a drop of disinterest in the boy's tone, but he noted that it was likely imagined in the hopes of justifying his feelings for the witch. Draco believes he is in love with Hermione just as much as you are, the older wizard corrected himself, stepping back.

"What book?" Severus questioned, softening a little as he let his godson enter.

"I'm not sure, a book she was reading by the lake," the boy continued. "I was wondering if you might come and help me look for it?" His request for assistance baffled the professor for a moment as he considered it. I suppose none of his friends would be too supportive in his venture to help out the muggle-born witch and he is under the impression that no one else is privy to his crush on the girl. I supposed I am the only logical option, Severus considered as he examined the Malfoy heir's expression.

"If you would like," he finally offered, still slightly perplexed. Draco nodded, tucking his hands into some gloves he had stashed in his winter coat. Severus summoned his winter robes and tugged them on. The two trudged out into the snow, down to the Great Lake. The frozen precipitation made it hard for them to see, but they searched the area by the rock intently, melting snow with Incendio until they came up empty-handed.

The pair stood and stared at the lake in silence. In order for accio to work, we would need to know the name of the book, Severus contemplated. "Did she say what kind of book it was?" He asked in an attempt to uncover if the novel in question was the one he had leant her.

"Just a book, I never even saw that she had one," Draco responded. Might as well give it a shot, the older wizard resigned, procuring his wand and pointing it at the lake.

"Accio The Element of Perfection," Severus commanded. In an instant, the book flew out of the lake and he caught it. It was mostly a pile of mush. The parchment had been soaking for three days, and the cover was beginning to tear. A laugh escaped his lips, and soon Draco joined in.

"Won't exactly do her much good now," Draco commented as he righted himself, pressing on the bridge of his nose.

"No, no I don't believe it will, Draco." Severus composed himself, feeling the water drip down his hand. Part of him wanted to discard the mess of parchment in his grasp, but the other part held a sense of sentiment in the bunch. I have given her two books and she has destroyed them both, perhaps I should reconsider giving her my heart, he reasoned. There was no truth to the thought, while she was apparently not to be trusted with novels, he knew that his heart was safe in her grasp. He knew no harm could come from loving Hermione Granger. She may be the end of his book collection, but she was the beginning of him.

"The Element of Perfection," Draco repeated, looking at the soggy mess in his professor's grasp. "How did you know the title?" Severus froze, attempting to come up with an acceptable excused for his godson.

"I noticed her reading it once, in the library. I had seen it in Flourish and Blotts a while back and it was interesting to see that she had it," he lied.

"Of course," the younger wizard breathed. "I'll buy her a new one next time I'm in Diagon Alley." At least the fib wasn't completely inconsistent, he would be able to purchase the tome from that store, Severus sighed as the idea of Draco giving her the same novel he had gifted her. He hoped that the romantic intention of the gift from his godson would be removed, if even just a little bit, once she figured out Severus was the one who informed the boy of which book she had lost.

Looking over at Draco and vanishing what was left of the novel from his hand, he stated simply "What a wonderful idea, Draco."


	16. Patronus

Hermione sat in potions, fully expecting Ron or Harry to take up the place beside her as she was certain they would be berating her with even more questions since breakfast. They were hung up on determining what exactly she remembered from the incident and making her promise to come to them the moment anything should come back to her. It was highly unlikely, though, that she would remember anything, given the severity of her coma-like state and the lack of actual awareness at the time. When someone did finally take the spot beside her, she was beyond shock to find it was Draco sodding Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. If she were to believe her friends' version of events, the boy standing next to her was to blame for her special treatment and missed classes.

"Granger," he retorted with a lick of humour in his tone. His confidence made her blood boil but before she could react to him, Slughorn entered the room, quickly followed by her two best friends. Harry registered her first, gripping Ron's arm tightly as the red-head took in the sight of Hermione and Draco standing beside one another. Harry held back the hot-headed boy and wrangled him into another station before class started.

They stood in silence through the lecture, but the witch was highly aware of her friend shooting glares at the pair nearly every other minute for the entire hour of Slughorn speaking. When it was finally time for them to begin brewing, Hermione couldn't help but glance up to see if Ron was still shooting daggers at her. He was.

After a while of brewing in silence and receiving death threats through the ginger's eyes, Hermione was glad Draco had decided to take up the seat beside her. Ron's continued rage with the blond may make him back off a bit, simply by association if Hermione can make it seem as though she were willing to forgive Malfoy for his hex. Swallowing her pride, she glanced over at her brewing partner and observed his technique for a few moments before she could find something to interject. When she was satisfied he'd made an error, she looked back at her own work.

"You only need to stir four times anti-clockwise before adding the peppermint, not six," Hermione criticized, finishing her four stirs and adding in the peppermint. She could feel the pureblood's eyes on her as she continued adding the ingredients to her brew but refused to meet his gaze.

"Thanks, Granger," Draco replied. "How should I fix it since I've done one extra?" His response was nearly baffling the witch and this made her finally break focus and frown up at her partner. How on earth can he be so bloody polite all of a sudden? She pondered, righting herself then adding the final bit of wormwood.

"Well, I don't exactly- I guess you could add a touch more peppermint, then the rest of your ingredients and stir it until it turns the bright yellow colour. That may right it, though it might involve more than six passes anti-clockwise at the end," Hermione offered, attempting to come up with a solution Severus would provide. When she had made a similar error in her brewing, he always recommended more peppermint, as it tended to offset side effects and relax brews some. Of course, she wasn't sure it would work in this case, she was no potions mistress and it felt like forever since she was last tutored by the expert. Her heart hurt at the thought.

"I'll give that a shot," Draco's calm and respectful demeanour was off-putting but somehow extraordinarily pleasant to experience. It was as if he had been replaced with a far more considerate wizard that was attempting to gain favour with her or make up for nearly killing her. While the former seemed like a bit of a stretch, especially since the Mad-eye plight, she was beginning to believe that perhaps Draco was using this as an opportunity to extract information from her.

Curiosity overcame her as she finished the final stir of her cauldron and began bottling the sunshine yellow solution. "Is it working?" the witch asked offhandedly, determined to focus on her own task and not allow the bully the satisfaction of her full attention.

"I believe so. Thanks again, Granger." Never once, in the entire time she had known the boy, had he ever thanked her for anything, let alone remained so civil and polite in her company. Even by the lake when he demanded to speak with her, he had been on the defensive. The defensive, she noted, her gaze suddenly shifting to Ron and Harry who were whispering frantically. It seemed as though they were worried about something, about being caught in a lie perhaps? She mused as she stepped towards Professor Slughorn with her bottle in hand.

"Well done Miss Granger, a fantastic Elixir! I dare say it would induce Euphoria in even the darkest wizard," her professor joked, but the quip only made her wince as she forced a smile to remain in his good favour. Turning on her heel, she shuddered and returned to her position to gather her items to get a head start before Arithmancy.

As she strolled through the halls up to her class on the seventh floor, her notebook clutched to her chest, she pressed herself to remember all that she could of the events by the Great Lake. I was reading the book that Severus had given me, then Ron and Harry joined me after their Quidditch game. We talked a bit, but then Draco arrived, practically storming down the snowy hill towards us. Did he have his wand out? She attempted to picture his hands as his form drew closer to her but the memory was far too blurry. What happened next? He asked to speak to me, alone. What did he want? Does it have to do with how nice he's being to me? What in Merlin's beard is going- "Oof!" She exclaimed as she walked head-on into a dense figure. The sensation was oddly familiar and as she looked up to see who it was she had stormed into, she knew why it was.

"Miss Granger," Severus sneered at her over his nose and she whimpered. There was no tenderness at that moment, his eyes were dark and unfeeling as he regarded her with disdain. Her expression twisted as she attempted to remain composed under his scrutiny, though she felt as though she was crumbling.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I was lost in thought," she reasoned, stepping back out of his shadow. Without a word, he moved past her and a wave of coolness washed over her. How can he be so cold? How can he be so- so detached? The young witch hurried to an alcove around the corner and contorted herself in it, wrapping her arms around her knees, effectively securing her notebook between her chest and thighs. Her mind swirled with the memories she'd had since she first touched Severus, how it had been the single best time of her life, and now- now she was nothing to him but an inconvenience.

It took her a moment to realise she had passed by her classroom and that it would be starting soon. Hermione purposefully removed herself from her perch and slunk to her class, finding a seat near the back. The few students that took the course filed in and took their spots, usually pairing off with their friends and leaving Hermione to herself. That was until Draco Malfoy took up the chair next to hers at the desk. "Granger," he greeted her once more, staring straight ahead at the board as Professor Vector strode into the class. Hermione wracked her brain, attempting to think back to every Arithmancy lecture she had attended before, looking for Draco's face anywhere amongst the other students. As she thought back, she noted that she could honestly not list a single student who was in the course with her off the top of her head. How can I be so oblivious? The concern occupied her thoughts until Vector began the lesson.

She flipped open her notebook, uncovering a folded-up piece of parchment that had not been there previously. Her mind instantly flashed to her run-in with Severus outside the class. He knows my schedule; did he run into me on purpose? The idea made her grin as she tucked the note in the pocket of her school robes and poised her quill for notes.

The classed passed rather quietly, and she nearly forgot the Malfoy heir had been sitting beside her when she moved to get up. He made the same motion and opened his mouth as if to speak. Hermione offered a polite grin before pushing past him and rushing to the library. Desperate to read the note, and hoping to avoid a conversation with the blond, the young witch nearly leapt down the stairs and through the halls until she reached her destination.

She found a corner of the library that was rarely visited by students, that consisted exclusively of History texts. It was her favourite part of the entire castle, as it offered her the privacy her dorm did not and the access to information she nearly always craved. Hermione could hardly count the number of hours she had spent in this exact spot on the floor reading through Hogwarts: A History, and The Beginnings of Witches and Wizards. Now, however, she was sat cross-legged and holding onto the folded parchment which she was staring at it intently. I should open it, she concluded, willing her fingers to spread open the pages, but she didn't move. Come on, Hermione, just open it! She commanded, biting down hard on her lip. But what if it's not a good letter? What if it's his way of telling you to bugger off? Hermione's pessimistic side always had a way of working its way into her decisions.

"Oh, bloody hell," she exclaimed before unfolding the parchment. Words formed before her eyes as she began reading.

Hermione,

It has been difficult for me to act so brashly around you since you woke from your nights in the hospital wing. I have so many things I want to tell you, to discuss with you. Had it not been for Miss Brown, I supposed our conversations would have been done over tea. Unfortunately, these are the circumstances we have been given, so I must find other means of contacting you.

The room of requirements is undetectable, even by the Headmaster. I will be there at midnight tonight, waiting for you. I hope what I have to say will make this easier for the both of us.

If you do not show, I will understand. Whether it be on purpose or due to meddling witches and wizards, I will understand.

Yours,

SS

Her heart fluttered as she read. She wanted to look over it once more but before she could manage the first sentence again, the parchment burst into heatless flames in her grasp and disintegrated before her. Of course, he would have it charmed to destruct after being read, she reasoned, though it upset her, all the same, she wasn't allotted the time to reread his penmanship.

With a grin she felt seeping deep into her soul as all of her worries faded, Hermione stood up and made for the exit. She wasn't sure she was hungry exactly, her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, but she knew her presence was expected in the great hall by her friends. Just before she rounded the corner to the exit, Draco appeared in front of her and made her jump back. She exhaled as he looked at her with kinder eyes than she'd ever seen him project before and hugged her books to her chest. "Malfoy, what do you want?" She demanded, more annoyed than anything. When he took a breath to speak but hesitated, the witch rolled her eyes and pushed past him but he caught her arm and gently tugged her back. A quick flash flooded her mind of him casting Petrificus Totalus in a haste before the curse slammed into her, sending her flying back into the lake. She shivered as she recalled the sensation of the deathly cold body of water enveloping her, but she brushed it off and held strong in front of the blond.

"I need to tell you something, Hermione, please. Listen to me." He begged. She turned around and dropped her shoulders, holding his eyes, ready to run at the first sign of trouble. He faltered for a moment, looking at her in shock that she had actually stopped to listen to him. Once he had composed himself, he inhaled sharply and narrowed his gaze. "Hermione. I know I've been invading your space lately, I wanted to talk to you and I couldn't figure out what to say or how to say it." He seemed to be stumbling over what to voice, making Hermione lower her defences to listen more carefully. "I- I still don't but I want you to know I had no intention of throwing you into the lake. Potter and Weasley drew their wands at me, Weasley sent a hex, and so I fought back. He moved at the last second and suddenly you were there behind him. I wanted them to stop, I tried to get to you faster but they wouldn't listen. The minute they did, I dove in to get you."

The witch took a sharp inhale at the confession. As far as she knew, Draco had been the one to start the fight and Ron had been the one to rescue her. There were inconsistencies in her friends' story and she had always had an odd feeling when Ronald gloated about it, but she dismissed the idea every time. She recalled how intent they'd been on getting down to what she remembered, making sure they were the first to hear of it if there were any developments. The notion that her best friend had rescued her was completely plausible, but somehow Draco being her saviour felt far closer to the complete truth.

"I believe you, Draco, and thank you for rescuing me." Her words seemed to send a wave of relief over the boy in front of her as he released her arm from his gentle grasp. He took a step closer and instinctively she moved back. "Draco," she started in a warning tone, which made him back off a bit. "I have to go to lunch, but-" swallowing, she glanced around the library for any gossips. "Do you want to sit next to me in Arithmancy again next week?" Her voice lowered as her mind flashed to the note from Severus. Maybe I can use Draco as an excuse to see him. They are both Slytherin, I could work something out, she mused as she watched Malfoy apprehensively.

"That sounds brilliant, Granger," he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'll see you, after lunch." With that, the boy disappeared from her sight. The witch paused for a moment, thinking over the scenario that had just transpired. Am I friends with Draco?

-x-

Hermione had gotten to her Defence class early, finding a spot near the front, knowing she would likely eventually be joined by the boys. They had spent the lunch hour bragging of their heroism, and how horrible Draco is. How he was the youngest Death Eater known and he would have likely killed one of them had they not stopped the fight to save Hermione. Of course, this differed from their previous recount of the event, where Harry continued fighting off Draco while Ron went in to get their friend. Details seemed to shift, and she hoped that she wasn't the only one who noticed as she examined Ginny and Neville's faces for any sign of doubt, of which there was no outward sign.

She was glad to be alone for a moment in the classroom, flipping through the notes she had made from the readings. Students began filing in, and sure enough, Harry and Ron took the bench spaces on either side of her. "Glad you're alive, 'mione," Ron teased, making Harry laugh as he pulled out his materials.

"Thank you for risking your life for mine Ron, truly, I'm indebted to you," she taunted, masking her sarcasm as best she could. Unfortunately, she perhaps didn't do it well enough as Ron held a bit of panic behind his eyes as he grinned at her wearily. Flashing the most genuine grin she could muster at that moment, she turned to Harry. "And you too Harry, I'm sure Ron would have had a difficult time rescuing me had you not been fending off, Malfoy." Hermione watched as Harry attempted to remember the version of events he'd recounted at lunch, his eyes flicking down. Before he could respond, however, a Hufflepuff behind them began whispering rather loudly to their partner.

She only caught snippets of it over the sound of all the other students muttering, but she swore she heard her name. "Malfoy hexed her because she cheated on him," one girl muttered, loud enough that it made her blood boil but she remained seated. "He was sitting with her in classes to make up for it," the girl continued her theory.

"I can't believe she'd stoop that low," the friend retorted, forcing Hermione to physically bite her tongue to keep from snapping her neck around to glare at the gossips. "Sleeping with a professor and now this?" Clenching her fists, the brunette moved to stand but the sound of the classroom door swinging open with a bang silenced the entire room. Seething, she glanced back to watch Severus make his way to the front of the class. He was late, which was highly unusual for the stern professor, and something told her the reason wasn't one she would particularly enjoy.

"Can anyone tell me which spell can fend off a dementor?" He commanded, spinning around to face his students. A hush muted the underlying whispers, and he assessed the crowd with his typical sneer. Hermione dared to shoot her hand into the air despite the rumours still puttering through the school. After a moment, when he was obviously satisfied that no one else would be answering, he turned to face her and hissed, "Miss Granger?" Her face felt hot as she cleared her throat to answer.

"Expecto Patronum, the Patronus charm," she stated simply, holding back any further explanation, hoping that her lack of know-it-all conduct would allow her some peace from the gossipers. Unfortunately, this only seemed to egg her classmates on who once again began to whisper, making her sink into her seat. She felt Harry reach out and grab her hand where it was holding the bench with white knuckles. The brunette relaxed a bit at the touch, as Severus began a slow pace at the front of the room.

"That is correct Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor, and 50 points from Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw." Silence once again fell over the room and the arm of a Ravenclaw quickly shot up to Hermione's left.

"50 points between us or each?" She demanded, the black-haired witch frowning intently at her professor. Hermione, too, was shocked at the amount that he had doled out as punishment, for the gossiping, she mused, glancing about. A part of her was thankful for the fear that Severus had instilled in the group, but she was equally worried that they would take this as a bit of favouritism and only fuel the slander against her name.

"That depends on your answer to the next question," he strode to one side of the room, his voice as stern as ever. "Tell me, Miss Pendragon, what is it that powers the Patronus charm?" Hermione noted how simple the question was, but also how vague it could be. There was plenty of room for interpretation as was evident by the Ravenclaw's answer.

"A wand, of course." She snickered, bumping into her friend's shoulder who shook her head back at the girl in disappointment. Happy memories, Hermione thought her answer, not confident enough to interject in the lesson he was attempting to instil in the chattering youth. She knew the punishment was his way of making it up to her, but she understood that it was she that had making-up to do. Had she not insisted on a defence lesson for non-verbals, perhaps they would not have been seen in the hallway and there would have been no gossip. If she had not angered Lavender by merely existing in Ron's presence, perhaps the blonde would not have had quite the vendetta against her.

"While indeed one needs a wand to conjure the charm, the Patronus charm is powered by the happiest of memories of the individual casting it." He pursed his lips and paced slowly at that front of the class. Hermione's mind began to wander to her happiest memory. She shuffled through a few from her childhood but landed on the moment Severus pulled her into that kiss in his office. How safe she was, how totally and completely elated she was with her fingers tangled in his hair. Her breathing felt heavy as she journeyed through the memory, and only snapped back to attention when Snape's volume increased slightly. "Without that, the charm is ineffective." Severus seemed to be eyeing her, but perhaps she was just imagining the thing she hoped to have been happening. Flicking her gaze away from her professor, Hermione noted the blush that crept up the cheeks of the young witch who had answered. "25 points from each house, be grateful I gave you a partial benefit, Miss Pendragon. Gossip is a waste of breath, I will not have it in my classroom," Snape finished with a hiss. Hermione smirked inwardly, knowing she would have to thank him later.

"Now, I want you to pair off and practice casting the charm. You need to be able to summon your happiest memories in even the darkest of situations, so I will pair you off with someone from another House," Snape commanded. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat as she swallowed heavily. The last thing she needed at that moment was to be paired off with someone who would tease her about what her happiest memory was. Given, they would be correct to assume it was snogging her professor, but they did not need to see that fear in her eyes. He listed off a few names, Harry was paired off with Hillary Pendragon, and Ron was with Vincent Crabbe, which made Hermione chuckle inwardly. She snapped back to attention when her name fell from Snape's lips, "Hermione Granger, with..." He paused for a moment as if considering her options, "Draco Malfoy."

Whispers arose from all corners of the room, pairs that would never have been friends in any other circumstance opening their mouths to speak to one another about the choice. Of course, it was well known that Draco had been the one to put her in the hospital wing for the weekend, so she understood why there would be some chatter as she took her place beside the blond who appeared to be as shocked as she was. Looking up at him, he refused to give her the satisfaction of meeting her gaze and offering nothing but a twitch of a grin from the corner of his mouth. Refocusing on the Snape as he finished off the pairings, she centred her breathing and clutched her wand tightly.

"So, Granger, what is your happiest memory?" Draco asked when everyone had been paired off. She hoped that, at least with Malfoy, the fear in her eyes would be construed as a general fear attached to certain historical events and not as an admission of guilt. Her pause lingered as she came up with a suitable replacement for her encounter with Severus.

"Receiving my letter to Hogwarts, I was thrilled to find out the reason I didn't quite fit in at primary school," she explained. It wasn't a lie since that had been the favourite memory she used when casting the charm, the previous year with Dumbledore's Arm. However, Hermione recognised the difference in the emotions evoked by the memory compared to that of her more recent happiness. "And yours?"

A smirk pulled at his cheek as if he were thinking of a particularly enjoyable memory that he absolutely would not, and should not, share with Hermione. "When I was sorted into Slytherin. I was proud to follow in the footsteps of my father," he lied. She could tell by the way his eyes darted back and forth on her face. That, and the sneaky expression he had sported before held a secret behind it that was not nearly as obvious as what house one was sorted into. She took a moment to study his face, the contour of his jawline and the piercing nature of his blue eyes. Catching herself taking too much time on the topic, she glanced away.

"Being sorted into Gryffindor was a pretty proud moment for me too," she concurred, tucking her hair behind her ears and stepping back from him. "Shall we?" With a nod, Draco poised himself to cast the charm. She watched as he furrowed his brow, obviously focusing hard on the memory before eloquently speaking, "Expecto Patronum," in an even tone. A string of silver inched out of the tip of his wand, dancing for a moment before faltering and disappearing. Draco's obvious disappointment in not being able to produce the Patronus on his first go was displayed clearly in his expression. Hermione reached out and touched his hand instinctively to comfort him.

"I didn't get it the first time either, I had to search for the right memory, it takes a while sometimes," she consoled, retreating her fingers and centring herself. Her thoughts latched on to the sensation of Severus holding her close to him, lifting her up as they held an embrace more passionate and loving than any she'd experienced before. "Expecto Patronum," she asserted with a flick of her wand. The silvery glow extended from her wand, her otter prancing around her and over to Draco who seemed genuinely shocked at first, stumbling back a bit. He cracked a smile though, as the otter skittered back to her and guided her in a twirl. She laughed at the playful nature of her Patronus, before looking back to see Draco grinning fondly at her.

A blush echoed her self-consciousness, but she couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she looked at him in her periphery. "Let me try again," Draco declared, setting himself up once more and repeated the incantation. She watched as a determined string of silver and blue light entered the area before him, it took a moment, shaping itself into a creature, but as she expected it to fade away once more, an animal formed between them. A cat.

The witch attempted to hold in a laugh as the animal circled Draco, nudging up against his leg, climbing his side and perching on the wizard's shoulder. The sight of the fierce and temperamental Draco Malfoy questioning his feline Patronus made it impossible to hold in her giggles any longer, finally caving and letting out a bout of hysterics. Its eyes flicked to Hermione and let out a sharp hiss, sending her back as she calmed herself. Draco's smirk remained on his face as he stood confidently by his pet.

"A tortoiseshell cat, I wouldn't wonder, Malfoy." The commanding voice of Severus Snape made Hermione spin around to face his presence. "Chatty, strong-willed, and hot-tempered. Fiercely loyal and one of the prettiest breeds in the feline family. Yes, I daresay there isn't a better match in the world of patronuses than that for you." The older wizard turned to walk away, but not before sending Hermione a knowing glance. Guilt suddenly weighed on her shoulders, as if enjoying her time with Draco was a betrayal to her budding love for Severus. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back to the ever-confident blond beside her.

"Shall I go again?" She offered with a shrug, "It's good practice."


	17. Somnum

His first class had gone rather smoothly, given his general lack of sleep the night before. The second-years were testy but it didn't bother him as much as it usually did as he powered through his lesson on Petrificus Totalus. The little dunderheads in the making were quick to test out their newly acquired knowledge on their friends and he ensured they had a safe space to practice. While it was not the most appropriate method of teaching, Severus simply didn't have the patience to find another professor to help him demonstrate it in a short duel in front of the class.

During his time for supervision, he had written a letter for Hermione, determined to see her before he fully began to manipulate her. He would tell her the truth before it got too far, even though he hadn't quite decided how much of the truth she would find out that evening. Knowing she would be on her way to Arithmancy, he decided he would intercept her and hopefully hand it off to her subtly.

He watched her from the end of the hall, as she stormed forward without regard for what was in front of her. While it pained him to see her obviously distraught, it would be the perfect opportunity to pass her the letter. Allowing her to run into him at full force, he took her confusion as the opportunity to slip the parchment into her notebook, that she so intently gripped to her chest. While her eyes were focused on his, he made the transaction, before moving past her and returning to his office.

When it was finally time for lunch, he opted to take it in his office, hoping for some peace and quiet before he would have to survey the arrangement between Hermione and Draco. Sitting at his desk, he lazily ran his finger over his goblet, staring off into the distance while he attempted to muster the desire to eat. It never came. What did, however, was a searing pain from his forearm. "What now?" He grumbled, standing up and clutching his arm as he walked over to the floo. Before stepping into the fireplace, he summoned his death eater robes, putting them on and stating his destination.

Upon arriving in the Malfoy mansion, he looked around and saw only Narcissa sitting by the fireplace. Her face was bent with worry and she stood, gliding over to meet him. "I will be taking you to him, they are on- on a sort of excursion for the time being," she explained. Severus nodded, taking her arm and apparating into an expansive field. Shortly after landing, Cissy disapparated and left Severus to walk over to the circle of death eaters.

An unusual guest, he noted, was hovering beside Voldemort as the dark wizard cackled happily. A dementor? Severus questioned as he took his place in the circle. What on earth would compel a dementor to attend the meeting? In the middle before him, lay a floating witch who was bruised and bleeding slightly from a few places. Severus willed himself to keep a straight face as he made eye contact with Voldemort through his death eater mask.

"Severus, my loyal servant, my spy, I am so glad you could join us during school hours," the Dark Lord hissed gleefully from his spot across from the professor. Severus nodded, bowing before his master then straightening his posture and noting the lack of followers who were present. Work hours, he supposed, keeping his Occlumency shields in place. "Our guest, today, is Clarissa Copper, a filthy, poor, worthless mudblood I found lurking about my estate." The witch's name sounded awfully familiar to the younger wizard, attempting to remember where he had heard it.

"She's going to be kissed!" Bellatrix interjected with a giggle. Severus bit his tongue as he watched the Dark Lord's pet hiss with joy, her wand poised to cast the killing curse at the word of her master.

"Patience, my pet," the Dark Lord retorted, making the Lestrange witch frown at the prospect of waiting. Kissed by the dementor? Severus hypothesized, seeing the creature so close to a crowd without it attacking was something the potions master had not yet experienced, and the looming depression was growing stronger the more he existed near it. He kept his face impassive as he stared down at the paralyzed muggleborn, his Occlumency shields in place. Clarissa Copper… What she a student? I remember a male Copper... B... Benjamin? Yes, Ben Copper. She must be Ben Copper's wife. That little Gryffindor snit from years prior, the connection clicked in the wizard's mind as he watched her. She was fragile, no more than 25 years old, with wiry blond hair, dull blue eyes, and dirt dusted all over her.

Voldemort stepped forward, spinning the girl slowly as if she were a roast, and bringing her higher for everyone to see. At that moment, all Severus could picture was Hermione suffering the same fate. That, if the plan didn't go as Dumbledore and the Dark Lord wished, she would be the next muggleborn witch to be played with for sport. His heart broke at the thought, coming to terms with a renewed sense of determination for the mission. Draco will court Hermione. I will tell her tonight, and that will be the end of it.

-x-

The kiss went about as horribly as he'd heard they were to experience. Watching someone's soul being sucked from their corpse as they lay powerless to fight back was gut-wrenching and had he not been highly skilled in Occlumency, he would have certainly revisited a previous meal. Bellatrix took her sweet time murdering the muggleborn after the kiss was concluded and the dementor returned to its post. Reporting this particular loss to Dumbledore was going to be an exhausting one, given the dementors had obviously chosen a side in this war that would not ultimately benefit the Order. He wondered how the breed had been swayed, how they could be possibly rendered bias given they were supposedly impartial by nature.

The questions berated him as he apparated back to the front estate of Hogwarts, powering through the gates and up to his office. He was late for his sixth-year class, and it suddenly frustrated him how Dumbledore was the only one granted with the ability to apparate within the wards of the school.

Reaching the door to his classroom, he stormed in, a hush falling in his stead as he glided past them. "Can anyone tell me which spell can fend off a dementor?" He barked as he reached the front of the class before he turned to face his students. There was a silence that met his query which he had expected since he thought it unlikely any of them were prepared for the topic. As he surveyed the houses, he saw Hermione's hand raise from the corner of his vision. In an attempt to avoid favouritism, he waited a while before finally addressing the brilliant witch. "Miss Granger?"

"Expecto Patronum, the Patronus charm," she responded. The answer was less filled out than she normally would offer, but he wasn't surprised given the whispers that followed. He held back a curse that was forming in his throat and simply sneered at the crowd before responding.

"That is correct Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor, and 50 points from Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw." He knew the punishment would be met with questions, and frankly, he knew he was being rather harsh on students who were simply gossiping but it was too late to take it back now.

A black-haired Ravenclaw who was seated one section over from Hermione raised her hand in protest. "50 points between us or each?" Fair question, he reasoned, glancing briefly at the brunette who remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"That depends on your answer to the next question," he retorted, striding to the opposite of the room as he debated the challenge he intended on posing. "Tell me, Miss Pendragon, what is it that powers the Patronus charm?" While he hadn't intended on asking a trick question, it was evident he had when the witch answered.

"A wand, of course." The girl was all too proud of her answer as she snickered in pride, her friend meeting her response with a shake of her head. It was nearly humorous to watch the Ravenclaw's face drop in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a shade of pink he hadn't seen in a while.

"While indeed one needs a wand to conjure the charm, the Patronus charm is powered by the happiest of memories of the individual casting it." He strode back and forth at the front of the class, eager to get on with the lesson so he could finally eat something. His appetite had actively returned. "Without that, the charm is ineffective." His gaze travelled back to Hermione, and she watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear and chew her lip. Quickly, he removed his stare from the brunette and focused once more on the Ravenclaw to answer her original question, "25 points from each house, be grateful I gave you a partial benefit, Miss Pendragon. Gossip is a waste of breath, I will not have it in my classroom," he sneered, before returning to his pace.

No one spoke, watching him with a mixture of fear and disdain as they held onto their quills and waited for further instruction. The emotions he instilled in them gave him a boost of pride, knowing he could still command respect. With no questions to answer, Severus felt safe to continue with his lecture.

"Now, I want you to pair off and practice casting the charm. You need to be able to summon your happiest memories in even the darkest of situations, so I will pair you off with someone from another House," he continued, followed by a list of students from opposing houses. He ensured that Hermione was scattered among the rest of the students, knowing exactly who she would be paired up with. "Hermione Granger, with..." He paused for a moment, hoping to make it seem as though he had to find her a suitable partner when the decision had already been made for him before the class had even come to fruition. "Draco Malfoy."

The whispers returned, which he half expected, as Hermione moved to join the Malfoy near the back of the class. When all the students had been paired off, he vanished the seating, creating an open space for them to spread out and begin practising the charms.

As they progressed, Severus found it hard not to keep his focus on Hermione. Her smile when she twirled, her otter following her and dancing around playfully. He felt his entire form relax as he watched her happiness and felt a renewed sense of pride in her exceptional performance. Draco moved to try again, this time resulting in a cat prancing around him. He paused his stroll around the students, to focus on the display. A cat? He questioned. Draco Malfoy's Patronus is a sodding cat? Severus would have found the choice hilarious, had he not remembered the pet Hermione chose as her familiar.

Jealous seeped into his happiness as he watched her laugh at the display as much as he had wanted to, stumbling back at the feline's display of protectiveness. Severus strode over to them, desperate to interrupt their flirtation session, even though it was exactly what the Dark Lord and the Headmaster wanted. On closer inspection, he noticed the specific shading and colouring of the Patronus, leading him to determine the exact breed of feline. "A tortoiseshell cat, I wouldn't wonder, Malfoy." Hermione spun to face him, but he kept stern and continued his explanation. "Chatty, strong-willed, and hot-tempered. Fiercely loyal and one of the prettiest breeds in the feline family. Yes, I daresay there isn't a better match in the world of Patronuses than that for you." He felt as though he were complimenting the blond, even though his tone was laced with sarcasm.

He turned to walk away, convincing himself that he had sufficiently reminded the girl of his presence and their connection and began critiquing the other students blundering through their charms.

-x-

Sitting at his desk, he sighed deeply. He was exhausted, truly, and he had yet to hear from Dumbledore but he was expecting the old fool to arrive any minute. Severus had summoned his lunch in the break between teaching Hermione's class and his next seventh-year class, which made him late to that lecture as well. While he wasn't hungry, the muggleborn's death weighed on him heavily, making it impossible for him to focus on any light topics. When he wasn't thinking about Hermione falling in love with his godson, he was picturing her in place of Clarissa Copper, being murdered by the Dark Lord. It was truly energy-sucking and he felt as though he may collapse at any moment.

His floo awakened, the sound of the Headmaster's jolly tone rousing the younger wizard from his haze and making him stand to greet the old man. "Severus, I noticed you left the wards today, how is Tom doing?" the Headmaster strolled into Snape's office, his crimson-red robes were a stark contrast to the gloomy lighting of the room. He noted how at ease the Headmaster looked, which bothered the stressed-beyond-all-reasonable-limits Potions master, making him clench his teeth to avoid sharing his sour mood. The older wizard's apparent relaxed demeanour only added to the unease Severus was experiencing, but he pushed through it, readying himself to retell the earlier events.

"He killed a muggleborn this afternoon, in broad daylight," Severus stated, watching Albus' expression fall as he took the seat opposite him. The glimmer in his eye was fading as he was likely being taken over by the curse, but he still focused on Severus through the tops of his half-moon spectacles. "He used a dementor, first, to suck out the woman's soul, then Bellatrix played with her until she murdered her," he recounted, sitting back in his desk chair.

"And who was it, Severus?" Albus questioned. The younger wizard took a moment to pause, replaying the scene in his mind as the Headmaster employed Legilimens. "Clarissa Copper. She was a Hufflepuff for the year she attended, though never took any of your courses. She was far too frightened of you, which is why, I suppose, she gravitated towards Benjamin," Dumbledore lamented. "They were quite the cowardly pair."

"I only knew Mister Copper, though, I imagine he would be rather distraught presently," Severus sympathized, remembering how it felt to know Lily was in mortal danger and he was the one to cause it. While simply being muggleborn was no one's fault, Severus imagined that the boy who was afraid of everything would likely blame himself for the tragedy, given his experience in his fourth year.

"I will send a letter offering my condolences, once this is public knowledge of course," the older wizard pledged. "Tom would figure out he has a mole in his ranks if I were to be too hasty in my reaching out." Quiet hung between them, something Severus didn't mind as he continued reviewing the murder of the witch. "The dementor's taking sides with Voldemort, now that is something I did not expect. Was there just the one, Severus?"

"That I saw, only one, Headmaster," Severus seethed, looking for something to occupy his hands. He attempted to think back to his surroundings, see if there had been any more of the looming creatures, but he noted his memories were mostly fixed on the tortured witch. The thought of Hermione flashed briefly to the forefront of his mind, but he brushed it away. Unfortunately, he obviously did not do so fast enough to escape Dumbledore's notice.

"How is Miss Granger?" The question brought Severus quickly back to attention. With a short inhale, he eyed the older wizard, attempting to discern whether or not he had been in his mind when the image of the student had passed through. Given it was a rather innocent memory, just her from the class that day, just before he paired her off with Draco. However, he did not want to appear to be deceiving the old man, in hopes that he would continue to remain safe under his care and employment.

"I paired her off with Mister Malfoy in class this afternoon and I believe they were getting on just brilliantly. The boy produced a Patronus in the class while practising with Miss Granger," the professor noted, attempting to steer the focus away from the brunette. "I didn't think it was possible since the boy's mind is overwhelmed with darkness currently, but somehow he did it." Albus acknowledged his statement with a nod before standing up and turning as if to leave.

"I hope, Severus, that you will not interrupt the connection the two are developing. It is vital that Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy find comfort in one another during these dark times. The good in his heart must stay there, and I believe she is the root of it." While his words seemed wise, Severus knew that Albus was only grasping at the younger professor's heartstrings in the hope of something would guilt him into continuing the mission. "I'd be interested to know what his happy memory was. What was his Patronus, if you don't mind telling me?"

"Indeed. A cat, sir. A tortoiseshell cat." Severus answered, never looking up to meet the Headmaster's gaze. He thought, for a moment, about what could possibly have fuelled the boy's Patronus, given his childhood and current circumstances. He considered that Hermione had been the one to show off before, and the only expression that Draco held was a smile as he looked fondly at the girl. Perhaps she was a part of his happiness, Severus mused, returning his focus to his guest.

"Ah," Albus replied. It seemed their conversation had ended and the older wizard offered a short nod prior to disappearing from Snape's office. The professor, once again left in his own company, checked the time and calculated he could fit in a nap before dinner and before his meeting with Hermione. As he had expected, the interaction with the Headmaster had easily taken any energy he had left, and he stood to find a more comfortable sleeping arrangement.

-x-

He woke up in a haze, the dimly lit room blurry before his eyes, as he attempted to sit up. The grogginess sat on his shoulders as he flung his feet off the bed and stood up, stumbling slightly as he made his way to the loo. The wall crept up on him, and he bumped into it, slamming his foot against the wood framing, and yelping in response. With a groan, he felt for his wand, casting Lumos and sending the ball of light into the air above him as he placed himself in front of the mirror, his eyes still mostly shut as they adjusted to the light change. He splashed his face with water, allowing himself to open his eyes. A grumble in his stomach reminded the professor that he hadn't gone to dinner, so he cast a tempus charm in the hopes that they would not have completely cleared away the buffet. When he finally registered the time he was presented with, the grumbling in his gut stopped. It was nearly two in the morning and his heart sunk as the numbers faded away.

I missed her. I left her alone. I never got to her. I bloody stood her up, he spiralled as he thought of Hermione sitting and waiting for him for hours in the Room of Requirement. How could I have possibly allowed myself to sleep through this? He slammed his fist against the sink and groaned loudly, which built to a yell as he spun around in anger. The woman he had spent the day lamenting over, worrying for, was left alone waiting for him to show up and I bloody well slept through it, he cursed internally, storming from the bathroom.

"You fucking bastard!" He accused, screaming at no one as he returned to his chambers. Pushing his hair back in frustration, he reminded himself he was fully clothed and decided he could at least check to see if she was still there. He scrambled to get out of his rooms in the dark and out into the dimly lit hallway. He was certain there would be no one up and about at this hour, so he took no care in hiding himself as he rushed up to the seventh floor. Impatiently, the wizard paced in front of the wall, waiting for the door to form. Once it did, Severus pushed through it to find an extremely empty room. It was smaller, the walls and floor bare of any hint that she had been there.

He had hoped, somewhere deep in his soul, that she had stayed. That she had waited for him and would be there on the other side of the door. He knew, as well, that she was not that desperate, that she would have returned to her dormitories long before he woke up. Severus suspected, that had he managed to find her waiting for him, she would be right pissed off at him, and he deserved it.


	18. Desolation

Hermione wasn't sure if she should be waiting inside the Room of Requirements or outside. It was a loud and vigorous internal debate that had been happening since she arrived at the seventh-floor hallways. To facilitate a solution, she began pacing in front of the wall that usually held the door, though it had yet to make an appearance. It was ten to midnight, and she was worried that if she stayed outside any longer she was going to get caught, that someone would be doing their rounds or even coming to use the room themselves. However, she knew if she went inside, she would have to face whatever it was the room deemed itself to be required for that evening, and she wasn't quite ready to face that alone. Perhaps if Severus were there, the insides would reflect what he wanted instead of what she did. So, the witch continued to wait outside, regardless of the dangers which she handled by chewing on her nails while her hair crackled with electricity ever so wildly.

Footsteps that echoed in the empty halls made her heart jump into her throat and she froze, staring at the dimly lit passageway in front of her. Suddenly, the answer to her debate was all too clear: waiting inside would have been a better idea. However, it was too late for that now as a figure rounded the corner, their steps loud and purposeful before slowing as her form likely came into their line of vision. It was too lanky to be Severus, and not nearly as tall, and her stomach fell as she noticed Draco form out of the shadows.

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger," he spoke joyfully and she swallowed hard, attempting to come up with an appropriate reaction to being caught out past curfew that did not include the truth. In addition to attempting to figure out a plausible lie, her mind swirled with the worry that Severus would arrive any moment and see the two of them and have to leave. I have to get rid of him, she determined, faking a smile.

"What are you doing up here, Draco?" She asked politely, folding her arms in front of her and glancing around for any sign of Severus. Perhaps deflecting the conversation onto his particular rule-breaking may get him to lay off me, she mused, attempting to maintain an air of confidence.

"I might ask you the same question," he rebuffed, shit. The blond stepped towards her, a cocky smirk on his lips, and becoming entirely too close. She swallowed hesitantly, avoiding his icy blue eyes, as she subtly stepped back to widen the gap between them. He kept walking towards her, stopping just short of six inches away from her and clung to the silence as she waited for him to answer. "I was doing my rounds, being a prefect and all," he answered simply, allowing her to release a sigh.

"I'm just- doing the same," she countered, attempting to appear confident through her lie. It was a bad one, really truly awful. The smirk returned as he eyed her, and she glanced away, feeling smaller than she normally did. Draco had some effect on her, whether it was making her doubt her intelligence or status as a witch, or some disturbing form of lust, it was an effect she was eager to rid herself of. Clenching her jaw, she once again met his eyes, and cocked her brow, hoping it proved a sort of dominance in the situation, that she was still in control regardless of her lie.

"It's Slytherin's night for rounds, Granger, you're not up until tomorrow, nice try though," he corrected, inching a little closer to her making her involuntarily gasp. "I won't tell anyone, your secret's safe with me, Granger," he whispered with a wink before leaning in close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath on her cheek, a shiver running down her back. "Next time you're meeting a bloke to snog, I'd recommend the alcove on the sixth floor on a night for Slytherin rounds, far quieter and usually the last place I check." She wanted to scream that she would not snog someone in the hallway, let alone by his advice, but she kept quiet as he turned to leave.

Watching him walk away, an important observation popped into her head and she opened her mouth to yell it after him, but before she could he turned the corner to head back down the stairs to the sixth floor. "Where's your partner for rounds, then, hm?" She asked no one, resting her back on wall masking the door to the Room of Requirements. Wordlessly, she cast a Tempus charm and watched at the numbers displayed five past midnight. He's late, she thought, her brows furrowing with a mix of worry and frustration.

Before she was caught again, she willed the room's door to make itself known and pushed through the entryway. The room was empty save a bed and a box of tissues. Well shit, she thought in a mixture of anger and dread, tears forming in her eyes against her will. "Even the room knows I've been stood up," she muttered, walking over to the bed and collapsing on it, taking the tissues with her. She grumbled a few curses, but ultimately succumbed to the tears, curling up and sobbing lightly. Part of her wanted to keep composed, holding out faith that Severus would walk through that door at any moment, but the part of her that knew that he was not coming overpowered her. Sobbing turned to screams in anger, and she felt that if she could rid herself of all of her emotions then and there, that she could get up and move on. Tonight, is the end of tearful, blubbering, emotional Hermione Granger, she thought with determination.

As the minutes dragged on, the tears returned to gentle sobbing as she tucked herself under the covers. The hope that remained in her heart began to die as she noted the hours rushing by. It was nearly two in the morning when she thought back to the contents of the note, I will understand if you do not come, whether it be from meddling witches or wizards, I will understand. She sighed, perhaps I'm the one who has to understand. Defeated, the witch got up and wandered over to the mirror that had appeared over a conveniently timed sink. Hermione splashed her face, and righted herself, before sneaking out of the room and back to her dorm.

Thankfully, she reached the tower without being caught and the common room had been entirely empty. With purpose, the witch rushed up to her room and changed into sleep clothes before tucking herself into bed. After curling up under her covers, Crookshanks joined her, nuzzling his owner's face with his own, and purring loudly beside her ear. She petted him as she held back another wave of sobs, casting a silencing charm over her cot so she could cry openly without bothering Lavender or Parvati. Lavender, she spat internally, I can't believe I have to share a dorm with that meddling wench of a witch. Sitting up, Hermione screamed from within her silent bubble, "you ruined everything" before collapsing in a fit of tears, holding her knees to her chest as her cat held close to her in comfort. "Tonight, is the end of tearful, blubbering, emotional Hermione Granger," she reiterated.

-x-

As Hermione strolled towards the Great Hall for breakfast, she thought back to the night before, attempting to calm herself before she had to see Severus at the head table. Whatever it was that made him unable to come, she would respect it, but it was eating away at her confidence the more she thought about it. Maybe it wasn't Severus who wanted to meet, maybe it was Draco? How well do I remember the note? Did it actually say SS at the bottom? Who did sign it?

"Miss Granger!" Her name made her spin around and pulled her from the internal questioning. Madame Pomfrey was hurrying towards her, holding up her skirts as she did. "I'm glad I caught you, girl, I need to run some tests to ensure all is well. Do you mind?" Hermione debated the answer, she truly was hungry for the first time in a while, but the mediwitch was only trying to help her. She knew that a check-up after a dive in the Great Lake in the middle of February was likely required, but breakfast was served and she was so hungry.

"Not at all," she replied, relaxing her shoulders and following after the mediwitch. The brunette glanced over her shoulder as she strode away from the Great Hall and her stomach gave one more pathetic grumble before she turned around and continued with determination.

Upon arriving at the hospital wing, Hermione was ushered into a cot and she laid down obediently. Madam Pomfrey was puttering around, casting testing charms and taking her temperature. All the while, the young witch stared up at the ceiling, noticing its intricate design, and worn out stone as she willed herself not to think of Severus or her growing hunger. He had a reason not to show, and just as he would have had she not come, she would respect it.

"Fall into another lake, Granger?" A familiar voice teased. Rolling her eyes, she thought back to his intrusion last night and how it might have been the cause of her ruined meeting with Severus. Again, she willed herself not to think of it and forced herself to crack a smirk as she glanced over to see Draco on another cot. He had his arm in a sling and a rather noticeable black eye which quickly wiped the expression from her face.

"Just a check-up, what happened to you?" A lick of genuine concern clung to her words. "Get punched by another muggleborn?" While it did seem that he had engaged in quite a beating, she was not about to let the pureblood know of her caring side. Fuelling her comment, she thought back to the time she had managed a powerful right hook into his smug face and let the triumphant smirk return to her.

"Not at all. I just fought off a whole load of trolls, I have you know," he lied with such confidence that Hermione had almost believed him, had it not been for the sheer outlandishness of the scenario. It was more likely he'd been attacked by an Acromantula than gotten into it with trolls. He may have been strong, but he was no fit for the lumbering mass of a troll.

"Oh, Mister Malfoy, we all know you fell off your broom in Quidditch practice, no need for the dramatics," Madame Pomfrey corrected, making Hermione burst out laughing. Normally the witch would have displayed genuine empathy, knowing how freighting it would be to fall from one's broom at such heights, but the fact that her once-enemy had experienced something that embarrassing, made it impossible for her not to giggle. He eyed her with a mix of embarrassment and genuine enjoyment that baffled the young witch for a moment.

"Oh whatever, Granger," he said with a scoff, a smirk tugging at his lips. Before she could speak though, Madame Pomfrey muttered something of satisfaction and positioned herself between the Slytherin and Hermione.

"You're all finished Miss Granger, I would recommend keeping warm for the next few days to be sure, but you're in fine health otherwise," the mediwitch assessed. "You too, Draco, all good. No need to be taking up the cot any longer. Get to class." Hermione laughed at the insistence, swinging herself from the bed and walking over to the door. The pattering of feet behind her made her slow down a touch.

"Hey Granger, mind not telling anyone about that? It's embarrassing enough to fall from my broom but to actually let myself land... it's mortifying," he explained, to which Hermione rolled her eyes once more. She eyed him for a moment, as she continued walking towards the Great Hall. He was biting his lip in anxiety but she couldn't help but feel it wasn't quite the reason he was hoping for her silence.

"Your secret's safe with me," she stated, repeating his promise to her. "Why were you up so early practising anyway?" She questioned, watching the Slytherin from her periphery. He was in his uniform, but without his winter robes, and his tie was awfully dishevelled. The boys normally perfect hair was a bit of a mess as well, but she felt it made him look more human. Shaking herself from the assessment, she composed herself and stood a little bit straighter as she approached the entrance.

"Game against Gryffindor this weekend, and I want to finally win one," he confessed. "It's bloody hard competing with the boy-who-lived, and he's always such a prat about it." While she was always inclined to defend her friends, she had to admit Harry had become one to brag after wins, especially when it came to matches against Slytherin. Still, she felt as though it wasn't quite the full truth, if any bit at all. While she was not inclined to believe him, and he had proven himself a menace, she had to admit it hadn't been his fault that he had interrupted the meeting between her and Severus. It had been Slytherin rounds that night and he never turned her in which she would have expected from him any of the previous years.

"I guess so, a bit yeah," she agreed offhandedly as they reached the Great Hall. "See you in class?" The witch asked, turning to look where Draco had been only to find he'd left. It was not unlike him to disappear, especially if he was attempting to save face and not be seen with her in public. So, she paid it no mind and continued off into the hall with a shrug. She found her way to her friends, parking herself beside Ginny and filling her plate. "Good morning," she sang. Her friends greeted her between mouthfuls and quickly engaged in their regular morning conversations.

The breakfast was peaceful for a moment like it had been in their third year, but her current disaster of a life all came rushing back to her when she glanced up to the head table and made eye contact with Severus Snape. Her stomach dropped and she immediately looked away, feeling embarrassment and anxiety mixing together in a nauseating way. She wasn't exactly sure how she expected herself to react upon seeing him, but this wasn't it. The witch suddenly felt extraordinarily out of place and wanted to leave, to get away from the situation she'd been placed in but couldn't as Ron spoke up.

"Hey 'mione, I was wondering what you were doing on Friday? We're all headed down to the Three Broomsticks and it seems everyone's got a date but you an' me, so whaddya say?" His innate ability to make her feel like a last resort and completely worthless was something he was obviously oblivious to. Hermione's nausea was immediately replaced by the rage she held for the redhead as she attempted to keep herself level-headed as she stared him down. It felt like the Yule Ball all over again and she was ready to commit a crime.

"What's so special about Friday?" She asked, attempting to avoid answering his proposal. Gritting her teeth, she looked down at her plate of food and began poking at it intently with her fork. Taking a ferocious bite of her eggs, she noted the brief silence as people registered her question, glancing up briefly to see what was taking the boy so long to respond. He simply looked at her with a perplexed expression as he held a forkful of eggs and bacon.

"It's Valentine's Day, have you not looked at a calendar recently?" Her heart shattered at Ginny's response. Valentine's Day? It can't be bloody Valentine's Day on Friday. Already? Her thoughts quickly flashed to Severus and their intended meeting the night before. Did Valentine's Day have something to do with it? Severus does not seem like the pink hearts and flowers kind of person, but... What if he is? What would we do? She let herself imagine what sort of date the brooding wizard would take her on, considering it would be her first year with someone to treat her on that particular stomach grumbled in a displeased way, and she frowned, realising that her friend had once more gone and ruined a perfectly good holiday for her by making her a last-ditch effort at securing a date, as if she were naturally available to him.

"I guess not," she retorted, feeling herself sink into her own structure. For a brief moment, the witch allowed herself flashback to that date she had been picturing before. In bed, curled up with Severus and a good book. He leans down to kiss me, his warm embrace a perfect remedy to the cold snow coming down outside the castle window. I put down my book to deepen the kiss, the book isn't as good as him anyway, she snapped out of her fairy tale when Ron sent her an expectant stare. "What?" She asked, her eyes darting around the table.

"Be my date?" He asked again. Shit. She thanked Merlin she had allowed the mediwitch her time that morning.

"I'll probably be spending the day in the library, sorry Ronald, Madam Pomfrey says I ought to stay warm for the time being." While she knew it was a valid excuse, and that in all likelihood it would be entirely the truth, she knew there were ways around it. Thankfully Ron was not one of those brilliant enough to look past what was laid out in front of him. Part of her was disappointed that she would, in fact, be spending the romantic holiday stowed away in the library, reading her way through the natural depression she was experiencing. Severus would make it better, she determined.

"Yeah, just my luck ain't it?" He muttered, picking at his eggs with more vigour. The boy's selfish nature was definitely something Hermione would never have tolerated long had he ever actually pursued a relationship with the dunderhead. Thinking back to her childhood crush, she was easily disgusted by the boy's poor manners and incredible stupidity. The brunette took the opportunity to finish her meal, gather her books, and offer a parting smile to her friend group.

"See you at lunch, Ginny!" She called as she got up to leave, rushing out of the hall and refusing to look back the professor she knew was likely staring her down. As she walked down to her potions class, she ran into the first year Gryffindor she'd helped the week before. "Good morning, Eddie, off to class?" She asked cheerfully. The boy smiled up at her and nodded.

"Potions! It's my favourite class, I'm really glad Professor Snape transferred before I got here, I don't think I'd have liked it as much if it were him teaching," as Eddie rambled on, Hermione furrowed her brow. If he has Potions, that means... Oh right, I guess it's Wednesday, she determined. Having missed the first day of that week, it was not shocking that she got her days messed up. But if it's Wednesday, that means my first class is...

"Oh no," she whispered.

-x-

She sat in Defence, near the back and huddled as close to the wall as she could manage. A Ravenclaw, nearly twice her height, sat in front of her, effectively blocking her from her Professor's line of sight. The row behind her filed in, and Harry snagged the spot beside her. When Ron arrived, shortly thereafter, he took the spot beside the tall boy and spun around to face her. "Hey 'mione, you sure you can't come to Hogsmeade? I mean, you've got a coat and stuff, just layer up a bit more. It won't make you any less of a date if you're wearing more clothes," Ron insisted to Hermione's dismay.

"Ron," Harry hissed in warning as Hermione sunk into her seat, her cheeks flaming with a mix of rage and embarrassment. Snape stormed through the door and took his place at the front of the class, and she immediately felt as though her friend's red hair was a beacon to her location. Quiet levelled the room and the ginger turned to face the front. After a moment of Snape's lecture on Non-verbal jinxes, Harry covered Hermione's hand with his own, drawing her attention. He leaned down to her height and whispered, "Draco keeps looking at you, it's kind of odd, don't you think?" She sent him a sideways glare followed by a hushing sound that was louder than she had intended.

"Mister Potter, anything important you'd like to add to the lesson?" Severus challenged, making Hermione retreat further into her shadowy corner. She watched as the professor glanced at her after staring down the boy-who-lived. When Harry responded with a shake of his head, and quiet no, Snape continued his lecture, which only proved to confuse the wizard beside her more. He opened his mouth to whisper to her once again, likely with something regarding the potions masters abnormally reserved reaction to his interrupting in class, but Hermione threw her hand over his mouth and glared at him intently.

"Shut. Up." She hissed. Harry nodded and shifted away from her. Out of fear, no doubt, the brunette determined. With a sigh, she resigned herself to continue listening to the lesson, only interrupted when Ron looked back over his shoulder and offered her a confused glance. Shaking her head, she rested herself on the wall and exhaled sharply.

"Next week we will revisit non-verbals and break off into pairs to practice. Until then, I expect six inches of parchment on the benefits of non-verbals in war. Due Friday, by midnight under my office door," Severus seethed. Hermione noted how he distinctively skipped over her when he stared down each student to impress the information upon them. It was unlike him to require something to be due outside of class hours, but she ignored it, scribbling the assignment down in her notebook. "Class dismissed." With that final remark, Hermione stood, gathering her books and sliding out from behind Harry. She hurried out of the class and made her way to Charms.

Harry attempted to catch up with her, but she managed to slip into the ladies’ washroom before he could and she hurried to shut herself in a stall. Sitting on the toilet, she rested her head against the wall and let out a shaky breath. "Are you okay, Hermione?" An airy voice asked. Hermione reminded herself that there would be no more tears shed over this, and she rolled her shoulders. Pushing open the door, she walked out and nearly ran head-on into Luna.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, Luna, I'm okay, just... Avoiding someone," Hermione reasoned, moving over to the sink to wash her hands unnecessarily.

"Harry was running after you," the blond noted, suddenly standing next to the brunette with a wistful look on her face. Hermione offered a smile and dried her hands with a quick non-verbal.

"Yes, I saw," she replied.

"I heard about you falling asleep in the Astronomy tower," the Ravenclaw started, making Hermione blush at the reminder. "It was lucky Professor Snape found you when he did, you might have frozen to death. You seem to be getting into a lot of cold situations this term, Hermione."

"It was actually Professor McGonagall who found me," the brunette corrected, attempting to leave the lavatory, but Luna followed her.

"Professor McGonagall never has rounds on Wednesdays, it is always Professor Snape. I saw him walking around the halls when I was searching for Nergles. Thankfully he didn't catch me, but I knew it would all work out," Luna said offhandedly, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. The Gryffindor paused, but the blond continued on, offering a quick "I'll see you later, in History," before she disappeared around a corner. It was Snape who found me? The brunette was met with a mix of embarrassment and nausea as she thought about how stupid she must have looked, falling asleep in a bloody tower. Why did they lie?


	19. Impetuous

Waiting outside the Great Hall, Severus had disillusioned himself and was waiting for Hermione to pass by him on her way to her morning meal. He wanted, needed, to speak with her before breakfast. Before she could see him and hate him for all he's worth for leaving her in the Room of Requirements all alone. It had been hard for him to sleep that night, given his long nap and his subsequent emotional spiral over causing the brunette pain that was completely avoidable. He had attempted to reason that it was just as likely that she had not gone to meet him, and that she would have never known he had not shown, but he knew he was not that lucky. No, Hermione would be right pissed off at him for not being there, and he had to do damage control before she too spiralled and began doubting him.

It was early, so there weren't many students who were filing into the hall, but he knew the girl was nearly always early for everything and he definitely didn't want to risk missing her. When she finally appeared, he moved to take her hand, but she spun around, right before he could reach her, at the sound of her name. He cursed internally, stepped back into the shadows and waiting for Madame Pomfrey to be finished with her. Unfortunately, he watched as the girl followed after the mediwitch and sighed. He ducked into the Great Hall and cancelled his charm before striding up to the head table and sitting down. He had lost his chance, but perhaps he could catch her after the meal before he would have to teach her. She's probably dreading that, he mused, letting his face fall into his hands with a muffled groan before sitting up.

He served himself some porridge and a cup of coffee to keep awake for his classes and began eating when Minerva cleared her throat beside him. "Yes?" He questioned, sipping his beverage and not daring to look over at her.

"Someone have a rough night?" The older witch teased. Severus shrugged and finished his first mug of the hot liquid and poured himself another. He thought briefly to what it was that caused him to have said rough night, Hermione's seemingly composed nature this just moments ago, and was quickly saddened by the image. Severus banished the thought before promptly returning to his surly attitude.

"You could say that," he retorted, starting on his meal. She paused for a moment, ever hopeful that he'll open up as much as the other professors did about their woes and gossip. Of course, he didn't.

"Well? Tell me more. What kept you up?" Minerva insisted, sipping a cup of tea as she eyed him through her spectacles. It was funny how invested the witch was in his well-being, but he had let her in on one of his most intimate secrets. Perhaps she was hopeful that he would continue that sharing streak, but he was not one to invite anyone else into his shit, even when he was at his worst.

"Just another fun date with good ol' Tom," he lied, knowing it would shut her up. Thankfully, it worked, and she awkwardly resumed her own meal, leaving him to his peace and quiet. He regretted it, though, as the silence opened the gates for self-doubt and judgement as he pondered how he would explain it all to Hermione. Would she ever meet me again if I asked? When could I possibly get her alone when Dumbledore wouldn't notice? He glanced over at the Headmaster who was looking ever more grim as the curse overtook him.

The moment Hermione stepped through the doors, his focus was transfixed on her. She had been looking over her shoulder at first, but no one was behind her. The witch seemed to shrug it off and join her friends. He waited for her to glance his way, not really paying any mind to the fact that he was actively staring the girl down. At that moment, he genuinely couldn't care less if someone were to catch him looking at her, he was simply determined to get her attention, hope that somehow, she could see what he was thinking. I'll have to teach her Legillimency for that to ever work, he mused, watching as he ate her breakfast.

The redhead said something to her that made her tense up, and her reply seemed to dumbfound her friends. Against his better judgement, he stepped into her mind from afar. He listened to her thoughts, running through the possible reasons her friends would be making a big deal out of Hogsmeade on Friday. Valentine's Day. Hermione nearly screamed this in her mind, making Severus pull out and shake himself. I suppose it is Valentine's Day on Friday, perhaps I could give her the books then. That might help make up for my shitty behaviour.

-x-

He attempted to catch her after class, but she ran out so fast it would have been too suspicious for him to run after her. Harry followed shortly thereafter, and by the time the last person had left his class, it was time again for another round of teaching. Which is why he was thankful the time had passed fast enough that it was lunchtime before he knew it.

Once again, he waited outside the dining hall for her to arrive, this time opting to remain in full view. While he was stilled worried his loitering would draw suspicion, he knew he would be more likely to catch the witch's attention. Luckily, he did. She was strolling down the hall, appearing to be in a far lighter mood than he had thought she would have been, given his betrayal. She wasn't with friends, which was not odd for the girl as she had enrolled in far more challenging N.E.W.T level classes than her other Gryffindor pals, who deemed subjects like the History of Magic and Arithmancy to be far too boring to purposefully subject themselves to.

He waited a moment for her to pass him. Hermione had been ignoring him purposefully, but he didn't mind, knowing that they would need to seem impassive to the outside world should anything between them ever continue. "Miss Granger," he hissed as he reached her side. She seemed to have been shaken from her thoughts at the sound of his voice as she was genuinely surprised to see him. The brunette took a couple steps back, nearly tumbling but catching herself on a nearby pillar. He had to force himself not to steady her and kept stoic as she continued into the hall.

"Severus," he heard her whisper making him look back at her. She nodded, making him frown at her as he attempted to discern her meaning. They continued walking, she sat down at her spot, and he looked back at her once more. She nodded again, and he understood. He cast a wordless Legilimens as he strode away from her, towards the head table, making a subtle motion with his hand to let her know that he could hear her.

Severus, I went to the Room of Requirements last night, but you weren't there. I'll be there again, tonight, after my rounds. I have questions. He couldn't tell if she was angry or simply determined, but her tone was not as friendly as perhaps he would have hoped. Severus certainly hadn't expected her to be anything but royally pissed off at him, so the middle ground threw him for a bit of a loop as he pulled out of her thoughts and took his seat. Making eye contact with her, he acknowledged her request, knowing that he would likely not get another chance.

The likelihood that this works out for you is so minute, I'm not sure why you're even stringing her along, you greasy git, the negativity in his mind was ever present as he ate his dinner, engaging Minerva in chatter. "How have your classes been today, Minerva?" He asked to the obvious shock of his colleague. The older witch looked over at him with widened eyes as she placed her spoon gingerly on her soup bowl.

"They've been just fine, Severus. Why do you ask?" She levied back. It was fair for her to be suspicious, given his less than forthcoming demeanour at breakfast, so he indulged her.

"Just making conversation. I was being rather broodish this morning, and I feel my mood has lightened enough to indulge your need for chatter," he lamented, but his mentor saw through it and smiled widely.

"Well then, if you're allowing me, I simply must know what it was that kept you up last night? It could not have been a visit to Tom, I was with Albus last night preparing for the exams and you never once flooed in to speak with him. You always speak with him after a meeting with Tom." He supposed he hadn't quite thought that he would need to confirm his earlier write-off and was surprised at the witch's detective skillset. "Was it that girl from the bookshop?" It was his turn for shock at the witch's question.

"What on earth are you blabbering on about?" He asked, genuinely put-off at the suggestion.

"I just so happened to be shopping about London on Saturday, looking for something for my niece, she was always a fan of muggle literature. Anyway, I was in this particular shop, and lo and behold, Severus Snape enters. Now, naturally, after Hermione's accident, I reasoned you might be distraught given our," the older professor looked around as if to check if anyone was listening then leaned into him. "earlier conversation," she added in a hushed tone. "But then I see you flirting with the receptionist! I would have had no idea she was a witch had she not summoned a diary to scribble in after you left. Obviously, you were one to remember!"

"She was a witch? In a muggle bookshop? in London?" He had many questions, but mostly he was attempting to remember if he had ever mentioned his intentions for the books. The memory was foggy at best, given its insignificance at the time, but what further perturbed him was his complete obliviousness to the fact the woman had been a witch. Had he mentioned Hermione? Could this be his undoing?

"Oh yes, she definitely was, although I have no idea where she went to school. Beauxbatons, possibly?" Minerva rambled on, but Severus stopped listening, willing himself to remember the interaction. He was determined, however, to revisit the bookshop next he was free and investigate the allegations further. While Minerva had absolutely no reason to lie, perhaps she saw something that never actually happened? Or had he simply just been that blinded by his worry for Hermione. "Are you going to see her again?" Minerva added, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm? See who?" He asked, thinking briefly of Hermione before determining Minerva could not possibly be referring to her.

"The witch you were flirting with," she clarified, watching him intently.

He scoffed and took a sip from his goblet, before asserting, "I was not flirting."

-x-

Severus wasn't sure if he should wait inside the room of requirements or outside. If he stood outside, he risked being seen and ruining his entire plan, but what if Hermione was waiting outside for him? How would he know? Pacing inside the room, which cheekily provided a bed he quickly got rid of. He didn't want to seem like he was being presumptuous, after standing her up the first time, invading her mind without her permission, and not explaining himself earlier, he was worried if she would even show up. He would deserve it, of course, if she didn't. It was only fair, and he would understand. He took a steadying breath and sat back on the chair provided to him, staring intently at the door.

"Severus?" Her voice felt like a dream as he stood up to see Hermione's nose peek through the opening in the door. She came, he sighed happily rushing towards the entryway. He held back as she eased into the room, hoping not to bombard her.

"Hermione," he whispered, stepping forward a little as she shut the door quietly behind her. The entryway vanished, and the bed stubbornly reappeared, but he paid it no mind as he scooped the witch into his arms, kissing her passionately. She melted into his embrace, holding his face between her palms as she deepened the kiss. He wasn't sure what exactly it was that compelled him to make such a brash move, but there was something about the girl that made him impossibly in love with her. The feeling of her in his arms wiped away any worry he had held about her hating him, about their likely deaths, about Dumbledore barging in and killing him right then and there for being in love with a student.

They remained like this for a moment, snogging like a couple of third-years, before she lowered herself from her tiptoes. He examined the blush on her cheeks, her brown eyes glossy once more, and her grin unwavering as she met his gaze. He knew they didn't have long, that he would eventually have to let her go. He had too much to say to allow this silence to continue. She had questions, but there was something that made every moment with her feel like the very last time he could have her.

"I have to ask," Hermione was the first to break the silence, but she didn't let go of him like he'd expected. He certainly didn't want to release her, so he opted to pull her closer, resting his chin on her head. "Why didn't you show up last night?" Her voice shook slightly. Severus had considered what exactly he would tell her, what excuse he could possibly come up that would make up for his absence.

"I need to be honest with you, Hermione," he started, feeling her hug him just a bit tighter. Running his fingers down her mess of curls, she relaxed under his touch. "It is a bit of a long story and you just have to..." His voice trailed off as he readied himself. "You have to trust me." She pulled apart from him, looking up into his eyes worriedly for a moment.

"I trust you," she stated simply. Cherishing the moments he had with her, he pulled her close once more into a tight embrace.

"I have been given a mission, one I cannot exactly discuss with you, but know it affects my position at Hogwarts if I do not complete it." He inhaled deeply, readying himself to put his entire existence on the line for the girl curled up in his arms. "Hermione, I am a Death Eater," he felt her pull away, but he instinctively tightened his grip. "I am a spy, for the Headmaster," she continued to pull away, but this time, he let her. Attempting to keep his hands on her shoulders, she stepped back from him, wrapping her arms around her torso instead of his.

"A spy," she repeated, studying his face. The fact that she could even stand to look at him gave him a renewed faith in her Gryffindor bravery, and he smiled down at her sweetly.

"Yes, Hermione, a spy. I report to Dumbledore what I learn from my meetings with the Dark Lord of his plans, while also carrying out commands from the Dark Lord himself," he watched as she processed the information, furrowing her brows and looking down at his shoes. He wanted to lift her chin up but thought better of it. "The mission from the Dark Lord is the one I cannot speak of, for fear it would get into the wrong hands, regardless of your occlumency skillset." She nodded, swallowing obviously as she shifted her gaze back to him.

"I see," she affirmed, chewing on her lip. "And you were meeting with Vol- with You-Know-Who and that's why you couldn't meet with me?" Her question struck him in his gut as he decided on how to continue.

"I can't say much, but while I- I want this to continue. It cannot. I need you to find solace in the arms of another, if not simply for appearances," he insisted, letting go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Everything happens for a reason, Hermione, I am certain that what is meant to be will happen for us," he comforted, taking the moment to place a finger under her chin. While he may not have fully believed in his words, he needed to hear them as much as he thought she might have. And if he died, he wouldn't have to worry for her happiness. He had set her free.

"Okay," she conceded, agreeing with him far too fast for his comfort, but he understood. She was just as much thinking about his safety as he was hers. "Luna-" she started, hesitating for a moment before she continued. "Luna said that you always have rounds on Wednesdays, that... That it must have been you who found me in the Astronomy Tower." Severus sucked in a sharp breath at her insinuation.

"Yes, I found you," he confessed, unsure of how she would react.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Professor McGonagall?" Hermione questioned.

"This was... This was before I ever thought that you might... Well, I was... I had feelings for you before I acted on them, and I didn't want you to think... I didn't want you to know that I cared, that I- that I-" he stammered, attempting to explain it. His reasons had been clear at the time, had made complete sense to him. But now, standing over the witch, he couldn't possibly imagine why he would orchestrate such a benign lie for her. She placed her fingers on his lips before he could continue, closing the gap and kissing him softly.

"I understand," she spoke quietly against his lips before he gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

A giggle fell from her perfectly pink mouth as he placed her on the mattress, tears clinging to her eyes as she stared up at him. "One last time?"

"Not the last time," she whispered in response, tugging him down on top of her. He met her lips with a feverish passion, unbuttoning her cardigan and throwing it onto the ground. Hermione's small fingers began working their way through his mass of buttons and he laughed against her lips.

"The robes of a potions master are absolutely ridiculous," he stated, magically helping her and tossing them to the ground pressing his bare chest to hers. He found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it skilfully, something he was quite impressed with himself, then tugged it gently to reveal her breasts. He inhaled sharply when he felt her pert nipples against his flesh, kissing her deeply, nibbling on her lip.

A moan escaped her mouth as she pressed on his hands, guiding them down to her jeans. He took the hint, easily unfastening them and sliding them down her legs. Wiggling out of them, she wrapped herself around him as he kissed her neck passionately feeling her soft skin against his palm as he ran it up her side. He sat up, taking her with him, Hermione straddling his hips with her legs while he kissed down her neck and sucked at her nipples. She began rocking her hips, grinding into his hardening member that made them moan in unison before he rid himself of his trousers and pants. He tugged at the cotton covering her sex, rubbing her clit with his knuckle and smiling up at her.

She looked down at him, swallowing heavily as she attempted to remain composed, but he could see nothing but lust in her eyes. He kissed her lips once more as he continued playing with her. "Is this okay?" He whispered. She responded by nodding and sucking his lower lip hungrily. Vanishing her knickers, he held her hips as she rocked her warmth against his cock. "Fuck," he groaned, his tip finding her entrance. "Can I-" she interrupted him by impaling herself on his member, making him swear loudly as her walls hugged his shaft.

They sat like that for a moment, Hermione grinding herself on his cock, before he composed himself enough and lowered her back onto the bed, gripping her backside for leverage and thrusting into her hard. She screamed in pleasure, only making him more heated, answering her calls with more pulses, feeling her warmth tense around him. His gaze lingered down her torso, her perfect breasts bouncing with every thrust, and her face twisting with pleasure and just a little dose of concentration. He enjoyed how much effort the witch seemed to put into focusing on the pleasure, and it only renewed his efforts into making it worth it.

Severus dug his nails into the soft flesh of her arse, feeling her clench her muscles as she reached a new level of pleasure. He continued thrusting, harder at the same angle she had shown favouritism for and shuddered as he neared his climax. Biting his tongue, he focused on her flinches and twitches, responding to them with more vigour than before as he lost himself in the pleasure. "Fuck, I love you, Hermione," he grumbled mindlessly as a shudder of ecstasy overtook him. He watched as she gripped the pillows behind her head, her eyebrows tensing, then relaxing as she climbed her peak, her eyes shut tightly. He bent forward, capturing her nipple in his mouth and sucking until she let out a throaty groan. The vibrations sent a shiver down his core, gripping her hips once more, sitting up a bit straighter on his knees. She reached in between them, finding her clit and rubbing it purposefully before she began bucking her hips.

"Severus," she called out as her sex clenched his cock, her orgasm tearing through her. Her pleasure sent him over the edge and he pumped himself inside her, holding her tightly, keeping his hand firmly gripped on her arse. He slowly released the flesh in his grasp, moving it to hold just above her hips and slowly lower her onto the bed.

"Hermione," he replied, bending down as he twitched inside her, capturing her lips and kissing her sweetly. She entwined her fingers in his hair and held him close to her. He allowed himself to relax into her, careful not to rest too much of his weight on her small form, holding himself up with his other hand. He explored her mouth, feeling her lips eagerly pressing into his, sucking at the flesh she could capture. Hermione bit his lip softly, moaning into his mouth before leaning back and looking at him with a mix of lust and admiration. The wizard smiled, pulling her close to him as he rolled onto his side and buried himself in her mane of hair. She nuzzled her head under his chin and sighed blissfully.

"I love you too," she whispered against his chest, her fingers drawing circles in his small hairs. Too?


	20. Death of Me

Did he just say I love you? Did I hear him right? He loves me? I must have heard him wrong. He can't have meant to say that. He loves me? Do I love him? Oh god, here it comes. Oh, gods, I love him. Mmph oh gods oh gods oh gods, I love him. Oh gods, "Severus!" Hermione called out as her orgasm sent her into spasms. He quickly followed, adding a rush of intimacy through her as he came inside her. I love him, she mentally repeated.

In her haze, she barely noticed him set up beside her, and she instinctively curled into his warmth. Her continued debate on whether or not he had meant to share his feelings with her continued, but as she felt herself drifting to sleep, she came to a decision. "I love you too," she whispered against his skin, feeling her hot breath return to her, his arms wrapped around her, as she grazed her fingertips over his soft chest hair. She felt him stiffen though, at her words, and she was quickly brought back to full consciousness. She didn't dare look up at him, in case she had judged it wrong, had I just imagined those words? Panic rose in her throat and she clenched her jaw. He winced. He just visibly winced at you looking at him and he's not looking back at you. You misread it. He didn't mean it. He might not have even said it! She berated herself mentally, feeling him tug away from her.

"I'm being summoned," he stated impassively, as he eased out from under her and stood. It was a conflicting moment, for as she looked at his lanky body and nice firm arse, she was slightly aroused. However, she was also acutely aware of the moment that had just passed between them, what words they had just exchanged, and how he was obviously avoiding making mention of it. On top of all that, he was being summoned.

"By who?" She questioned although she was nearly certain she knew the answer already.

"The Dark Lord," he answered as he conjured his robes, dressing hastily. Hermione chose to remain in the bed and watch the scene unfold, unsure of where she fit into the summoning. Biting her lip, she held the blankets to her chest as he moved towards the exit.

"Wait!" Hermione called after him, making him hesitate before reaching for the door handle. The witch wasn't sure what she wanted, just that she didn't want him to leave. There had to be an excuse to keep him there, but she understood that he was a spy and the Dark Lord was not to be kept waiting. "When will we see each other again?" She asked pathetically, once again fairly certain she knew what his response would be.

"When next it works out," he replied, making her sigh and crumble into herself. Not looking back, the older wizard disillusioned himself as he rushed through the door, leaving her in the room of requirements alone.

"At least this time I didn't get stood up," she reasoned aloud, letting herself fall back into the mattress. At least he didn't throw up. Staring up at the ceiling, she noticed the same intricate pattern she had seen before in the infirmary, and immediately her mind wandered to Draco. I need you to find solace in the arms of another, if not simply for appearances, Severus' words echoed in her mind shortly thereafter. "Is that what he was referring to?" She thought back to their pairing in his defence lecture, and how easily Draco seemed to get along with her. Is Draco part of the plot? It had been quite the dramatic change from their previous years of him referring to her with awful names, and actively treating her as lesser. Now he was almost... tolerable? She swallowed hard at the conclusion, shaking herself from the idea and standing.

The brunette summoned her clothes and redressed slower than her lover had but opted to disillusion herself on the way out as well. As she walked back to her dormitories and thought about her relationship with Severus and how it had progressed, she attempted to remain aware of her surroundings as to not get caught out of bed so far past curfew. This meant it took her longer to make the journey, but she didn't mind as it gave her time to think over everything. Part of her, well most of her, wanted to go back to their chats about books over tea, and step away from their more intimate relationship. While she was not unhappy with the sex, she actively tied it with the loss of his affections. He seemed more distant lately, less involved in her life and it was beginning to make her insecurities swell. She wanted to talk to him, really talk to him, instead of simply having sex. "When next it works out," she muttered to herself as she neared the portrait of the fat lady.

When the portrait made no move to talk to her or to ask her for the password, Hermione quickly realized she was still disillusioned and promptly cancelled the charm. "Oh, hello dear! You're up rather late tonight! Your partner for rounds just came back as well. Well, come on then, what's the password?" The lady was known for jabbering on and frankly, Hermione was not in the mood to deal with it.

"Baubles," Hermione offered, still slightly wrapped up in her thoughts. The lady huffed before opening the door and letting the young brunette through. Just as the door sealed behind her, she heard her name being called out by a rather familiar, deep voice. Immediately, she spun around and opened the door again, to reveal Severus Snape standing just outside. "Yes?" The witch asked calmly, attempting to conceal her excitement from the surrounding portraits.

"Miss Granger, may I see you in my office for a moment? To discuss what you discovered on your rounds?" He was cryptic, but the brunette was simply thrilled she had the chance to speak with him sooner than she had expected. Given, she didn't expect for him to return so quickly from his summoning with Voldemort, but she wasn't about to argue as she nodded curtly and followed after him.

It was a shorter walk than she had remembered to his office, and he promptly shut the door behind them, sealing the room with his wards. "I left our meeting far too hastily and I wanted to apologize. Hermione, I said something during our encounter that frightened me to think about. You returned the sentiments and I needed some time to process it," he rambled. The witch sat down in her normal chair and watched as he paced behind his desk. Nervousness began to bubble in her stomach as she watched him, clenching her fists at her sides to keep calm. "What I am getting at is that I lied about my summoning. There is absolutely no excuse for it, and I need you to know that I do not ever want to lie to you. Which is why I need to tell you something. Something that can never, ever leave these walls. Promise?" The potions master commanded the question rather than asked it.

"Promise," Hermione squeaked out, beginning worry more as he turned to focus on her. Leaning on his desk, his dark eyes bore into her and she began to feel small once more, sinking into her chair.

"The mission I have been given is to arrange your romance with Draco Malfoy." Severus allowed a pregnant pause that gave Hermione far too much time to think. So, he is attempting to set us up. Her mind flashed back to the pairing to practice the Patronus charm and inhaled sharply. "The Dark Lord believes that this will bring him information about Potter's on goings and such. It- it started with the rumours about us, and I- well I panicked with my mission and the thought of losing you, it was all too much so I had to make sure I wasn't alone in what I felt. That's why I- that's why I kissed you." A smile pulled at her lips as she remembered their first kiss but she compartmentalized and kept a serious expression, waiting for him to continue. "I don't regret it, if that's what you're thinking. I know I've said that before, but I really mean it. I don't regret kissing you. It's simply put us at a disadvantage and I don't know how to proceed."

She sighed, watching him crumble into the recesses of his thoughts, his doubts, and she reached out and grabbed his hand from across the desk. He stopped moving at her touch. "We will make it work. I know life is hard, and I can't imagine how life must be as a spy between two incredibly powerful wizards. I will be there for you, in whatever way I can, Severus. I promise. I love you," she whispered her last words, and he glanced down at her.

"I love you too, Hermione." His reply made her heart lurch forward and it took everything in her power not to launch herself across the desk and kiss him. It was, however, not the time for her to display her foolish romanticisms and decided to hold back and offer nothing but a simple smile. 

Severus rushed her out of his office to avoid any snooping witches or wizards. Which she understood, given she was out of bed far after curfew with a Professor she had been rumoured to be sleeping with. And given Severus' current mission, Hermione knew he couldn't afford to have more gossip spread about them when he was supposed to be forcing her into the arms of Draco Malfoy. Still, as she was curling up under her covers, she couldn't help the excitement in her stomach as she replayed his words over in her head. I love you too Hermione, even the memory of his thick tone sent shivers down her spine and she couldn't keep herself from smiling. The know-it-all began imagining their Valentine's Day again, and if it was at all possible that they could sneak out and meet each other to at least snog. That particular thought made her sigh happily. "Snogging Professor Snape," the witch whispered, clenching her fists in her blanket and squealing just a bit too loudly.

"Go to sleep, 'mione," Lavender groaned from her bed, making the brunette tense. I still can't believe I have to share a room with her, Hermione grumbled internally as she exhaled and relaxed into the bed. Don't let it ruin this for you, she resolved, allowing herself to close her eyes and dream of the brooding man who had very quickly captured her heart.

-x-

With the mission in her mind, she opted to sit next to Draco as she had in their previous Transfigurations class. If Severus was going to be pushing them together, the least she could do is let him, even though it pained her to see the boy who not a year earlier called her horrible names. Boys will pull your hair and call you names when they like you, her mother's voice rang in her mind. Yes well, any boy worth respecting would be able to use his words to tell me he liked me instead of being a complete git, she retorted mentally as she felt him begin to lean over.

"I thought we were only sitting together in Arithmancy?" His voice sent a shiver down her back, not unlike Snape's voice which bothered her for a brief moment before he continued. "What changed? Another fight with those dunderheads?" She quickly glanced at her friends who were looking around for her, as she left breakfast quickly enough to avoid another round of questioning on her Valentine's day plans. Daringly, she looked back at Draco, who flinched away from her at the movement, and straightened her back.

"No, I just- I see better from this spot," she lied, attempting to appear confident. Hermione watched as he examined her face, his expression softening with each second of quiet passing between them. She wasn't sure what to do as he continued assessing her, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks and turning to face away from him at the heat.

"It's further from the front, Granger," the blond retorted with a short chuckle. The witch hated how terrible her lies were around him. There was something about the two Slytherins that made it impossible for her to keep composed, and she really didn't like it. Part of her wanted to give up on the endeavour to help Severus with his mission, but McGonagall entered the room the moment she thought to stand up. Every damned time, she cursed, sitting back in her chair and opening her notebook. From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco do the same, leaving his left hand on the bench beside him. The sudden urge to place her hand on top of his overcame her and she slowly lowered her right palm to be on the bench beside him, walking her fingers over to his.

A shock tore through her when he placed his own fingers on top of her and intertwined them. The brunette swallowed heavily, feeling a shiver working its way up her legs and her skin turning clammy as she held his hand. There was something about it that felt completely normal and it was quickly going to drive her insane. As her head of house began their lesson on further non-verbal transfigurations, Hermione pulled her hand away, offering a slight shrug to the blond who retreated his own. "Notes," she whispered, poising her quill and writing down absolutely everything she could catch from the Animagus teaching.

"Alright students, pair off and start practising non-verbal conjuring charms," the Scottish voice called from the front of the room. "Nice ones!" McGonagall clarified sternly looking at the Slytherins scattered around Hermione. Instinctively, the brunette turned to Draco who was already looking at her.

"Partners?" He asked, his trademark smirk displayed with full intent.

"Alright," the witch answered with a shrug. Mentally, she whispered Avis and a grouping of birds appeared above her head and fluttered around. Draco watched them, and Hermione noted the genuine   
smile that had appeared on his face, making him seem almost nice as he admired her work.

"My turn," he announced as Hermione vanished the charmed birds above her. He closed his eyes and centred himself, sitting back against the wall, and flicked his wand. A fluttering of violet rose petals fell around her, eliciting a giggle as she held her palms out to catch some as if it were snow. He's watching you again, she told herself, glancing over at the boy who seemed not only pleased with himself, but appeared to be enjoying witnessing her playing in the petals.

Saving herself, she whispered incarcerous mentally and watched as ropes formed around the boy in front of her. Hermione couldn't help but snort at the panic that replaced his contentment and she quickly tumbled into a fit of laughter. "Miss Granger, unbind him this instant! I said nice charms," McGonagall's flinty voice made her stiffen and quickly cancel the charm, releasing the blond. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"I asked her to try it out, I deserve it after all," Draco lied, taking the older witch aback. Hermione, too, was shocked at the defensive fib that he offered and suddenly felt exceptionally horrible for casting the jinx in the first place.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for encouragement." With that, the Gryffindor Head of House turned and left to hassle some other students.

"You lied," Hermione whispered forcefully after her professor was out of earshot.

"Astute observation Granger, no wonder they call you the brightest witch of our age," Draco spat back coyly, conjuring birds as she had previously.

"Why would you do that?" She pressed.

"Good karma, I guess. And I mean, after all the shit I put you through," he offered with a shrug, playing with his avian toys.

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione asserted through gritted teeth, becoming annoyed at his nonchalant tone.

"Well I'll be sure and correct myself with McGonagall next she comes, okay then?" She huffed at his response and continued practising all the conjuring spells she could think of that could be managed non-verbally. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No," Hermione responded instinctively. "I'm not allowed, you heard Madame Pomfrey," she explained.

"I thought not. Going to be in the library?" Biting her lip at his questioning, she played with the small ball of fire in front of her she had conjured casually.

"I suppose." Suddenly, her fire grew in size and she nearly leapt from her seat but Draco was quick to cast Auguamenti and put out her charm. "Thanks," she offered breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest as she recovered from the panic.

"Think nothing of it," he said with a quick chuckle under his breath. At that moment the class was dismissed and he nodded at her, pulling his bag over his shoulder and leaving the classroom. She fell into her seat in shock, her pulse throbbing in her ears.

"What was that 'mione?" Ron's concern brought her back to the present and she looked up at the redhead's narrowed gaze.

"I wasn't paying attention," she retorted quickly, gathering her things and slinging her bag across her chest.

"Looked like Malfoy fucked with it and made it bigger," Ron continued.

"Yeah Hermione, why did you sit with that git?" Harry questioned, looking more angry than concerned.

"He put the fire out, and I have a project with him in Arithmancy. I needed to talk to him. I really didn't want to seek him out outside of class so I figured now was a good of a time as any," she lied. Better, she mused watching the boys digest her response. While they weren't the dimmest of wizards, it was highly unlikely they would take the time to test her answer. The other two-thirds of the golden trio shrugged at the information.

"Sorry you're stuck with that slimy prat, 'mione," Ron offered as Harry motioned for them all to leave the class. She didn't respond, knowing that he would only add more insults to the list he'd already accused Draco and she was not in the mood to shit all over the wizard who had just saved their lives. Severus would have saved your life, she thought cheekily, imagining the professor conjuring water to douse the flames, pulling her into him for a long passionate kiss. You need to be more careful with your magic, my love, it could hurt you and I would never want that to happen, his voice was clear in her mind as she wandered away from her friends to her History of Magic class.

-x-

Throughout her entire class, she was looking forward to lunch. There was something about the prospect of seeing Severus that made her want to speed up time and get to his presence faster. Love, she reasoned, was the cause of her lack of concentration and butterflies. She smiled as she strolled towards the great hall, and he loves me back. The brooding wizard was sitting in his normal spot beside Professor McGonagall, and he was fixated on the meal in front of him, not looking up once to meet her gaze as she walked slowly towards the Gryffindor benches. Hermione swallowed hard and bit her lip, willing him to see her, but he never flinched and her throat hurt with her heart leaping into it.

She found a seat with her friends and quickly began stealing glances at the head table where her professor was still actively ignoring her. "Hermione," Ginny's voice pulled her attention to her group and she plastered a grin on her face. "Do you think Krum will send you another Valentine this year?" The ginger teased and Hermione rolled her eyes as she helped herself to some mashed potatoes.

"He sent me one last year, there's nothing stopping it from happening again this year," Hermione offered casually, avoiding Ron's pointed gaze. "Do you think you'll get many, Gin?" She turned the query back on her friend who absorbed it happily.

"I hope so, but I'm looking for one in particular," the youngest Weasley professed, stealing a short glance across the table. Harry, Hermione suspected.

"Moved on from Dean, eh?" Ron baited, making Hermione's brows furrow in confusion.

"I thought you said everyone had dates for Valentine's Day, Ron. Who did you think was taking Gin?" She questioned, noting Ginny's panicked gaze and Harry stiffening.

"Well, I mean, I thought- well Neville honestly. Gin said she had a date, and so did he, so I just thought, well, they went to the Yule Ball together," Ron stammered, poking at the meal in front of him.

"I'm going with Luna," Neville answered proudly, smiling widely. Ron muttered something that sounded like oh, and Ginny quickly interjected.

"It's a surprise," the ginger stated. Ginny's about as good at lying as I am around Severus or Draco, Hermione concluded with a deep inhale.

"Well that's not comforting-" Ron started, interrupted by Harry.

"It doesn't matter, we're all really going as friends, no need for dates eh?" Not suspicious at all, Hermione teased internally, shooting the dark-haired boy a sideways smirk. He didn't return it, looking briefly at Ginny and offering a sympathetic shrug.

"Right," Hermione agreed, hoping to move the youngest Weasley male from the topic. He was far too protective of his sister, unnecessarily so, and she was beginning to worry how he would react when he discovered his best friend's love for the girl. Imagine how he'll react when he hears about your relationship with Severus, she smiled inwardly. Her thoughts flashed to the mission and quickly realized it was far more likely they would find out about a fake relationship with Draco Malfoy before she could ever be public with Severus. They are going to hate me, she winced, glancing once more to the wizard at the head table. This time he was looking at her, and she sent a pathetic smile.

He simply nodded in return.

"So anyway, back to Hermione," Ginny pivoted, making Hermione shoot her a fast glare. "Do you think you'll get many?"

"No, I really don't think so. Apart from friends and well Krum maybe," she rambled before taking a big bite of her dinner.

"I bet Draco will send you one," the ginger's suggestion made the brunette nearly snap her neck as she looked up in shock. She swallowed, determined not to choke on the food in her mouth. Hermione moved to protest, but Ginny continued. "He has not stopped staring at you since you sat down, 'mione, it's kinda weird honestly." Both Ron and Harry looked over their shoulders at the blond and Hermione watched as he ducked his head quickly at the attention. Fuck.

"That's genuinely absurd, Gin, he hates me. He's probably just thinking of all the ways he can kill me," Hermione offered, attempting to remain casual and cracking her knuckles under the table. This made Ron laugh, shouting a boisterous HA with his mouth full of dinner. Thankfully, it drew the judgement of the rest of her friends, leaving her to look over at the blond worriedly. He glanced up, meeting her gaze, and offering a small smile which she returned. This mission is going to be the death of me.


	21. Violet Roses

I panicked. Yes, that was all. I just panicked. It doesn't mean it isn't true. It doesn't mean I don't love her. "Then maybe don't lie to her, you arse," Severus grumbled as he paced the length of his chambers. He let out a primal grunt as he considered if it was actually how he felt about her. She was bright, level-headed, and genuinely cared about him, which put her heads and tails above any other witch who had ever tried to squirm their way into his life. Now, this was not enough reason to love someone, but there was something about the way that the young witch made his days so much brighter without even trying. How just the thought of getting to see her smile made any meetings with Voldemort and Dumbledore just that much more worth it.

Not a moment of his day passed where he wasn't thinking of the girl. Whether it was how to keep her from the clutches of Voldemort, or how infectious her smile was, she was always sitting there waiting to be brought forward in his mind. He yearned to be teaching sixth year Defence yet dreaded it at the same time. Severus knew Draco and Hermione had other classes together and the blonde was probably equally enraptured with the witch in those classes too. It pained him to think about Draco stealing glances at her, being able to be seen with her outside class hours without too much suspicion.

Memories flashed through his mind of her otter dancing around her and the genuine beaming grin on her face as she twirled with it. He remembered watching her over his teacup and seeing her eyes light up as she looked over the words of the novel he had leant her. He thought back to the lingering dread he felt when she was in the infirmary, how nothing could have kept him from her side during that time. Her hair was a mess, but it was flattening over time and even if it hadn't she would still be the most captivatingly beautiful witch in all of Europe. It was unlike him, however, to focus on outer beauty, given his lack thereof, but the fact that he was blessed with the attention of someone so stunning made it even harder for him to wrap his mind around. The brightest witch of her age with the kindest heart, unmatched bravery, and loyalty to those she loved that resonated with every action she took. She was cunning, and creative, and found the answers when no one else could.

Hermione Jean Granger deserved the world and he would do everything in his power to provide that to her. Yes, he decided, I love Hermione Granger. With that thought, he immediately spun on his heel and made for the door. He was determined to catch her before she went to sleep worrying about him. I will not let this lie continue, I will tell her everything, he resolved as he glided through the halls and up to the Gryffindor tower, his robes billowing behind him.

Just as he rounded the corner to the Fat Lady's portrait, he saw her figure disappearing behind the painting. The wizard called her name, feeling desperate but using his Occlumency to appear calm and unfeeling with the command. He caught a glimpse of her turning at his voice just as the portal closed and he sighed. Still, he waited, hoping she would come back out.

To his delight, she did.

-x-

Sitting in the Great Hall, Severus was eating his breakfast with the inane chatter of the other professors filling the silence. He didn't mind it this time, though, as he was mentally planning what he could possibly do for the young witch on Valentine's Day. It was unlikely she would stay in the castle for the day, seeing as her friends had been vehement about her attendance with them at Hogsmeade, but he could probably get to her for the evening and do something simple. The least I could do is send her a note, he mused, sipping at his coffee. Just then, Hermione entered the hall and he quickly looked away. While she was unable to use Legillimency, he had never planned something for someone as a surprise and he didn't trust his face not to betray him. There was something about the girl that made his Occlumency shields nearly useless and he was beginning to hate it just as much as he loved it.

Regardless, he allowed himself to appear engaged in a conversation with Minerva and avoided her stare until she was sat with her friends. When he determined she wasn't looking, he took the opportunity to sneak into her thoughts and hope that she was thinking about the coming holiday. When he entered her mind, there was a swirl of thoughts about Draco, which pained him briefly, but he silenced them and attempted to focus on her registration of what her friends were speaking of.

"You're sure you can't come to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow? I know you're supposed to keep warm and all, but you can layer up and cast some warming charms or something," the Weasley girl insisted. Hermione sighed in her thoughts which nearly made Severus laugh as the brunette attempted to come up with an excuse to stay in the castle Friday evening.

"I really can't get sick, and if keeping warm inside the castle is the way to ensure I don't miss any more classes, than that is what will have to happen," she shrugged, poking at her breakfast mindlessly. It was obvious to him that she was lying, but he couldn't tell if it was because of her composure or the fact that he was presently reading all of her thoughts.

"But you love Valentine's Day! You always go on about shitty poetry from old men who are very dead and roses that aren't normal colours," Ginny whined on, making Hermione tense up. I'd have more luck enjoying the day if I were in the castle, unless by some miracle Severus decided to chaperone the Hogsmeade visit. She mentally scoffed at the thought, like that would ever happen. "Ever since I've known you, you always buy roses and make them purple because that was your favourite colour and your mum would always buy you flowers on Valentine's Day." Hermione visibly winced at the comment.

"Well, I'll just conjure my own flowers this year, from the library, where it's warm!" The older witch asserted before she was flogged by the male half of their friend group. Severus pulled out at that moment, having gotten the information he needed.

She is going to be in the castle while most everyone is out being romantic and all that nonsense, he pondered. Part of him felt as though he had taken advantage of her by listening in on her thoughts. But isn't it every muggle man's dream to be able to read his lover's thoughts? The justification didn't sit right with him and he shifted in his place uncomfortably. Poetry from old dead men, purple roses, and warmth it is, Severus determined, mentally planning the date's execution.

-x-

During his break from teaching, Severus made his way to the Room of Requirements for some setting up. He conjured violet rose petals and scattered them about the room, levitating candles around and setting out a blanket and a tea tray with perpetually warmed tea. He requested the room stay slightly above average in temperature and it quickly produced a fire place. The wizard had the fore thought to bring the numerous books he'd purchased for the girl with him and stacked them up on one corner of the blanket. He transfigured a purple bow to sit on top of them and sat down at the desk the room had provided. He summoned some parchment and a red envelope. He scrawled her name in elegant script before moving onto the letter.

Pausing, the brooding man thought of exactly what he would want to say to her that wouldn't necessarily give away his identity should someone snag it from her and read it aloud. He opted, eventually, to charm the letter to have two different wordings depending on who it was that read it. Hastily, he wrote out a quick Valentine's greeting from an unknown source.

Hermione,

I need your love to keep me warm  
Like the fires burning inside of us  
Pushing us over the edge of insanity  
Keeping us so close together in heart  
And yet so far apart

Your secret admirer

While it wasn't from an old man, it was poetry of sorts. It was awful and frankly he wasn't sure how he managed to pen such an atrocity, but it would definitely work to cover his identity. Severus Snape would never ever have written something so genuinely terrible in a Valentine to win over a girl. He worked a charm to cover it before writing the true letter to Hermione. Folding it up, he placed it in the envelope and tucked it in his pocket then cast a glamour on the room should anyone choose to need it prior to his use. As the exited the room, he was glad he did.

"Mister Malfoy," he sneered at the boy over his nose as he nearly ran into his godson upon his exit. "What are you doing wandering about the halls during school hours?" He asked, eyeing the blond suspiciously.  
"I have a free period, what were you doing in the Room of Requirements?" Draco countered, standing in a way that challenged the professor. With a furrow of his brows, Severus stepped back against the wall.

"Had some work to do for the Dark Lord, and you? What brings you up here?"

"Same thing, I have a plan for the old fool's death," he confided simply to which Severus cocked his brow.

"Oh really? Care to let me in on it?" Severus coaxed.

Draco looked around them cautiously then leaned in to whisper to his Godfather. "I will, when the time is right."

"Very well." With that, they parted ways, and Severus only turned back with the sound of the door vanishing. "What on earth could he need in there?" He whispered, turning back and rushing down to his office.

-x-

When he awoke on Friday, there was a strange buzzing in his stomach that he couldn't quite pinpoint the cause of. Severus was nearly certain it had something to do with his plans for the day, but he brushed it off and readied himself for class. Minerva had found him the night before and filled his free period with one of Slughorn's classes because the old goat was feeling a little bit "under the weather" as the older witch had described. He wasn't terribly torn up about it, it would be nice to do some work with seventh-year potioneers in between his defence lectures with first, second, and third years. In that spirit, the wizard dressed in his usual robes and didn't bother to wash his hair given the strong possibility it would just get greasy again with the potions class. Thankfully, it was his last class so once that was over he could return to his chambers and shower before his plans with Hermione. He sent off his letter to her from the owlery, disillusioned so he could not be accused of being the sender of the letter if anyone was to have seen him on his mission.

He was waiting for her to enter the Great Hall which was loud with happy chatter. Owls had already come, dropping off a few loads of Valentines and yet none had come for Hermione. He knew it was likely he wasn't the only one that had sent her something, but he was nervous as to the quantity he would have to compete with. Compete, he repeated mentally, there is no competition man, she is yours and you are hers. His thoughts were beginning to disgust him with the level of romance he was holding down, but still, he waited for her arrival impatiently.

When she finally made an appearance, he felt as though his heart stopped. Her hair was smoother, light curls sitting on her shoulders, and she looked even more beautiful than he had ever seen her. The professor attempted to ignore her school uniform, and focus on how bright her eyes looked, even from the distance he was from her. He wanted to get up, right then, and gather her in his arms for a right passionate snog, but he obviously refrained as she took her seat next to her friends. What seemed like hours passed, Severus unable to focus on any conversation as he subtly watched the witch eat her meal. She had still yet to receive any mail from her owl, and it was beginning to worry him. Had the owl messed up? Would someone else get the letter? He had ensured a backup for that very case, but he was still panicking over the idea that she would go the entire day thinking she had gotten absolutely no Valentines, even from her friends.

Just as breakfast was coming to an end, an owl flew overhead and dropped a rather hefty stack of letters in front of her to her obvious shock, and to his. Severus couldn't help but smile for a brief second, watching her as she tucked them in her bag and rushed out of the hall. He saw, if only as a flash before she stashed it away, a red envelope like the one he had sent her, and relief flushed over him. Refreshed, he stood and made his way to his first class.

During his lunch break, he made a quick trip to the room of requirements to check on his set up, and thankfully all was as he'd left it. Whatever Draco had been doing didn't disturb his charms and the Room had helped in the hiding process. As he was returning, he sent glares to students holding hands and barked at those hiding in alcoves, snogging. It was a wretched day. The thickness of the shroud full of teenage hormones hanging in the air could suffocate anyone and he always dreaded the day each year. This one, however, was not so awful and he almost had to force himself to seem angry at the couples. While it was truly uncomfortable to be witness to, with every snog he interrupted, he couldn't help but think of his own witch fondly.

As he rounded a corner to head back to his class room after lunch, he was very much lost in a day dream that he had started over his meal. He thought about her reactions to his set up later that evening and exactly what she would do about it. He wasn't exactly expecting her to fall into his arms and snog him into oblivion or anything ridiculous. In fact, he was mostly hoping they would have a nice quiet evening with tea and books, just like they had before he made a mess of things. He sighed at the memory. While kissing her was possibly the best thing he had done in his adult life, it was also the worst. I do stupid things when I believe everything will be taken away from me, he remarked, pulling open his classroom door and marching up to the front.

The room was empty and he frowned, casting a tempus charm. It wasn't even through lunch yet. Time is just getting away from me, he acknowledged, sitting down in his desk seat and working through some papers he had been procrastinating grading. He found himself being oddly nice with his reviews and went back to harshen his marks when the students began filing in. Begrudgingly, he pushed aside the pile of papers in favour of teaching. I'll just have to go over them this weekend instead, he surmised, poising himself at the front of the class and mentally taking attendance.

-x-

When he had finally banished the last seventh year from the class room, he was nearing exhaustion. For students looking to pursue potions in their career, they are downright awful at it, he grumbled as he rushed back to his chambers to shower. He felt gross, as though a layer of filth had grown on him and was very glad to slide under the heated water. If Slughorn is doing this awful at his job, Hermione might still need more help in potions to make her education worth it at all. The thought of the witch brought forth her image in his mind from breakfast. As he scrubbed his hair, he imagined her in the shower with him, kissing him as the water fell over their naked bodies.

The water fell between their lips and the soap ran down her neck and over her chest. The smoothness of her skin against his drew his arousal as she pressed into him. Her hand snaked up his leg, to grab a hold of his member and begin stroking it slowly, her lips never leaving his. A throaty groan escaped his mouth into hers as he attempted to position his hardened cock against the soft flesh of her hips.

"Fuck," he cursed as shampoo managed to get into his eye. Severus rinsed his hair and his face quickly, realizing his arousal had extended past his day dreams and he debated helping himself off before his meeting with Hermione but thought better of it. The water became cold with a flick of his wrist and he allowed himself a moment to calm down before stepping out of the shower. He hastily towel-dried his hair and body.

Feeling a furry object rub against his leg, he jumped back, nearly falling into the toilet and gasping loudly. The ginger ball of fur that Hermione called her familiar was purring in his bathroom, looking up at him expectantly. "What do you want?" Severus grunted, summoning some clean robes and dressing as the cat watched. He had fully expected the cat to run out the door when he had dressed enough to open it, but the feline remained firmly planted by Severus' fireplace. The wizard sighed and continued dressing, magically drying his hair and flattening it out before checking himself in the mirror. He would never be satisfied with his appearance, but he looked enough like how he normally did that whatever it was about him that Hermione was attracted to would still be present.

When he was ready to go, Severus opened the door and felt the half-Kneazle push passed him. The cat pattered off ahead of him, looking back to make sure he was following. Defeated, Severus walked behind him. "Lead the way, cat." They winded through the halls, and Severus quickly picked up on where they were headed: the library. He pondered whether he ought to disillusion himself, in case he was seen following around Hermione's familiar, and resigned himself to casting the charm. He entered the room and the ginger feline stayed by his side as he looked at the scene before him.

Hermione launched herself into the arms of Draco Malfoy and kissed him.


	22. Valentines

Sitting at the Gryffindor table Friday morning held a strange energy in the air. Everyone was waiting for their Valentines to be delivered or being actively and aggressively romantic with their significant others. Hermione, however, internalized at that energy and felt it gnawing away at her hunger. Suddenly her eggs didn't seem as appetizing as they had before. The hooting of the owls entering the great hall sent Hermione's stomach tumbling into her feet as she watched nervously for her owl. Ginny was overly pleased when a stack of pink and red envelopes landed in front of her and Harry was distinctly jealous and was having a horrible time hiding it. He got a few, shortly after, and Ginny's face turned beet red with a likely mix of rage and jealousy, and she was equally bad at hiding it.

Ron was sitting to her left, glumly picking at his food. "Stupid bloody holiday," he grumbled when minutes passed and nothing had been dropped for him. Given, Hermione had yet to receive anything either, and there was a part of her that was glad for it, as she relaxed a bit and forced herself to finish her meal. She made a point not to look at Severus, almost certain he would be just as gloomy as her ginger friend during the holiday. He didn't seem like a Valentine's Day sort of wizard and she had spent the night preparing for that exact case.

We have only just said I love you, and really, we only just started being romantic so there should be no pressure for this day to be anything other than a normal Friday, the bright witch resolved as she examined her friends from her periphery. Part of her was worried Draco would be brazened enough to send her a Valentine and after holding his hand in Transfigurations, she was quickly plummeting herself into a terribly awkward situation.

Just as she moved to get up from the bench and tackle Herbology with Neville, there was a loud thunk as a rather thick stack of letters landed on the table in front of her. "Oh, bloody hell, not you too," Ron groaned. A blush spread over Hermione's cheeks and she was suddenly a mix of nauseous and very overheated. Who on bloody earth could have sent me all these sodding letters? She groused internally.

The brunette gathered her stack and shoved them promptly into her bag. "I'll see you all in charms?" She called as she walked away. Her pointless question was met with a chorus of positive grunts as she ran for the exit. The nausea was building and she suddenly wanted to use her apparition skills within the castle to the nearest bathroom, but the best she could manage was a casual sprint.

Upon arriving in the loo, she hugged the porcelain in front of her and emptied the stomach she had just managed to fill over breakfast. She rested her cheek on the cool toilet when she finally felt as though she couldn't give up any more and relished in the comfort the temperature change offered her. Finding her footing, she cleaned her mess and washed her mouth with a couple of charms and a freshening spell. The witch took a moment to braid her hair back in the hopes it would help lower her temperature, before heading off to her first class.

-x-

A majority of the students were out of the castle now, at Hogsmeade with their loved ones or good friends, celebrating Valentine's Day. She had made it through the rest of her classes without incident and was glad to make it to the library and sit down in her corner as she did whenever she needed the peace. After her last lecture, she quickly showered and changed into some warm, but muggle looking clothes, before she ventured to the library. She wore a dark green jumper layered over a white blouse, paired with some jeans and fuzzy warm socks. While she had many layers, she still opted to cast a few warming charms to keep herself warm as she roamed around the nearly empty castle. The witch had charmed her hair that morning to be a little smoother and repeated the process after her shower to ensure she got the same reaction she had noted from her entrance into the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione had held off opening her letters and now had them splayed out in front of her. There was one from Krum, as she had expected, and one each from Ginny, Harry, and Neville, but none from Ron. There was a letter from her parents explaining that they were planning a holiday over Easter and were hoping she would join them. She tucked that one in her pocket as a reminder for her to reply later that night. Her hand hovered over the red envelope with her name in calligraphy scrawled on the back. There was an equal chance it was either of the Slytherins or that it was literally anybody else. That fact frightened her and she opted not to open it just yet.

"Granger," the cocky drawl of the Malfoy heir drew her attention from the book she had selected from the History section. "Enjoying your time alone?" He sang, summoning a chair and sitting on it backwards, facing her. She shrugged, attempting to appear composed as she tucked the envelope under her knee and out of his sight. If it was from Severus, she didn't need anyone seeing it, and if it was from Draco, she didn't want him to know she was too afraid to open it.

"I was actually, then you showed up," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, how you wound me, Granger. Don't you worry, I won't interrupt your alone time." Thank gods, Hermione moaned internally, avoiding the boy's gaze and playing with the parchment in front of her. "See you at the Quidditch match tomorrow though?" He asked as the witch had yet to offer a response.

"Sure," she said, daring to glance over at him. His grin was not as confident as it had been, and he looked genuinely hurt by her lack of interest. The image of Severus flashed in front of her mind and she offered the blonde smile. "I'll be cheering for you," she added jokingly, which made his face twist into his trademark smirk.

"The game is against Gryffindor, but good try, you'll get the hang of the lying thing eventually, Granger." She wasn't sure if she was seething with rage or impressed by his wit.

"Nothing can slip past you, can it, Malfoy?" Hermione retorted with a scoff.

"Hopefully not," he bantered with a wink. Had she not been looking at that exact moment, she may not have caught the playful gesture, but it definitely took her off-guard. We're flirting, she determined, this is flirting that we're doing. I am flirting with Draco sodding Malfoy on Valentine's Day.

"Oh, bloody hell," she announced, sitting up from her position and pulling him into a kiss. There was a moment of shock before his lips reacted to hers and he joined in. His frenzied kiss bothered her, and while his mouth was soft, he held none of the power that Severus did in his kisses. Though, she mused, Severus likely has far more experience than him. Did I just take his first kiss? I didn't even ask if it was okay. Her mind swirled, and she felt her eyes open watching his closed eyes as they snogged. They pulled apart and she instinctively licked her lips.

"Wow Granger, I didn't even get you a Valentine," he admitted with a laugh as he composed himself. There was a flush of red on his cheeks and he was trying very poorly to conceal a grin. She, on the other hand, had to force one.

"You ought to join your friends for Hogsmeade, they'll wonder where you've been," Hermione encouraged, stepping back towards her books and nearly tripping over them. "Shit," she cursed under her breath.

"Not going to Hogsmeade, I'm still in trouble for sending you into the lake. Remember?" He answered, reaching out to help steady her but she declined and straightened her posture a bit. "I could hang about if you wanted to try that again," Draco winked once more, making her stomach churn. Oh, gods, I should not have done that. It was very obvious at that moment that whatever it was she thought she felt for the blond from his decent behaviours was not sexual attraction.

"I was hoping for a rather benign Valentine's Day. I'm not really a huge fan of it all around. Kinda wanted to be alone," she lied, attempting to hide her embarrassment and disgust. She didn't think her attempt to get rid of him would work, given her previous display of affection towards him and the ample amount of mixed signals. The witch felt bad for the boy. Just like any male his age, he was looking for a little romance in his life on Valentine's Day and she was doing nothing but playing with his heart.

"Ah, no worries. I'll leave you to it then!" With a nod, the blond stepped back from her and waved as he left the library. His normally poised movements were awkward as he stumbled off. Once he was out of sight, she sighed loudly and slid down the bookcase to sit back down. A crinkle caught her attention as she landed on her behind, and she reached around to grab the red envelope. Well we know it's not from Draco, she thought in an attempt to comfort herself.

Tearing into it eagerly, she took a deep breath as she unfolded a piece of parchment.

Happy Saint Valentine's Day my dear Hermione,

I know that I have said countless times that meeting will only cause us danger, but I thought that tonight could be an exception, given its significance. I heard your friends lamenting your absence from the Hogsmeade visit today, so I was hoping that while the castle is nearly empty, you might join me in the Room of Requirements one last time before we truly go into hiding.  
I will be there after the last period, I hope to see you then.

SS

Hermione held her breath, waiting for the parchment to burst into flames as she read over his signature. When it never did, she relaxed her lungs and refolded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope. A smile plastered on her face, she stood, putting away the books she had collected and moved to leave for the room when a familiar orange blur puttered to a halt in front of her.

"Crookshanks! What are you doing out of the tower?" She asked in shock, bending down to give him a proper scratch, finding a small scroll of parchment wrapped around his collar. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she unravelled it.

Oh, we're kissing other wizards now, are we?

Her stomach sank as she took in the recognizable scrawl. Fuck, she cursed, picking up her feline and rushing out of the library. When she pushed open the door to the Room of Requirements, she was greeted with an unexpected sight. A gasp escaped her lips as she watched the candles that hovered about a large blanket with a pile of books in one corner and a tray with some tea set up in the other. Violet rose petals were scattered about and quiet French music filled the air as she stepped forward cautiously. The witch let her familiar down, who happily pranced off to curl up next to a fireplace that had appeared with a cat bed in front of it.

"Severus," she breathed, looking around at the otherwise empty room. She walked towards the stack of books, eager to find out what they were but as she reached the edge of the blanket, arms snaked around her waist and she spun around quickly. The hooked nose of her love was inches from hers and she quickly closed the distance, kissing him deeply. His grip on her tightened as she melted into the kiss, stepping up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally parted to breathe, she felt his glare lower on her.

"I saw that display in the library." Her anxiety returned with his tone and she attempted to step away from him but he didn't let her go. "Your cat came and found me, rather odd, but I followed him and there you were, standing with Draco. Had I been anyone else, I would have assumed there to be quite a bit of passion in that kiss," he continued, making her draw in a sharp breath and wince, ready to protest. "However," she exhaled and relaxed a bit. "I saw your eyes were just a bit open and well, that doesn't exactly spell romance, does it? And I must say you looked a little green." Hermione laughed at this before she rested her head on his chest.

"I was more than a little green actually. I can't begin to explain how awkward that entire exchange was," she exhaled as he held her. He said nothing, and they stood there in silence for a long while. Hermione felt safe in his arms, as though the war that was coming would never touch them if they just stayed like that for the rest of their lives. She felt as though nothing could ever be wrong when she was with him and this was simply the only way she could ever be happy in life. In Severus Snape's arms for the rest of time.

After a moment they stepped apart and looked into each other's eyes. It was perfectly warm between them but even so, snowflakes began falling from the ceiling. The witch glanced up, wondering if the roof was enchanted much like the great hall and was happily surprised to see the room had offered up a bit of the outdoors even though she couldn't be out in the February snow. "It's snowing," she exhaled, looking up at him as flakes landed on her eyelashes. His expression was softer than she'd ever seen it as he smiled down at her.

"It is," he hummed, inching closer to her.

"It's beautiful," her whisper barely audible as they held eye contact.

"You are." She blushed at his reply, glancing down at the floor which held no trace of the precipitation building around them. His hand cupped her cheek, bringing her face back to his. Watching his eyes flick around as he examined her features, she leaned into his palm. Slowly, he bent forward, placing a delicate kiss on her lips, then pressing his forehead to hers. "Dear gods, I love you." The desperation in his breath made her close the gap and kiss him once more, pressing into the passion.

When they finally broke apart, she smiled against his lips. "I love you too." They stepped apart from one another and he presented her with a bouquet of roses in multiple different colours. She took it eagerly and smelled them, quickly enveloped in the scent of all her favourite things. "Amortentia," she whispered, looking up at him lovingly. She noted that the scent had changed since her first class with Professor Slughorn. It now smelt of herbs, and potion ingredients, parchment, everything she attributed to Severus. It smelt like Severus.

"Yes, you're a brilliant girl, aren't you? I wasn't sure what colour was your favourite, so I went with all of them but I can transfigure it to be one colour if you'd like." She glanced at the floor and noted the violet petals with a smile.

"Violet," she said quietly, before turning back to face him. With a grin, he wordlessly changed the colour of her bouquet to match the petals on the floor. The witch leaned up and kissed his cheek. "What's yours?" She asked offhandedly, examining his face.

"I can't say I've ever thought too much about it. Green, perhaps? I'm a Slytherin after all..." His voice trailed off as he seemed to think on it a bit more, examining the cotton of her green jumper. She was glad she'd selected the Slytherin colour for her clothing that day. "Tea?" He asked after a moment of silence, with a genuine grin on his face she could never truly get enough of. Nodding, he guided her to the blanket and made her up a cup. It was as though he remembered exactly what it was she liked before handing it to her. It was perfectly warm with the right balance of milk and sugar. After making himself a cup, he inhaled sharply and looked over at the pile of books. "While you were in hospital, I picked up a few more novels to share with you. Needless to say, I couldn't really decide on one or two so here's a handful." Severus leaned over and plucked one from on top and handed it to her. "I read this one to you while you were asleep. I- I doubt you heard me so it might be worth a read," he offered.

"Oh Severus, this is... This is unbelievable. Thank you," she lauded, putting her cup down on the ground beside her and lurching forward into his arms. "This is the best Valentines I have ever had," she whispered, squeezing him tightly before sitting back. She read over the preface quickly then handed it to him. "Could you read it to me again? While I'm awake?" He laughed at her request, taking the tome from her hand and exhaling lengthily.

"I suppose," he muttered with a shrug. With a flick of his wand, he conjured a small sofa and a side table for their tea. It was a bit awkward, seeing her graceful and brooding professor sit on the floor, so she took his hand when he offered it and stood with him. He sat on the loveseat and tugged her onto his lap. With tea in one hand and the book in the other hand of his arm that was tucked behind her back, he began reading.

-x-

She began to feel sleepy a few chapters in, hugging her torso and hearing the distinct crinkle of Severus' Valentine in her pocket. Snuggled against him, she pulled it out of her jumper's pocket. Severus stopped reading and looked down at it, wrapping his arm around her waist to hug her, letting the book rest in her lap. "You know," he started, "when someone, other than you, reads that, there is just an awful poem that appears." He informed her with a chuckle. Her eyes widened in surprise and she nuzzled into him further.

"Oh really? Read it to me then," she insisted, kissing his cheek and letting her forehead rest against his neck.

"No, it's really truly awful, I would never put you through that," he shook his head and lowered her hands that clutched the paper. Sitting up, Hermione thrust the parchment in front of his nose.

"Do it for me, please?" Her begging melted his heart every time and she knew it, adding a set of pleading eyes to really get through to him. He glared at her playfully for a moment, and she noted a smile tugging at his lips that made him sigh in defeat.

"Fine." Severus cast a quick charm, revealing the poem and took the parchment from her to read it. "Hermione, I need your love to keep me warm, like the fires burning inside of us, pushing us over the edge of insanity, keeping us so close together in heart and yet so far apart. Your secret admirer." He recounted as she watched his face. His expression was serious as he read the dreadful words and a tingle of awkward energy enveloped her and she quickly buried her face into his neck as he finished.

"Oh, that was truly awful!" She laughed, which only made him chuckle along with her and hug her gently.

"I told you it was dreadful, I didn't want anyone to think it was me if they read it," he explained.

"They really would never guess that, maybe Draco if anybody," she teased back, before kissing him passionately. She held his face between her hands after breaking the kiss and looked into his dark eyes. "I loved it." A giggle left with her breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel," he whispered against her lips, kissing her once more.


	23. Pints

They had fallen asleep on the couch, in each other's arms, and Severus only awoke as his alert charm roused him. Someone was attempting to come into the room of requirements and he was very clearly snuggling with Hermione Granger. She was so peaceful, managing to sleep through his startled awakening, and he didn't want to wake her but the danger was far to imminent. He shook her softly and watched her brown eyes flutter open and look into his. The smile that spread across her lips was so genuinely loving that he wanted nothing more than to stay like that as long as he could.

"Someone's coming," he whispered, her eyes widening before she flung herself off of him. Severus would have taken the moment to laugh, but he too sprang into action, vanishing evidence of their date and shrinking the novels so they could fit in her pocket before disillusioning himself. Hermione cursed at him, but before she could protest further, the door appeared and none other than Draco Malfoy stepped through the entryway.

"Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind, but the room is always correct in what it gives," Draco boasted, eyeing Hermione. Severus held his breath as he attempted to sneak away unnoticed. Before he got to the door, it disappeared and it took all his strength not to swear. He turned around and saw Hermione looking over the blonde's shoulder at him, but he knew it was unlikely she could see him. "What are you doing up here so late, Granger?" He inquired, making her visibly panic.

"I told you, I wanted a quiet evening. I didn't want anyone to find me, so thought this was a safe a place as any," her voice faltered slightly as she spoke but Severus noticed her maintaining confidence. Hopefully, the boy's ego would make him believe she was just unnerved to be so close to the boy she had snogged earlier. "And I fell asleep reading is all, lost track of time," she finished, tilting her chin in such a way that feigned the truth.

"Well as much as I like seeing you, Granger, I have a bit of business I must attend to in this room." He motioned as if he were letting her leave but something in her eye told Severus she had other plans. Hermione paused a moment, regarding her schoolmate, then threw her arms around him in a falsely passionate kiss. As the last name, Severus was taken aback and genuinely stumbled at her movement. Draco was so enraptured with the girl that he didn't even notice the sound of Severus hitting the wall and the door reappearing.

So, this is your plan, Severus mused, taking the distraction to open the door quietly and escape, leaving Hermione behind. He debated waiting outside for her, but he knew that if he were caught by Dumbledore, he would be in for a bout of rage, given his absence all evening coinciding with Hermione's.

Instead, he opted to take a shortcut outside and left the castle grounds to go for a walk. If all went as planned, the older wizard may assume he Severus was just out of the castle for the evening. The passageway he took was so far underground that the wards didn't touch him, so the Headmaster wouldn't know if he had come or gone, giving him enough of an alibi. When next he saw Albus, he would employ a bit of Legillimency and see what he knew of his travels that day, so he would not be caught in a lie. 

Once outside the walls, he apparated to London and walked about the town. It was late, but not yet Saturday, so couples were still swooning about the streets. Severus was in no mood to be seen and get harassed by other witches or wizards in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley for his Valentine's Day plans. So, he decided on London. It was frigid, though not snowing, so he didn't mind the stroll, avoiding muggles as they puttered passed him either completely engrossed in their significant others or avoiding him entirely.

"Hey, you!" A cheery female voice caught his attention, and he looked up, taking in the hoard of muggles ahead of him. He hadn't been sure of the direction of the voice but didn't bother twisting his head to find the source as he continued walking, albeit a touch slower. "You! The man with the long dark hair!" At this point, he was certain it was coming from behind him, and that she was likely talking to him. He paused, pondering whether or not to turn around and acknowledge the foolish woman calling for his attention. The decision was made for him when the woman appeared at his side and spun him to face her. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she chirped breathlessly.

"Neither did I," he retorted, his tone even and unfeeling. It was the witch from the muggle bookshop who had sold him the tomes for Hermione. Her glasses made her blue eyes far larger than they were, though not quite to the extent of Professor Trelawny's.

"What are you doing out this evening? Don't you have a lady to woo?" She teased. Severus cocked an eyebrow at her and shrugged, moving to keep walking. The witch hurried to keep up with him and pressed her glasses up her nose as she fell in step with him. "I didn't mean to assume. It would be perfectly fine if it were a man you were wooing or other folk. I don't judge," she continued. There was a mix of teasing and seriousness in her tone that made him believe she was just nervous to be speaking with him.

"No wooing for me," he grumbled, staring off as he continued his pointless saunter.

"No? Shitty way to spend Valentine's, innit?" She commented, squinted her eyes in judgement.

"While I appreciate your aid in finding books to read, I don't believe I invited you to join my walk nor inquire as to my love life," he snapped. Before he finished his rant, the memory of Minerva's gossipy comment flashed in his thoughts. If Minerva thought we were dating, this witch could make for a wonderful alibi, he mused, looking down at her over his cheek. "However, you may join me on this walk, since you're already here." His comment made her sullen expression quickly morph into elation.

"Alright, I don't mind if you want a quiet walk. I can keep quiet. Normally a bit chatty but I can turn it off," she practically fluttered as she spoke. He sent her another sideways glare and she straightened slightly, motioning a zipping motion over her mouth.

They walked for a bit in silence, before he determined it was appropriate for him to speak. "Which school did you attend?" He inquired offhandedly, his stare not wavering from the point ahead of them.

"School? Well, I went to Hill Top Elementary in Birmingham, then we moved to France for a bit and I was there until I was 18. I just went to a local college for maths after that, but I hated it to be honest. My uncle owns the shop I work at and offered me the position when I dropped out," she rambled, but Severus was stuck on her years in France.

"Beauxbatons, then? In France?" He questioned, making her snap to look at him in awe.

"How did you know?" The shock was evident on her face, her wide eyes magnified by her lenses. The girl must have simply dreadful vision, he thought, staring back at them out of curiosity more than anything.

"I'm a Professor at Hogwarts in Scotland, I know a witch when I see one." Lie, his conscience barked, having only known of her magic from Minerva's assessment of the girl. "Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?" She questioned, looking down at the pavement under her feet as she tried to walk in a straight line.

"Know I was a wizard," he clarified for the witch.

"I guess I just didn't. I was raised in a normal human family, though I was told my parents are Purebloods. It's funny, I was taken away as a punishment from the ministry, and they decided to place me with a... I guess you call them muggles... I was placed with a muggle family. They couldn't find a wizarding family to raise me? I still don't know who my parents are." She was one to rant, but everything she said only intrigued him more.

"Purebloods from France?" Severus investigated, watching her from his periphery. She was relaxed, even though she had only met him twice and he was not known to relax people. He thought briefly about her odd behaviour but brushed it off and continued their journey, eager to learn more about her history.

"England, that's why they put me in Beauxbatons, so I wouldn't accidentally meet my family," she explained with an almost melancholy tone to her speech.

"Ah," he attempted to get a better look at her features, given most Purebloods ran within his circle. That, along with the fact that she was taken as a punishment, led him to believe she was likely a Death Eater's child. She had noticeably blue eyes, which anyone would believe could be a product of a Malfoy but all of her features suggested otherwise. Her hair was brown but straight, and a rather average bone structure that did not lend itself to the Malfoy or Black genetic line. There was something oddly familiar about her. He had previously chalked it up to having had seen her before in the bookshop, but he was beginning to believe that it might be a case of familial relations.

"Can I come an' see it?" Her question roused him from his inspection of her features.

"See what?" He asked, believing he had tuned out long enough to miss the context of her question.

"Hogwarts." Of course, he mused, with a slight eye roll.

"Aren't you worried your family would recognize you?" He diverted, knowing it was likely she didn't just want to visit the castle tourist-style.

"That's what I'm counting on actually," she retorted, a slight smirk playing on her lips. It was fair that an adopted child would want to meet their parents, but it was quite likely that her parents weren't the sort of magic folk one would like to call mum and dad.

"What if they're evil wizards? Would you still want to meet them?" He baited.

"Who's to say I'm not evil?" She quipped to his surprise. Severus took a moment to register her retort and shrugged apathetically.

"Fair point," he said, wondering if perhaps she sought him out because of his association to the Dark Lord. Perhaps this is a test, he pondered, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you?" She asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Perhaps," he offered, hoping to remain neutral in case his suspicions were correct.

"There's a pub just a few blocks down this road, care for a pint?" The witch asked, motioning to the neon Pub sign just up ahead. He thought briefly to Hermione and decided the alibi was in her favour, to keep her safe. She was worth the torturous evening with the witch.

Severus shrugged. "Why the fuck not," he finally grumbled in response. She seemed to jump at his response and quickly turned to prance down the road. He followed after, already regretting his decision. They entered the establishment, and he was met with a strong smell of beer and hard liquor. He had gotten used to the burning sensation of Firewhisky and hadn't ventured to try muggle alcohol in a very long time. The scent, however, brought back memories of Death Eater raids on muggle villages when Voldemort first rose to power, and he was not pleased with the reminder.

Shockingly, she found a table and skilfully summoned a waitress, who hopped over nearly as excitedly as the witch had been when she found she had a date for the pub. "Two pints, please," she ordered, before turning to him and clasping her hands in front of them on the table. He attempted to do the same, hoping to appear comfortable when the only thing he truly wanted to do was return to the room of requirements for more books and tea with his witch. "So, what's your name?" The bookshop girl asked, nearly screaming over the sounds of people talking and what he assumed was supposed to be music.

"Severus," he replied, never raising his volume, but barking it forcefully in hopes she would catch it.

"I'm Tessa," she replied just as the waitress returned with two cups full of a lighter, bubbling beer. "Cheers!" Tessa exclaimed, raising her glass. With a forced and vividly fake grin, he raised his own and clinked it with hers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

-x-

Hermione straddled his hips, grinding against his cock painfully slow. He watched her, her face slightly obscured by her breasts. Severus leaned up to close the gap between them kissing her neck passionately and kneading her soft flesh with his palm. He groaned heartily against her skin, pulling her close to him. "Hermione," he whispered before trailing his lips down her collarbone...

He shot up quickly from the bed, a sudden rush of anxiety making his heart pound against his chest. There was someone in the room and he reached for his wand instinctively only to find it wasn't at his fingertips. He looked around the room to register who it was that shared his space and quickly realized he was not in his chambers.

"Morning sleepyhead," Tessa chirped. She was bent over, tying up the laces of some leather boots that came near her knee. "Who's Hermione?" She questioned, shifting her attention to her other boot to fasten its laces. He felt himself blanch at the question and quickly assessed himself. He was dressed, but he was tucked into a bed that had distinctly feminine sheets, and he couldn't quite recall all that had transpired the night before. Severus hadn't been hungover in a very long time and he quickly remembered why.

"She's someone I used to know," he lied, attempting to focus his thoughts to piece together their evening.

"Did she go to Hogwarts?" Tessa interrupted, making him sigh as he got himself out of the bed. A headache prevented him from fully standing and he ended up sitting on the edge of the mattress. He found his wand on the floor beside the bed and quickly gathered it, slipping it into the pocket of his robes.

"Yes," he answered vaguely. "It's Saturday, right? I didn't sleep right through the weekend?" Worry began to set in that perhaps he had made far too good of an alibi and there were going to be many questions flooding in when he returned. He knew that it was quite likely Albus or even Minerva would have been looking for him and noticed his being missing the whole evening.

"Only Saturday don't worry, nearly 11 though." And most of the morning, he mused. "I made some pancakes if you want some, and the kettle's on," she said pulling a coat from a hook near the door to the bedroom. "I have work in an hour, but do you think we could go there today?" She requested.

Unsure of her meaning, Severus enquired further. "Go where?"

"Hogwarts, I'm off at 6, you could pick me up from work and we could apparate over." Figures, he groaned, understanding he wasn't about to get out from under the request. She was a determined witch, he would give her that, and he was starting to see far too much of Hermione in her. Perhaps it was because he was so desperate to be with the girl that he could find her best features in more accessible witches.

"I'd have to check with the Headmaster first," he replied, straightening his back and stretching out the muscles he felt tightening from sleeping on an unfamiliar mattress.

"Oh. Would he say yes?" She questioned, hope filling her massive blue eyes.

"One can never know for certain with him," Severus offered honestly. He was beginning to doubt the soundness of Dumbledore's mind as of late, but he wouldn't mention that detail to Tessa.

"Oh," the witch exhaled in defeat. There was a moment of silence the wizard took to think back to their night's events. He remembered ordering a few more pints, and Tessa demanding he dance with her. He had declined, as far as he could remember, but much of the rest of the night was a blur. He remembered laughing though, genuinely, something he had not done in quite a long time before Hermione entered into his life. He wondered why it was that there was another witch who was able to elicit the feeling from him, but the thought hurt to ponder over.

"Did I- did we-?" He asked, hoping she could shed some light on the situation. He was in her bed, but he was clothed. It could have been that he redressed after- well he didn't want to think that he could have ever done such a thing to Hermione, drunk or otherwise. He had been celibate for years and he couldn't imagine that the first time he finally let a witch in he would screw it up by sleeping around on her. He had to be certain, and there was not a lot he could pull from his memories.

"No, we didn't, you passed out on the couch and I had to levitate you over to the bed," she explained. A look of dread must have been evident on his face because she continued. "I slept in the guest suite, don't worry. But if you end up crashing another night, I won't be as generous," she added with a wink. He nodded, not wanting to appear ungrateful for the favour but also hoping she wouldn't take it to mean it would ever happen again.

"I'll ask the Headmaster when I return. I will arrive at your work if he says yes, if not, I'll send an owl," he grunted, forcing himself to stand, and noticing a sharp pain in his knee. He flinched at the shock, bending over to nurse it, kneading it with his fingers.

"Ah, yes, dancing really isn't your thing, love," she joked. He offered another fake smile and put pressure on his leg again with a wince. "Not staying for breakfast?" Tessa pushed.

"I really ought to get back," he claimed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face as he imagined the entrance he would be in for.

"No problem, I hope to see you at 6 then," she rebuffed, fastening her jacket and moving towards the bedroom door.

"Sure," he added before apparating away to the front of the castle. While there was a bit of guilt for leaving without much of a goodbye, he was eager to get back to his comfort zone and nurse his hangover in peace. Though he knew there wouldn't be much once he arrived at the castle. He hobbled down the path and through the wards, sending Minerva a Patronus to have some pain relievers ready for him at the front entrance. When he finally reached the doors, he wished he hadn't. Minerva had brought along not only Albus, but also two Aurors, Mad-Eye and Nymphadora. "Great," he grumbled, hobbling the rest of the way up.

"Where on earth have you been, Severus? Gone all night. Not a word to anyone. Then a Patronus asking for pain relievers at the front entrance," Minerva chastised, meeting him part way up the stairs to shove a vial in his hand. He took it, and swallowed the serum gratefully, feeling the magic begin to work on his headache and twisted knee.

"Was it Tom? What did he want?" Dumbledore beseeched, hobbling down the stairs and reaching out to grab Severus' shoulder with his blackening hand. The older wizard retreated it immediately, once he noticed it, and tucked it in his pocket. Severus stepped back just a bit, attempting not to jar his knee too much.

"It wasn't Tom, there is no need for this greeting. I just-" he inhaled sharply, thinking of what he could possibly say to get them to stop worrying that wouldn't lead to more questioning and anger. "I had some drinks at a pub in London, didn't feel like hovering around horny teenagers all night." It wasn't a complete lie, though he would have much preferred the company of Hermione, who his colleagues would likely lump into his group of horny teenagers.

"For fuck's sake Snape, ya gave us all a right scare. We thought it was something bad," Mad-Eye barked, moving to hit him with his cane. Severus dodged it gracefully and stepped back once more. "The Aurory has set up positions in the castle, Tonks and I will be patrolling most of the time, with a few others rotating. Most of us from the Order."

"There was a meeting this morning, that you missed. We were all quite worried," Minerva added, watching Severus with concern. "Where were you?"

"I told you, at a pub." The younger wizard restated, attempting to prove the point he wasn't going to be sharing any more information about his whereabouts. He informed them that there was no reason for worry, and yet they continued to stare at him as though he were about to put forth horrible news and proclaim the beginning of a war. Oh, if only they knew, he lamented.

"All night? Surely there isn't a 24-hour pub!" Minerva disputed, attempting to coax the full story from him.

"I met someone," he added, knowing it would only lead to more question. The intrusive witch, however, was not about to let it live and he would rather get the discussion over with now than have to endure her constant badgering for the rest of day. At least letting her know now would give him some peace until dinner.

"You met someone?" The witch echoed.

"He had a date, Minerva," Mad-Eye interjected, a look of pride and intrigue sprawled on his features. It was hard to manage, given the damage to his face, but somehow, he portrayed the combination accurately.

"No!" The Irish witch gaped in shock, looking from Mad-Eye to Severus. "Well tell us about her!" She demanded, making Severus wince once more. If he was to do this, he was determined to let her see how it pained him to share.

"Not right now," he groaned, attempting to move past them but the Deputy Headmistress blocked his path and shot him a glare.

"Right now," she asserted, glowering at him.

"She's that witch from the bookshop, I ran into her in London." Might as well get it all over with. "Speaking of which, she wants to visit the castle tonight. If it is all right with the Headmaster." They all turned to Albus who had a subtly enraged expression buried beneath his wrinkles. Severus watched as he debated the request, likely coming to terms with Severus being interested in anyone other than Lily. In all fairness, he hadn't confirmed Mad-Eye's suspicion, but he hadn't exactly denied it either. He was counting on his colleagues' vivid imaginations to do the rest of the lying for him.

"So long as we all get to meet her," the headmaster decreed, much to Minerva's delight. Severus sighed, having been hoping that the Headmaster would deny the request and he wouldn't be subjected to further time with the blathering witch from London. She wasn't awful, and of what he could remember of their night, he had had fun with her. Bookish, like his Hermione, and intelligent, but far chattier.

"Fine, she'll be here at dinner time." Severus resigned him to be the tour guide for Tessa that evening with a groan of disapproval.

"Sounds absolutely wonderful, oh I am delighted!" Minerva chirped, smiling as she glanced around the group, likely hoping for equal enthusiasm. Severus was shocked that Tonks had yet to interject, and frankly, the younger Auror looked lost. He didn't dare draw attention to it and looked to leave again.

"Am I free now?" He inquired with absolutely no courtesy. A nod from Dumbledore gave him the motivation to leave, storming up the steps and rushing to the Great Hall. Part of him wished he had taken Tessa up on breakfast, but he mostly considered it a way to avoid the grand entrance he just endured. Now he would be able to have a meal in peace. Or mostly peaceful anyway.

-x-

In his office, he was working through grading papers he had started in class the day before. This soured mood helped in harshening his grading, and he knew sooner or later he would be interrupted so the wizard was working through as many as he could before the knock on his door arrived. He had made it to the last one when the thudding filled the silence, and he grunted a short, "enter," never looking up from the parchment in front of him. The door squeaked open and he half expected Minerva's Irish tone to pipe up, but he was met with further silence. With an unfeeling visage, he glanced up to see who it was that was interrupting his Saturday. It was a very distraught looking Hermione Granger.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked, knowing it was likely someone would be listening in. He wouldn't put it past the Headmaster to stake out his office in hopes of catching the wizard doing something against his decree. Dumbledore was becoming nearly as paranoid as Voldemort and it was both humorous and frightening that the old wizard couldn't see the parallels. However, Hermione did not answer him at first. She stepped forward cautiously, fidgeting with her hands. Her face was a sick shade of green and worry sunk into the pit of his stomach.

When she finally spoke, it was nothing but a quiet whimper. "I did something awful, Severus."


	24. Awful

As the door shut, Hermione sighed and parted from Draco, faking breathlessness. "There is just no figuring you out, is there Granger?" He inquired, a smirk playing on his lips as he moved to kiss her once more. She panicked, wanting to move away but genuinely unsure of how to navigate the situation. There had been ways to escape before, excuses, but at that moment she couldn't come up with any. So, she let him. His lips were unpractised and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Balling her fists, Hermione tried to work out where to place them that would make this snog session less uncomfortable, but her indecisiveness caught his attention and he pulled away. She grinned instantly, deciding to rest her arms on his shoulders. "You've never done this before have you?" He inquired, and she frowned.

"What? Of course, I have!" Her defensiveness made him smirk once more.

"Then prove it," he baited. Draco was decidedly playing to her competitive nature and she tried to resist the urge to do just as he suggested. Defeated, she closed her eyes and thought about Severus, before pouring that passion into her kiss. Something shifted, and suddenly she felt a tingling sensation move from her toes up her legs. He grazed her lips with his tongue and she let him enter, his arms pressing on her lower back in such a way that her pelvis pushed into his and she moaned. This only encouraged the boy, releasing her mouth and sucking and nibbling down her neck. Gripping his button-down shirt, she licked her lips and gasped as he ran his hands up her jumper.

"Oh gods, Severus," she moaned, mentally begging him to tear off her clothes and fuck her right there as they stood. But he stopped. And her eyes flew open. "Fuck," she cursed aloud and looked down at a very wide-eyed Draco Malfoy. They nearly jumped apart and her stomach flipped inside her. "Oh gods," she whispered, placing her hands over her mouth and staring at the boy she had snogged.

"Severus? You were picturing bloody Snape?" His voice was shrill and panicked, that quickly replaced her erotic tingle with one of anxiety. He didn't move though, he just stood there staring at her and gaping. Which was fair, he had just found out Hermione was thinking about his Godfather while wrapped up in his arms and he had been under the distinct impression that she was in love with him. She couldn't blame him for being in shock, but that didn't lessen her spiralling as she thought about every single consequence that came with her revealing the secret. How will I get out of this? Who will Draco tell? Did I fuck up the mission? Will Voldemort kill Severus for this? I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, she chanted mentally, feeling her legs becoming weak.

"Oh gods, oh gods. Don't tell anyone, I'm sorry, oh gods," she begged, feeling herself spiral further into her panic attack. Hermione couldn't even see the blond or how he was handling it because her vision was blurring and she was feeling very sick to her stomach. She wanted to sit down and throw up, or simply throw turn back time and take it all back. All of it, asking Severus to tutor her, letting Draco fall in love with her. Everything.

"You're fucking Snape?" He barked, making the wave of nausea hit her once more. A chair appeared behind her and she toppled into it, putting her head between her knees and attempting to catch her breath.

"No," she protested groggily. Next, the room provided a bucket that she immediately made use of. It was quiet then, and she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Hermione felt her hair being tied back and then her back rubbed, but she was still so worried about being sick again that she didn't dare look up. After her slip up, he couldn't possibly have stuck around. And why would he be comforting me? She wondered, summoning a class of water to swish about her mouth beside she wearily sat up. "Draco," she whispered when his form came into view.

"I needed to know," he whispered.

"Know what?" She asked, tears prickling her eyes and the sick still sitting in her stomach.

"If you're sleeping with Snape," he clarified.

"I'm not, he would never- I would never-" she lied, still working at getting enough oxygen. His palm on her back, rubbing in calming circles helps and she inhaled a shaky breath. "I just- I had feelings for him. And well, Dumbledore found out, and that's why- why he's not tutoring me anymore," she stammered. It was hard enough to lie, but it was proving nearly impossible to do so when she was in the midst of her a panicked episode.

"And why he put you with me in class," Draco decided. She thought for a moment about what he could mean by that conclusion, but she decided not to test her theories and to simply ask.

"What?"

"He knew I- I have feelings for you, so I assume he was working to transfer your feelings of sorts." Makes sense. The Malfoy heir seemed to be awful good at explaining things away, so perhaps she wouldn't have to fabricate the reasons for her actions all on her own.

"You have feelings for me?" She asked, hoping to draw his attention away from her feelings for Severus.

"I thought that was rather obvious," he quipped.

"Even after I said his name while we were snogging?" She regretted the test the moment she said it, having inadvertently drawn the conversation back to the man she was attempting to shift his thoughts away from.

"That does put a damper on things," he laughed. "But yes, I suppose so." There was a moment of silence while they both digested the situation. "Is that why you sent me such mixed signals?" He inquired eventually.

"What?" Hermione feigned ignorance, hoping he would once again answer for her. Thankfully, he did.

"You thought you liked Snape, so you were worried how your feelings for me would affect Snape's opinion of you or something to that effect," the blond reasoned.

"Something to that effect," she echoed.

"But you do?" He wondered.

"Do what?"

"Have feelings for me?" Draco clarified.

"I suppose," she lied.

-x-

After Draco helped her clean herself off and right herself, she left. He was determined to finish whatever it was he went to the room for originally and she wasn't about to stop him. She had to find Severus and explain what she had done, what she had almost done. The guilt lingered that she had snogged Draco and enjoyed it, but that was easily buried by the guilt of nearly revealing their relationship to the son of a Death Eater. Had he not been sympathetic, had he simply been angry and charged right back to his father like he always did. Severus would be dead.

Hermione reached his office and knocked on the door. It pushed open, which was odd considering he mostly had it locked, but she pushed in and looked around the room. The witch expected to find him, or someone waiting for him, but the room was dark and empty. Quietly, she cast her Patronus and whispered to it. "Go see if he's in his chambers," she demanded. Hermione waited just inside the door for the otter to dance off and through the door in the corner of the room. It took a moment, but the silvery animal returned to her, shaking its head. She wanted to sink to the floor, but the girl was determined to find him. "No? Is he in the castle? On the grounds?" It took longer this time for her Patronus to scouring the entire halls and castle before returning to her. Shaking its head once more she collapsed on the ground in defeat. "Where are you?" She breathed into the emptiness.

Afraid he had been called off to you-know-who she didn't dare send off her otter to go find him, where he was. So, with nothing else to do, she returned to her dormitories. It didn't shock her when she stepped through the portrait that Harry and Ginny were snogging on the couch, the couple not even looking up at her arrival. She took the opportunity to run up to the boy's rooms, which were unsurprisingly empty. Wherever Ron was, she knew it likely had to do with getting over her, so she counted her blessings and grabbed the Marauders map before tiptoeing up to the girls' rooms. Lavender and Parvati were also distinctly missing and she mused they had all found someone to enjoy Valentine's evening with.

After sitting in her cot, she closed the curtains around her and set up a silencing spell before activating the map. She pulled the tomes from her jumper pocket and resized them before setting them on the floor beside her. She scoured the map, looking for any sign of Severus, but he was distinctly missing. So, she waited.  
It was nearing 5 in the morning and Hermione had yet to see Severus enter the castle by any means. She had finished one novel Severus had gifted her, though she had been too distracted to really enjoy the plot and was getting exceptionally tired. She knew that the moment she fell asleep, his name would appear on the parchment and she would regret sleeping. But her eyes were so heavy and she was just so exhausted. Finally, sleep overcame her will to stay up.

-x-

She had slept through breakfast, but when she awoke, she checked the parchment nearly instantaneously to ensure that Severus had gotten back to the castle. To her dismay, he hadn't. She checked it over again, multiple times, in case her vision had simply needed time to adjust and she missed his name. But he wasn't there. After dressing in a simple burgundy jumper and jeans, Hermione pattered down to the common room to find Harry frantically searching the cushions of the sofa.

"Good morning, Harry," she groaned. Hermione's attempt as a cheery morning greeting was hindered by her lack of sleep. Her friend never looked up, dropping to the ground to search under the couch without ever acknowledging her. "What are you looking for?"

"The map!" He grunted. A blush on her cheeks, she tucked the parchment behind her back and stepped sideways.

"Oh no, I'm sorry you lost it. Did you try your room? Maybe Ron's got it?" She offered, sneaking away as he frantically searched the rooms.

"I already asked him, said he hasn't seen it in ages! I should have never left it out of my sight," Harry ranted, still never bothering to look up at her.

"Well I'm off to lunch, I hope I see you soon, big match today!" This comment only proved to frustrate her friend further and she took the opportunity to sneak out of the tower. There were loads of people in Gryffindor colours, and only a few sporting green and silver. Most of them were filing out of the building to get their seats in the stands, but a couple were heading into the Great Hall with Hermione in search of a bit of lunch before the game. She found a spot on the Gryffindor benches with Ginny and Ron, Neville and Luna. Hermione had opted to shrink the map and tuck it into the pocket of her jeans.

They were talking about the game, and how Luna was once more sporting her hand-made lion headdress, but Hermione wanted nothing more than to reach into her pocket and check to see if Severus had come back yet. There was an odd sensation that he was back, but she knew it was likely hope rather than an actual intuitive sense of his presence. Just as she had begun to reach around and pull out the parchment, Lavender appeared, making Hermione nearly jump from her seat.

"I heard the ol' Dungeon bat has a girlfriend," Lavender sat down beside the group, pausing a moment when she stared at Ron. She was just about ready to tell the blonde girl to piss off when she began speaking again, directly at Hermione this time. Lavender's blue eyes were shocking and frankly a bit disrupting as Hermione attempted to compose herself under the girl's stare. "Sorry about the rumours I spread about you, turns out he's seeing someone in the city," she apologised. However, the words only proved to make Hermione more upset and confused.

"The city?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded. "How do you know this?" She was beginning to feel quite transparent and forced herself not to blush. While Lavender had admitted her mistake, she would likely catch on to Hermione's interest and spin it to fit her narrative.

"I just overheard him talking to McGonagall and Dumbledore on the front steps. Apparently, he's going to be showing her 'round here tonight. Can't wait to see what kind of girl finds that greasy git attractive," she scoffed, making Hermione's stomach sink. Who could this girl actually be? She wasn't sure if she was angry or sad that there was another rumour surrounding him and it didn't include her which definitely didn't feel right. Forcing herself to appear ambivalent, Hermione rose from her seat on the Gryffindor bench.

"You know Lavender, you really ought to quit gossiping about other people," Hermione added with a superior glance down at the witch. Lavender scoffed at the comment, but Hermione noted friends all her friends sent equally disapproving glares at the blonde. Even Ron. She didn't stick around though, leaving the Great Hall while she attempted to keep her breathing steady when instead she was just about ready to burst into tears. There is no more blubbering, tearful Hermione, remember? She chided herself as she passed through the threshold and began her walk to the astronomy tower.

When she finally reached the top platform, she was partially out of breath, but mostly because she had been holding back her sobs. Sitting on the edge, she watched hordes of gold and red marching towards the Quidditch pitch and she knew she would be missed if she let another match go by. However, she took her solitude to open the map. Severus was walking into the great hall at that very moment. I just missed him, she sighed.

-x-

When she had finally finished being angry, she resolved herself to find out exactly who this chit was that Severus would be parading around the castle later. Screw Dumbledore and his nosiness, I'm visiting him whether he likes it or not, she resolved, storming down the stairs of the Astronomy tower. The guilt of her actions became fiercely present and her anger melted away to an uncomfortable sadness and anxiety. She rounded the corner to his office and knocked on the door, holding back the tears when he barked from inside. There is no more blubbering, tearful Hermione, she repeated before pushing open the door. Once she entered the room, she took in his form. He was bent over some parchment and scribbling away his notes as if everything was normal. As if she hadn't nearly shared their secret, as if he hadn't spent the night away from the castle. As she silently regarded him, attempting to think about the words to say that would accurately describe everything that had happened, he glanced up at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" His unfeeling tone sent a jab of anger, jealousy, and guilt into her stomach and she was ready to sob again.

"I did something awful, Severus," she began watching his face fall into a frown. Was it concern? Anger? Guilt? Does he know I know? She silenced her thoughts, sitting down in the chair across from him, afraid her legs would give out if she continued. "After you left, Draco and I- well... We snogged a bit, he challenged me and I fell for it. Well, while we were snogging I may have... Well, I may have said your name," she explained, shutting her eyes and only daring to peek at him once. He looked as stoic as ever and she wasn't sure how to take it. "Severus? I-" She started, but he quickly interrupted her with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, for God's sake man," the professor grumbled as if she were an inconvenience, flicking his wrist and casting a charm she couldn't quite make out. "I believe someone might be listening to our conversation so this had best be quick and to the point," he stated coolly.

"Well, Draco didn't take it so well at first, I was worried he would tell his father and ruin everything. I'm so sorry I messed up Severus," she gasped when he wordlessly entered her mind. It took her a moment to figure out what was happening, so she pushed forth the memories of the previous evening, neglecting to cover the part where she stayed up all night waiting for him to come back and her lunch conversation with Lavender.

"He seems to be fine. Is there anything else, Miss Granger?" He asked when he cancelled the spell and returned to his grading. Hermione wanted to pass out. She had barely slept, barely eaten, battling nausea all day to have him treat her so coldly.

"No, I supposed not." Other than the girl you intend on showing about the castle later. I may have snogged Draco to help your mission but you were out all night and come back with a supposed girlfriend? You have got to be kidding me! She berated him internally. Hermione knew he couldn't hear her, and she knew her face was likely reflecting her internalised rage, but he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at those bloody papers. He could afford to feel nothing over her transgression but he didn't even bother telling her about the girl? He was just sitting there, grading, while she was obviously distressed. "Who is she?" Hermione finally spat, using all that was left of her Gryffindor courage.

"Who?" He asked, flicking his quill and drawing a line across an entire paragraph.

"Never mind," Hermione spat, sitting up from her chair and moving towards the exit. He slammed the door shut, locking it so she couldn't leave, so she spun to face him. She noted she was seething with rage, and how powerful all her emotions had become since she started sleeping with her professor. She hated it. She hated that he made all of her emotions spiral out of control. She was calm and level-headed and logical. She was not some emotional child who got jealous and cried all the time. Hermione worried, for a brief moment, if her emotional outbursts as of late were what made Severus find comfort in the arms of another. But who's to say he did? You don't know anything for certain, her logical side pipped up. While she was grateful for the sanity, her more sensitive side was winning out.

"Who are you referring to, Miss Granger," he repeated. She knew that he thought someone was listening, but there was no one in the room and she doubted someone would be brazen enough to place an eavesdropping device in the potion master's office.

"Lavender told me you were bringing a witch to the castle tonight," she conceded, refusing to sit down in the chair and praying her legs would keep strong beneath her. He sighed. That was all, just a grand sigh as he put down his quill and sat up straighter to look at her. He wasn't worried, just annoyed. Anger began to bubble up again, but she managed to keep cool but clenching her jaw and her fists.

"Whatever that gossip has told you, is normally false. However, yes, I will be bringing a witch from London to Hogwarts this evening. Now in regard to your earlier comment. I do not care what you do with Draco, that is your own business, whatever delusion you are living under that believes that I would change my regard for you simply because you shared your feelings with me is wrong. You are nothing more than a student to me and it shall remain that way. If Draco suits your fancy, then go on, I do not care." He cares, she mused, and no matter what I did, it doesn't change a thing about how he feels about you. He's bringing a witch to the castle, not a girlfriend, just another woman. She read between the lines of his words. She hoped that she wasn't stretching his words, that he was genuinely intending for her to understood what she did from that. They had no code, no way to communicate when they thought they were being watched, so it was the best he could do in that moment. Yes, it is all okay, she reasoned.

Hermione left with a nod, finding her way to the Quidditch pitch.


	25. Confessional

Minerva had found him nearly right after Hermione left and he groaned at her arrival. "What now?" He asked, his mind still swirling around the thoughts of Hermione doubting his loyalty. She didn't appear to have been hurt by his harshness, so he held out hope he had read through his words and gather their true meaning.

"I put on a bit of a show for our dear Albus back there, but I know for a fact that whoever this witch is, she can't be your girlfriend," Minerva started, almost as if she were punishing him for lying. "I know of your feelings for our dear Miss Granger, and those don't simply float away because you visit a pub with some bookstore clerk."

"You were the one saying we were flirting at breakfast!" Severus protested.

"You know well and good that I was helping the other professors gossip along, no one should think you're in love with a student!" Minerva countered. "Now, come with me to my rooms, if I can spy on you, I have all the faith in the world Dumbledore can too." She motioned for him to follow her and he obliged begrudgingly.

"Aren't our houses battling in Quidditch in half an hour?" He bemoaned, hoping to get out of the conversation, even though he knew it would do him a world of good. If he was to be a functioning human being, he would have to unload his secrets on someone and Dumbledore just wasn't that person anymore.

"Then we best get this chat over with quickly." They flooed from his chambers to hers, sitting down in her transfigured couches as she summoned tea. "Now, let's have it, what happened last night?" She coaxed.

"The truth?" She nodded and made a noise encouraging him to continue. He pondered for a brief moment lying, but just like always, Minerva got to his better side he decided to be honest. "Well, I gave Hermione some books for the holiday, and we sat and read one of them, nothing else. Then, well, we fell asleep and I felt that my absence had been a little too long, so I left the castle outside that one-"

"Well so much for not acting on your emotions," she interrupted, a frown on her face that soon softened. "But I had expected as much. You're quite awful at hiding your feelings for the girl, and she is undoubtedly worse. Nothing to do about it now, is there?" The witch shrugged. "Continue."

"Well I was in London and Tessa, the bookstore witch, found me and we talked. Turns out she's a pureblood who was taken away as a child as punishment to her parents. Frankly, she intrigued me. She invited me to a pub and I guess I had one too many pints of beer. I ended up passing out in her flat." He explained, feeling relieved to tell the truth. Minerva might have been nosy, but she was an awful good listener and he was in desperate need of a confessional.

"But nothing happened?" Minerva inquired, raising an eyebrow at him, daring him to tell her that he slept around on Hermione. The lioness was protective of her cubs, and he didn't blame her. He was just as worried about that happening in his drunken as she was, as Hermione was.

"Nothing," he reassured.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss. When this Tessa arrives, I will join you on your tour, as to not raise suspicion from our dear Hermione. I hope that you will remain subtle until the end of the term, then perhaps convince her to take her N.E.W.T.s with a different Defence professor." She was trying, at least, to keep him in line, and he truly did wish he could take it all back. He dreamt of a world where he had waited to act on his feelings for the girl, that they had remained civil with each other until the end of the term. But, he noted, it wasn't like there was a strong possibility he would live to see the next day. With Voldemort on the rise and the overhanging threat of war, how could they possibly expect the triple-agent spy to get through it all unscathed?

"I appreciate your subtly, Minerva, and your ear. I will seek you out shortly before six, and perhaps you can accompany me to Miss Tessa's work?" The grin that developed on the older witch's lips gave him enough of an answer.

"I will be waiting for your arrival. Now, Quidditch?" Severus nodded at her suggestion, and he accompanied her down to the pitch. They sat in the teacher's box just as the announcer started the game. He found Draco in the flurry of movement and watched as his godson stared down at Hermione who was amongst her friends in the Gryffindor section. She, however, appeared far less than enthusiastic and refused to glance his way. It was fair that she was ignoring him, and Draco for that matter, heir situation was far too sensitive and she was smart enough to know when she needed to keep her feelings under wraps.

"She looks positively green, Severus," Minerva interjected. "She might as well be cheering for Slytherin, should I check on her?" The potions master shrugged, returning his focus to the match.

"If you would like, though I can't imagine her opinion of me would improve when she discovers you know the truth about us," he swallowed. Minerva didn't know the full truth. She was very unaware that he had had sexual relations with the younger Gryffindor, and if Hermione let that slip, he wouldn't even make it to the beginning of the war.

-x-

Slytherin won the match, which was frankly shocking to everyone involved. Draco sought Severus out afterwards, but made no mention of his conversation with Hermione, just noting the fact that it was likely her presence that gave him the luck he needed to win the game. The potions master was stoic through the entire discussion and feigned shock when he mentioned that Hermione and he were beginning to explore a relationship. He mentioned the need to keep it under wraps, though he knew it wouldn't be long before the Dark Lord enacted his plan, whatever it had morphed into. Draco had left, likely in search of the girl, and Severus took the time to finish his grading for the week.

He noted it was nearing 6 and his stomach was uneasy, as though he were nervous to see what the outcome would be of the witch's visit. He had yet to decipher who it was she appeared to be related to, and still held that she might fit into a plan of Tom's. Still, it wasn't the only source of his worry. Hermione would be having dinner with her friends when the witch arrived. While he was hopeful she had understood his meaning, there was no saying it was the case as he had yet to find time with her alone enough to practice a little Legilimency on her, let alone attempt a real conversation. So, he bounced his leg and tapped his fingers against the wood grain of his desk as he read over the same paragraph countless times, attempting to regain focus.

His attention was drawn away when his floo awakened and the sound of Minerva called his name. "Severus?" It's nearly 6 now, are you coming?" He groaned, noting that more time had passed than he thought, and flooed to the witch's office.

"Come on then," he grunted. Her office was closer to the front entrance than his so it was a short walk to the front gates then the two side-along apparated to the bookshop in London. It was raining, which made the slushy snow on the streets that much more slippery. It would have been dangerous had they needed to walk through it, but they managed to keep still as Tessa locked the door and puttered to meet them.

"Hiya! I'm Tessa," the witch greeted enthusiastically. Minerva shook her hand and shared her name before a silence hung over the trio. Severus watched as the younger witch turned to face him expectantly. "Off we go?" She asked, and the wizard said nothing as he nodded, offering his arm to the girl. The three returned to Hogwarts and the youngest didn't seem phased by the mode of travel at all. Instead, once she found her footing, she looked up the castle in awe and took a few steps backwards. "This is brilliant," she whispered.

"Yes, it's quite the sight for those who haven't seen it before," Minerva commented, motioning for them to follow her. "Come along, dinner has started and we want to feed you before you get the full tour." The older witch ushered the new arrival along, guiding her through the castle and spewing a few bits of history along the way. Had the witch read Hogwarts: A History, she would have known all the things Minerva was putting out there, but Tessa seemed enthralled in every word. McGonagall explained the House system and the characteristics that went with each one. Tess proudly determined she would have been a Hufflepuff. Severus didn't agree but he kept his mouth shut all the same. He did notice the way that she looked at every single student that passed by, craning her neck to get a better look at times. He had wondered what it would be like to grow up not knowing who your parents really were, and he imagined he would have acted quite the same way. Lost but determined.

When they reached the Great Hall, Tessa stopped walking and gaped at the sight. It was almost as if she had never seen magic in her whole life, staring up at the enchanted ceiling. Looking at the food on the tables, and still managing to ogle every single person in the room. She paid close attention to the Slytherin table, who were quite obviously still celebrating their win. If any House had the majority win for punishable parents and purebloods, it was Slytherin.

"Severus?" Tessa looked back over her shoulder at the wizard standing stoically behind her. "Which House were you in?"

"Slytherin," he stated simply. Tessa's face seemed to fall a bit, and she nodded, returning to face the front of the hall. Minerva navigated them to the front and Severus attempted to subtly look for Hermione among the Gryffindors. Panic bubbled in his gut when he couldn't place her, even though every other member of her friend group was there. He glanced over to the Slytherin table, which Tessa was still looking at even as they reached the front of the hall and noticed a distinct lack of Malfoy at the table. He closed his eyes and hoped that she had gotten his meaning and hadn't run off. It would absolutely shatter his heart if he lost the only other witch he had ever truly loved.

-x-

Their tour was rather benign and Minerva did most of the talking. She had also noticed the lack of Hermione at dinner and taken his silence as the panic it was. She was a life saver, honestly, and he wasn't sure what exactly he had done to deserve a friend quite like her. He would have to thank her with some alcohol when the day was done, but for now, he had other priorities. Minerva took Tessa back to her flat and Severus decided it was high time he had a chat with Hermione. He had gone to his office, is simply to regroup after his prolonged exposure to the chattier version of Hermione. Severus had been attempting to come up with a way to find the girl without rousing suspicion when his office door was pushed open, even though he had been certain he locked it.

He spun around to face the intruder and saw no one before he looked down at his feet. The orange blur Hermione referred to as Crookshanks was rubbing his shedding all over his black trousers. He sighed, though he was grateful. Her half-Kneazle had a knack for finding him when he needed it. Severus scrawled out a short message and attached it to the cat's neck and sending him off before going up to the room of requirements to wait for her.

It wasn't long before the door was pushed open and the frazzled brunette stumbled through. "Severus! Thank gods, I really need to talk to you." She was breathless as if she had run from wherever she had been to find him in the room. Her feline was nowhere to be found but he had obviously served his purpose in getting her the note. Perhaps he would be our new form of communication, he mused, eager to find a way to keep in contact with the girl that was a bit more subtle.

"Another bout with Malfoy at dinner?" He teased, but it didn't quite strike her the way he intended.

"What?" Her face twisted in confusion, but she quickly brushed it off. "No, I meant about earlier. I know I'm supposed to be putting on his show for your mission, but it's going horribly. I'm not- I can't snog another person when you're all I can think about it," she explained, genuinely distraught. He changed his composure, offering support instead. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I understand," he spoke calmly, much to her apparent shock.

"You- you do?" Her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

"Absolutely, Hermione. I don't want to be dating, rumoured or otherwise, anyone but you, and I could image you feel quite the same way" he offered reassuringly, wanting nothing more than to fill the distance between them and kiss her.

"But it's for the mission, you need to follow through. What if he kills you? I can't-" Her eyes darted back on forth on his features in panic, and he pulled her in for a hug, resting his chin on her head. She nuzzled in him and he sighed contently.

"The Dark Lord's intentions for you were warped and unclear frankly, I don't believe he even knows what he wants," Severus explained, feeling the girl grip his robes tightly. He placed his hand on her lower back and held the witch just that much tighter.

"So, what does that mean?" She asked quietly, her voice muffled by her thick mane of hair and his arms.

"I will have to have a conversation with the Dark Lord, see where he is thinking of things. Hopefully, I will be able to share some things with Draco, bring him up to speed. He is just as much of victim in this as you are," he reasoned, coming up with the plan as he went. He wanted her to be comfortable, but he had the sneaking suspicion that the relationship between Draco and Hermione would be forced to continue. He had been attempting to come up with a way to get Hermione out of this, to let it just be between the two of them, but short of telling the Dark Lord that she would be much more lenient to sharing information with Severus, he didn't have many options.

"And what about the witch from London?" Hermione inquired quietly. "I saw her when you were walking her about the castle, she could practically be Pansy Parkinson's mum." She pushed away from him gently, to look up into his eyes as he answered.

"Why do you say that?" He rebutted.

"Well, just her features, she looks... Well, she looked related his all, why?" The younger witch elaborated.

"Her parents are purebloods. She was taken away from them as punishment when she was very young, and raised in a muggle family," he explained, watching her look away from him in contemplation.

"Practically a muggleborn," Hermione muttered.

"She reminds me a lot of you, very bookish. Which is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you," Severus

"Because she reminds you of me?" She blurted, a grin on her face that indicated she was only teasing him. He smiled back at her, the urge to kiss her returning quite powerfully as her beautiful brown eyes caught the light.

"Because I need you to know what you are my one and only priority and if that means getting you out of this mess with Draco, then I will do so by any means necessary. I will also never see Tessa again if that is what you want. She was nothing but an alibi for me," he stated firmly, bringing himself back down to earth from his adventure in her eyes.

"Does she like you?" Hermione asked plainly.

"What do you mean?" He rebuffed, eyeing her sceptically.

"Tessa, does she have feelings for you?" She rephrased.

"Frankly, I didn't know anyone could have feelings for me until you, so I have to say I'm not sure," he teased with a slight grin.

"I wish I could have met her, I'd probably be able to tell," she boasted, straightening her posture proudly. "Is she looking for her parents?"

"I believe so," he replied, his hands still resting on her shoulders. Having her near him was the closest thing to safety he had ever felt in his life. Any concern about her not feeling the same as him, or leaving him for another, was never truly present. He had moments, sure, of his own self-doubt. Whether he was good enough for her or could do enough for her. But she calmed all those fears the moment she looked at him. 

"And she's using you do it?" Hermione questioned, and he simply nodded in response. "Then you should help her. And keep seeing her. If it protects you from Dumbledore's suspicion. If she's a pureblood, maybe she can even help with vol- the Dark Lord as well," the brunette stated firmly.

"I believe she might be helpful, yes, but are you sure you're okay with it?" Severus questioned, stepping just a bit closer to her as if subtly hinting to her that there was nothing, no one, that could come between them.

"I'm mature and level-headed. I know you love me, and I trust you," she proclaimed proudly. He knew just how emotional the girl could get, but regardless she was still an incredibly mature, logical, and level-headed witch that he was impossibly in love with.

"You know I trust you too," he whispered, stepping just a bit closer just once more. She rested her forearms on his chest, her fingers playing the collar of his shirt and let out a soft giggle.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious with the amount of time's I've snogged Draco and you've just accepted it," she joked.

"Speaking of which, where were you at dinner?" He added softly. While he wasn't suspicious, the coincidence was something he was rather interested in.

"In my room, I really didn't want to feel like a student when you were parading around your girlfriend from the city," she said, but he waited for her to continue and caught his cue. "I wasn't with Draco."

"I trust you," he reiterated. "Either way, the only woman I would ever parade around is you, and our time will come," the potions master reassured, placing a finger under her chin and resting his forehead against hers.

"I know," she whispered. They stayed like that a moment before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. He pushed on her back, pressing her form into his and held her as long as he could manage before they broke apart and she smiled up at him, licking her lip slowly then biting it.

"Anyway, back to Draco," he reverted, moving away from her just slightly to allow his mind room to breathe. "I know you are protecting me, helping me, and that most of the time you look positively nauseous when you're near him," Severus joked.

"I've been nauseous around everyone really," she commented with a laugh, but his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hermione, the times we've... Engaged, you've taken something, right? A contraceptive potion or something?" He asked, attempting to remember the education he'd taken on the topic. It was about as limited as his experience with the matter, but he clearly remembered about nausea and pregnancy, and the importance of making sure that doesn't happen through some means.

"Well no... I wasn't aware I had to?" Hermione added as more of a question than an answer. His stomach fell.

"I believe that it helps to prevent pregnancy," Severus offered lamely, swallowing hard.

"Aren't the men supposed to wear a condom?" She rebuffed.

"A what?" Condom? My muggle education is failing me, he mused.

"Severus!" She gasped, a bit of a laugh lingering beneath it.

"What?" He asked, laughing as well as she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Have you never had sex before?" She teased, a smile on her lips he was always thankful to see. "It's pretty commonplace, muggles or wizards, for the male to sport a contraceptive. Did you not wear something? A cond-" While she obviously knew more about the idea of sexual safety than he did, she may have only been a touch more practised in the matter or she would have said something.

"To be perfectly honest, my experience in the field is… limited," he confessed begrudgingly. She visibly swallowed and the teasing ceased.

"Limited?" she questioned, and he responded with a simple nod. "Well, you're my- before you, I- Well I had only snogged before you," Hermione offered back to his shock. He watched as she looked around the room, avoiding his gaze and chewing on her lip with intention.

"Not even Weasley?" He asked after a moment which caused her to roll her eyes and sigh.

"I can't believe I ever considered him a match," she grumbled. That would be a no, he determined.

"So, I took your… erm…" Severus' voice cracked slightly at the term refusing to leave his tongue. Given he was just as inexperienced as the witch, he was surprised by just how good she was for a witch who had never had sex before.

"Yes, you did. But you- you've had… sex before, right?" Her brown eyes burrowed into him and he swallowed nervously. You promised not to lie to her, his conscience berated.

"No, you were… Well, I have only ever loved two witches in my life and well… The first one wanted nothing to do with me. I haven't really had the time or desire really to engage in… sexual intercourse… before you," he explained, attempting not to wince at his confession. He genuinely had come to terms that he would die never having slept with anyone. So, at 37, it felt extraordinarily uncomfortable to confess to the witch he had slept with that she had been his first. While she was 19 years her junior, she was far more along in the romance department than he.

"Oh," her shock was quiet as she digested the news. She bit her lip and tried not to smile, he could tell by the way her cheek twitched. The self-conscious part of him worried she was laughing at him, but he knew in his heart that she was likely pleased to her she was his only. "We really should have talked about this beforehand," she added with a nervous laugh.

"Yes." A pause clung in the air as they mutually digested the conversation. "So, you might be pregnant?" His voice breaking once more with anxiety. Fuck I must sound like a bloody teenager, he grumbled straightening his posture slightly. The panic was evident on her face, a flush of pink scattering over her cheeks. "I know the spell, but if you would prefer Madame Pomfrey to administer it, I have no problem-"

"No, Severus, no one can know," she whispered, gripping his arm and staring pleadingly into his eyes.

"Then shall we find out?"


	26. Initiatives

It's just stress, she told herself on her walk back to her dormitories. You're not pregnant, your nausea is caused by your balancing act between Severus and Draco and this whole mess. Hermione wasn't sure if it was reassuring or depressing. Part of her was genuinely convinced she had conceived a child with Severus from the moment he had suggested it and she was shocked when the spell came back negative. She had been too nervous to see what he was feeling, to check his expression for relief. They both agreed they would do more research on the topic and be more prepared for the next time if it ever came to be. It was a scare that would have ruined their chances of winning the war. She had to be able to fight, she couldn't be bearing a child in a time like this. Be thankful, she berated herself as she took the last step up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Always out and about this one," the Fat Lady remarked, making Hermione jump a bit. "You had a guest waiting for you for the past hour, they left though," the portrait continued, looking at her hand as though she were regarding a new manicure or a sparkly ring. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, certain her visitor had been Draco waiting to snog her again. After the evening she had, she didn't want to go anywhere near the blond for the next few days, even if Severus said she ought to keep up appearances.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked, picking at the fluff of her burgundy jumper in annoyance. The Fat Lady scoffed and sent Hermione a judgmental sneer before sitting up straighter and returning to her vain tendencies.

"Some Gryffindor boy I've seen coming and going for years now, don't know his name. I think you follow him about the castle some nights, rounds or what not." Gryffindor boy? What on earth... Rounds... Shit! Dean! Rounds! How could I forget I have rounds tonight? She berated herself mentally, huffing and stepping just a bit closer to the portrait. Her frustration with herself was building, but she still had time to find her rounds mate and come up with an awful excuse as to her tardiness.

"Did you see where he went?" Hermione begged, but she knew the portrait would know just as much as she did. She considered the time and how long he would have waited for her before starting the rounds by himself and decided he couldn't have gotten far. The young witch didn't bother to stick around and find out what the Fat Lady would concoct as an answer. Instead, Hermione turned on her heel and rushed back down the stairs and off to where they normally started their rounds: the dungeons.

"Dean!" She called, as his sauntering form came into sight. "Oh, thank Merlin I caught you, I must have fallen asleep-"

"Don't bother, I had Ginny check for you. You weren't in your bed-"

"But I was-"

"You weren't in the library either. First place I looked."

"Dean I-"

"Save it. Let's just get these rounds over with and get back to the tower." Hermione was taken aback by his short temper and brash mood but decided to keep quiet instead of harassing him to tell her more. Counting it a blessing that she didn't have to come up with a lie and stick to it, she chewed her lip. She folded her hands behind her back and walked with him through the halls, looking for any students hiding in the dimly lit corridors.

"Miss Granger, Mister Thomas, how are your rounds this evening?" Professor McGonagall's voice made the pair turn around as she approached them.

"Just fine ma'am," Dean answered before Hermione could. The older witch smiled sweetly at the boy before turning her attention to Hermione. The brunette suddenly felt exceptionally exposed as her Head of House offered her a knowing look.

"May I steal Miss Granger away for a moment?" Dean let out a disgusted groan before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" He snapped sarcastically, before turning around and heading back down the hall the way they were headed. Hermione watched him disappear into the shadows before she faced her Professor with a perplexed look they both seemed to be sharing.

"In a bit of a foul mood, that one inn'he?" McGonagall started, glancing over Hermione's shoulder down the hall her partner had just left. "No matter, I have some things I would like to discuss with you, is that alright?"

"I suppose so," Hermione offered sheepishly. She began to wonder if perhaps the Deputy Headmistress had seen something between her and Severus. Or Draco for that matter. Her keen ability to ruin Severus' missions and share secrets was beginning to add to her layers of anxiety, in addition to her general worries over classes and tests and such. Any more and it would be far too much for the girl to handle.

"Come along," McGonagall commanded softly, motioning for the younger witch to follow her. They snaked their way back up to the Gryffindor tour then down the hall a bit to the professor's office. She let Hermione in, then shut the door behind them and cast a few spells the brunette presumed were likely silencing or protective charms. Whatever they were to be talking about was going to be a secret and she knew it. "I would like to first mention that Severus did not mean to betray your trust in any way by telling me this, but-" Hermione's stomach sank at the mention of the potions master, her nausea returning strongly. "I know that you two are in some form of a relationship, and I know that you two spent Valentine's Day together." Oh, gods, he told her I was worried about pregnancy. Oh, gods, she knows I've had sex with my professor. Oh, gods. "You're looking a bit squeamish, Miss Granger, are you quite all right?"

"No," Hermione managed groggily. Her head felt heavy and the room was spinning. She swallowed hard, her skin becoming clammy, before letting her head rest on the desk in front of her. The coldness of the wood helped some, and the fact she was more grounded made the room stop spinning. A metal bucket appeared beneath her by McGonagall's hand and she focused her breathing.

"I didn't mean to upset you, dear. This is exactly what I wanted to talk about, you seem to be awful green lately, and I'm sure it's not because of your Slytherin attractions," the older witch teased as Hermione found the strength to sit upright once more. "I know that Severus has been a perfect gentleman, but is there a reason you haven't been to the infirmary for your apparent illness?"

"I'm not ill, just stressed," Hermione justified, rubbing her face with her hands. "I have a lot going on, it's my N.E.W.T year, and Harry is going through some things with Dumbledore, You-Know-Who is back, and on top of all that I am continuing a relationship with a professor while I am still his student and hiding it from absolutely everyone," she blurted, feeling a weight lift from her chest as she did. "I just- My body doesn't seem to be able to tolerate the internalized emotions I have when I have absolutely no one to share it with." Hermione exhaled and wanted to rest her head on the desk again but managed to stay upright and watch as the older witch digested her confession.

"Well, my dear, you can share it with me and you can certainly share it with Severus. I understand how relationships work, I too was in a rather inappropriate engagement in my youth." Hermione's shock must have been obvious on her face because the older witch offered her a playful grin and nodded. "Oh yes, long before I married my dear late husband Elphinstone. I was in seventh year, mind you, and he was the new Transfigurations professor, a good friend of the Headmaster's. Pyus Plauwythar. He was about twenty years my senior. I got to talking to him about my desire to enter into the mastery of the topic, and well... Tutoring sessions turned into a bit more than that and soon after I graduated, he proposed. We were together the full length of my last year at Hogwarts and until I was 20. Unfortunately, he ended up passing away from a potion experiment gone wrong," her professor lamented. Hermione wanted to believe that if they had been given the   
chance, they would have been happy together. The thought gave the young witch a bit of hope that her own affections would last.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Professor. Both your husband and for Professor Plauwythar," Hermione consoled, unsure of whether to reach out and comfort her professor who had been staring off into the distance beside her as she recounted her love story. The older witch flipped back to face her student and gave a comforting smile.

"No matter, I wouldn't have very well wanted to take either of their last names, McGonagall suits me well," she nodded with a forced grin. "Now, that story had a purpose, my dear. Should you need anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. I may not believe it is the healthiest of relationships for either of you to pursue, but you're both incredibly bright individuals, and I know you will do what is best," the other witch offered, taking Hermione's hands into her own.

"Thank you, Professor, that truly means a lot," Hermione acknowledged, feeling physically and emotionally better than she had in weeks. It was one thing to share with Severus, but to have someone else to talk to was unbelievably comforting. Something inside of her had broken when she entered into a place where she could no longer reveal her secrets with her best friends, and it had begun to feel claustrophobic and sickening.

"Of course, my dear, everyone needs a listening ear now and again," her professor said, watching Hermione with an air of pride. It made her feel even better, to know that the one adult who had helped Hermione the most through her years at Hogwarts was still proud to have her as a student, even knowing her secrets. She doubted her friends would react the same, and she was genuinely not looking forward to admitting it to them.

"I better go find Dean," Hermione said, motioning to the door behind her. McGonagall stood and straightened out her robes.

"Yes, yes of course. Find me whenever you need, Miss Granger." Hermione waved and said her repeated thanks as she left her Head of House's office, before running back down to the dungeons to find her rounds mate.

-x-

Sunday morning, Hermione decided she needed to do some research before she progressed any further with Severus. She had been laden with nightmares and dreams of motherhood that whole night and she knew the best thing to calm her mind on the topic would be to research it to death. So, sitting in the library, she had found at least ten books on the female reproductive system, sexual education, and magical pregnancy in order to begin studying. Her mother had explained some things when she was a kid, but frankly, she had been a little too uncomfortable to truly absorb it. Her muggle school had also offered a few days where they went over some basics of protection, but they mostly preached abstinence and explained to females about their monthly cycles. It had not been helpful, but being as she had planned on waiting, or at least knowing a few weeks in advance, she had put off that particular notion of study. Obviously, that was the wrong idea, she mused, flipping the page. She found a chapter on pregnancy and buried herself in it.

After reading a certain passage, she swallowed hard and her stomach dropped. "Oh no," she whispered, closing the book and shrinking it to fit in her pocket before rushing out of the library. Once in the tower, she found Crookshanks and carried him up to her room. "You are going to help me get a message to Severus, understood?" She explained, plopping him on the bed and summoning a small bit of parchment. We did the test too soon, we have to wait at a week or two for it to be accurate. Hermione slammed her quill down and rolled up the parchment, securing it to her feline's collar who then took a moment to beg for scratches. The witch obliged, then nudged her familiar. "Go find him, quickly, please." She whispered as her orange cat jumped from the bed and scurried out of the room.

She didn't want to speak with Severus in person and she was glad to have her cat as a run between. Her embarrassment had only grown since discovering that they were both completely ignorant about sex. I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age and I don't know basic human anatomy? She grumbled, mentally cursing Hogwarts for not enacting a sexual education curriculum. That can be my next project, she determined, her mind briefly flashing to her continually failing S.P.E.W initiative.

Hermione resized her book and reread the passage:

Pregnancy hormones, especially in magical pregnancies, don't show up in magical tests until at least a few days before the witch's monthly cycle begins. To have an accurate test, it is best to wait roughly one to two weeks after the witch has missed their period before taking any tests. However, said tests can be accurate as soon as a few days before their monthly cycle begins depending on the parents' level of magic. Two purebloods, for instance, should be able to find out far sooner than muggleborn couples, who would have to wait the longest.

She groaned. I'll have to wait even longer? Frustrated with the fact she was so clueless about magical sexual education, she kept reading.

Symptoms, such as bloating, nausea, and mood swings, can begin as early as conception in witches due to the power of a magical fetus. The sooner symptoms begin, the more likely it is the child will be magical and healthy.

Her heart sank, and she swallowed hard, rereading the passage and feeling tears prick at her eyes. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I take something? Why did I wait so long to look into any of this? Her mind spun as she assessed her symptoms over the past week and felt the nausea spin the room a bit. Steadying herself, she shrunk the book again and slowly made her way back to the library.  
Just as Hermione rounded the corner, Crookshanks appeared at her feet and nearly tripped her as he nuzzles her shins. She bent over to scratch his ears and kiss his forehead, reaching for his collar and taking off the piece of parchment that was attached.

I read that too. Reattempt in a week? She read over his scrawl a couple of times, before crumpling up the note and shoving it into her back pocket before walking back into the library. Her half-Kneazle followed her, trotting along happily beside her feet as she came back to the section she had piled all her books. Gathering them up, she put them away as stealthily as she good. Just as she reached the last row to put away the copy of What to Expect When You're a Witch Expecting, Crookshanks hissed and she felt a tap on her shoulder and her heart leapt into her throat. She nearly jumped as she spun around, feeling as though she had been caught breaking school rules.

"Good morning, Granger," Draco said cheerily, smirking at her playfully. "What you got there? Something for the Arithmancy essay?" He inquired, looking at the book she held tightly in her arms. Embarrassment flooded over her and she wrapped her other arm around it to conceal as much information about it as possible, but he caught her defensive movement. "Let me see that," he said, reaching for the book but she gasped and turned her whole body away. "Granger! What are you reading?" The blond teased.

"Nothing!" She protested, reaching for her wand to shrink the book enough she could hide it on her person or at least charm the cover to display something else. But as she grasped her wand in her pocket, he took the opportunity and snuck his hand around her and yanked it from her weakened grasp. "Draco!" She hissed, turning around and grabbing at it to get it back from him, or at least distract him enough that he wouldn't read it.

"What to Expect When You're a Witch Expecting," he read aloud, skillfully stepping back from her and avoiding each of her attempts at grabbing the book. "Granger," he stopped when he had time to consider what he had just read. "Should I know something?" He asked quietly, seriously, and she stopped reaching for it.

"No, it-" she started but he quickly interrupted her. Crookshanks hissed again, and pushed himself against her leg, making Draco frown.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked wearily as if he were worried any hypothetical pregnancy were his. Shock mixed with concentration twisted his expression as he likely thought back to their previous snog sessions. This is why we need sexual education, she groaned internally.

"I'm starting an initiative," she stated simply, looking down and pulling at the sleeves of her grey jumper. Hermione returned her focus to him once he'd remained silent for a while, and when she did, he finally spoke.

"An initiative?" He echoed, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Yes, the sexual education at Hogwarts is sorely lacking and I feel it would benefit all students to receive some in their second or third year," she stated confidently. It was the truth, she did believe she would start this program before she left Hogwarts, but that wasn't the reason she'd had the book.

"Sex ed class?" He laughed, his smirk returning as he looked at the book. "And you're going to teach it, are you?"

"Well someone has to!" She argued, placing her hands on her hips awkwardly, then folding them in front of her chest. "Either way, I thought I ought to learn a thing or two. That was just one of the many books I was studying. Just a side project, no need to worry," she stammered, tucking her hair behind her ear and avoiding his gaze.

"Then I won't," he said, placing the book down on the ground and strolling up to her. "Let's put that newly acquired knowledge to good use then? hm?" He asked, attempting to seduce her but it only made her nauseous.

"Harry and Ron are expecting me for lunch, I have to go," she stepped back from him and started talking backwards towards the exit. "Another time though, I promise! See you in Arithmancy tomorrow?" She said, offering him a smile which he did not return. The last she saw of him was Draco standing there, rejected, and almost pouting, before she darted off down the hall. "I hope the boys are at lunch," she grumbled, slowing her pace and walking towards the Great Hall casually.

When she reached it, she was grateful to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny were seated on the Gryffindor bench and she happily took up the place next to Ron. "Good afternoon Ronald, Harry, Gin," she greeted, helping herself to a sandwich and some chips.

"Hey 'mione, you can be our tie breaker-" Ron started, but he was quickly silenced by Harry.

"Ron, there isn't a tie. Ginny and I agree that Slytherin won fair and square. I missed the snitch and Draco caught it. No one was hexing anybody," Harry argued, attempting to shut his friend's crusade down.

"I was asking Hermione!" Ron shouted, his mouth full of food. Hermione winced, and so did Ginny, the two girls exchanging looks of disgust before Ron continued. "I think that Snape was cursing 'arry's broom again, or something so he could get a win. He was staring awful hard at Draco the whole time, and I blocked every shot thrown at me so we shoulda won. Something distracted Harry, that's why we lost." Ron had thankfully swallowed before his recount of the Quidditch match the day before, but Hermione knew exactly what it was that had distracted Harry, and it wasn't Snape.

"Sorry Ron, I'm gonna have to go with Harry and Gin on this one," Hermione offered sympathetically with a short shrug.

"Bloody hell, are all my friends against me?" He asked, groaning and started at another mouthful of food. She remembered back to the game and how Ginny had been cheering on Harry from the stands. She had injured her arm the night before at practice and decided to take a game off to let it heal. He had been looking at his girlfriend just when a gust of wind blew her skirt up and she accidentally flashed her knickers at anyone who had been looking at the time. Thankfully, Ginevra Weasley was not one to embarrass easily and simply sat back down and laughed, sending her boyfriend a quick wink before he shook himself out of the trance. Why she had been wearing a skirt to a Quidditch match in the middle of bloody February, I will never understand, Hermione mused.

"Anyway, I wanted your help with something, all of you," Hermione started, mentally preparing her speech. "I have found that the sexual education at Hogwarts is entirely lacking, which is absolutely preposterous given the high levels of sex occurring within its walls. So, I'm starting an initiative-"

"Another initiative?" Ron groaned.

"I'm liking the sound of this," Ginny smirked, sending a sly glance at Harry sitting beside her who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm planning on starting a club or something, that goes around to second and third-year students and offers the education they are lacking. I think that if the information came from older students, it would be a little less awkward than coming from say their Head of House," Hermione explained.

"Blimey, could you imagine Snape teaching us how to put on a condom?" Ron griped. If he even knows how to, Hermione teased, thinking back to the origins of her project.

"Exactly, so I'm thinking we get someone in our year from each house of each gender and bring them to the group to educate them before setting them off to educate the younger ones. What do you think?" She asked, eyeing up her friends.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Hermione! I'll happily continue once you've graduated," Ginny offered enthusiastically. Hermione noted the ginger's hand wrapped around Harry's and squeezing tightly.

"Yeah, I can be the male Gryffindor from our year, if you'd like," Harry offered begrudgingly.

"I can't believe you're actually going this, 'mione," Ron lamented.

"You were never one to believe in my initiatives, Ronald," the brunette spat back coldly.


	27. Indignation

"Severus, I am glad to see you, my friend. It has been too long," Voldemort hissed enthusiastically as Severus sat down next to him. The dining table was oddly empty, given it was supposedly a celebration of his successful penetration of the ministry. It was one more Death Eater amongst those who held significant power, and it was another obstacle for the order to overcome. Narcissa had filled him in upon his arrival by floo that this evening's discussion would be focused on Draco's mission. Severus determined that this would be as good a time as any to broach the topic of the boy's relationship with Hermione. "Any news of our dear Draco?"

"He has a plan and has been pursuing it nightly I believe, my Lord. Something to do with the Room of Requirements but he has yet to let me be privy to was exactly it is. I assume his reasoning is in case it is another failure. I am prepared, however, to take over for him, as you suggested," Severus offered stoically, holding the eyes of his master who was smiling manically.

"And of the mudblood?" He remained emotionless, but the comment stung. He would have surely winced had he not been in the presence of many murderers, including himself, and forcing Occlumency throughout the meeting.

"I do believe that is a topic we ought to discuss. I have heard he has begun pursuing a relationship with her-" Voldemort barked with glee at the comment and looked at Bellatrix who appeared less than pleased. "and I would like to know what it is we are going to do with it? What are the next steps, my Lord?" He finished, watching Draco's aunt from his periphery as she seethed with rage, as if she were waiting to jump on them.

"Our little blood traitor, yes, such a good boy. I am hosting a little soiree of sorts other the Easter holidays and she will be our main attraction. He will come, unknowing of course, and we will kidnap the little filth before she reaches her muggle blood." Severus clenched his jaws, his heart-shattering at the thought of Hermione being tortured, or murdered, for show.

"And what will this serve, my Lord? Simply entertainment?" Severus coaxed, willing the dark wizard to take his words as enthusiasm rather than a challenge to his plan. He knew that the ego of the evil sitting before him was unmatched, but he was paranoid, and frankly, anything could be taken incorrectly at this point. Normally, he wouldn't dare risk questioning an order, but it was his Hermione at stake. His heart.

"Draco must know that love only weakens us, that those we love can only be used against us in battle. It will serve to strengthen his resolve, to harden him. The killing curse needs purpose, needs intent, and I intend on instilling it in him," Voldemort proclaimed with glee, Bellatrix nearly jumping from her seat in joy, clapping.

"Draco's a blood traitor! He will pay!" The nutcase of a witch exclaimed without regard for her younger sister who was near breaking as she stood behind them all. Narcissa was nearly melting into the wall, clutching her handkerchief tightly and breathing shakily as she held back tears.

"I will devise a plan to provide access to Miss Granger as she leaves Hogwarts-" Severus started, wracking his brain for a way out of it, anything he could do to stop it from happening. He was panicking, not just about the loss of his heart, but about the small thought that lingered at the back of his mind. She might be carrying my child, and if she is kidnapped- if anyone tortures her- they could both die. He felt as close to sobs as Narcissa likely did, but he was far better was forcing his shields down around the waves of dread and focused on the task at hand.

"Good, then it is settled. The mudblood will die," Voldemort declared. "And Severus?" The second he glanced up at his master's words, the cruciatus curse tore through his nerves. He yelped in pain, gritting his teeth and bearing down to suffer through it. He felt as though he were simultaneously burning alive and being torn apart repeatedly. His body writhed under the curse, which seemed to drag on as he felt the agony begin to bear into his mind. The wizard slammed his occlumency shields down and fought it, daring to keep his mind sound as he suffered. When he was finally released, he nearly collapsed onto the dining table. The shocks sending him into spasms. "Don't question my intentions ever again," Tom spat before waving him off.

Cautiously, Severus stood, stumbling over to the floo and giving Narcissa a glance before disappearing into the green flames.

Careening into his chambers, his mind continued to be bombarded with trepidation and doubt. He knew he had to seek out the Headmaster directly and inform him of the plot, as he would know best how to handle it and how best to protect her. However, he doubted the man's ability to act rationally given his adamant need to keep Harry safe at all costs, and his deteriorating lack of proper judgement due to his impending death. If Severus were to seek him out and have no alternatives to offer Albus, he would likely be reduced to accepting whatever it was the older wizard put forth. It had been the case when he sought him out over the initial conspiracy, but now someone's life was in danger. Hermione's life was in danger.

He sat down on his bed, summoning the cruciatus counter elixir and downed it quickly, feeling his spasms begin to mellow. Severus waited for a while, continuing to debate the direction he would take once he felt his strength had returned enough for him to stand. So when he finally got up, he knew exactly where it was he would be going. Instead of heading promptly to his controller, he took a pit stop into Minerva's chambers, knocking on her door. He knew it was nearing midnight and that she was likely resting up before class the next day, but her wisdom never failed to provide him with perspective. And frankly, he needed to vent.

"What is it, Severus?" She asked in a panic upon opening the door and registering who it was that had roused her from sleep at the awfully late hour. He didn't fault her for the worry, as the last time he had come to her was with a very frozen and unconscious student in his arms.

"I need some advice," he spoke plainly, eyeing her over his nose and sighing as the pressure built on his shoulders.

"Severus, surely it can wait till tomorrow?" Minerva's face twisted with worry and just a touch of anger as he shook his head in response. It could, but tomorrow I will have had to have spoken with Albus, and this is something you should hear first, he bemoaned internally, knowing he would have to be a tad more cryptic. He knew the witch continued to support the Headmaster, regardless of the actions he had taken against her suggestion, and he wasn't about to offer up his spite for the man when he needed her to remain on his side.

"It involves the life of a student of ours, and it's potential end." The witch's eyes widened at the statement and she quickly ushered him in, tightening her sleeping robes around her and sitting him down in her overstuffed sofa. He found it hard to get comfortable, his mind still clearly clouded by his fear for Hermione's safety, and opted to sit at the edge of the cushion. "I just had a conversation with Tom, and he is looking to ensure the death of a muggleborn under our care over the Easter holidays as punishment for Draco's feelings for her."

"And just who is this muggleborn witch?" Minerva prodded. Severus winced, continually doubting if he was making the correct decision by informing his friend of the situation. He twitched slightly when one of the cruciatus side effects passed through the serum's power, but he hardened against it and resolved to answer her.

"Hermione Granger," he sighed, avoiding the certainly shocked gaze of the witch. "She is to be captured as she leaves for Easter Holidays and murdered to-"

"I thought you might be here, Severus." Dumbledore's calm tone made the two on the couch stand immediately to face the new arrival. "Good evening Minerva, I'm sorry to intrude. How was Tom this evening, Severus?" The older wizard questioned, striding forward out of the shadows with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I found Severus in the halls, distraught, I brought him here to calm him down," Minerva lied easily in his defence. Severus could never thank the witch enough for all she did for him without question, how simply she came to his aid regardless of the person against him.

"Severus is not easily shaken, this must have been quite the meeting," Albus commented, a brush of disbelief in his tone as he approached them slowly. He eyed them over his spectacles and made Severus feel quite threatened. He knew they were hiding something from him, and he wasn't about to let them continue the conversation. It would have to be that he would share the plot with the both of them right then and there.

"Hermione Granger is to die by Easter Holidays, and I am to facilitate her capture," Severus explained. "I need to know how to fix this, what our plan will be," he nearly begged, eyeing Dumbledore cautiously. He didn't want to appear as he genuinely felt: helpless. But he needed to know how he was going to save her.

"And what purpose does Tom believe this will serve?" The older wizard inquired, likely having the same thought process Severus had when he was faced with the same information earlier that evening.

"Her death will be a reminder to Draco that blood traitors are punished and that love only makes us weak. But she cannot die," Severus barked. "Potter will need her, she is intelligent and resourceful and is probably the only reason he has lived this long," he proclaimed, attempting to play to the Headmaster's love of the boy-who-lived. The potions master was beginning to feel his shields weakening around his emotions, how they did whenever he was truly fearful for the life of someone he loved. The last time he felt this hopeless was when Lily was sentenced to death by Voldemort. Dumbledore didn't stop it then, why do I trust him to stop this now? His heart ached at the thought and he wanted to collapse, to find Hermione and hold her. He needed to protect her.

"Yes, of course, Severus, no student of mine should be forced to die for the greater good, I understand that," Dumbledore reassured, beginning a slow pacing in front of them. I wish I could believe you, old man, Severus spat mentally, clenching his fists. "We will come up with a way to save Miss Granger that does not blow your cover. Something as simple as keeping her here over the Holidays. It shouldn't be an issue, the Order will handle it." The older wizard seemed to brush off the matter as if it were simply a blip in the grand scheme of things. He acted as though the death of Hermione Granger was something to be handled passively, by doing very little and hoping for the best. And Severus would not stand for it.

As he opened his mouth to protest, Minerva interrupted. "Albus, you know very well that this is a serious threat. Tom would not let a simple thing as these castle's walls keep him from finishing whatever disquieting plan he has come up with," she argued, stepping forward in challenge. Severus wanted to smile, the protective nature of his Gryffindor friend was a quality he very well appreciated, especially when it came to defending someone they mutually cared for. "We must hold a meeting tomorrow night to discuss a plan! Bring in Alastor and the rest of the order, we must protect Miss Granger!" The witch barked, bracing herself for a fight.

"Headmaster?" Severus encouraged after the greying man stood in silence, staring at the floor in contemplation. He didn't want to give him the chance to come up with a change of topic or a witty retort. He wanted the truth and he wanted action. Now.

"I will set a meeting for this coming Friday. We have many weeks until the Easter Holidays, we will devise something by then. Until that time, we speak of this to no one. Granger must not know her life is in danger," Dumbledore responded calmly, squaring his shoulders and letting his gaze flutter between the two professors. "I am making myself clear?" He reconfirmed after the two simply watched him. Severus was attempting to come up with a reasoning against his decree, that while they had weeks, Hermione ought to know. Or they ought to start planning sooner. Something, but he simply stared, his jaw clenched.

"The students leave for Holidays on the 22nd of March, and so we have five weeks until action must be taken. If a plan isn't devised by then, I am kidnapping her myself, am I understood, Albus?" Minerva finally rebuffed.

"Yes, Minerva, we all understand," Severus finally whispered, staring off at the fireplace crackling behind the Headmaster. Dumbledore cared not for the lives of those under his care except for Harry Potter and he would not waste resources on anyone else. "We understand far too well."

-x-

Severus had managed to keep a distance from Hermione for the past week. However, they did pass notes like children through her feline companion which was enough to sustain him. He had opted to heed the Headmaster's warning and not share any information with neither Draco nor Hermione. He simply informed Hermione that she would have to continue keeping up appearances with Draco, which seemed to be taking as much of a toll on her as the anxiety from her ongoing pregnancy scare. Her nausea had died down since their discovery, which was helpful in calming both their minds as it was likely brought on by her severe bouts of stress. Her subsequent week appeared to be a benign one, from his perspective, and she had not mentioned any traumatic run-ins with Draco or troubling rumours in her name.

It was already Friday and his week had too passed rather boringly, which he did not object to. The constant worrying was getting to him and he ought to have at least one resolution later that day. He was eager to hear the Order's opinion of the matter because he was simply unable to come up with an option that did not result in his cover being blown. How could the Order know of the plot against Hermione when only those closest to Voldemort were privy to the conversation. The Dark Lord would surely know he had a mole in his inner circle if they were to suddenly descend upon Hermione as she was leaving Hogwarts to protect her.

So as he entered Dumbledore's office, he was shocked to find it nearly empty, save for the Headmaster himself. "Sir? Am I early?" He questioned, the dread washing over him as he noticed the empty teacups and half-eaten biscuits.

"Late, the meeting was held an hour ago, we have come to a decision," Dumbledore explained impassively, reaching for the teapot and pouring himself a cup. He placed the porcelain to his lips, sipping the tea as he looked at Severus over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. It took a moment for it to truly register what the Headmaster had said and he felt the anger begin to bubble in his gut.

"Why was I not informed as to the time change?" Severus tensed, grinding his teeth as the rage began to pulse through him. The younger wizard approached Albus calmly, squaring his shoulders and breathing deeply as he aimed to keep himself composed in his ire.

"I did not believe you could be objective," the greying man offered plainly, taking another sip of his tea and reaching behind himself to grab a biscuit that had yet to be touched.

"Objective? This is my position as your spy at stake! This is my life at risk! Without my input, you could not begin to imagine what could affect my cover," Severus barked, raising his voice for the first time in a while. He was firm, yes, but he never dared raise his voice and use volume to overpower his opponent. He was stronger than that. But not at this moment. Right now he was as close to using the killing curse as he had ever been on the conniving and malicious wizard that stood before him. Dumbledore barely flinched at the change of tone, staring off at an unknown object in the corner of his office.

"Severus?" Minerva's sweet tone called from behind him. Severus flipped around dramatically to face the witch, still seething with rage as he digested the betrayal, ready to set off on her too had she known. "Where is everyone?" Obviously, she was just as clueless as I about the time change, he decided, returning Albus to the main subject of his animosity.

"The meeting was held without us," Severus spat, storming past her and down to his chambers. He threw open the doors with the flick of his wrist, slamming it shut behind him. He summoned a tumbler and a bottle of firewhisky, downing three fingers worth before pouring himself another glass. It wasn't long before his floo came alive and Minerva stepped through, not even awaiting an invitation.

"I do not know what has gotten into that man's head," she vented taking the bottle from him and taking a swig directly from it. He would have been impressed had he not been suppressing the urge to punch something. He was angry, sure, but he would not succumb to the violent tendencies instilled in him from his father. He would not be an abusive husband, he would never hurt his child. Hope flickered in his heart, thinking about Hermione potentially carrying his offspring, but he extinguished it quickly with the alcohol.

"I will kill him, Minerva, don't you doubt it. That man deserves it far more than Hermione. That spiteful-" he bit his tongue, stopping himself from giving away too much of his overhanging mission. Yes. He would be killing Dumbledore, and the man had certainly offered him enough reason to mean it when he was to complete the boy's mission. No one knew, of course. He had been sworn to secrecy until the time came that Harry sodding Potter should be informed of Snape's true nature, of Potter's true nature.

"If you don't, I certainly will. Keeping us out because we're partial to the witch? And who isn't amongst the order! Hermione has been in each of our company, winning us over with her intelligence and wit, but no we are the ones who can't remain objective," she vented, taking another swig of the drink. Without making eye contact with him, she took the tumbler from his hand and refilled it before handing it back to him. "I'll find Alastor, he will tell me what was spoken about. I cannae deal with another moment of Albus tonight. I'll find you after I speak with him," she stated, handing him back the bottle. Without another word, she stepped back through the floo, likely to head to Alastor's quarters. He knew there was something going on between the two, as she was one to blush in his presence or speak just a bit louder to get his attention, but he didn't bother her about it.

He sat on the edge of his bed, taking after the witch who had just left and drinking directly from the bottle. The door to his chambers pushed open and in trotted the orange half-Kneazle, who jumped onto the bed beside him. Severus felt around the cat's collar and found the parchment he had been carrying, unravelling it and attempting to read through his blurring vision.

Meet me in the room of requirements tonight. We shall retest.

He wanted to sit and read her handwriting over and again, but more than that he wanted to hold her in his arms. He needed to see her. He needed to know once and for all what was going on. Severus would get the resolution he knew was coming, just not the one he was counting on. His anger had calmed from petting her feline and reading her note, so he summoned a sobering tonic and drank it hastily. Pausing to wait for it to take effect, he wrote Hermione a short note of his own to attach to their messenger's collar. Sending him off, he stumbled over to the mirror and assessed his appearance, knowing that he would have to be presentable. If he were to be a father, Hermione had to know she could trust him. Trust him to save her from conspiring wizards and murder plots. And he would, above anyone else. He would protect her.

He could lose his job, his position as a spy, his respect in the wizarding community for having an affair with a student, but he didn't care. He had long decided he would give it all up to be with her. He decided it the moment he pressed his lips against hers, or even before that when his love for the girl began. But if what kept her safe was adhering to rules and obeying commands, then that is what he would do. Right then, however, he would find her and finally know if he had something else worth fighting for. He may have been fighting the war on his own for the longest time, for a cause long since dead, but now he had someone very much alive and very much worth fighting for. And if that number doubled tonight, then he would double his resolve to live to see the end of the war.

The intoxication was beginning to fade as quickly as it had come on, and he exhaled deeply, flattening his robes and leaving his chambers swiftly.


	28. Consequences

Hermione had kept her promise, sitting with Draco in their Arithmancy classes but opted to be near her friends in all her other courses. He had taken to holding her hand during lectures under the desk, however, she had managed to evade any further snogging that week, which she was deeply thankful for. A rumour had yet to start about the time she was spending with the Slytherin, but she thought it was likely a result of which class she chose to sit with him. Arithmancy students were far less likely to gossip as they were far too busy with school work and whatever it was that made them want to suffer through the hour of torturous maths and droning lectures. Unfortunately, she had been partnered with him for their final assignment, which meant she would be spending at least one day a week with him until the end of the term.

All she wanted was to be with Severus, every moment of every day she wished she were in his arms, reading with him, drinking tea. The cosy daydreams enraptured her whenever she could spare some brain space and had it not been for her incessant need to impress her professors, it likely would have begun to affect her work. Thankfully, her need for Severus to think highly of her surpassed her desire to dream about him, or at least balanced it out. Sometimes the daydreams would be a little less than wholesome and required a bit more participation on her part and the urges had been growing the more time she spent apart from him.

So, when Friday rolled around, and she realized she had made it the entire week without thinking about the potential life growing inside her, she was genuinely impressed. Draco had seemed equally busy with whatever it was he was working on, so she was lucky enough to avoid him for the week, and was only partially dreading their meeting on Friday before dinner to work on their assignment. As she approached the library, she felt a flutter in her stomach that vaguely felt like nausea but passed too quickly for her to really think on it, and so she pushed open the library door and started off to find Draco. He was seated at the back at a long table with many books already spread out and a tea tray on the corner.

"Granger," he greeted when he saw her, clumsily pushing out his chair and standing as she sat down across from him. Hermione sent him a sheepish smile which he returned, sitting down once she had too and he motioned to the tea. "I asked the house elves to provide some snacks for us to munch on while we work on this." He coughed, moving some books out of her way so she could spread out too.

"You know we're just figuring out what this is, right?" She rebuffed, unpacking her bag and placing her pristine notebook in front of her before reaching for some tea.

"Absolutely," he nodded, picking up one text in particular. "I found this one passage about a man who predicts the effects of future events by writing down his experiences, then going back in time say twenty minutes to an hour and changing something and see how it affected his original present," he rambled, flipping through the pages eagerly to find what he had read. Hermione was beginning to be proud of the nervous energy she instilled in the blond. However, she opted to do nothing more than smirk at the boy, attempting to further his agitation.

"That's brilliant Draco, do you think we could try it?" She questioned, taking a sip of her tea, watching his face twist into the expected shock.

"Not unless you have a time-turner," he scoffed, handing her the book which she took with one hand while nursing her tea with the other. She smirked a bit, glancing at the text he was showing her.

"I may," she shrugged, taking a sip of her tea and not looking up. Her words were met with silence and she nearly wanted to laugh, but she simply let him wallow in his confusion for a little bit. "Professor McGonagall gave it to me so I could take extra classes. I stopped doing that after that year though, kept the time-turner just in case because she never asked for it back," Hermione explained when it was evident the boy wouldn't be able to come up with the questions on his own.

"Then absolutely, we should try it," he finally answered, to her shock. She glanced up at him, registering his cool demeanour that he managed to recover as he too shrugged and opened a new book. "We can meet next Friday, write down everything that happens that day then go back and meddle a little bit, see what happens. His results always pointed to there being a fate to things. That if we went back in time, it would serve a purpose that was meant to happen. Which I found pretty interesting," Draco continued, grabbing his own tea mug and taking a sip. The Malfoy heir was dignified, collected, and incredibly intelligent. He wasn't easily shocked and kept up with her banter. She was beginning to think this might have been a solid friendship had she not had ulterior motives to being in his presence.

"Next Friday then," she confirmed, before diving into a couple books. Easily, the witch lost herself in the words and research, summoning a few more tomes on time travel and data collection. They figured out a way to run the numbers on predicting future events and how they could tie it into their experiment. When she glanced at the clock, she nearly leapt from her seat when she found it was nearly dinner. "Draco! We've been at this for three hours," she exclaimed, gathering the books she was looking at into a nice pile and shoving her notes into her bag.

"What's the rush? We're doing great work, I'm nearly done our thesis to present to Professor Vector," he complained, looking up at her with furrowed brows. She gulped, knowing that she was going to have to complete a more accurate test of her condition that evening, and she was not about to be late again for her rounds. Her monthly was due that day, and it hadn't arrived, but she was determined to keep calm. She understood from her extensive research that stress only postponed one's monthly which would only fuel her suspicions. Pregnancy was not an option, and she held firm that anything she had been experiencing with mood swings and nausea was a direct cause of her life upheaval and not poor planning.

"I have rounds tonight and I really ought to eat with Harry and Ron, they're expecting me," she turned to leave, hearing him mutter something like they're always stealing you away from me, but she paid him no mind, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you Monday, Draco, okay?" She called over her shoulder, waving at him and rushing from the library. Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor tower and found Crookshanks curled up on the bed sleeping. A smile spread across her lips and she sat down next to the warm ball of fur and scratched behind his ears as he purred. He stretched out his front paws and nuzzled into the bed a bit more, digging in a pang of guilt as she whipped out her notebook and ripped a corner of one of the pages. She scrawled out a note and rolled it around the Kneazle's collar and roused him from his nap. "Please go find Severus," she whispered to him but he just tottered away and curled up once more on her pillow. The witch cast a tempus charm and noted she would have enough time for dinner with her friends and then stared judgmentally at her feline. "Alright, leave whenever you want to," she proclaimed with a huff before leaving the dormitories.

-x-

Dean was waiting for her outside the entrance to the common room with his arms folded across his chest. "At least you're on time tonight," he grunted when he saw her and she stepped back, offended. He passed her, taking the stairs quickly as if to get away from her and she threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Hermione had a perfectly decent dinner with her friends and finally got to talk to them about their daily lives, which was something she hadn't done in a few weeks. Her mood had been great that whole evening, especially considering she had to spend three hours with Draco preparing for their project. The project, she was excited for. Her partner? Not as much. Though it meant keeping up appearances as Severus had suggested so she wasn't terribly uncomfortable. Whatever it took to keep him safe is what she would have to do.

"It was one time, Dean! What has gotten into you?" She asked as she took off after him. He didn't stop or slow down, completely missing a snogging couple in an alcove at the bottom of the grand staircase. "Hey, get back to your common rooms. It's past curfew," she called over her shoulder as she continued after her rounds partner. It was unlikely the couple took her advice and more likely went right back to their activities but she was more concerned over her friend's behaviour. When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her. Hermione was out of breath, and that bothered her for a moment but she captured her composure and squared her shoulders. "What is wrong, Dean?" She demanded at the boy who looked as if he were about to punch something.

"Seamus-" He started, his jaw clenched. "He cheated on me," Dean finally admitted. While the brunette wasn't exactly shocked that the two had been in a relationship, she was quite actively unaware that anything had progressed between the two and took a moment to register what he said.

"How do you know?" She questioned, relaxing her grip on his a bit, hoping he would take it as a comforting gesture. He looked around the dimly lit hall for a moment, as if coming up with what he wanted to say. The witch noticed a tear forming at the corner of her friend's eye and she pulled him in for a hug. "I am so sorry Dean, I had no idea," she whispered, as he began sobbing into her embrace. She was quite a bit shorter than him, and almost felt as though he were leaning all his weight on her but she managed to keep him upright until he was able to calm down enough to stand on his own.

"I'm sorry I barked at you, and well- I'm sorry for crying," he apologised, wiping his cheeks and rolling his eyes. She offered him a sympathetic smile.

"That is truly awful, Dean, I'm really sorry he did that to you," Hermione consoled, rubbing his arm a bit and almost daring to hug him again, but he just shrugged his shoulders and looked away from her. He was never good at feeling his emotions, even his anger he kept relatively bottled up. Which she supposed came with his upbringing and the secrets they all kept from him. When he found out about his father's heritage and ultimate death, he was forced to keep it concealed from his mother and stepfather who had told him the whole way along his father had abandoned them.

"Serves me right, falling for a straight man," he chuckled but Hermione didn't find it quite as funny. Dean had been in love with the boy for as long as she could remember, but he had always been secretive about it. Very few people knew, but he could always talk to her. Her shock came from him not sharing that the two boys had begun seeing each other. I guess I haven't been the most present rounds mate these past weeks, she thought guiltily.

"He obviously wasn't straight if he was seeing you," she attempted to comfort him but it only proved to make him laugh a bit harder.

"No, I think he was just testing the waters honestly, but it's okay. I thought we were together, and he obviously didn't," he added with a sigh, biting his lip and shrugging at her. She wasn't sure what to say. The witch had never experienced a situation like this beside her fruitless crush on Ronald which hardly applied. While she had been hopelessly pining for him, like Dean had been previously with Seamus, she had never once been under the impression they were dating. Back when they were in the same position, she could easily empathize with the wizard and help him navigate as she went through the same problem, but he was swimming out into uncharted waters that she had yet to study.

"The only thing I could offer would be to talk to him, tell him how you felt about it all and see what he says?" Hermione was always one to attempt to fix peoples' problems instead of simply being there and listening to them. She was trying to get better, but whenever she was faced with an issue she hadn't solved before, she was eager to test out theories, even if they were tests on other's lives. That was something she definitely had to work on. He almost winced at the suggestion, so she quickly backtracked. "Sorry Dean, I shouldn't be telling you what to do."

"No, you're right. I just have to suck it up and talk to him. I can't just keep avoiding him all the time, he doesn't even know why I'm mad at him," he conceded, kicking his foot and shrugging again. "Did you tell those lovers back there to head to their common rooms?" He asked after a bout of silence.

"Yeah," she smirked and he nodded, motioning for her to follow after him.

The two finished their rounds successfully, having caught two more couples and a straggling student out past curfew. They returned to the tower together, and Hermione quickly left the common room to take a short shower in the Prefect's bathroom. She was intending on meeting with Severus tonight and she definitely wanted to feel her best and that always started with a long, hot shower. Pushing open the shower curtain, she charmed the door to lock behind her and quickly undressed after ascertaining there was no one else in the room. The water was perfectly warm and she slipped under the stream, wetting her hair and letting herself fall into a daydream. She may have been able to manage to keep her mind contained during school hours, but it was Friday and she had plenty of time before she would have to meet Severus at their normal midnight appointment.

He snaked his arms around her as they stood in the shower. His hands firmly gripped her buttocks and lifted her from the ground, keeping her steady as she wrapped her legs around his torso and began grinding against his erect cock. His member pressed against her sex and she moaned loudly, leaning back against the shower wall as he began rubbing her clit, twisting his wrist to fit his fingers between her legs. Her eyes were closed but she felt his eyes burrowing into her before he began devouring her neck, her pleasure building as she desperately wanted him to impale her. "Fuck me, Severus," she begged, feeling his fingers work faster as she started shaking, her climax burrowing into her core as she climbed towards it. She scrambled to find something to grip onto in the shower to hold her steady as she neared her undoing. Chewing her lip frantically, she moaned and rocked her body with every building wave of pleasure that tore through her. Her toes clenched, her whole body tensed as he skillfully worked her nub, drawing her closer to ecstasy.

"Oh gods," she moaned, her climax so powerful it woke her from her daydream as her sex throbbed with the waves of pleasure. As she came down from her high, she laughed, loudly, resting her back against the cold shower wall and riding the rest of her orgasm. Masturbation had never really worked for her in the past, she always got frustrated and gave up part way through or was too worried about getting caught working herself up in bed. Severus seemed to spark an insatiable need in her she didn't know was there, and it had only grown in the last several days. This would be her third time sneaking off into the showers that week, and she was nearly worried it was becoming a habit.

-x-

Hermione had been rifling through her trunk to find her time-turner when her cat came pattering into the room, sitting down beside her and rubbing his face against her jeans. "Just a second, Crooks," she grumbled, moving aside a box of shoes her mum had bought her but she refused to wear as they were far too tall. "Aha!" The witch exclaimed, pulling out a small wooden box and opening it. The delicate golden necklace was comfortably placed in the velvet encasing, so she closed it and shoved it back under her pile of jumpers. At least now she knew where it was so she could bring it to Draco on Friday for them to begin testing for their project. It was an interesting prospect, playing with time, but she knew that bad things happen to wizards who mess with time. Hermione just hoped nothing bad would happen to her as a result of their testing.

The witch closed her trunk when she had been satisfied her device was hidden and turned to give her cat some pets. Crookshanks purred and pressed into her hand, beginning to drool slightly at the attention. She easily found the note that was attached to his collar and unfolded it, taking a moment to appreciate how the parchment smelled faintly of Severus.

I love you, Hermione. See you soon. Her smile returned at the words and she tucked it quickly into her pocket before standing and walking over to the mirror. She had opted for a peach blouse over a classic pair of denim to find out if she was pregnant with Severus' child. The thought made her stomach churn but she steadied herself and started for the door. As she went down the stairs to the common room, she passed by the duo she was beginning to despise, Lavender and Parvati, who were likely heading to sleep.

"Didn't you just come back from rounds?" Lavender questioned, cocking her brow in scepticism. Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't bother with a response, taking the stairs a bit faster than before and forcing longer strides towards the door. She heard the blonde call something after her but she didn't stick around long enough to figure out what it was as she took off for the Room of Requirements. Half-way through he travels, she disillusioned herself. The witch snuck through the door once she reached the room and took in the sight of the room. It was cosy, rather than the clinical she had been half expecting, with a couch facing a burning fireplace and a blanket. A bucket was conveniently placed beside the loveseat and she was nervous just looking at it.

"Hermione," Severus stated as he came through the entrance. "Forgive me, I have been drinking." The comment made her heart sink and her expression morph into worry as she approached him, folding into his arms. She said nothing, just stood there with her eyes shut tightly, holding onto the feeling as he tightened his grip around her. At least a few minutes passed like this until he pulled away and looked down at her. "Are you ready?"

"No," she croaked. All the worry she had been holding back came flooding back to her and tears pricked at her eyes. What if I am pregnant? What will I do? How can I tell Harry? Ron? Draco? Her mind swirled with anxiety and all he did was haul her back into his grasp, hugging her tightly. He ran his fingers down her hair and rested his cheek on her head, continuing to comfort her as she fell further into her own mind. I have four bloody months of schooling left, and I would definitely be showing by then, right? And this war, it could start tomorrow. I have to be ready to fight, alongside Dumbledore, and Severus, and Harry. I can't be bearing a child at a time like this. How did Lily do it? How did she have Harry in the middle of a war? She died, that's how, Hermione thought grimly, the salt water trickling down her cheek as she nuzzled further into Severus' chest.

"Hermione," he breathed, drawing her from her thoughts. "I must know," he continued when she finally had the courage to look up at him. The brunette managed a nod and stood back, her arms wrapped around her midsection as she stumbled towards the loveseat. Gingerly, she laid down on the cushions and looked up at the ceiling, which had been as beautiful as every time she'd seen it before. She vaguely heard him cast the spell as she lost herself in the designs and architecture that went into the castle. "Hermione," Severus repeated, but she bit her lip and shook her head, refusing to look at the answer that was floating in the air beside her. "I love you," he whispered, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her stomach.

She hiccoughed, followed by a whimper as she dissolved into tears. Out of her periphery, she saw it. She saw the answer the question she had been burying under excuses and emotional barriers for the past week. She saw her future and she didn't dare look at it head-on. Finally, she gathered enough air to whisper shakily to no one in particular, "I am pregnant."


	29. Acrimonious

Severus had come to terms with the fact that he would never have sex in his life. He had thought, for a while in his youth, that he might marry Lily and they might consummate that marriage and start a family. But since her death, working as a double agent and his persistent love for the witch from his childhood kept him from having sex with any other witch. And he was okay with that. He had accepted that he would not marry, would not have sex, would never have a family, and that was something that he believed would persist for the rest of his life. Then in came Hermione. The little insufferable-know-it-all who became a witty, incredibly bright and talented witch. He fell in love with her, gradually and unexpectedly. But he had. The way her hair crackled when she was stressed, her passionate nature when it came to absolutely everything in her life. Hermione's laugh, her smile, her stunningly beautiful eyes. Everything about her consumed him. And as he knelt beside her with his hand on her stomach, knowing that inside her was growing the one thing he was certain he would never have, Severus had never been more in love in his entire life. Hermione Jean Granger was carrying his child and he would protect them at all costs, from anyone, for the rest of his life.

The two sat there as she sobbed, laying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. He kept his eyes on his hand, admiring her perfect stomach and picturing how it would round out. He imagined taking his child to Diagon Alley for their first wand, getting them textbooks, and robes and sending them off for their first day of Hogwarts. Even if they didn't have any more, even if she was satisfied with the one child, he would be okay with that since it was more than he ever expected. But the hope in his heart was growing, and he was letting it. Maybe three children, if she didn't mind the idea. Three perfect mixtures of himself and his Hermione. With the thought, he sighed contently and rested his head lightly on her abdomen.

Her hands slowly entwined in his hair and he closed his eyes as she noticeably stopped sobbing. Everything was okay. At that moment, everything was safe and happy. They were to be parents, and no one could tell them otherwise.

"I can't keep it," she whispered. Except, perhaps, her. He sat back on his feet and looked at her. The witch's brown eyes were still fixated on the ceiling, her face swollen from crying, but still firm and upset. Severus wanted to protest, to ask her what on earth she was talking about. The foetus was just as much his as it was hers and he had never thought he could even have a child and now she wanted to take the hope away from him? He slowly let his logical mind take over, hiding the emotions behind his shields and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I understand, my dear," he replied evenly, hiding his disappoint as he stood up beside her. Hermione refused to look at him and was obviously swallowing back tears. He hesitated a moment, before speaking, considering whether or not it would be appropriate for him to comment. It was her body, and her choice and he would respect whatever she chose. Squaring his jaw, he decided that it was now or never and if she lived believing that he didn't want the child, he would have made a grave mistake. "I support you, Hermione, in whatever you choose, but-" he inhaled sharply. "I need you to know that I would love that child with every fibre of my being, protect both of you with everything I am," he declared, not daring to watch her expression as he did. "I want this, more than anything, I promise you." His last words sent her over the edge and she began crying again, hiding her face behind her forearms and curling into herself.

Severus bent down and lifted her from the couch, cradling her in his arms and kissing her forehead. "But the war," she croaked, gripping his robes tightly and shaking as she attempted to catch her breath. He held her closer, closing his eyes and taking the time to breathe her in.

"We will figure this out."

-x-

While shaken, Hermione had genuinely come to be as excited as he over the prospect of becoming parents. It took some conversing, but she was finally smiling and convinced he could make it work. That they could make it work. He had sent Hermione back to her room, once she had deflated from her tears, and made it back to his office disillusioned to not chance them being seen. When he arrived in his office, he sat down and powered through as many first-year essays as he could, working his best to distract himself. He had come up with a plan to save her from Voldemort's Easter Holidays but it involved a significant risk. He saw no other way of his love and child coming out of it alive and so it was the risk he was willing to take to save their lives.

"Severus?" Minerva called his name from the floo before stepping through when he wordlessly allowed her to. She made her way into his office and sat across from him. He didn't say anything, knowing exactly what it was she had come to share with him, and simply waited for her to do so. "Alastor said that he had been sworn to secrecy, that nothing that had been said could leave those who had sworn in. So I may have done something not particularly... ethical," the witch explained, sneaking in a cheeky smirk.

"Which was?" He encouraged.

"I gave our Miss Granger a Time-Turner in her third year so she could manage more classes. I never asked   
for it back, since I trusted she might be able to use it in other situations to help keep Harry around. I found it in her trunk and may have used it to return to the time before they had begun their meeting and hid in my feline form to listen in," she explained.

"And? What is the plan?" He insisted, becoming irritated with the sheer amount of information the witch always deemed necessary to provide.

"There is no plan, he didn't even mention it to them." Severus wasn't shocked at the revelation, in fact, he had been expecting it since he left the Headmaster. The only logical reason he would have left out the two members who knew anything of the plot would be if he didn't want them sharing it at all. Not objective my arse, Severus spat internally, nearly fuming at this point. "He is leaving Hermione to die, Severus. We are the only two that can save her."

"I have a plan," he rebuffed, standing from the desk and clenching his fists, determined to remain calm. "I will speak with Draco, as he is one of the key ingredients in this entire mess. He's the reason she's on Riddle's radar at all. Do you have somewhere she can stay?" He demanded as he began pacing in front of his bookshelves. Ideas were forming, swirling around his head as to how they would exactly execute his plan.

"Somewhere she can stay?" Minerva echoed, only frustrating the wizard more. It wasn't her fault, she's not in my head, I just have to use words, he grumbled internally before spinning to face her.

"Hermione needs somewhere to go once Draco rescues her. I need to play my part, make it seem like I'm setting her up to be captured by the Dark Lord but Draco will free her. Riddle already know he loves her, it won't be surprising to him that Draco will try to save her. I just have to put Hermione in a binding curse that Draco will undo and apparate her away. He needs somewhere to go, to leave her so she is safe. Nowhere I know of is safe," he ranted, thinking through his plan and finding issues to stumble over.

"My brother's cottage. He lives there with his wife. It's heavily warded because my sister in law was a friend of Tom's when they were in school. She never followed him though, but she was paranoid he would find her. Draco would need a direct Portkey in, however. There's no apparating within the wards and they are very vast," Minerva explained.

"Good, there. Create the Portkey, but don't register it. I know it takes a bit longer to do that when you're not going through official channels, but the ministry is infiltrated and if I found out about a direct Portkey, it would be the first place I would look," Severus commanded, chewing his lip and wishing he had someone to give him more advice. He was not the planner in these schemes. Dumbledore and Voldemort came up with their plots and set him to do their bidding, always. He offered suggestions when he thought things could be done a bit better, but he never directly came up with a full plan.

"So Draco will save Hermione- When? Once they've reached Tom? Before they get there? How do you know he won't kill her on sight and simply play with her until Draco got there?" Minerva questioned.  
"I don't," Severus hissed through gritted teeth. He didn't know anything. He didn't know how long it would take to get Draco to his parent's manor for the holiday. He didn't know when it was that Hermione was to be kidnapped or who was going to do it. He was determined it would be him to take her, so he could at least know she wouldn't be tortured on the way to the manor, but when would he? Would he follow her onto the train and sit patiently and steal her away before she even got to her parents? Would he take her from their home?

"Severus, let me know when you do," she warned before turning and leaving him to his scheming. I need to know more, I need to know what Voldemort wants. What am I going to do? With that thought, he stood straighter, realizing exactly what it was he needed to do. The wizard turned around and stormed to the floo, barking his intended destination before disappearing into the flames. He strolled out into the Malfoy Manor, banishing some soot from his robes before walking into the ballroom. It was empty and the entire place seemed to be asleep so he pressed the tip of his wand to his mark and summoned the Dark Lord.

The silence was followed by a bit of stirring, wood creaking underfoot before the Dark Lord appeared before him. Severus took to his knee immediately, the burning still pricking at his forearm's nerves, but remained stoic. "My Lord," he greeted, before regaining his full height.

"What is it, Severus? News?" Voldemort coaxed. The resurrection of the Lord he once willingly joined stared at his follower impatiently, making Severus feel as though his move to inform the wizard of his plan might have been a bit hasty.

"I have a plan to get Miss Granger here for the beginning of Easter Holidays," Severus responded, deciding it was far too late to do anything but follow through with his mission that evening.

"Excellent, my spy! And coming directly to me with the news! You are learning, good boy," Voldemort hissed with glee, Bellatrix coming out of the shadows behind him like a lovesick puppy. A few more Death Eaters without their robes began to gather, Lucius begrudgingly sitting in his assigned chair as he regarded the scene. Severus was shocked that he would be allowed to witness the plot to bring his son to the dark side but understood the reasoning behind it. Lucius would want to save his good name if Voldemort were to rise to power once again, and his son would need to complete his mission to do so. He would support whatever it took to arrange that. "Tell me, now," he commanded, and Severus obliged.

"Miss Granger will arrive home in London in the evening of March 22. I will bring her here at midnight and the festivities shall begin, my Lord," Severus explained. He may not have been a planner, but he knew that if he gave something to the dark wizard before he could come up with his own, he would have better luck at his being chosen. There had been no time to wait and he was glad to see the twisted grin developing on the serpent-like expression of the Dark Lord.

"Draco will be none the wiser, at home with his mummy and daddy, thinking everything was alright. When he comes down to the party and the mudblood is floating above the dance floor, writhing in pain, he will know exactly what he is being punished for. Excellent, my spy. Bella and Dolohov will accompany you on your mission to take her from her filthy bed, of course."

"Of course," Severus repeated, squaring his jaw and biting on his tongue to keep from protesting. It was simply another thing he would have to plan for, another obstacle to run over. If Bellatrix and Dolohov come, her parents will not survive, he noted, remaining strong as he stared into the glowing red eyes of his master. They spoke a bit more, ironing out details and letting Severus drink as a celebration for his ingenious thinking.

He went back to the castle before anyone could suggest a raid on a muggle village as a further reward for the plot. Severus rubbed his head as it began to pound with all the thoughts running through and crushing his will to keep his cover. The wizard drank a headache reliever and a sleep aid before undressing and getting into his bed. He knew his dreams would be horrible that night, he knew he wouldn't sleep very well. Had he any dreamless sleep left in his collection, he would have opted for that potion, but he had run out and never bothered to brew any more. He was grateful, however, that sleep found him quickly.

-x-

It's a boy!" A wizarding doctor exclaimed, holding Severus' son in her arms as she approached the couple. Hermione was sweaty but smiling widely as he brushed her hair from her face. The doctor placed their son in her arms and she pushed the soft fabric encasing him away from his face and he stared up at the two of them. He had Severus' horribly hooked nose, even as a newborn, but Hermione's stunning eyes that blinked up at them.

What should we name him?" She asked softly, never peeling her gaze from their child. His finger was massive compared to the small infant's face and he nearly chuckled at how comical it was to have a miniature Severus cooing in the arms of his love.

"How about Tom?" A deep voice offered from the room's entrance. Severus stood swiftly, drawing his wand and stepping in front of his family. Tom Riddle, back when he was charismatic and handsome, strolled into the room, wielding no weapon but his horrific smirk. "I hear it's the name of all very powerful wizard's and he seems like he will be quite a powerful one." Tom eyed the couple, but Severus held his defensive stance firmly. "Although, he is the product of a half-breed and a mudblood, so he might not be all that powerful after all."

“Severus?" Dumbledore's voice spoke from the door and drew his attention for a split second. He spun around just as Tom drew his wand and pointed it at Hermione. He heard the evil wizard command the killing curse, once then twice. Severus lurched to stop them, but it was too late. Hermione and his son were dead.

It felt as though his heart were being ripped from his chest as he awoke, gasping for air and feeling tears prick at his eyes. It was a nightmare, only a nightmare. Hermione's okay. She is safe. Your child is safe. He bit his lip and clutched his heart as flashes of the dream repeated in his mind, forcing him from his bed to grab his wand. Lighting the room, the wizard made his way to the bathroom, pouring himself a glass of water and staring himself in the mirror. He was hot, sweat beading on his forehead, and dark bags developing under his eyes. He cast a tempus charm and found that even though it was still horribly dark outside, it was half-past six in the morning, so he could get dressed and head down for breakfast.

He opted for a shower, hoping it would help him wake up and wash away some of the doubts that were lingering in his mind. When he got dressed, he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering to Hermione and their child. He wanted to find her, bring her down to breakfast and make sure she ate properly. He wanted to brew her prenatal potions and check on her as much as possible. Is she drinking enough? Is she sleeping enough? How is her morning sickness? Severus considered concocting an anti-nausea for her, but Crookshanks may not be the right mode of transportation for that particular potion. And what if she was caught drinking it? Or any prenatal potions for that matter? She doesn't exactly have the most respectful roommates in all of Hogwarts... He grumbled, forcing himself to set aside his thoughts and head down to the Great Hall.

The wizard took his spot beside Minerva and greeted her calmly before pouring himself a hefty cup of coffee. He may have slept the recommended allotment of hours but he felt terribly unrested. Likely due to the reoccurring nightmares that littered his slumber. On top of that, he was worried about how he would go about letting Draco know about the plot. He would surely hate him for letting it get this far, or for not saving Hermione himself. I am the adult, after all, he acknowledged.

The blond entered the room, looking a little more triumphant than he normally did which concerned Severus even further. What on earth could make this boy so bloody pleased with himself at a time like this? The anger bubbled up in him for a moment. How someone who is charged with killing someone, could be eating breakfast and smirking as if he hadn't a care in the world? He didn't dare mention anything to Minerva though, knowing he would find out soon enough as he had resolved to meet with the blond that afternoon.

-x-

Severus found Draco in the library with enough books that he could rival Hermione's usual study habits. "Mister Malfoy," Severus spoke evenly but loud enough he would have received a glare from Madame Pince had she not had a crush on him. He could only believe that the reason she even considered him was their similar hooked noses. He actively detested her and he knew she knew it, but it didn't stop her. "Come with me," he commanded when the blond shot up to look at him. The boy moved to clean up his books but patience was not something overflowing in Severus at the particular moment. "Now," he barked, making Draco nod his head and scurry after him.

"What is this about, sir?" Draco asked as they rushed through the halls and down to his office. He didn't respond until he ushered him into his office and slammed the door behind them. Casting a silencing spell for good measure.

"Miss Granger will be dead by the end of next month if you do not help me, understood?" Draco's eyes widened but he nodded eagerly and sat down across from Severus. "The Dark Lord knows of your continued romantic intentions with the girl and is planning on using her to demonstrate how easily one's emotions can be used against them. He wants to harden you, strengthen your resolve to his cause. I am to kidnap Miss Granger from her home in London before bringing her to your parent's Manor. There is to a be party and you must act completely unaware that your girlfriend," he nearly shuddered at the word. "Is to be the main event. When we arrive, she will be bound and in stasis, but not in any pain I promise you. I will provide you with a Portkey and you must do whatever it takes to get to her and get the hell out of there. I will teach you the unbinding charm and how to care for her after her stasis has worn off-" Severus explained.

"He'll kill my mother, and my father-" Draco interrupted, a look of sheer panic on his face. "It's her or them, isn't it? He'll kill them if I choose her and he'll kill her if I choose them. There's no winning," he continued, clenching his jaw.

"I will keep your parents safe," Severus added immediately. He had to convince him, to make him believe in Snape's mission. He had to save Hermione, he loved her, they both did. How can he not see that Hermione's life could very well end right there? My child could die if he doesn't help, he griped internally, growing ever more desperate and angry.

"I can't do it- I won't put them at risk." Severus wanted to scream, to punch the boy in the face. Draco was his last hope of keeping Hermione safe and he was thoroughly out of ideas it's not like he could get someone on his side and equally working on the inside to rescue her and he had already offered his plan to the Dark Lord. If he changed it now, he would surely break cover. He should have known Draco would fear for his parents' lives and he should have taken them into consideration frankly, but he didn't. He was only concerned with the life of Hermione Granger.

Severus took a breath, realising that he had been blinded by his love for the girl. That if he saved her, other lives would be at risk besides his own. Even Draco in the moment had thought about someone besides himself and it was beginning to worry him. "Miss Granger will die if something is not done," he reiterated, knowing it would do nothing to sway his godson.

"My parents will die if something is done," the blond retorted, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"I can keep them safe," Severus lied again, mostly out of desperation.

"How?" Draco challenged, his voice shaking.

"They can travel with you using the Portkey. Grab them as you move to get Hermione and they will be safe away from him.

"I will not force my parents into hiding because of my feelings for some mudblood," Draco spat, standing suddenly. His eyes were fat and red, his nose gross from holding back tears. Severus wanted to wince at the words as he felt his godson moving away from the progress he had seen him make.

"Draco," Severus whispered, attempting to calm him.

"No, I have to do this. You know I do. Dumbledore will die by my hand and Hermione will die too. It is how it is meant to go, I can never be happy," the blond stepped back, nearly tripping over his chair and inhaled a jagged breath. "Why do you keep calling her Hermione? She's your bloody student!" Draco accused, making Severus quickly think back over his words.

"I call her Miss Granger, Draco, I never use her first name," he denied, though he honestly couldn't remember if he had used her name. He had become used to it. It was a beautiful name and sat well on his tongue when he spoke it. Severus hadn't meant to repeat it in front of Draco, but since he had become comfortable with saying it, he may have slipped up. How did he catch that?

"You just called her Hermione. You said I can take my parents and Hermione away by the Portkey and they would be safe. Why are you doing this? You're his supporter, you should be just as excited we're going to be ridding the world of that filth!" Draco protested, stepping towards his professor. The older wizard blinked. He had been accused of betraying the Dark Lord countless times by Bellatrix and had always been able to brush it off as her madness and paranoia. But Draco was of sound mind. If he made any accusations about him to Tom, Severus would not be able to get out of it.

"You're my Godson, I care about protecting you. Your mother asked me to protect you and I will," Severus insisted, beginning to feel the desperation build in his heart. He was lying, and poorly. His mental shields were failing and his emotions were shining through. Hermione was going to die. His child was going to die and it was his fault. His failure. I am going to be the cause of my only living family's death, he feared.

"Don't fucking lie to me," Draco shot, nearly spitting in Severus' face.

Severus attempted to sway him, hoping that if he could make the boy doubt himself that perhaps he would end his crusade. "Draco you're not thinking straight. I am only trying to protect you and I know for a fact you care for Miss Granger-"

"Oh, shut up you liar. There have been too many goddamn rumours about you shagging Hermione for me to not believe them. I know she likes you. She told me, she moaned your fucking name when we were snogging. But fuck you- She likes me too and I'm not going to watch her fucking die for me," Draco interrupted. "Stop fucking your students you prick." With that, the blond spun on his heel and stormed out the door. Severus was left, dumbfounded and panicked over his godson. Is he going to tell Voldemort of my actions? Dumbledore? I have fucked up royally.


	30. Unforgettable

Hermione sat in the library waiting for Draco to show. He hadn't been in class Monday or Tuesday, and she hadn't had the chance to notice if he had been absent the rest of the week. But he was certainly late for their meeting. She had her hand clasped around the Time-Turner and her book ready to make notes whenever he showed up. They were to begin testing for their thesis Hermione turned in after Draco gave her a copy of it Saturday morning for her review. He had been vaguely flirtatious but Hermione made up an excuse to go work on another project, confirming that they were still on to test the following Friday. Now, however, she was very much alone in the library, at their normal desk, and he was nowhere to be found.

She continued fiddling with the time travelling device around her neck and an idea slapped her across the face. Immediately, she began writing out what had happened to her in the last hour leading up to that moment. Ducking behind a shelf, she spun her Time-Turner enough to travel herself back an hour. When the world stopped blurring past her, she disillusioned herself and crept out of the library. It was empty, which wasn't surprising given it was Friday and most students ought to be in classes. Picking up her pace, she made her way down to the Dungeons and leaned against the wall beside the Slytherin common room entrance to wait. It wasn't long before a seventh-year strode out from the room, allowing Hermione to sneak inside.

Draco was nowhere to be found in the common room so she snuck up the stairs to the boy's dormitories and looked around for the sixth-year room. When she found it, she pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear if there was anyone inside. Satisfied there was no one stirring, she pushed opened the door a crack and peaked in. Instantly, she wished she hadn't.

Draco Malfoy was poised with his wand pointed directly at her nose the moment she could get a good enough view in the room. She gulped, knowing he couldn't see her but having a wand pointed directly at your nose was frightening enough. Taking one step back, the floor creaked beneath her foot and the blond immediately cast the binding curse hitting her hard in the shoulder. Toppling back, she nearly hit her head on the wall behind her and it wasn't long before she looked up to see her Arithmancy partner standing over her, his wand pointed at her.

"Finite Incantatem," he whispered forcefully, allowing Hermione to take a big gulp of air and scatter up the wall. She had been seen. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time and I've been seen, she panicked, staring at him wide-eyed. While she would have expected him to smile at her or make some awful comment about her desperation to see him that she would skip class for him, he just frowned. His trademark snarl replaced his normal pleasantries and he held his wand pointed firmly at her. "What do you want, filthy little mudblood?" His slur made her gasp and step back.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" She demanded, reaching around for her own wand. There must have been someone listening or he would never have called me that. He's changed, I know he has. The Draco Malfoy who loves me would never call me such a foul word, she decided, peaking quickly behind him into the room. The witch didn't get a chance to see anything before he shoved her up against the wall, his forearm pressed against her throat, blocking her airway. She clawed at his hand, trying desperately for air, but got nothing as he continued to glare into her eyes. He's going to kill me, she thought in panic. Her mind swirled with the images of Severus and how he would never get to meet his child because of her stubborn nosiness. "Draco," she gasped but barely got out the noise when he relented his strength just a bit. Black dots began appearing in her vision and her eyes were becoming heavy as her lack of oxygen was prolonged.

Just before Hermione passed out, he let her go, running back to the wall and letting her fall to her knees. The oxygen that filled her lungs burned and her throat felt as though it had been torn from her body. Feeling her neck, she coughed and sputtered, regaining a proper breathing patterned before she managed to stand. Holding the wall for support, she glowered at her partner and withdrew her wand. "Do it," he challenged. "I deserve it. Kill me," he demanded, squaring his jaw and closing the gap, putting his chest to the tip of her wand. "Kill me, Hermione," the blond repeated.

"No," she refused, her voice hoarse. The boy seemed to melt before her, dissolving into tears and holding onto her, and sobbing heartily. The weakness he had caused her made her nearly topple over under his weight but she managed to steady herself and lower them both slowly to the ground.

"Kill me, please. I can't- I can't," he begged, gasping for air as he clung to her.

"Can't what?" She whispered back to him, casting muffliato and a disillusionment charm on the both of them. He didn't answer at first, likely attempting to calm down before allowing himself the luxury of explaining his horrific actions to her.

"I can't watch you die." His voice broke with his confession, but it only left her more confused. Since when am I dying in front of Draco? She wondered, feeling him cling to her just a bit tighter.

"I'm not going to die, Draco, not yet. Not unless you try to kill me again," she insisted. The brunette wanted to reach up and rub her throat, which ached considerably having just been nearly choked to death but decided not to risk moving her arm out from under him. He wasn't all that heavy, but he was dangerously close to her abdomen and she was not about to risk him landing on her hard.

"Yes, you are, you're going to die and it's my fault." He replied desperately.

"What are you talking about Draco?" She greatly wanted some water, looking around in hopes there was a goblet nearby she could fill with something to soothe the pain developing in her oesophagus. The dryness of her throat was beginning to force tears in her eyes as she willed her mouth to produce more saliva to help calm it down.

"The Dark Lord is going to kill you because I love you," he declared. She didn't respond to that. She knew he had feelings for her, sure, but she wouldn't have gone as far as to say he loved her. They had really barely spent any time together outside of class, and he knew she had feelings for Severus. Given she had led him on a bit by partially agreeing to his conclusion that she felt something for him too. But now she was sitting underneath him and he was prophesizing her death. She had millions of questions. How does he know this? When am I going to die? Is it real or just an assumption? Does Severus know? Why hadn't he said anything? He's been avoiding me an awful lot lately, is that why?

"When?" She voiced finally.

"Easter Holidays," he replied quietly. "Snape wants me to save you, but I can't. It's you or my parents and I can't choose. I don't want you to die, but if I save you, my mother will die. My father," he added quickly, explaining his position. Gritting her teeth, she held back the anger that was developing in her chest of Severus' omission.

"I will figure it out," she whispered comfortingly. She was angry, yes, but not with Draco. He was obviously wildly torn up about how to save her life while also not risking those of his parents. It would definitely tear her apart if she had to choose between saving Severus and her own parents. He was the father of her child, she loved him. But her mum and dad raised her, taught her everything they could, loved her with all their might only to have her run away to Hogwarts and abandon them. The guilt from that action alone followed her everywhere, and she definitely couldn't bear to sentence them to death.

"You sound just bloody like him," he chuckled, snuffling slightly and sitting up. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his face on the backs of his hands, attempting to make himself more presentable after his meltdown.

"Who?" She knew exactly who he was referring to, but she felt the need to distance herself from him, feign ignorance. The less he associated Hermione and Severus, the more likely he was to conveniently forget that she ever confessed to having feelings for her professor. It was embarrassing and she really didn't want to blow his cover. Draco was more volatile than she had thought, and he could very well blow up and change sides at a moment’s notice.

"Snape," he stated, looking at her blankly.

"Oh," she replied quietly. The witch wasn't sure what to say. If there even was something to say to that. There was a moment of silence where she was focusing on the laces of her shoes but couldn't steer her mind away from Draco's earlier confession. I'm going to die over Easter Holidays and Severus never bloody told me? He knew and he never told me? The betrayal only seemed to cut deeper the more she thought on it and it was starting to hurt her heart more than her throat was stinging.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Draco asked, shocking Hermione from her internal debate. Blinking at him, the witch attempted to register exactly what it was he had said to her and felt herself begin to worry.

"What?" She questioned, hoping she had heard him wrong. Her heart pounded a little bit harder in her chest and her cheeks became very flushed and far too hot. She felt her stomach begin to churn as it always did when she got anxious. Surely, he didn't just ask me that again, she panicked.

"Snape," he answered, looking away from her as if to prepare for the worst. As if she would finally confess to sleeping with her professor.

"No, Draco, we've been through this," she lied. "He would never do that. I'm his student, he's a professor, it's wrong. Even if I liked him and he knew it, he would never break that code," the witch insisted. The more she repeated the lie the more divorced from reality she became. Whoever this Snape was that she was being accused of sleeping with was not her Severus. Snape the professor wouldn't break any codes, and Severus her partner wouldn't have any codes to break. It was genuinely beginning to feel like they were two different people and it was helping her keep the lie alive and slightly believable.

"He said the same thing," Draco muttered, but she caught it.

"That's because it's the truth, Draco. I know you're worried, but you don't have to be. I promise we'll figure this out. I'm a vital character in this war," she joked, hoping to lighten his mood. He sat up and inhaled deeply. His eyes were bright red and puffy, and he definitely looked like he had been crying a while before she got there. He had crusted snot beside his nose that he had obviously tried to wipe away earlier. "I have an idea," she whispered finally and he perked up, cupping her face and moving to kiss her but she placed her finger on his lips. "While I have an idea, I do believe that perhaps making Vol- You-Know-Who believe that we aren't together anymore might take the target off my back," she explained. It wasn't part of her plan, to have the Dark Lord believing that they weren't an item anymore, but it was certainly a nice side effect.

"We should stage a fight then," he offered. "So that the gossip might get back to some Death Eater parents and subsequently back to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, so we should definitely be near Slytherins… Who... will be back any minute now! Classes are nearly over. I will be back in an hour to find you, okay? Stay here and maybe find a lady to snog out in the open so I can stumble upon it and really sell it." He nodded, managing to stand. The blond held out his hand to help her up and pull her to full height as well. For a minute she was worried she would be a bit heavier considering she was carrying another human being in her uterus, but quickly dismissed the idea as ridiculous. "I'll see you soon, Draco. It'll be okay, I promise." Hermione paused for a moment, remembering back to before she had travelled in time, and pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth for a second. "Were you going to come to meet me in the library?" She wondered out loud.

"I was. I was angry with you, or scared, but I was going to calm down a bit and go confront you. But you got here first and it caught me off guard and-" he stammered but she quickly cut him off.

"But you were going to make it to the library?" She inquired, the pieces clicking together a bit in her mind.

"I had intended on it, yes," he shrugged, scratching his head and squinting as he likely thought back to their encounter.

"I'll see you in a bit Draco," she repeated. He nodded again and she cancelled her disillusionment charm on him. Keeping herself invisible, Hermione tiptoed out of the Slytherin common room. There were a couple more students lazing on the couches than there had been before but she managed to sneak out unnoticed, as they were likely too wrapped up in their own lives. The witch was grateful, at that moment, for the selfishness of teenagers as she made her escape.

Her first stop was Snape's office. Oh, was he in for it. Fuming as she stormed through the halls, grateful she was invisible or someone would have definitely noted her angry rampage. Normally she wouldn't care what people thought, but as she was also supposedly in the library which could possibly have some disastrous side effects. Pounding on his door, she stood outside until she heard his impassive "enter," before powering into the room. She opened her mouth to yell at him but noted his looking through her. Quickly she cancelled her charm and charged forward.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She demanded. His eyes widened in shock from her sudden appearance and sputtered for a moment. Hermione breathed through her rage, determined to keep as composed as her pregnant self could be.

Severus stood up, his expression hardening and he slowly approached her before he spoke. "I wanted to figure out a solution before I presented you with the problem-"

"Problem?!" Hermione interrupted, feeling her throat almost tighten at the word. "My life is at stake and you didn't think you ought to tell me?!" She questioned, channelling her anger into her arm movements. The witch wanted to swing just a bit more and punch him in the face but her logical side kept her from abusing her partner.

"I wanted to figure out how to save you- save the baby-" he stammered, stepping just a bit too close for her. She knew if he remained in that zone too long her logical side would not be the winning team.

Stepping back, she spat, "Oh, shut up! It's been a week! A full week and you've done nothing but avoid me!" Biting her tongue, a pang of betrayal shot through her as she remembered how distressed she'd been when she'd ran into Crookshanks and there was no parchment wrapped around his collar. Given she hadn't sent him a note, she had still been holding out hope he'd reach out. "I thought you were regretting the baby," she admitted quietly.

"I would never-" he continued, but she was in no mood to hear apologies or excuses. She wanted to vent and rant and be heard. He had left her out of her own life and the abuse of her confidence sunk deep.

"I said shut up!" She snapped. "I am the planner in this relationship! You should have come to me, you arsehole!" Hermione wanted to continue, but she didn't know what to say. Instead, she stood there, seething and clenching her fists and jaw. The witch noticed the man standing before her bite his lip in anticipation of more anger, but she finished with a quiet "I can figure this out of my own," before turning on her heel.  
He caught her arm and turned her back towards him. "Hermione, I am unbelievably sorry. I absolutely should have told you, come to you first thing. I wanted to provide a solution but I should have known you would know better." Okay, an apology might have been just what I needed, after all, she considered, watching him cautiously. The older wizard stepped towards her a bit more and placed his hand on her cheek. Involuntarily, she leaned into his palm and sighed, feeling a tear run down her cheek and onto his skin. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," she grumbled, looking away from him with a smirk threatening her lips. She sniffles a bit before he kissed her cheek and enveloped her in his arms. They stayed like that for what felt like a luxurious amount of time, and there was nowhere she would rather be. His arms were home to her and every time she felt the pressure he invoked to keep her as close to him as possible, she felt all the love he wanted to pour into her.

"What's the plan?" He asked, letting her go. The absence of his warmth made her sigh, which made her keenly remember the water she had been wanting. Peering behind him, she summoned a goblet from his desk. "What's that?" He questioned, making her look at his expression while she filled the goblet with water. His placed his fingertips to her neck and she flinched instinctively before downing a bit of her drink. The coolness of the fluid easily brought her relief. "What happened to your neck, Hermione?" He inquired again, ever more concerned.

"What is what?" She rebutted, taking another sip of her water.

"The massive bruise around your neck!" He demanded, his anger for whoever caused her the pain to be vividly apparent. She attempted to cover her neck with her hand, having been unaware that she had a bruise, to begin with. "Who did it? I will kill them," he moved as if he was prepared to fight whoever hurt her, as if they were standing right behind her. Gripping his arm, she brought him back and looked him intently.

"Draco, he didn't mean to. He didn't know it was me," she fibbed, attempting to de-escalate the situation. Severus clenched his jaw and was quite ready to commit a crime at any moment. "Severus, we have more important things to focus on right now. My life, our child's." That brought him back to her and he visibly relaxed, wrapping his arms around her once more.

"So, what's the plan?" He repeated, stepping back from her once more. He was tense under her hands and she inhaled deeply and decided on how she would start explaining her idea.

"We'll need Draco," she began.

"What for? He won't save you over his parents, I already tried persuading him-" he interrupted, stopping only when he noticed her unamused glare. Conceding to her, he teetered on his heels and motioned for her to continue.

"Draco should be able to go back in time on that day and rescue me from my death. He wouldn't have to watch me die and You-Know-Who would be none the wiser."

"Your Time-Turner," he whispered.

"Yes, and speaking of which, I am also in the library right now and have about..." Her voice trailed off as she cast a tempus charm. "15 minutes before I have to be back there. Then I'm going to stage a break up with Draco in front of Slytherins-"

"You can't," Severus interjected, making Hermione frown. The witch was speechless, staring at him as she waited for him to explain or for her brain to come up with an appropriate questionnaire to send his way. "The Dark Lord must believe that he knows something that Draco doesn't. He must continue to believe he has the element of surprise and that his plan will go as he wants. If not, many more lives are at stake than simply yours. I understand the desire to remove his temptation, but he is basically a child. If you take away something he wants, he will lash out. Likely in the form of a raid on a muggle town or mass murder of muggleborns in the wizarding world," he explained, taking her shoulders in his as she began to shake at his prophecy. "There is nothing I want more than to keep you out of Riddle's line of sight, but you've already been slammed in his face and I can't make him forget you, Hermione. You're regrettably unforgettable," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

She knew that he was directly referring to his own feelings for her, but it didn't help qualm the fear that came with her safety net dropping out from underneath her. "I have to go to the library, but you got find Draco and explain to him why the plan is off. He may hate you for the moment, but we need to be in this together." Severus nodded and moved to leave as she readied herself to cast her disillusionment charm. "And Severus?" She called after him, making him turn to face her. "Do not kill him, promise?" She demanded, casting a healing charm on her neck to disperse the bruising.

"I promise, Hermione," he assured before departing.

Hermione let out a huff, casting another tempus charm and noting she had just enough time to make it back to the library before her time ran out. So, the witch took off back to where she came from, ducking behind a shelving unit and watching herself flick the time turner back an hour. When her former-self disappeared through time, she walked over to the pile of books and notes she had taken and reviewed them. Draco had yet to show up, but now she knew why. He had been busy with her. Her going back in time was fated to happen, it was supposed to occur so she could find out that Severus had kept her impending death from her. Given her a chance to figure out her plan to keep herself alive.


End file.
